¿Y si?
by Keyhlan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Blancanieves y el príncipe encantador jamás hubieran tenido una niña?¿Y si en vez de una niña hubieran tenido un niño? ¿Las cosas habrían cambiado en Storybrooke si el salvador se tratara de Emmett? ¿Cómo cambiará su relación con su hijo Henry? Y más importante, ¿Variará en algo su relación con la temible alcaldesa?
1. Capítulo 1

Fanfic: ¿Y si...?

**¿Qué pasaría si Blancanieves y el príncipe encantador jamás hubieran tenido una niña?¿Y si en vez de una niña hubieran tenido un niño? ¿Las cosas habrían cambiado en Storybrooke si el salvador se tratara de Emmett? ¿Cómo cambiará su relación con su hijo Henry? Y más importante, ¿Variará en algo su relación con la temible alcaldesa?**

**Capítulo 1: Que tengas un fatal cumpleaños, Emmett Tyson.**

.- ¿Quiere una copa de la mejor sidra que haya degustado?

Emmett carraspeó la cabeza intentando aclarar todos los acontecimientos de las últimas dos horas, pero la vida seguía siendo bella. No importaba que esta misma mañana le hubieran quitado la placa gracias a que un crío había decidido presentarse en su trabajo y fastidiarle la persecución de un sospechoso en la investigación de un caso importante. Ni que ese mismo crío, que parecía haberse propuesto poner fin su existencia, afirmara ser su hijo de diez años delante de todo el cuerpo policial. Ni tampoco que lo persiguiera todo el resto del día gritando a los cuatro vientos que él, Emmett Tyson, EX-policía de Boston -gracias al susodicho- estaba abandonando a su hijo en plena calle, llamando la atención de los que por allí pasaban y murmurando pestes del rubio.

Despedido, repudiado por la multitud como "el ejemplo de padre- que por supuesto no era-más desagradable que había pisado la tierra jamás", acosado por un niño de diez años y -por si fuera poco- con un precioso y delicado papelito perfectamente doblado sobre su parabrisas comunicándole que el dinero que había estado ahorrando para comprarse una chaqueta de cuero que llevaba deseando desde hace tiempo sería destinado a una mejor causa, pagar una asquerosa multa.

Pero nada, la vida sigue. Y ahí se encontraba él, llevando a Henry- que así se llamaba el parásito destructivo- a su dulce hogar en con el mismo coche escarabajo que injustamente había sido multado...

Pues si, al final decidió escuchar al chico y llegaron al latoso acuerdo de que Emmett llevaría a Henry a su casa con sus auténticos padres.

.- Así que en Storybook, eh?- Un nombre bastante ridículo para una ciudad, pensó Emmett.

.-Es Storybrooke, no Storybook- Corrigió Henry que curiosamente se encontraba leyendo cuentos infantiles.

.-¿No eres un poco mayor para leer eso, niño? Yo a tu edad estaba más con videojuegos. Esas historias son para las nenas.- Con eso, Emmett estaba casi seguro de que no había posibilidad de que Henry fuera su hijo.

.- Mi nombre no es niño, es Henry. Y no son cuentos, las historias de este libro han pasado de verdad. Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

.- Claro, claro. Soy tu padre, desde luego que lo se. Los padres saben todo sobre sus hijos.- dijo Emmett con ironía.

.- Si lo eres, hace diez años mi madre me dio en adopción. Y tú eres el padre. ¡Utiliza tu superpoder, a ver si miento!- Dijo el muchacho con seguridad. El rubio se maldijo interiormente. ¿Por qué motivo le había dicho lo de su don? Cualquier cosa que digas se puede utilizar en tu contra...Le resultó gracioso que siendo policía no valorara lo suficiente esas palabras.

.- Puedes creerlo con todo tu corazón pero eso no significa que así sea, niño- No se la iba a colar un mocoso de diez años. Él ya sabía esquivar esa clase de balas.

.- Tengo pruebas ¿sabes? Estás en los registros de paternidad. Tú eres mi padre, y mi madre se llama Joana Swan. A ella no he logrado localizarla. De todos modos me interesaba encontrarte a ti. Tienes una misión pendiente.- Dijo Henry mientras ojeaba su libro.

.- ...¿Misión?- ¿La de deshacerse de él? No era necesario ni que se lo pidiera.

Joana Swan era una antigua ex suya. Si el crío conocía su relación con Joana era probable que lo que decía era verdad...Y eso podía significar que a sus 28 años de edad era padre...Lo que podía significar solo una cosa...Problemas.

No pasaba nada, la vida era bella...él solo devolvería al chico a sus padres y daría media vuelta para no volver jamás. Fuese él el padre o no, Henry ya no era problema suyo. Luego intentaría comunicarse con Joana y averiguar si realmente le ocultó que era padre. Lo primero era eliminar a Henry de la ecuación y luego ya se solucionarían las cosas.

.-Debes rescatar a todos los habitantes de Storybrooke, ¡están malditos! Fue la reina malvada que lanzó un maleficio y encerró a todos los habitantes del bosque encantado en el pueblo. Ninguno de ellos sabe su verdadera identidad. Tú deberás ayudarles a recordar, eres el salvador.

.- Que...una reina malvada envió a tu ciudad a personajes de cuentos de hadas... Chico... Creo, y solo creo, que tienes serios problemas.- Dijo Emmett intentando esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas. Esto empezaba a resultarle absurdo.

.- Se que no me crees aún. Pero lo harás.

Las calles estaban vacías. Y solo eran las 22:30h. Demasiado pronto para él tal vez, ya que era un hombre acostumbrado a la ciudad y al escándalo. Ese pueblucho perdido en la mano de dios le produjo una sensación negativa. El cartel de Bienvenidos a Storybrooke le resultó un tanto siniestro. Fue cruzarlo y un extraño escalofrío recorrió todo su ser poniendo sus pelos en punta afilada. Emmett estaba casi seguro de que podrían rallar hasta un cristal. Ya estando dentro del pueblo y aún sentía los pelillos de la nuca bien tiesos.

.-Vale chico, indícame la calle- Musitó. Había sido un día muy largo.

.- El 108 de la calle "no te lo diré"

El freno que pegó fue tan bestia que el libro de Henry golpeó con fuerza el cristal frontal del escarabajo amarillo. Salio del coche y se encendió un cigarrillo. Necesitaba calmarse. Demasiadas emociones y sucesos para un puñetero día. La vida seguía siendo bella...Era Emmett, de metro ochenta, era un monstruo de pura fibra, cuerpo de impacto, un casanova - ¿y por qué no decirlo?- todo él era un dios. Un despido no colmaría abajo su perfecta paciencia, ni tampoco un niño plasta y un poco ido de la olla con complejo de cuentos infantiles, ni mucho menos el hecho que hace una hora era un solterón trotamundos sin lazos y ahora resultaba ser padre.

Se ajustó la chaqueta de cuero roja -su preferida- mientras oía a Henry salir del coche.

.- Te diré dónde vivo si primero me prometes que me ayudarás con la misión.- Dijo el muchacho plantándose en frente de Emmett con los brazos cruzados y elevando una ceja con cara de "estás de mierda hasta el cuello así que hazme caso".

Si hace un momento tenía la certeza de que Henry no era su hijo, ahora mismo empezaba a dudar...¡Esa pose era suya!...Le había robado la pose...

Al principio pensó en darle un rotundo NO. Pero luego meditó profundamente y entró en el estado de reflexión:

Bien, bien. Estamos a principios de noviembre. Hace un frío que pela. Estás en plena calle. Con un niño de diez años del cual se ve que TÚ eres padre. A kilómetros de tu casa que guarda en la nevera una caja de helado que grita tu nombre. Con una nube negra sobre tu cabeza que amenaza con acabar de joderte el día y que te des el chapuzón de tu vida.

Visto lo visto tienes dos posibles opciones:

**A) **Mentir a un mocoso que apenas te llega por el ombligo y salir felizmente del pueblo sin mirar atrás, y que con suerte lograrás esquivar el diluvio que está apunto de desencadenarse. Llegarás a tu dulce, DULCE hogar y te comerás hasta el plástico de los envoltorios de todo producto comestible que se encuentre en tu nevera.

_Conciencia: _Remordida. Has mentido a un niño de 10 años.

_Posibilidad de éxito: _50%, dependiendo si el crío es lo suficiente audaz como para percatarse de tu treta.

_Ventajas: _Tiempo de vuelta reducido a una media hora (pasando por el mercado 24h y comprar cervezas, que las necesitarás para que tu conciencia no te destroce esta noche), noche tranquila en casa.

_Inconvenientes: _Si todo sale según lo planeado, cero inconvenientes.

O bien:

**B) **Decir la verdad de que NO piensas colaborar con esa misión y que se niegue a darte la localización de su hogar. En la opción "B" tienes dos subopciones:

**B1) **Abandonar al niño, has cumplido con traerlo a su pueblo y confías en que logre volver a su casa solito. Principal problema: Que vuelva a encontrarte (Nota para ti: pedir orden de alejamiento si se diese el caso).

**B2) **Picar puerta por puerta hasta que alguno de los muy– esperas que- amables vecinos del pueblo reconozca al niño y te den la localización de su casa. No sin antes haberte obsequiado con unas galletitas caseras recién salidas del horno -ya que te mueres de hambre- y que te alce por las nubes por tu grandísimo corazón y bondad innata.

En ambos casos

_Conciencia: _(En el caso B1) Sucia. (En el caso B2) Limpia. (En el caso B1) Has huido como un cobarde. Este suceso se irá a la tumba contigo y si el karma decide castigarte con la nuevamente aparición de Henry, sencillamente te lo mereces. (En el caso B2) Has hecho lo que debías, eres un héroe. (Nota para ti: podrías seducir a las chicas contando este relato de no ser porque se trata de TU hijo. Así que abstente de contarlo).

_Posibilidad de éxito: _(En el caso B1) 25% ya que no se consideraría "éxito" si vuelve a surgir el mismo problema y Henry vuelve a presentarse en tu futuro nuevo empleo para que te despidan.

(En el caso B2) 70%, dependiendo de los vecinos y su amabilidad- como la tuya- innata y que reconozcan al niño. Un pueblo pequeño no supone mucha dificultad para reconocer a la gente y mucho menos si se trata de un niño incordio como el que te está dando el día de tu vida. Sabes que su cara no se te va a olvidar nunca jamás.

_Ventajas: _Tienes la posibilidad de quedar como el héroe ( Véase caso B2), te sentirás mejor persona y tu ego subirá más de lo que actualmente está, que ya es bien difícil. O bien volverás rápido a casa ( Véase caso B1) y como en el caso "a" devorarás todo producto comestible que tengas en la nevera y te emborracharás hasta olvidar de qué color son tus cejas. Te hará olvidar por breves instantes que has sido un cobarde desgraciado y canalla.

_Inconvenientes: _(En el caso "soy un héroe") Tiempo excesivo perdido, largo camino de vuelta a casa , sueño elevado. Energías mínimas- tienes hambre- y cansancio también excesivo. (En el caso" soy un canalla") Te arrepentirás durante las próximas semanas haber sido un – como anteriormente has mencionado- canalla, y rogarás a todos los dioses por que nadie nunca vaya a enterarse de lo que has hecho. También rezarás por que tu nuevo e inesperado hijo no tenga tendencias homicidas y venga en tu busca en plena noche, dado que con los cuentos infantiles demuestra cierta inestabilidad mental.

.- ¿Y bien?- Aprieta Henry.- ¿Vas o no vas a ayudarme con mi misión?

.- Pues... - El tiempo del proceso reflexivo se agota. Mierda. ¿Por qué narices le pasaba esto a él?

.- ¡Henry! Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti. ¿Dónde has estado?

Lo sabía. Después de todo sus ruegos han sido escuchados y Dios ha decidido sonreirle con su bondad infinita enviándole a un ángel con gafas, peinado cutre, paraguas negro- precavido el ángel este- y un dálmata.

.-Hola Archie...- Dijo Henry agachando la cabeza. Ahora era el turno de Emmett de poner la "pose". Como le gustaba que la tortilla se girara en su favor. Nevera, espera a ser brutalmente vaciada.

.- Quién es usted?- Preguntó el ángel de sonrisa insulsa pero inmaculada.

.- Es mi papá, Archie. - Respondió Henry como si se tratase de la cosa más obvia del planeta.

.-Buenas noches ,señor. Mi nombre es Emmett Tyson. Estoy buscando la casa de este muchacho encantador.- dijo apretando la mano fuertemente sobre el hombro de Henry. El chico se quejó. Se lo merecía.- Debo llevarlo con sus padres.

.- Ah, entiendo. Verá, la casa de la alcaldesa está tirando todo recto bajando esta calle. Podrá comprobar que es la más grande. Una blanca.- Dijo amablemente el hombre.

Después de todo si que resultan amables los vecinos de la zona.

Espera.

¿Alcaldesa?

.- ¡¿Tu madre es la alcaldesa?!- Esto era nuevo, ¡Si el mocoso sería rico y todo! Tal vez los padres pagarían la gasolina...Jamás podría dejar a un lado el hombre materialista que vivía en su interior.

.- ...¿Puede?- Respondió Henry escondiendo la cara. Oh, si. Ya podía esconderse bien porque la que le esperaba en su casa seguro que no la olvidaría en mucho tiempo. El suficiente como para pensarse dos veces volver a incordiar a Emmett.

.- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te perdiste nuestra sesión- Preguntó Archie.

.- Bueno, se me olvidó decirte que me iba de excursión.- Dijo el mocoso con una sonrisa intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Emmett suspiró. En eso también se parecían.

Archie se agachó hasta quedarse a la altura del niño.- Henry...¿Qué te dije de las mentiras? Sucumbir al lado oscuro jamás sirve de nada.- Emmett intentó esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba por convertirse en carcajada limpia. Este tipo parecía como si hablara de los jedi y Darth Vader.

.-¡De acuerdo! Bueno, llevaré al chico a su casa. Gracias señor Ange...Archie.

.- Un placer, y...- dirigiéndose a Henry- pórtate bien.

Mientras el ser etéreo salvador con paraguas y perro guardián se iba alejando calle abajo, Emmett se colocó frente a Henry con una sonrisa que por mucho que intentaba evitarlo se iba ampliando en señal de pura burla.

.- Así que...ese es tu loquero, eh.- Preguntó levantando las cejas.

.- No estoy loco- Sentenció Henry

.-No he dicho eso...Pero el tipo del paraguas...No parece estar hechizado,¿no crees?- Dijo Emmett levantando más las cejas ante lo evidente. La mente de los niños vuela demasiado a veces.

.-Nadie recuerda quien realmente es, ya te lo dije.- Defendió nuevamente. Si, la mente de los niños puede volar en exceso.

.- Vale vale, ¿y quien se supone que es?- Preguntó Emmett ya derrotado.

.- ¡Pepito grillo!

.- ¡Vaya! ¡Claro!...Por eso te ha dicho lo de las mentiras...¿Y la nariz no te crece?

.-¡Yo no soy Pinocho!

.- ¡Claro que no! Eso sería estúpido...- Dijo el rubio dejando en el aire la indirecta mientras arrancaba el coche escarabajo.

Y llegaron a la casa. Enorme y colosal casa con su respectivo jardín, también asquerosamente enorme y cuidado.

La casa de la alcaldesa era- efectivamente- blanca. El olor del césped recién cortado inundaba de frescura el olfato de Emmett. Casi esperaba a que aparecieran guardaespaldas de la nada y le asaltaran (No es que tuviera pinta sospechosa, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a su mala racha anómala que ahora mismo se esperaba cualquier cosa.)

Abrió la reja dispuesto a entrar y acabar con todo el cuento.  
.- ¡Porfi, no me dejes aquí!- gritó Henry a su espalda- ¡No me lleves con ella!  
.- Se siente chico, debo hacerlo.- Debía y quería hacerlo. Emmett tenía la certeza de que su desventura finalizaría en el preciso instante en el que se deshiciera de Henry. Lo cierto es que desde su aparición, Emmett estaba cagado de miedo. ¿Él padre? Nunca, jamás se había atrevido a siquiera pensar en tener un hijo, y ahora en el momento menos inesperado- como la diarrea- aparecería con toda su fuerza maléfica y destructiva. No tenía que ser muy listo como para darse cuenta de la incompatibilidad existente entre "padre e hijo". Todo se basaba en una pequeña resta matemática. A-B= C  
A ( Henry) – B ( Emmett)= C (regreso de la buena fortuna)  
.- ¡No, por favor!- suplicó Henry.  
.- Chico, no me montes el pollo ahora. Además, tus padres estarán preocupadísimos...  
.- ¡No tengo padres! ... Solo madre, y es malvada.- Con la cabeza gacha frenó su paso deteniéndose.

.- ¿Malvada?- La idea de que Henry tuviera una madre como esas que representaban en las películas de Disney le sobrevino con tanta fuerza en cuanto recordó el apego del crío por los libros de fantasías. Todas las madrastras eran malvadas, o eso creía él... Ya ni se acordaba. Sólo le gustaba el Rey León, no Blancanieves ni la Cenicienta...

.-No será para tanto.

.-Lo es...Ella no me quiere, pero finge que si...- Respondió el castaño con tristeza.

Emmett se colocó en frente y se agachó quedando ambos rostros a la misma altura.

Él conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento. Maldita sea, ¿qué culpa tenía él de no saber que tenía un hijo de diez años? Él ya había pasado por esa fase y no se la deseaba a nadie, y ahora recién descubría que su hijo también había sido dado en adopción.  
.- Chico...- Emmett vio que llamó la atención del pequeño-... Seguro que te equivocas. ...

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe deslumbrando a Emmett y a Henry con la luz de su interior. La silueta de una persona empezó a acercarse a ellos corriendo.  
.- ¡Herny!- Gritó la mujer mientras se se abalanzaba sobre el pequeño.- Henry...  
Emmett observaba la escena de la mujer abrazada al niño con esmero mientras escondía disimuladamente detrás de su espalda los brazos que había extendido segundos antes. Por un momento malinterpretó el objetivo de la dama e hizo un amago de abrazo hacia ella que quedó interrumpido al ver que el destinatario era otro, y no era su culpa. Estaba acostumbrado a ser abrazado repentinamente por las mujeres- incluso por desconocidas en plena calle.- ¿Quién dijo que ser sexy era fácil? Y hablando de personas sexys...

Era morena, pelo corto y sedoso. Emmett se vio tentado a tocarlo pero se detuvo, mala costumbre la suya de tener la mano larga.  
Llevaba un vestido color beige ajustado y elegante. Y con esa postura agachada, Emmett no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos a las posaderas de ésta. De momento todo estaba de su agrado.  
.- ¿Estás bien?...¿¡ Pero dónde estabas!?- pregunto la morena sujetando a Henry por los hombros.  
Ante la ausencia de contestación del pequeño, la mujer se incorporó y se dirigió a Emmett.  
.- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
.-¡He encontrado a mi padre!- Grito Henry antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Luego silencio. Silencio mortal. ¡Estupendo! No satisfecho con todo- y por sorpresa del rubio- dispuesto aún a más, Emmett se encontró a si mismo frente a una madre "muy"enfadada -y sexy si podía permitirse el lujo de añadir- con el marrón del copón. Listo el puñetero crío. El arte de hacerse el ofendido cargando la mierda al más cercano- en este caso, él- así asegurar una huida sin dificultades. Los genes hacen mucho por lo visto, la de veces que había aplicado la técnica del "escape irresoluto", pero cuando te lo hacen a ti es otro cantar.

La mujer giro su rostro hacia el rubio, esperando explicaciones. Pero lo único que se produjo fue - nuevamente- silencio, uno muy incomodo.  
No sabia si fue por la situación en la que se encontraba ya que su mala racha parecía no tener fin y empezaba a plantearse que el todopoderoso se divertía humillándolo desde su trono en los cielos, o por la morenaza de metro sesenta y cinco con cuerpo de impacto que lo dejó estatua. Fuese cual fuese el caso se quedó mudo mirando su rostro, y sobretodo hipnotizado por esos labios rojos que empezaron a hablar.  
.- Usted... ¿Usted es el padre de Henry?- preguntó con una expresión que Emmett no sabia si interpretar como de confusión o de desagrado.  
.- Hola...je je...- Contestó. Vale, idiota. Con lo elocuente que era él con las mujeres y ahora las palabras encantadoras habían decidido jugar al escondite en algún lugar remoto de su mente.

.-Iré a ver si se encuentra bien el pequeño...- Dijo un hombre, que Emmett juraría que no estaba antes, dejando a la alcaldesa y al ex-policía a solas. Mira por donde. Otro que huía.  
Ella forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió a Emmett.  
.- ¿Quiere una copa de la mejor sidra que haya degustado?  
.- ¿Tiene algo más fuerte, querida?- Preguntó el rubio.  
La alcaldesa sonrió y dio media vuelta indicando que le siguiera. Emmett se remangó la manga de su chaqueta roja y se permitió mirar la hora. Las 23:00. Faltaba solo una hora.

.- Que tengas un fatal cumpleaños, Emmett Tyson.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras avanzaba hacia la casa.

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola a todos!_

_No me matéis por haber cambiado el sexo de Emma (piedad... Tengo una planta que me necesita...)._

_La idea surgió un día -mientras felizmente veía uno de los capítulos de Erase una vez – en el que me pregunté "¿Y si?..." (¡Vaya! El título del fic. Que poca imaginación la mía... Así es, puse lo primero que me vino)._

_Seguidamente fue imaginarme cómo serían las cosas con Emmett, que a pesar de estar basado en Emma he variado su personalidad y la he llevado a otro lugar. A lo mejor Emmett tuvo más suerte que Emma en nuestro mundo..._

_No soy una experta escribiendo, de hecho no lo había hecho jamás.* Se disculpa por las faltas...* Criticas son bien recibidas (pero porfi...un poco de piedad...¡No me echéis a patadas aún!)._

_Espero que os guste el fic y pienso continuarlo si recibo 5 reviews. (Haciendo honor a los capítulos que ya tengo escritos, osea, cinco)_

_Si algo puedo prometeros es que el segundo capítulo es muchísimo mejor. Y Emmett la va a liar parda en su primer encuentro con la alcaldesa, así que humor asegurado._

_Se despide cordialmente Keyhlan, siempre a vuestro servicio * se inclina *_

_Chaoooowwwww! ~ (ò.ó)_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Como balde de agua fría. O de sidra con hielo...**

Si bien el exterior de la casa de su recién descubierto hijo lo dejó sin aliento, el interior lo dejó sin alma. En serio, la vida de la gente rica da un asco vomitivo. Es decir, él había sido adoptado también por una madre soltera y había vivido toda su vida en un piso cutre y con un orden similar al de la selva amazónica mientras que Henry había sido adoptado también por una madre soltera- y tremenda- en una casa de en sueños. Algunos tienen mas suerte que otros, pensó.La decoración había sido perfeccionada por algún experto. Emmett no daba mucha importancia a esa clase de cosas, su apartamento dispone de lo esencial para garantizar su supervivencia y la única decoración importante que le vino en mente (de la cual se sentía muy orgulloso) era una titulación de técnico superior colgada en la puerta del baño. ¿Quien no caga a gusto así?**  
**La casa de la alcaldesa disponía de un delicado y elegantísimo mobiliario de madera fina del cual un solo cajón equivaldría al sueldo de un mes entero.**  
**Acompañado de plantas exóticas que solo dios sabia que existían, suelo de parqué más brillante que el cristal de sus preciadas gafas de sol, figuras sinsentido por toda la casa, escaleras blancas que en vez de llevarlo al piso superior parecía que lo llevaran al cielo, y muchas mas asquerosidades de uno de los muebles se hallaban pequeños marcos con fotografías, varias de ellas de Henry. Una en concreto llamó su atención.**  
**Henry abrazado a su madre y ambos sonriendo. Parecían muy felices.**  
**No pudo evitar preguntarse el motivo por el cual Henry decidió partir en su busca, aquí poseía pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de la alcaldesa con dos vasos.

.- Y...¿Cómo me ha encontrado?- Preguntó el rubio mientras la mujer servía el liquido dentro del vaso. Oh, si. Un buen trago le sentaría pero que muy bien.

.- No tengo ni idea. Cuando lo adopté solo tenía tres semanas. Las actas se sellaron.- Respondió añadiendo hielo a la bebida. Hubo una breve pausa, pero acabó añadiendo algo que realmente dolió.- Me dijeron que la madre no lo quería.

.- Si, bueno... Eso parece.

.- ¿Estaba usted al tanto?- Preguntó la alcaldesa sin voltearse. Emmett no necesitaba ver su rostro para saberlo. Su voz fría ya lo alertó. Mamá osa estaba en guardia.

.- Realmente no.

.- Y...- empezó a acercarse a él. ¡Chan chan chan! ...Mamá osa apunta y...- ¿He de preocuparme de usted, señor Tyson?¡ZASCA!

Así es, ahora no solo a ojos de la elegante mujer era la clase de irresponsable que iba teniendo hijos por doquier sin enterarse, sino que ahora era también una amenaza arrebata-hijos. ¿Pero qué clase de mounstro creía que era? ¡Ni que fuera creando hijos por todo el mundo para luego secuestrarlos y crear un ejército de mini Emmets!

.- En absoluto- Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa. La alcaldesa se acercó y le tendió el vaso.

.- Es agradable saberlo.- Respondió ella.

Bajando las escaleras, apareció "huida man 2" , con su chaleco de los años mozos de su abuela.

.- Señora alcaldesa, tranquila. Henry está perfectamente. Algo cansado.- Dijo mirando de manera sospechosa a Emmett. Llegó dónde ellos y permaneció en silencio observando al rubio. Este le respondió levantando las cejas y sonriendo. ¿Pasaba algo? ¡Que así él también era chulo!

.- Gracias, sheriff.- Respondió la alcaldesa. Vaya, ahora resultaba ser que "huida man" era el sheriff de la ciudad.

El sheriff de los chalecos cutres inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida, y nuevamente- haciendo aquello que más bien se le da- huye del escenario de la futura masacre. No sin antes haberle dedicado a Emmett una mirada de compasión. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Todo el mundo huía de esa mujer o cómo? El caso es que el sheriff se fue por la puerta dejando a una alcaldesa y a un expolicía muy solitos en una casa muy grande.

.- Lamento que le haya arrastrado hasta aquí, no se qué bicho le habrá picado- Dijo la alcaldesa dirigiéndose a una nueva salita bastante confortante, con una crujiente chimenea y varias estanterías repletas de libros.

.- No se preocupe. No ha sido molestia.- En realidad si, y mucha. Pero siempre hay que ser cortés.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá diván de terciopelo. Era cómodo pero no tanto como el sofá de su apartamento (en el que varias veces se había quedado sopa). A veces lujo no implicaba comodidad.

.- Entenderá que...- Añadió la mujer rodeándolo y parándose a ver el fuego de la chimenea- Desde que ejerzo como alcaldesa me cuesta equilibrar mi vida. Usted trabaja, supongo.

"Usted trabaja". El último y nefasto comentario de la alcaldesa fue el estímulo que desencadenó una serie de consecuencias letales para el ego del rubio. No solo había sido un golpe bajo que no sabía cómo responder (Henry, ese niño encantador, se había encargado personalmente de sumar su nombre a la lista de parados), sino que fue también el causante de una obstrucción accidental en las vías respiratorias, ya que por maldita casualidad en ese preciso instante se encontraba dando un buen trago al vaso.

La sidra de manzana- bastante fuerte cabe decir- quedó atascada en su garganta y decidió buscar otro conducto de escape, concretamente el de la nariz, causando un conjunto de reacciones que hasta ese día jamás pensó que pudieran producirse a la vez.

La primera y más lógica fue la contracción espasmódica repentina y repetida de la cavidad torácica. "¡COFF! ¡COOFHG! ¡COFF COOOFF!" Esa tos desgarrada dio paso a una nueva reacción ante la falta de oxígeno, la liberación del gas del tracto digestivo. Así es, empezó a eructar como un bestia delante de una dama que alzaba las cejas inquisitiva, otorgándole el honor de formular una explicación creíble y justificable. Y lo habría hecho, o eso intentaba ya que la única explicación que pudo ofrecerle fue un sonoro "¡BRUOAHH! ¡COFF COFF! ¡BRUOAHHHRR!". Que a su vez, vino seguido por una serie de arcadas "¡BGRRGH! ¡COF COF! ¡BRUOWAH ! ¡COF! ¡COF!" que no mejoraron la situación.

Y la cosa no finalizó ahí. Emmett empezó a reír. Y a llorar. A reír y a llorar. "¡HA HA HA HA! ¡BROOWAARH! ¡COF, COF, COFFBRUOOARGH! ". Sin comentarios.

Si bien dicen que se puede llegar a un punto en el cual no se puede caer más bajo, se equivocan. Si se puede.

No habiendo hecho el ridículo suficiente ante la alcaldesa, -la cual con una mirada atónita, era espectadora de su "batalla interna"- y dispuesto a más que nunca a rematar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, tomó una decisión.

Ante la situación de impotencia en la que se encontraba, por falta de oxígeno y ridiculez extrema, y sumando que en esas circunstancias su cerebro no procesaba correctamente, recurrió a lo primero que le vino a la mente. Empezó a dar saltos como un loco por la salita.

(Nota de la autora: Los acontecimientos narrados anteriormente son posibles (y todos a la vez), experiencia personal. Así que precaución ante todo cuando bebamos o comamos. Gracias por su atención. Sigamos el fic.)

La morena observó cada una de todas las acciones del hombre, totalmente incrédula. En frente suyo tenía al padre biológico de su hijo bailando una danza infrecuente y emitiendo una serie de sonidos indescriptibles y sobretodo desagradables.

La cosa se tornó aun más absurda cuando el rubio empezó a golpear su espalda contra la pared, todo sin derramar una sola gota de sidra del vaso.

.-...¿Está usted bien? - Preguntó finalmente la morena depositando su vaso en la mesa pero manteniendo cierta distancia del expolicía. Caramba. Ahora resultaba que la alcaldesa era extremadamente solidaria. Ante sus narices está viendo como el hombre no puede articular una sola palabra ya que está sufriendo un ataque masivo de reacciones físicas en sus narices y en vez de intentar remediarlo pregunta por su estado. Y dicen de las mujeres que son más inteligentes que los hombres. ¿Qué esperaba que le respondiera? "Si, estoy bien gracias, solo me estoy muriendo en su sala de estar. Pero me conmueve su preocupación".

Y pasó. Cuando ya empezaba a ver lucecitas brillantes y su tez cambió del color moreno- muy sexy consideraba él- a un color pálido, la alcaldesa le golpeó el torso con fuerza deteniendo casi en seco la "toseructorisallorarcada" permitiendo al aire entrar en sus pulmones.

.-¿Está mejor? - Preguntó ella a escasa cercanía, la cual cosa le permitió a Emmett observar perfectamente sus facciones. Antes en la oscuridad no pudo apreciarlas tanto como ahora. Realmente la madre de Henry era una mujer muy hermosa. Y, ¿estaba soltera?

.- Si, muchas gracias.- Dijo con una voz ronca. El escozor de la garganta le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y ponerse tenso intentando suavizar el picor. También tenía las fosas nasales mortificadas por el licor. Esto empezaba a parecerle como la película de destino final, solo que a Emmett le persigue sin pausa la mala suerte.

.- Bueno, si es así. ¿Le importaría?- Dijo la mujer descendiendo la mirada con un tono de voz tan glacial como el hielo de su vaso y una expresión tan oscura como las nubes de fuera. ¿Le importaría qué? ¿Contemplar lo bonito e interesante que era el suelo de su casa estrella?

Y entonces cayó. Sin haberse percatado había agarrado a la alcaldesa firmemente contra él, aferrándose inconscientemente a su salvación, pensó. Lo triste o gracioso, depende de la perspectiva que se tenga, es que no la agarraba por la cintura, sino que su mano estaba extendida atrapando completamente el trasero de ésta. Si es que el ser corrompido que se encontraba escondido (y a veces no tan escondido) en su interior se manifestaba ya sin el permiso explícito de su ser consciente. ¿Y qué iba a hacerle? Ya mencionó que sus manos eran largas y actuaban por si solas.

.- ¡Oh, si! Tómese su tiempo.- Habló con sarcasmo la morena empezando a apartarse con los brazos.

.- ¡Vaya! Lo siento muchísimo.- En realidad no tanto, pensó. Pero acabó retirando las manos.

Error. Emmett, intentando emendar su agradable error, pretendió quedar como el hombre educado y respetable – que por supuesto no era- escenificando un "lo siento, no quise hacerlo, no soy de esa clase de hombres" logrando que la alcaldesa entendiera el accidente. En realidad era un plan bueno. Y habría tenido buenos resultados de no ser porque Emmett no contaba con ese vaso de sidra de manzana con hielo que aún seguía en su mano cuando la retiró a gran velocidad.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta.

El líquido conjuntamente con los cubitos de hielo (no precisamente pequeños) se vertieron estrepitosamente sobre el escote del vestido de la morena, haciendo que este se trasparentara y así permitiendo al rubio ver un poco más allá.

Y mientras la alcaldesa gritaba e intentaba cubrirse las zonas que el expolicia había mojado sin misericordia, uno de los hielos que quedó sostenido en el pliegue frontal del vestido se deslizó introduciéndose en el escote, provocando un grito de la pobre pero sexy mujer más desgarrador que el anterior.

Esa escena le habría parecido de lo más sensual. Una mujer atractiva con sidra de manzana vertida enseñando su ropa interior era el sueño vivo de todo hombre, inclusive el suyo. Pero en esas circunstancias se encontraba viviendo una pesadilla en la que había destrozado un vestido (que seguro valía más que su vida propia), humillado a una muy, muy y muy enfadada alcaldesa, madre adoptiva de su hijo, a la cual por si fuera poco segundos antes le había tocado el culo.

No obstante, la pesadilla se transformó en sueño agradable cuando empezó a observar como la alcaldesa introducía su mano intentando buscar el hielo travieso, que por un momento sobresalió. Y Emmett lo vio.

.- Espere, lo acabo de ver.- Y lo hizo. Sin más metió su mano también en el vestido.

A pesar de que sus intenciones eran- por primera vez- completamente inocentes, recibió la mirada incrédula de la mujer a la que ahora mismo le había metido, no una, dos veces la mano. Después de tres segundos de procesamiento mental de ambas personas, vino -con toda su fuerza y esplendor- la bofetada del día.

Y mirándolo bien era perfecta para acabar con el día. Ya que había hecho el idiota desde esa mañana, acababa de ser el idiota por la noche también. Claro que, si se detenía a pensar en que la situación de él metiendole mano y para más no poner, bañándola en sidra y hielo y mirando como un perverso su ropa interior, pues entendía el motivo de esa bofetada a la perfección. Todo cabe decir que lo anteriormente mencionado no era el magnifico plan de cumpleaños que tenía planeado.

Y mientras la alcaldesa Mills se encontraba secando inútilmente su vestido con una servilleta mientras decía una serie de adjetivos calificativos no muy agradables dedicados única y exclusivamente a Emmett, éste se acordó de la estrategia de su hijo por sorpresa, y el sheriff de los chalecos desfasados. La huida. Y ante él estaba la puerta. Y a su espalda la alcaldesa. Y tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente. Y estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

.- ¡Bueno, yo tengo que irme! Es muy tarde. ¡Adiós! - Y empezó a correr hacia la puerta de la salvación, dejando atrás a la mujer sexy de lencería cara murmurando amenazas.

Descendió los peldaños de escalera dirigiéndose a su coche cuando decidió girarse una última vez más. En una de las ventanas estaba Henry. Este lo miraba con tristeza. Emmett le mandó un saludo y salió corriendo hacia su coche. Eran las 00:00.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo borroso.

Y todo dolor. Dolor de cabeza, dolor de estómago, dolor de espalda...Entendió uno de ellos. Estaba acostado en una cama casi tan cómoda como una roca.

Emmett se incorporó e instantáneamente se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. Vale, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Una vez se despertó en la caseta del perro de la vecina de enfrente abrazado a una piña. Todo tiene una explicación, solo que tenía que recordarla (la piña no logró saber de dónde vino jamás, pero si logró saber cómo llegó a parar allí) . Y para ello lo mejor es, primero analizar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Rejas. Oh, si. Estaba en el truño.

¿Qué habría hecho? Empezó a analizar los sucesos del día anterior... Su cumpleaños, el niño, el ángel del paraguas...Vale, todo empezó a venir. Todo. Su llegada a Storybrooke, el sheriff y por último, su patetismo -en toda su extensión- en los sucesos ocurridos con la madre de Henry, la alcaldesa. Realmente ese recuerdo podía haberse quedado en el olvido, pero bueno... Siguió recordando...Cogió el coche... Y luego... Todo está negro.

Por lo que su memoria alcanzaba a recordar, no había bebido más que un trago de la sidra de manzana, así que resaca queda completamente descartada.

Una venda recubría su frente. Se la tocó. Dolía pero bien. Vale, había sido golpeado.

Y la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, tanto que oía un silbido extraño. Un silbido... ¿Con melodía?

Giró la cabeza y, vaya, tenía un compañero de celda. Bueno, un vecino de celda ya que él estaba silbando aburridamente en la celda que seguía a la suya.

.- ¿Qué miras, rubita? - Preguntó el hombre. Era un tipo muy barbudo y orejudo. Resultó gracioso como podía tener tanto pelo en la cara y tan poco en la cabeza.

.- Eh, Leroy, esa boca. Tenemos visita.- Habló un tercer hombre desconocido que al igual que el primero, sufría de calvicia.- Con que usted es el padre de Henry. Cuanto me alegro que haya vuelto a su vida.

.- En realidad he venido a dejarlo aquí.- Respondió el rubio levantándose.

.- Pff, normal. Son unos mocosos. ¿Quién los necesita?- Dijo el barbudo número 1.

.- Pues yo daría mi vida por uno.- Respondió ofendido el barbudo número 2. - Mi mujer y yo lo intentamos...Durante años pero al final...No fue posible.

¡Oh, si señor! Porque estaba claro que Emmett tenía muchísimo interés en saber la vida sexual del abuelo barbablanca. Por un momento se preguntó si lo seguirían intentando...¡Calla! No debía pensar en eso. ¡Suprimir! Imagina un valle verde con sus colinas...

.- Mira cómo lloro.- Intervino esta vez barbanegra, con rosto impasible y de insensible mirada.

.-Leroy, si quieres que te suelte compórtate.

Vaya, y apareció en escena el barbudo número 3 (éste con pelo en la cabeza cabe decir). Era, ni mas ni menos, que el sheriff de los chalecos cutres del día anterior. Si, si. Con sus rizos bañados en cuatro potes de gomina, recubrido en su chaqueta de cuero negra y con las llaves de la salvación bailando alegremente en el cinturón de sus tejanos apretados. Abrió la reja de Leroy y le dejó marchar, no sin antes decirle un "Y nada de líos".

Leroy le dedicó una sonrisa "inocente" pero que en su rostro solo podía ser descriptible como intimidante. Vamos, el rubio pensó que si alguna vez se encontrara por la calle y de repente ese tipo le lanzara esa sonrisa realmente se acojonaría.

.-¿Qué hago aquí, campeón?- Primer paso para descubrir el misterio. Preguntar al más cercano.

.- Emm...Los brebajes de Regina contienen mucho alcohol- Dijo Greaceman jugueteando con las llaves. Encima en plan vacilón.

Una cosa estaba clara, él lo había metido entre rejas. Vale, vale y vale. Dentro de lo que cabía estaba cumpliendo su objetivo de recolección de información para desvelar el misterio, y gracias a ese individuo había averiguado un dato de suma importancia ¡La alcaldesa se llamaba Regina! Y si, claro. También que estaba metido allí por beber... espera, ¿Beber el qué? ¿El agua de los jarrones?

.- No iba borracho. Salí de su casa y es lo último que recuerdo.

.- Y no me extraña, porque el golpe que se debió dar fue fuerte. Su coche se estampó contra el letrero de Storybrooke.

¡Ahá! Si es que ese letrero nunca -ayer- le dio buena espina.

.- ¿Y mi coche cómo está?- Preguntó Emmett preocupado. Su pequeño... Su bebé. Por dios, que no fuera grave. Daba igual él, ¡salven al coche!

.- ¡Graham! - Gritó una nueva voz. ¡Y la dama protagonista entra en escena! Esa misma que horas antes había ridiculizado sin compasión. - Henry ha vuelto a fugarse, debemos...

Y si, se calló de golpe al verlo. Caramba, si es que aún conseguía dejarlas mudas. Seguro que entre rejas, apoyado como estaba, se vería tremendo, tanto que la dejó sin habla contemplando al dios terrenal que tenía en frente.

.-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Preguntó sensualmente la morena. Si es que ¿Quien puede resistirse a él? Nah, en realidad lo preguntó con un tono estremecedor que arrastraba consigo todo el odio y la rabia que se hallaban en el mundo fusionados. Y lo cierto es que era entendible. Porque si él se encontrara entre rejas al padre de su hijo adoptado que apenas horas antes había estado en su casa y le había empapado de licor viscoso de manzana además de haber metido literalmente la mano en su escote quedando como un completo ninfómano, pues se habría -como mínimo- asustado, o enfurecido.

.- ¿Dónde tiene a mi hijo?- Preguntó ferozmente Regina.

.- ¡Wow wow wow! Yo no tengo a nadie.- Se defendió el rubio.- No lo he vuelto a ver desde que lo dejé en su casa. Tengo cuartada, ¿verdad colega?

.- Esta mañana no estaba en su cuarto.- Escupió con desdén. Vaya que si, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a muerte.

.- Habrá salido con los amigos...

.- Él no tiene amigos. Es un crío solitario.

.- Si, venga. Todos los mocosos tienen. Revise su e-mail. Les habrá enviado un mensaje.- ¿Henry sin amigos? Parecía un muchacho espabilado. Claro que tenía amigos. Que la buenorra de su madre no lo supiera era otra cosa.

.-¿ Cómo supone eso?...- Preguntó Regina mirando a Emmett como un cazador miraba a su presa.

.- Era policía. Me dedicaba a ello hasta el dia de ayer. Tengo una idea. Os ayudo si me sacáis de aquí.- Ofertó el rubio. Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete a él.

_Nota de la autora:_

_Y esto, señores y señoras, es lo que más diferencia a Emmett de Emma. La absoluta torpeza por todo y para todo. Pobre Regina... Esperemos que el vestido se pueda arreglar..._

_En este capítulo se revela que Emmett si tuvo más suerte que Emma, él fue adoptado...¿A la primera? Humm, ¿quien sabe? _

_Vaya, conseguí cinco reviews! Gracias, en serio, muchísimas gracias! Estoy super contenta :D _

_En algún review se me preguntó por qué Emmett no se apellida Swan, sino Tyson. Tranquilidad, toodo tiene una explicación, pero ¿qué gracia tendría si la revelara ahora? ¡WUAJAJAJA! * Risa de mala malota * ¡Y nuevamente Henry vuelve a desaparecer! Bueno, en este capítulo hemos podido ver como Emmett le metía la mano a nuestra renia malvada, y en menos de una hora de conocerla. Si no se ha ganado ya el primer puesto en la lista negra de Regina, mirad y descubrid qué hará en el próximo capítulo ;D Por cierto, ¿Os suena de algo la piña misteriosa? Hace referencia a un capítulo de "Cómo conocí a vuestra madre" _


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Nuestro lugar secreto.**

.- Muy listo, ha borrado los mensajes... Pero no cunda el pánico. Los voy a recuperar con esto.- Dijo Emmett sacando un pen de su bolsillo e introduciéndolo en la torre.

Regina caminaba por la habitación del pequeño como una bestia enjaulada mientras que greaseman aprendía de las nuevas tecnologías. Al parecer, no solo sus chalecos eran anticuados.

.- Mis técnicas son menos modernas...Patearme las calles...Picar a las puertas...- Dijo el sheriff mientras observaba el ordenador.

.- Colega, el mundo virtual es más sencillo. No hay nada como las nuevas tecnologías. En el departamento de policía nos traían unos juguetes...- Respondió Emmett. Cosa que le recordó que necesitaba un nuevo curro. Preferibles, actor porno, bombero o, nuevamente, policía. Gracias.

.- Dese prisa.- Apretó Regina.

.- Tranquila amor, no cal que sea tan borde.- Se defendió el hombre.

.-¡¿Disculpe?! - La cara de la alcaldesa gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que hiciera un recordatorio de la noche anterior.

.- O... si cal...

.- Ahora mismo necesitamos encontrar al pequeño.- Intervino el de los chalecos obsoletos.

.- Ha empezado ella...

Y prefirió no girarse. De hecho no hacía falta, pues sentía tras de si unos ojos penetrantes que taladraban con fuerza su nuca. Si las miradas fueran cuchillos ahora mismo sería picadillo.

.- Tiene que cargarse el disco duro. Hay que esperar cinco minutos.- Dijo Emmett cuando acabó la tarea.- Después sabremos todo lo que ha hecho en el ordenador. ¿Está segura que quiere presenciarlo?

.- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Preguntó la mujer.

.- Bueno, veremos todo lo que ha borrado. Quien sabe qué páginas habrá visitado.

.- ¡Mi hijo no ve esas cosas!- Gritó la alcaldesa.

.- Yo solo digo que tiene mis genes...

.- ¿Cómo se atreve?- Y de no ser por Graham, seguro se habría llevado una segunda ostia.

.- Cálmese, señora alcaldesa. Esto es por Henry.- Intentó tranquilizarla.

El ambiente se tranquilizó un poco. Pero la sonrisa arrogante de Emmett solo conseguía cabrear más a la mujer, que acabó por dirigirse a la cama de su hijo y sentarse.

Las cosas habrían quedado bien si hubieran permanecido tal y como estaban, pero...

.- ¿Y desde cuando están juntos?- Emmett, más masoquista que nunca, volvió a la carga.

.-¿Cómo?- Preguntó esta vez greaseman.

.- Usted y ella, ¿Desde cuando son pareja?- Repitió. ¿Estaba sordo? Y eso que estaba a su lado...

.-¡No estamos juntos!- Respondió la " . ".

.- Oh, si que lo estáis.

.- No, no lo estamos.

.- ¿Entonces solo os acostáis?

.- ¡No!

Emmett la miró un par de segundos y luego, sonriendo, se volteó hacia el ordenador murmurando.

.- ... Que mentirosa.

.- ¡Es un mal nacid...!

Y nuevamente el sheriff tuvo que sostener a la alcaldesa para que no atentara contra el rubio. En realidad era divertido.

.-Vaya, una página de pago. "Quien es tu papá.org" Es caro. ¿Tiene tarjeta?- Preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a la bestia morena.

.- Tiene diez años.- Escupió Regina con todo el veneno del mundo.

.- Vale, vale. Esque aquí pone que empleó tarjeta...A nombre de...¿Mary Margaret Blanchard? ¿Y esa quien es?

Pasaron segundos antes de que respondiera. Y tal y como lo hizo. Emmett estaba seguro que esa persona era malas nuevas en esa casa.

.- La maestra de Henry.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando una manada de mocosos salió del aula a toda leche.

Descendió la mirada y lo único que pudo llegar a ver eran cabezas. Un mar de cabezas. Lo mejor era esperar a que cesaran de pasar. Nunca había que interponerse entre un niño y su recreo. Las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas.

Aún así, la alcaldesa se abría paso entre los niños como un rey entre plebeyos. Cómo no, si hay algo más peligroso que la manada de enanos era sin duda la alcaldesa Mills.

Empezaba a entender el motivo por el cual todos huían de ella (véase capítulo 2) o la temían. La señorita Blanchard se puso más pálida- si era eso posible, ya que la mujer era blanca como la leche- con solo verla.

.- Señorita Mills, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó la morena. A Emmett le resultó casi gracioso que él tuviera el pelo un poco más largo que la maestra.

.- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

.- Creí que estaría en casa enfermo...

.- ¿Y cree que yo estaría aquí? ¿Le dio usted su tarjeta de crédito para buscarlo a él?- Presionó Regina. Se dirigió a "él" sin siquiera mirarlo. Tampoco era para tanto. En realidad había sido bonito. Emmett estaba seguro que nadie nunca la había tratado con tanta confianza como él la noche anterior.

.- Perdone, ¿Quién es?- Preguntó la maestra.

.- Pues me llamo...- Iba a responder cuando fue cortado.

.- Es el hombre que lo dio en adopción.

¿Que lo dio en adopción? Él no dio a Henry en adopción. Fue Joana. Todo con tal de no decir que él era el padre biológico de Henry.

La maestra se quedó unos segundos atónita paseando su mirada de la morena al rubio. Finalmente decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y sacó su bolso en busca de la tarjeta.

.- ¿Sabe algo de esto, linda?- Preguntó Emmett.

.- No, me temo que no...- Prosiguió buscando la mujer. Sacó su cartera y encontró el problema. Henry le había birlado la tarjeta. Era increíble como un niño de solo diez años había podido robarle la tarjeta de crédito sin que ella se enterara. -Que pillín... No debí regalarle el libro...

.-¡¿Qué narices contiene ese dichoso libro?!- Exigió la alcaldsa elevando la voz.

.-V-varios cuentos que yo le regalé.- Tartamudeó- Como ya saben, Henry es un muchacho especial. Brillante...Y creativo...Y se siente tremendamente...solo.

Ninguna de las dos se percató de lo hondo que esas palabras llegaron dentro del ex policía. Lo comprendía. A la perfección. Él también había vivido una larga temporada de soledad.

.- Lo necesitaba.- Finalizó la maestra.

.- Necesita una dosis de realidad.- Asestó Regina.- Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

Y antes de que la profesora pudiera decir nada más, Regina giró sobre sus talones ofreciéndole una perfecta visión de su espalda, y para dramatizar más la situación, golpeó uno de los escritorios provocando que un montón de libros se desplomasen contra el suelo.

.- Buen viaje de vuelta a Boston.- Se dirigió al rubio antes de abandonar el lugar. Muy digna ella. Una manera educada de decir " Vete a la mierda y no vuelvas". Si es que la gente en esa ciudad era conmovedora.

Se agachó a recoger el desastre que mamá osa furiosa había causado cuando apareció una mano tocando la suya. Como las típicas películas de romance cutre.

_Clases de seducción. Escena primera. El CEBO._

.- Siento las molestias.- El emprendedor (Emmett), ha localizado a un objetivo de interés (la señorita Blanchard) y ha empleado el desastre causado para iniciar una conversación verbal y así captar su atención, el CEBO.

.- No, no. En parte yo tengo la culpa.- Responde la maestra. El objetivo pica en el CEBO continuando la conversación, aportando información extra.

.- No, no la tiene. Los niños hacen esas cosas, yo mismo fui una buena pieza.- Aquí el emprendedor resta importancia a lo que (en esos precisos instantes) martiriza al objetivo, aprovechando el frágil estado de ésta e introduciéndose con experiencias personales. De este modo se lleva la conversación a un nivel agradable y sin tensiones.

_Clases de seducción. Escena segunda. La mentira interesada._

.- Oiga, ¿No nos hemos visto antes?- Mejor frase (por excelencia) para ligar. Induce a al objetivo a pensar en algún posible y fortuito encuentro entre ambos (que por supuesto nunca sucedió), demostrando que ella tuvo un fuerte impacto para él

.- Pues ahora que lo dice. Su rostro me resulta un tanto familiar.- Que suceda "esto" es bien improbable. Puesto que la anterior mención era una clara mentira. Así pues puede significar dos cosas: a) Que realmente se vieran y el emprendedor causara una gran influencia sobre ella. O bien b) que tenga interés por él y conozca la estrategia de la mentira interesada.

_Clases de seducción. Escena tercera. La mención de la palabra "destino"._

.- Caramba, si es así, el destino ha decidido unirnos de nuevo. Y realmente le estoy agradecido. Con una chica tan guapa como usted- Si hay algo que capte la atención de una mujer, es la palabra destino e unión. Estas dos palabras en conjunto adquieren mucha fuerza.

_Clases de seducción. Escena cuarta. La retirada estrepitosa._

.- Así que usted es el padre de Henry...- Suele pasar que el objetivo cambie de tema por tres posibles opciones. Que no esté soltera, que sencillamente no le interese o bien porque no le van las entradas muy directas. En el primer y segundo caso mejor buscar un nuevo objetivo. Si se tratase del tercer caso se necesita paciencia y más paciencia.

.- Si. Lo soy...Es increíble. Parece un chico muy especial. Y con lo dura de pelar que parece ser su madre...- Respondió el rubio siguiendo a la profesora por los pasillos.

.- No, es más que eso. Al ser un niño adoptado, le martiriza la pregunta que todos suelen hacerse, ¿Por qué alguien me abandonaría?- Dijo la morena.

Y tan pronto como vio al hombre detenerse se arrepintió, percatándose de lo duras que habían sido sus palabras. A veces no se daba cuenta pero metía la mata hasta el fondo.

.- Disculpe, no quería juzgarlo a la ligera. Verá. Le regalé el libro para que tuviera lo más importante...Esperanza...La oportunidad de un final feliz.

.- Sabe donde está, ¿no?- Preguntó Emmett sonriendo. Esa mujer comprendía mejor de lo que creía a Henry, y posiblemente también lo comprendería a él en un futuro...

.- Pruebe a ver en su castillo.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Caminó por la arena llegando a su objetivo. El lugar escondite era un castillo de madera- casi destruido- situado cerca del puerto. La brisa del mar golpeaba el rostro de Emmett con fuerza.

Subió los peldaños de la escalerita, que por sorpresa del hombre aguantaron su peso, y se dirigió al pequeño que se encontraba sentado con su inseparable libro.

.- Aquí agente Tyson, solicito permiso para entrar en la base secreta.- Dijo el rubio picando a un trozo de madera esperando a la atención del pequeño.

.- Permiso concedido.- Contestó el chico sin mucho esmero.

.- Pero qué lugar tan chulo. ¿Vienes aquí con tus amigos?

.- No tengo amigos... Los de clase se meten conmigo...

.- ¿Y por qué se meten contigo?

.- Porque dicen que soy un pirado...- Dijo en un susurro.

.- Escucha. No eres ningún pirado.- Dijo el hombre sentándose a su lado.- Si te dicen esas cosas coges y les das un cate en toda la cara. ¡BUMBA! Y los dejas sin dientes.

.- No se pegar... Y además mamá dice que no debo pegar a nadie.

.- Que mamá diga lo que quiera. Yo te enseñaré a pegar tan fuerte que un solo golpe tuyo les durará cinco semanas. A ver si esos canijos se atreven a tocarte las narices de nuevo.- Ante esto, Henry sonrió alegre. Imaginándose la escena.

.-...¿Me enseñarías?

.- Si, claro que si. Aquí mismo si quieres. Será nuestro lugar secreto. Los de tu clase son unos peleles que no saben lo que se pierden. Esta base secreta mola muchísimo. Es el lugar secreto más interesante que jamás he visto.

.- ...¿ En serio?

.-¡Claro! Lo que habría dado yo por tener un lugar así cuando tenía tu edad.

.- ¡Pues ahora será de los dos!- Dijo el niño entusiasmado. - ¡Y a lo mejor así podremos planear la misión cobra!

.- ¡Claro! ¡La misión cobra! Es justo lo que estaba pensando. - Dijo Emmett siguiéndole el rollo.

.- ¡Si! Aunque... El reloj sigue sin funcionar. Esperaba...que al traerte de vuelta las cosas cambiarían. Que empezaría la batalla final.

.-¿La batalla final?

.- Estás aquí porque está escrito. ¡Les devolverás los finales felices!

.- Bueno, pues habrá que hacerlo unidos. ¿No crees? Que yo solo no puedo devolver todos los finales felices.

.- ¿Entonces te quedarás en Storybrooke?

.- ...¿Eh?

.- Si te quedarás aquí, conmigo.- Repitió el chico.

.- Bueno. Quedarme...Lo que es quedarme no se... No creo que le alegre mucho eso a tu madre, la verdad. Pero puedo visitarte siempre que quieras. Te daré mi teléfono y estaremos siempre conectados. ¿Qué me dices?

.- ¡No! ¡Necesito que te quedes! ¡Quédate al menos una semana!

Hubo una larga pausa. ¿Una semana? No tenía ni ropa ni nada, todo lo que tenía estaba en Boston... Y una semana era demasiado tiempo.

.- Una semana es mucho tiempo...¿Tres días? Y prometo venir a verte de vez en cuando.

.- ...Trato hecho.- Dijo Henry extendiendo la mano. Y uniendo sus manos en un fuerte apretón sellaron el pacto.

.-Bueno chavalote.- Dijo Emmett incorporándose.- Si no queremos que tu madre me descuartice será mejor que vayamos tirando, ¿No crees?

.- ¡Si!- Respondió el joven. Ambos descendieron del castillo de madera y empezaron a andar- Y oye, ¿te he dicho ya que tu madre es Blancanieves?

.- ¿Blancanieves? ¿Mi vieja?- Dijo incrédulo el rubio.

.- Sep.

.-Joder, ¿La madre que me parió es una friki que canta a los pájaros? Chico, prefiero que mi madre sea el Pato Donald.

.- Pues lo siento. Es Blancanieves.

.- Hay que joderse...

.-Estás diciendo tacos.

.-¿Cómo?

.- Que estás diciendo tacos.

.- Vaya...Lo siento.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Resultaba un tanto curioso- y sospechoso- la habilidad de la alcaldesa en adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Bueno, en realidad no en todos ( Véase capítulo 2, accidente del vaso) pero sí concretamente en uno.

Antes de siquiera poder picar al portal, la puerta – por extraña y escalofriante casualidad- se abría de golpe apareciendo Regina ante ellos. En la primera ocasión pensó que fue una coincidencia muy oportuna, ¿Pero la segunda? Algo olía mal...

Emmett no pudo evitar imaginarse que tendría un radar que le indicaba que su hijo estaba cerca, o que era adivina y predecía el futuro, o que se las pasaba toda la tarde mirando por la mirilla a ver qué aventurado se atrevía a invadir su propiedad.

Y, vaya. Justo cuando empezaba a creer que había entablado una nueva y bonita amistad con su hijo, va éste y en cero coma ya estaba huyendo y buscando un refugio e invisibilidad en su habitación. No es broma, antepuso antes su seguridad propia sin pensarse dos veces que al hacer eso estaba cargándole a él nuevamente el marrón. Emmett tomó nota. Mocoso traidor.

La alcaldesa se giró hacia él.

.- ...Gracias.- Caramba. Por un momento pensó que le cerraría la puerta en las narices.

.- De nada.- Respondió el rubio.

.- Parece que Henry le ha cogido cariño.

.- Si, bueno. Se me dan bien los niños.

.- Ya lo veo.

.- Oiga...- Dijo Emmett acercándose al portal.- ¿Le importaría si viniera a visitarlo de vez en cuando? Verá, uno no se entera todos los días que tiene un hijo, y...

.- No se haga ilusiones, señor Tyson.

.- ¿Disculpe?

.- No le estoy invitando a recuperar el tiempo perdido con él.

.- Lo se. Me estoy invitando yo solito.

.- Oiga. Henry es mi hijo.- Dijo la alcaldesa acercándose peligrosamente a él.- Si usted fue tan imprudente como para tener un hijo y ni enterarse, ese es solo su problema. Porque mientras usted estaba... a saber qué ha estado haciendo. Yo he cambiado sus pañales, apaciguado sus fiebres y aguantado sus pataletas. Puede que Henry naciera gracias a usted, pero le repito que es "mi hijo".

.- ¿Qué quiere que le diga?- Dijo Emmett sonriendo.- Tengo todo el derecho de visitar a mi hijo. Yo no colaboré en que Henry fuera dado en adopción, pero si le hace sentir mejor puede abofetearme de nuevo.

.- ¡No se atreva a burlarse de mi! Y mucho menos a replicarme. Usted no tiene derecho a nada. Ni mucho menos derecho legal sobre Henry, tendrá que aguantarse. Así que le aconsejo que suba a su coche y salga de esta ciudad.

.- ¿Y si no lo hago?- Provocó el rubio acercándose más.

.- Juro que lo destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga.

Emmett se quedó mirando atónito a la alcaldesa. Acababa de decirle " juro que te destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga" o habían sido imaginaciones suyas... Porque a él le pareció oir un "juro que te destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga"... Y la tía ni se inmutaba. Seguía con su impasible expresión. Después de soltarle una amenaza tan cutre que juraría haber oído en las películas de los domingos por las tardes. Y es que ese "juro que te destruiré aunque sea lo único que haga", después de cinco segundos de procesamiento- provocó en Emmett una reacción nada apropiada.

.- ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!- En toda su cara. Así es. Empezó a descojonarse histéricamente como un desgraciado a escasos centímetros de la mujer que- sorprendentemente- se mantenía quieta, con la misma postura y sus facciones totalmente glaciales e inmutables. Y era raro. Ya que si alguien empezaba a reírse en su cara, pues variaría en un mínimo la expresión. Regina era una estatua. Una roca. Seguro que se tomó muy en serio el juego del "pica a pared" y así se quedó la pobre.

.- ¿Cree que juego?- Preguntó con una voz oscura la morena. Por un momento le pareció tan estatua que le sorprendió cuando volvió a hablar.

.- ¿Pero que dice?.- Dijo Emmett secándose las lagrimas.- Yo jamás pensaría eso.

.- No me tiente, señor Tyson. Aplastar a un insecto como usted a mi no me supone ni reto. Recuerde que yo...sigo siendo la madre de Henry. Y no usted ¿Está claro?- Escupió antes de girarse hacia la puerta. Maldita sea. Pensaba utilizar al niño.

.- ¿Le quiere?- Le preguntó Emmett.

.-¿Como dice?

.- Al muchacho. Henry. ¿Usted le quiere?

Hubo una breve pausa. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada que mostraba una clara batalla.

.- Claro que le quiero.

.- Vaya. Por lo visto tendré que volver a Boston.- Añadió el rubio despreocupadamente.

.- Si.- Dijo agarrando la puerta.- Hágalo.

Y la puerta 108 se cerró.

_Nota de la autora:_

_Wahooo!_

_Hola a todooos! Gracias por los reviews tan magníficos que me dejáis._

_En el capítulo dos, me he fijado que hay un fallo en los primeros párrafos... Hay dos líneas de texto desaparecidas D:_

_Tendré más cuidado cuando vuelva a subir la próxima vez ;)_

_Gracias a los que me animáis, Vesita me hacen mucha gracia tus comentarios xDD me sacan siempre una sonrisa JAJAJA bueno, en realidad todos lo hacen. Oh, por dios. Silviasi22 me ha comentado! Si yo sigo tu historia desde hace tiempo! La de la vecina de en frente. Es una pasada! Estoy super feliz de que te guste mi fic :D_

_En este capítulo me ha encantado escribir la escena del castillo de arena. Si os fijáis, Emma fue más sincera con Henry que Emmett. Este le sigue mucho el rollo, mientras que Emma siempre intentaba ponerle punto al asunto._

_Y Emmett...Ligando con su propia madre...Ay, cuando se entere..._

_La última escena es inquietante, ¿no? ¡Emmett dice que se va a Boston!_

_Con este capítulo finalizamos el primer episodio de la serie original y nos dirigimos al siguiente. Y si hay algo que puedo decir es que el próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Y os aseguro que el humor está asegurado, yo me reía solita leyéndolo xDDD_

_Nuevamente gracias a todos!_

_Gracias por los consejos (sobretodo a Writer2012 jajaja) y seguiré esta historia muy ilusionada :D_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Las oxidadas agujas del reloj y las manzanas violadas.**

Paz. Por fin paz.  
Regina cogió el café y le dio un sorbo mientras ojeaba el libro de Henry.  
Ese hombre, Emmett Tyson, ya estaría lejos. Ayer afirmó que retornaría a Boston, y por su bien, mejor que no volviera a presentarse en su portal. No quería verlo cerca de su Henry ni a diez metros.  
No llevaba años educando a su hijo para que ahora apareciera de la nada el padre y lo malcriara con perversidades. Porque eso era lo que era, un perverso. Todos los de fuera lo eran. No es que los ciudadanos de Storybrooke fueran lo mejor, pero ella reinaba allí, y cualquier visitante representaba una amenaza. Sobre todo ese Emmett Tyson.  
Dio la vuelta a la página. La ilustración escenificaba la aparición de la reina malvada en la unión de Blancanieves y el príncipe encantador, alertádoles de la maldición que llevaría a cabo. Se ajustó la bata y siguió pasando las hojas del libro buscando respuestas. Algo llamó su atención... Enfurecida, se levantó y subió las escaleras.

.- Las páginas que faltan... ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Regina.

El pequeño la observó desde el espejo mientras se ajustaba el uniforme. Era cuestión de tiempo que de diera cuenta...

.- Es solo un libro roto y viejo ¿qué mas te da?- se defendió.  
.- Mucho, porque crees que soy una reina malvada. Y eso me duele Henry... Soy tu madre.- le dijo la mujer levantándole el mentón delicadamente.  
.- No lo eres.- contestó el muchacho mientras seguía andando.  
.- ¿Y quién lo es? ¿Ese hombre que te trajo? No me gusta que él o este libro te influyan. Pero he acabado con ambos.

Henry la miró sonriente.

.- ¿Qué?- Su hijo tenía algo en mente. Conocía esa mirada a la perfección.

Pero todo su interrogatorio se vio detenido por el sonido del reloj de la torre. Un frío escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Oyó como Henry salió corriendo escaleras a bajo, pero aun así no se movió ni un centímetro.

¿Que estaba pasando?  
Sin esperar un solo segundo más, se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto, se quitó la bata y empezó a vestirse. Fuese lo que fuese lo averiguaría.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.

Regina estaba parada en frente de la biblioteca, mirando hacia arriba, observando el reloj de la torre. Volvía a funcionar. Maldita sea. ¿Qué pudo provocarlo?

.- Oiga, ¿Lo ha visto?- escuchó a una voz en su espalda. Ni se giró. - Las oxidadas entrañas del reloj vuelen a funcionar.

El doctor Hopper calló de golpe al ser fulminado por una oscura mirada de desprecio y desdén. ¿Que había dicho?  
Pero la atención de la alcaldesa se desvió a algo que parecía estar a su espalda. Al girarse no vio a nadie. Solo un extraño coche escarabajo de color amarillo. Volvió su atención a la mujer pero, nuevamente sorprendiéndolo ésta ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- .

"Toc, Toc, Toc "  
Empezó a golpear fuertemente la puerta con sus nudillos. Ese mal nacido era la primera y última vez que le tomaba el pelo. La había engañado. No volvió a Boston. Se quedó en la ciudad. Mala elección.

Iba a darle una última oportunidad. Le ofrecería la cesta de manzanas y le desearía un buen viaje de vuelta a Boston, y que por su bien, aceptaría y obedecería.  
Sujetando fuertemente la cesta, volvió a golpear la puerta que se abrió en ese preciso instante cortándole la respiración y dejándola sin habla. Todas las palabras que tenía estrictamente planeadas en su mente fueron completamente opacadas y sustituidas por la visión que tenía en frente.  
Ante ella, envuelto con una sola toalla que gracias a dios le cubría ciertas partes que mejor no deben ser nombradas, apareció el despreocupado ser de metro ochenta y cinco, mojado y exhibiéndose al 90% ante una incrédula Regina -el 10% restante era tapado por la toalla ya mencionada-.

.- Vaya, señora alcaldesa. ¿Tanto de menos me echaba que no ha podido esperar a visitarme?- preguntó el rubio logrando sacar a la morena de su aturdimiento.

.- ¡¿Qué narices hace así?!

.- Me estaba duchando.

.- ¿Y qué estúpido abre la puerta mientras se ducha?

.- Yo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No le gusta lo que ve?- Se señaló a si mismo el hombre.

.- ¡No! Haga el favor de taparse.- Respondió ésta.

.- Enseguida, pero dígame, ¿A que a venido?

.- A... Darle esto...- Trató de hablar mientras desviaba la mirada del hombre.- Es la variedad de manzana más resistente y...a cuarenta grados bajo cero...- Maldita sea, se le olvidó todo. Sacudió la cabeza y le extendió bruscamente la cesta.- ¡Haga el favor de llévarselas a Boston cuando se marche!

.- Vaya, gracias.- Emmett agarró la cesta completa y mientras volvía su atención a la alcaldesa, agarró una manzana y la mordió.- Pero ya no voy a volver.

.- ¿Cómo dice?- preguntó la mujer inquieta.

.- Que no me marcho.

- Oh, si que lo hará. Recuerde que ayer me dijo que volvería a su ciudad.

.- Oh, y lo hice. Y justo hace una hora que acabo de volver. Verá, es que tenía que recoger algo.

.- ¿Recojer algo?- ¿Qué narices significaba aquello? ¿Planeaba quedarse? Ni muerta consentiría que ese hombre se acercara a Henry. Ese desgraciado se reía en su cara. Se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno...

Y antes de que pudiera empezar a gritar, fue embestida por algo y se fue de bruces contra el suelo.

.- !¿Pero qué...?!

Y allí, sobre ella, un lobo de extraño color marrón anaranjado ladraba con fuerza sobre su rostro.

.- Le presento a Aketza. Mi perro. ¿A que es encantador? Como comprenderá no podía dejarlo en mi apartamento de Boston si voy a establecerme aquí una temporada. - Dijo el rubio desde arriba. - Su nombre significa semental. ¿A que es original?

.- ¡Quíteme a esta bestia de encima!- Grito la mujer apartando al perro que se encontraba felizmente babeandole la cara.

Emmett empezó a reír como loco. Estuvo tentado por coger el móvil y sacar una foto, pero decidió abstenerse de hacerlo y se dirigió a la alcaldesa para socorrerla.

.- ¡Haga el favor de hacer alg...!  
Lo siguiente fue tan súbito que- nuevamente y en menos de cinco minutos- acalló de golpe a la alcaldesa.  
Como si de Tarzán en taparrabos rescatando a Jane de los monos se tratase, Emmett alzó en brazos a la alcaldesa al puro estilo princesa.

.- Caramba. No es peso pluma precisamente, eh.- Dijo el hombre mientras Regina se aferraba como podía sobre sus desnudos hombros. Su rostro ardía como nunca, y segura que estaba que tendría un color más rojo que las manzanas que recién había traído. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Quien narices se creía que era ese depravado?  
Y, como si de un secuestrador o violador se tratase, empezó a batallar por su liberación moviendo brazos y piernas asestando golpes a un Emmett que peleaba por mantener el equilibrio.

.- ¡Suélteme, maldito pervertido! ¡Suelte!- gritaba a mas no poder.

.- !¿Pero que haces loca?! ¡Nos vamos a caer!

Y para mejorar las cosas, Aketza, que presenciaba la escena de una desconocida bateando con fuerza a su dueño, sacó los dientes y se unió a la batalla, mordiendo con furia y sin compasión la gabardina de la mujer.

.- ¡Tu puñetero perro! ¡Me está atacandoooooo!- Grito Regina con fuerza justo en el oído del rubio, dejándolo sordo y atontado. Cosa que causó el gran desenlace. La caída monumental hacia el rico y sabroso suelo férreo.

.- Ouch...- Fue lo que dijo del hombre al golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. Porque incluso en plena caída, controló la situación para que la alcaldesa quedara encima suyo recibiendo él el choque en toda su grandeza. Siempre tan cortés él. Se preguntó de dónde venía su vena de encantador.

.- ... Juro que esto me lo pagará con creces, ¡¿Me oye?!- ¿Si es que la mujer nunca se cansaba de jurar? Y empezó a incorporarse cuando buscó apoyo en un lugar indebido provocando un fuerte y estridente "AHHHHHHHHHHHRG" de un Emmett que se retorcía ahora de dolor en el suelo, cubriendo sus partes dignas.

.- ...Uy...- Si, fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir la mujer. Ni un triste lo siento. Por supuesto que lo había pagado con creces.

Y con la guardia baja por el accidental intento de castración del ex policía, la bestia con intenciones poco dignas- ataque por la espalda- se abalanzó contra la morena siguiendo su labor de destruir la cara gabardina.

.- ¡TYSON!- Gritó Regina.-¡Haga algo ya!

Vaya, ahora lo necesitaba. No entendía nada. Cuando acudía a socorrerla se quejaba, y cuando no lo hacia también. ¿En que quedaban?  
Medio moribundo, el hombre se incorporó y agarró a su perro por el collar salvando a la damisela en apuros.

.- ¡Quieto, Aketza! ¡Quieto!- y el perro paró de golpe.

.- ¡Oh dios!- gritó Regina. - No es posible...

.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha hecho daño?

.- ¡Mire! ¡Mire lo que ha hecho su puñetera bestia!- Dijo señalando lo que quedaba de gabardina. Increíble la fuerza de Aketza. Renumerando cuentas, ahora se sumaba no solo el vestido bañado en sidra, sino que también una descuartizada gabardina.

.- Uops...

.- Páguela.- ordenó extendiendo la mano.

¿Qué quería? ¿Que se lo diera ahora? Pasando olímpicamente de sus ordenes miró la mano de la alcaldesa y la chocó con la suya propia. De buen rollo, como con su colega del bar.

.- ¡¿A qué demonios juega?!- estalló la mujer.

.- Yo a nada.- dijo levantando las manos sonriendo.

Por increíble que pareciera, aun estaba por ocurrir lo más impactante.  
Y lo que ocurrió fue tan estúpidamente absurdo e increíble que ninguno de los dos se lo vino venir.  
Emmett, al haber hecho tanto movimiento de circo y batallando contra su propio perro para evitar que se zampara la gabardina de Regina, descuidó el hecho de que iba tapado con una triste toalla que minutos antes no se había colocado bien. Y solo tuvo que extender las manos hacia arriba mientras decía el "yo a nada" para que la toalla- cien por cien algodón cabe decir- se deslizara de su cintura con un inaudible fiiiiuuuuuu hacia suelo, silenciando de golpe al rubio, a la mujer y al perro.

Pasaron segundos enteros después de que Emmett descendiera la mirada a aquello que la alcaldesa y el perro contemplaban sin ninguna clase de impedimentos, temiéndose lo peor.

Tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Totalmente despojado. Y con un público de lo más brillante y entregado.

.-... Uy...- Fue el único y monosilábico sonido que en esos momentos, mientras tapaba con ambas manos el objeto de atención, pudo llegar a articular.

.- No...No...¡Oh Dios! ¡Haga el favor de cubrirse degenerado!- Gritó Regina cubriéndose los ojos.

.- ¡Me estoy cubriendo, cielo!- Gritó el hombre ante lo evidente.

.- ¡No se atreva a hablarme, depravado!

.- ¿Depravado yo? ¡Pero si usted no apartaba la vista! Encima que la dejo verme... Como mínimo podría ser más solidaria y para que yo no me sienta tan cohibido desprenderse también de ese vestido gris.

Vaya, ¿Dijo eso en voz alta? La alcaldesa apartó sus manos de su cara y lo miró con odio. Se desplazó hacia la mesita y aferrándose a la cesta, empezó a arrojarle las manzanas a gran velocidad. Una a una.

.-¿¡ Pero qué hace ahora?! ¡Se ha vuelto loca!- Gritó el hombre desviando las manzanas con una mano mientras con la otra se cubría.

.- ¡No se vaya a atrever a acercarse a mi hijo! ¡¿Me oye?!- Gritaba mientras continuaba ametrallando a Emmett con manzanas.- ¡Jamás!

¡Por Dios! ¡La cordura de la mujer había decidido darse un paseo y ahora pensaba matarlo a manzanazos! Una manzana le golpeó en toda la cara. Buena puntería tenía la puñetera. Se levantó con rapidez y salió corriendo por el pasillo -en pelotas picadas- esquivando milagrosamente la ráfaga manzanera. Bajó las escaleras como loco junto a su perro, que al parecer también optó por la retirada (Bien dicen que los perros se parecen a sus dueños, ¿no?).

Pero las manzanas seguían y seguían. Cogió un felpudo del suelo de una de las puertas y lo empleó de escudo, deteniendo los ataques en gran número. Y entonces todo cesó.

La alcaldesa se encontraba en la escalera con una cesta vacía. Las manzanas ya habían sido todas esparcidas por el suelo.

.- ¿Se te acabó la munición, linda?- Preguntó con arrogancia el rubio.

.-¡¿Qué es este escándalo?!- Habló una nueva y tercera voz.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a la abuelita del hostal con una escoba al lado de una joven de mechas rojas y ojos claros- que Emmett calificó como buenorra- que los miraban estupefactas.

La visión de su respetable alcaldesa lanzando manzanas a un hombre (que acababa de alojarse esa misma mañana) completamente desnudo y con un felpudo en mano (nuevo encargado de cubrir ciertas partes) resultó de lo más inverosímil.

.-...Ha empezado ella...- Señaló Emmett con su única mano libre, evitando ver unos profundos ojos marrones que lo miraban con abominación.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .

Las noticias en Storybrooke vuelan como la pólvora. Solo que vuelan mal, pensó Emmett mientras mordía la manzana y leía la noticia principal del "Mirrow mirrow".

Parece ser que después del incidente de esa mañana, la **tía buenorra** de mechas rojas junto con la **abuelita** se encontraron por el camino al **doctor Whale** (del hospital de Storybrooke) al cual le dijeron:

.- Parece ser que la alcaldesa ha intentado violar al nuevo y atractivo residente. Lo desnudó a la fuerza y todo. Le exigió sexo con manzanas, ya que es una adicta a ellas, y como éste se negó, huyó de ella llorando por los pasillos desnudo.

Y el **doctor Whale** le dijo a la **madre superiora** del pueblo:

.- Se ve que el nuevo residente y la alcaldesa practican sexo sado. Y luego han salido desnudos por la calle para comprar manzanas.

Y que ésta le contó a **Leroy**:

.- El nuevo residente ha intentado violar a la alcaldesa. Ella estaba comprando manzanas en la frutería y se le apareció desnudo en plena calle suplicándole sexo.

Y **Leroy** le dijo a **Sidney**:

.- La alcaldesa y la rubita se lo montaron en una frutería. Encima de las manzanas.

Y que acabó en el diario Mirrow Mirrow como:

**EXCLUSIVA. La alcaldesa descubre la verdad sobre el nuevo residente y su fanática obsesión sexual con las manzanas. Si bien dicen las fuentes, el acusado ha sido descubierto teniendo sexo con varias manzanas en la frutería de la zona.**

Vaya. Así que al final la cosa quedaba en que él se tiraba a las manzanas.

No fue muy difícil saber que él era el centro de atención dentro de la cafetería. Todos los clientes lo miraban y murmuraban. Una señora en concreto lo fulminaba con la mirada, posando esos ojos -que se agrandaban más con las gafas de culo de botella – de él a la manzana, y de la manzana a él.

El rubio mordió la manzana sensualmente mientras con una sonrisa desafiaba a todos los allí presentes. E intentó no echarse a reír cuando oyó a lo profundo el comentario "Mira como la muerde...Con qué avidez..."

Un vaso de chocolate con canela fue a parar a mesa. Vaya. Esperaba a que le lanzaran tomates... O manzanas, ¿pero que le sirvieran un chocolate?

Levantó la vista y estaba frente a él la tía buenorra. Con una minifalda tan...corta.

.- Err, gracias corazón. Pero no he pedido nada.- Dijo el rubio.

.- Ya lo se. Pero al parecer tienes un admirador.

Vale. AdmiradOr. Vale. Calma... ¿Qué narices? Se giró y buscó a ver el graciosillo y lo que encontró no le gustó nada. Una cara le sonrió y levantó la mano. El sheriff de los chalecos desfasados. Mierda. Con razón esos miramientos tan raros que siempre le echaba. Y encima lo metió entre rejas... ¡Le ponía a un sheriff!

Agarrando el vaso se dirigió a la mesa de éste.

.- Así que ha decidido quedarse.

.- Perspicaz.

.- Será bueno para el turismo... Y malo para la señalización...

.- ...

* Silencio *

.- ...Es un chiste...- * Silencio *.- ...Por chocar contra el letrero...

.- Colega...- dijo el rubio sentándose en frente.- Eres bueno en lo que haces. Que sepas incluso que me gusta con canela es flipante tío. Pero... Yo no juego para ese equipo. Así que tómalo, y si quieres yo te invito a una birra o lo que sea pero... Un chocolate no...tío...Un chocolate no...

.- Yo no he sido...- Respondió el castaño.

.- Yo si.- Respondió una tercera y jovial voz. ¡Era Henry!- Me chifla la canela.

.- ¿No tienes cole, chaval?- Preguntó el rubio sin mirar al Sheriff. La sonrisa burlona que Greaseman le dedicaba no quería ni verla.

.- Si. Llévame.- Dijo levantándose y saliendo fuera de la cafetería sonriendo.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .

.- Aquí pone que eres un perverso de manzanas.- Puntualizó Henry mientras paseaban por las calles, señalando la portada del Mirrow mirrow.

.-¿A que es flipante? Yo también me acabo de enterar. Los de este pueblo me sorprenden cada vez más. Oye, ¿Qué pasa contigo y con tu madre?- Preguntó el rubio cambiando de tema. No quería darle explicaciones de la sesión privada con la alcaldesa y su desnudo integral.

.- Con nosotros nada. Es su hechizo.- Vaya, así que Regina había lanzado el hechizo.- Debemos romperlo. Así que tengo un plan. Hablaremos en clave para despistar a la reina. Ya sabes, eso de la "operación cobra".

.- A mi me gusta más operación pinguino...

.- Nop. Cobra mola más. ¿Y sabes? Con tu regreso, el tiempo ha vuelto a funcionar. ¡Mira el reloj!- Dijo el pequeño mientras Emmett mordía nuevamente su manzana.- ¡Eh! ¿De dónde la has sacado?

.- De tu madre...

.-¡No te la comas!- Y va el mocoso y tira por el suelo la manzana... Acababa de asesinar a su compañera sexual...

.- Como te decía. Nadie recuerda nada de su pasado. ¡Pregunta a quien quieras y verás!

.-Veamos. Tu madre, la reina sexy, va y lanza un hechizo que trae a todos a este pueblo. El tiempo no pasa y nunca envejezen. No saben nada por que no recuerdan nada y están atrapados, ¿no?

.-¡Exacto! ¡Lo vas entendiendo! ¡Por eso te necesitamos! Solo tu puedes arreglar esto.

.-Claro, porque mi vieja es Blancanieves...

.- Precisamente. Y además tenemos una ventaja.- Dijo el chico sacando unas extrañas hojas de su mochila.- Arranqué las hojas del final. Justo donde tú sales.

.- Errr...¿rrre?- Dijo cogiendo las páginas y mirándolas La ilustración de un bebé que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su padre, el príncipe, ocupaba la página principal.

.- Debes impedir que mi madre encuentre estas hojas. Si descubre quien eres...será peligroso para tí. Y estaremos todos perdidos...

Y mientras Emmett y Henry contemplaban esas últimas hojas, no muy lejos de allí, en su despacho, otra persona buscaba información sobre esas páginas perdidas. Releyendo el libro sin resultados, acabó por detenerse a observar los trozos poco legibles de las páginas arrancadas. Hubo algo que llamó su atención.

En uno de los trozos se podía apreciar un fragmento de una ilustración en el cual se veía la forma de una pata de cuna de bebé. Regina frunció el ceño... ¿Era posible que Emmett fuera el salvador?

_Nota de la autora:_

_¿Qué os ha parecido el final? Regina por un lado y Emmett junto a Henry por el otro._

_Escribir este capítulo sencillamente me encantó. ¿Os habéis reído?_

_¡Y sorpresa! Emmett tiene un perro D: !¡!¡_

_Siempre me pregunté por qué Emma no se compró un animal de compañía. Y la verdad es que las mujeres somos un poco más de gatos o conejillos que de perros grandes como Aketza. Está basado en el perro de mi querida vecina y amiga del alma... *^* Os aseguro que es el perro más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida._

_Y si, ese perro va a tener cruzada a Regina._

_Más aventuras de Regina vs Aketza próximamente._

_En cuanto a Emmett y los rumores de las manzanas violadas...Pobre Emmett, lo maltrato a más no poder..._

_Gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia y a los que me animáis!_

_Os quierooooo!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Moto-sierra vs Manzano. La guerra de la basura.**

.- Tengo que irme.- Dijo Henry subiendo las escaleras.- Luego te busco para empezar la operación cobra.

.- A sus ordenes.- Respondió Emmett.

.- ¡Sabía que me creerías!- Gritó Henry ya alejándose.

.- ¡Tampoco he dicho eso!

.-¡Sino no estarías aquí!

Pero el chico ya había entrado en la escuela, dejando a un Emmett pensativo.

Ese muchacho se aferraba demasiado a la fantasía. Y encima él, con tal de poder acercarse más, ayudaba a alimentar esa idea de Blancanieves, el hechizo y el puñetero libro.

Sabía bien de una persona a quien le irritaría la idea...¿Irritar? ¡Si Regina se enteraba le sacaría las tripas y se las haría tragar!

.- Es genial que Henry vuelva a sonreír.- Dijo una voz a su espalda.

_Clases de seducción, parte 3. Escena primera. El acercamiento del objetivo._

Al girarse se encontró de cara con la maestra de Henry, el pivón de pelo corto, blanca tez y de mirada celestial.

.-Ah, bueno. Yo no he hecho nada.- El emprendedor resta importancia de lo que ha hecho (en realidad nada) para que el objetivo realce sus cualidades. Este paso significa que en el primer encuentro ya surgió un interés importante.

.- Se ha quedado.- El objetivo, por supuesto, defiende sus logros. Signo claro de que busca acercamiento ya sea amistoso o amoroso.

_Clases de seducción, parte 3. Escena segunda. La preocupación del objetivo._

.- ¿Y lo sabe la alcaldesa?- El objetivo muestra preocupación por el bien estar del emprendedor. Buena señal sin duda.

.- Desde luego que lo sabe. * recordando la persecución por el pasillo * Pero no lo entiendo... No es simpática, ¿Cómo salió elegida?- El emprendedor vuelve a hacer uso del CEBO (conversación de interés mutuo) para seguir formalizando el lazo de amistad o futuro romance. Se debe tener o fingir un punto de vista parecido al del objetivo, así es más fácil conectar. En otras palabras, hay que rajar a Regina a sus espaldas todo lo que se pueda.

.- Lleva de alcaldesa toda la vida. Nadie se ha atrevido a enfrentarse a ella... Infunde un pelín de...- La mujer suspiró y seguidamente sonrió con desconfianza.-...Miedo. Y yo lo empeoré regalandole a Henry el libro... Cree que ella es la reina malvada.

Normal, pensó el rubio. Con ese carácter y toda la casa llena de manzanas tampoco es que ayude mucho... Si es que se lo pone a huevo al crío.

.- ¿Y quién cree que es usted?- Preguntó Emmett con su sonrisa seductora y acercándose a la mujer. Tal vez podría emplear que el era el salvador para ligar.

.-Bueno... Es ridículo.- Dijo Mary Margaret sonriendo.

.- Como toda mi charla con él, venga va. Dígamelo.

.- Pues... Blancanieves.

.- ¿¡Mi vieja!?- Gritó el rubio. Su cara actual no se la podía ver pero seguro que era un poema. Según la teoría de Henry, ahora mismo estaba ligando con la mujer que lo había expulsado de su interioridad, totalmente viscoso y llorando como un poseso.

.-¿Cómo dice?

.- Nada, nada...

.-¿Quién cree que es usted?- Preguntó Mary Margaret con vigor.

.- Nadie...No aparezco...Oiga, el psiquiatra de Henry...¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-.

.- Caramba, Emmett Tyson. Estaba...leyendo sobre usted.- Sonrió el doctor Archie Hopper sosteniendo el artículo de diario.- ¿Ha venido por el estrés post-traumático? Ya sabe...Lo de las manzanas... El diagnostico es gratuito.

Calma, paciencia, serenidad y resignación. Es un ángel, no un demonio como la alcaldesa.

.- Nah, he venido por el muchacho, Henry.- Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

El ángel, tan precavido como él sólo, se percató de las intenciones pecadoras del rubio y empezó:

.- Perdone...Pero no debería...

.-¡Lo se! Lo se, amigo. Es solo que esa obsesión suya con los cuentos...¿Cuál es la causa?- Preguntó desesperado Emmett. Tenía que saber cómo detener esto antes de que fuera acribillado a golpes de manzana por una alcaldesa furiosa.- Es que cree que todo el mundo es un personaje de su libro y...¡Cree que soy un salvador y no deja de repetirme que la mi madre es Blancanieves! ¡Su profesora! Que le he tirado la caña esta misma mañana...

.- Mire, los cuentos...- El ángel de peinado cutre buscó las palabras más adecuadas en su divina mente.- ...Son su lenguaje. Él no sabe expresar emociones complejas. Las traduce como mejor puede. Así se comunica, y está empleando el libro para superar sus problemas.

Claro. Su relación con su madre, la maternidad de una profesora, él mismo como posible salida o salvación...Visto así todo encajaba y entendía el por qué atribuía un personaje a cada persona.

.- Su madre...es una mujer complicada. Y sus intentos de estrechar vínculos con Henry han fracasado.

El doctor empezó a buscar en sus archivos algo y finalmente sacó una carpeta que extendió en dirección al ex policía.

.-¿Por qué no lee su historial? Emm... Lo entenderá...- La bondad del ángel alcanzaba limites insospechados.

.- Gracias doctor.

.- Lo único que le pido...Es que intente respetar el universo mágico del muchacho...Destruir su imaginación sería...Devastador...

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .

.-Por enésima vez te repito. Esos historiales me los dio él. Yo no he robado nada.- Dijo Emmett esposado mientras era sometido a una sesión de fotos con fines penales.

.- Gírese a la derecha, por favor.- Contestó Graham. El rubio sospechaba cada vez más que era un viajero del tiempo, ¿Dónde iba con esa cámara retro? ¡Que iba a salir en blanco y negro, joder!

.- El loquero miente. No se deje engañar por su aura angelical, yo también lo hice y aquí estoy...

.-¿Por qué iba a mentir?- Preguntó el sheriff.

.- Porque le obligó la alcaldesa. Que la tía se ha obsesionado conmigo... ¿No piensa dejarme tranquilo?

.- A la izquierda...- Se volvió a girar. Parecía que el sheriff pasaba de él olímpicamente.- Sabe, Regina puede...Intimidar un poco pero...No sería capaz de incriminar a nadie.

.-¿A no? Tiene todo el control aquí. Todos están cagados de ella. Incluso tú, diría.

.- ¡Hola!- Dijo Henry entrando en la sala de la comisaría.

¡Hijo inesperado y profesora buenorra al rescate! No recordaba haber pedido refuerzos, pero siempre son bienvenidos...

.- ¿Henry?¿ Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el sheriff.

.-Se lo ha contado su madre.- Respondió Mary Margaret.

.-¿Su madre? Mira tú que cosas...- Dijo Emmett con sarcasmo a Graham. Henry se abalanzó sobre el rubio abrazándolo.

.-¡Eres genial, papá!

.-¿Geh?- Emmett lo miraba atónito.

.- Es lo que tramabas. ¡Buscabas información para la operación cobra!

Ehhh...¿Cómo se lo hacía para meterse en esa clase de líos? La maestra y el sheriff lo miraron inquisitivos.

.- Creo que me he perdido.- Dijo Graham.

.- Es un secreto, sheriff.- Habló el niño.- Sólo le diré que la señorita Blanchard pagará la fianza.

"Es un secreto sheriff". Increíble cómo el crío hablaba con tanta confianza de la misión esa del cuento feliz. "Sólo le diré que la señorita Blanchard pagará la fianza", encima prepotente. Justo como él.

Espera.

¿¡La señorita Blanchard pagará la fianza!?

_Clases de seducción, parte 4. Escena primera. El rescate._

.-¿Lo hará?- Preguntó el rubio curioso.- ¿Por qué?

El objetivo rescata al rubio por esa atracción sexual entre ambos. Es posible que responda sinceramente y confiese los sentimientos recién descubiertos, o bien, que desvíe la pregunta.

.- Porque...- Y allá va...-Confío en usted.

Vale, no es una confesión demasiado original pero algo es algo.

Henry sonrió orgulloso. Ese chaval siempre se lo montaba de tal manera que siempre salía ganando. Suerte para Emmett de estar del lado vencedor. A esa arpía que tenía como madre se le iba a caer el pelo cuando saliera de la comisaria. Nadie lo retaba y salía impune.

.- Genial. ¿Me quita las esposas jefe? Tengo algo que hacer...- Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Otra queja de la misma mujer amargada y sus patéticas exigencias de construir un ascensor en un piso de una sola planta. Cogió el papel y lo tiró a la basura- muy llena ya- y pasó al siguiente documento.

No sabía que hacía ella desperdiciando su valioso tiempo leyendo esa clase de quejas sin sentido, pero claro... Al ser alcaldesa tenía que hacerlo.

Además, ese día ya estaba con un humor de perros. Primero el incidente de esa mañana con el depravado y su perro salvaje, luego la noticia estúpida del diario sobre unas manzanas violadas...Ese obseso y mal informado de Sidney encima vino orgulloso enseñándole la noticia diciendo un" No se preocupe alcaldesa, he limpiado su nombre y he acusado al forastero de lo de las manzanas...Su secreto está a salvo conmigo" , y para rematar, Henry pasó totalmente de ella con tal de no escucharla. No había logrado que la creyera cuando acusó a ese rubio imbécil de haber robado al doctor Hopper. ¿Por qué tanta fe ciega en ese hombre?

Solo esperaba que Graham hubiera cumplido con su cometido y encerrara a Emmett. Así lo mantendría distanciado de Henry por una temporada. Y lo peor de todo era que si sus sospechas eran ciertas...

El ruido de una moto-sierra en el jardín pausó de golpe todos sus pensamientos.

¿Una moto-sierra? La curiosidad pudo con ella e hizo que se levantara de su muy cómodo asiento de cuero a mirar por la ventana, y lo que vio la dejó sin respiración.

Cómo no, el mismo perverso de esa mañana. Ahí. Sujetando la moto-sierra. Cortando su manzano.

Y la ira ascendió a casi locura cuando éste, después de cortar una branca entera, se dirigió a ella señalando su labor y para seguidamente mandarle un beso desde la lejanía.

Ese mal nacido iba a morir.

Esprintando como nunca- con tacones y vestido- se dirigió escaleras abajo. Y casi sin aire, llegó al jardín donde la esperaba sonriente un desgraciado que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

.-¿¡Qué diablos está haciendo!?- Gritó al verlo.

.- Coger manzanas, mi señora.- Dijo Emmett soltando la moto-sierra al suelo.

.- ¡Ha perdido la cabeza!- Le contestó la morena arrugando la nariz con desprecio. Estaban tan cerca el uno de la otra que el desprecio que emitían quemaba entre ellos.

.-¿Yo? Que va.. ¡Y hey! El numerito del historial robado, super bueno eh. Pero no es suficiente para ahuyentarme.- Se acercó aún más a ella. Podía sentir su cálido aliento en la cara. La cólera de la mujer se percibía perfectamente en el ambiente. Y aunque sabía que ya había logrado su propósito inicial de dar por cierta parte inferior a la alcaldesa, tuvo que hablar su orgullo narcisista e insolente en potencia para acabar de rizar más el rizo desafiándola aún más, sí, básicamente como si buscase su propia muerte.

Elevó el mentón de la mujer delicadamente con su mano mientras le dijo:

.- Usted vuelva a tocarme los cataplines, y verá como yo le toco las manzanas, y no precisamente las del árbol.

Y la mirada que Regina le dedicó, una de completo desprecio y de futura venganza, vino acompañada de una voladora y fugaz bofetada que el hombre, asombrosamente y sorprendiéndose a si mismo, pudo detener con su mano propia.

.-¡¿Pero qué cree que hace?!- Espetó el rubio sujetándola mientras la miraba atónito.

.-¡Suélteme!- Gritó la otra asestando otra bofetada con su otra mano libre que también fue detenida.

.- ¡Estese quieta, pedazo de loca!

.- ¡No se atreva a tocarme!

Y por segunda vez consecutiva en el día, la alcaldesa poseída dejaba la cordura a un lado para centrarse en un único objetivo, poner fin a la vida de ese ser que tenía en frente, arrancándole todas las entrañas y esparciéndolas en el mar para que acabaran siendo devoradas por los tiburones (la ley de la naturaleza).

Claro que para cumplir ese objetivo, primero debería liberarse del agarre del rubio.

Y en vista de no poder utilizar las manos, esta vez la mujer recurrió a sus tonificadas, sexys y largas piernas dando patadas al hombre con la punta del tacón en toda la espinilla con un esmero equiparable al de un niño chutando una pelota nueva.

Resistiendo notablemente todos los ataques, el rubio se percató que la mujer iba a cambiar de técnica por un rodillazo que iba a encajar perfectamente en su entrepierna si no hacía algo para evitarlo en las próximas milésimas de segundos.

Y elevándola con ambos brazos, la cargó sobre sus hombros como quien carga un saco de patatas (es increíble lo rápido que puede actuar un hombre que ve apeligrar sus partes sensibles).

.-¿¡Qué pretende hacer!? ¡Bájeme ahora mismo o juro que lo denuncio!- Gritaba una histérica Regina que asestaba sus puños contra la espalda del rubio sin pausa.

.- Vamos a darnos un paseo, querida.- Dijo un Emmett dirigiéndose hacia las calles.- ¿Mientras tanto, por qué no me dice qué pretendía acusándome de esa manera?

.- ¡No pienso responderle a nada! ¡No he hecho nada, haga el favor de dejarme en el suelo!

.- No se preocupe. Enseguida la suelto. Cuando lleguemos.- Dijo el rubio saludando a la gente de la calle mientras cargaba a la alcaldesa por la ciudad. Todos ellos miraban incrédulos la escena anormal que tenían en frente.

.-¿¡Llegar!? ¿¡Llegar a dónde!? ¡Le exijo que me suelte!

La implacable y siempre perfecta alcaldesa gritando como una posesa sobre los hombros del nuevo forastero, golpeándolo con fuerza y pidiendo auxilio, mientras que el otro saludaba y guiñaba el ojo a todos los que miraban. Lo curioso es que parecía que se dirigía a...

.- Es que verá, señora alcaldesa... Hoy me toca a mi sacar la basura.- Dijo el rubio.

¿Sacar la basura? ¿De qué narices hablaba ahora el loco ese?

Unas manos subieron a su cintura y de golpe, Regina se encontró volando hacia atrás para caer sobre algo acolchado, pegajoso y sobretodo maloliente. La había lanzado... Agarró algo- que se posó sobre su cabeza- y resultó ser una mugrienta y marrón cáscara de plátano. Miró a su alrededor. ¡La había lanzado literalmente a la basura!

Las risas de los ciudadanos resonaban en toda la calle. Sus mejillas empezaron a arder con fuerza, la rabia y el sofoco de ser humillada completamente en público de esa manera y tirando abajo su imagen que imponía respeto transformándola por otra de burla le provocó un nudo en la garganta junto con una sensación de vértigo.

.- Y para que luego digan que no reciclo. Fíjese, en los residuos orgánicos. No se podrá quejar. - Comentó también riendo Emmett, provocando así más risas de la multitud. - Vaya, otro vestido destrozado. Tenga cuidado alcaldesa, no vaya a ser que la deje sin vestuario.

Regina, cambiando su rostro a una expresión de aborrecimiento y rencor, trató de levantarse con toda la dignidad- que obviamente no poseía- para resbalarse con la misma cáscara de plátano que segundos antes había tirado a su lado y caerse muy dignamente también. Ella solita y sin ayuda de nadie había acabado de pisotear su propio orgullo, y nuevamente se encontraba en el suelo escuchando las risas eufóricas de todos los presentes.

.- Venga va, déjeme que la ayude.- Dijo Emmett ofreciendo su mano.

En algún momento de toda vida siempre logramos escuchar una segunda vocecilla que nos alerta de los futuros acontecimientos que son obvios, ya sean malos o buenos. Dicha vocecita que tenemos nos ofrece dos alternativas: Escucharla o no hacerlo. En general, todos los seres optamos por la primera opción, pero...

Dos manos se aferraron con fuerza al brazo de Emmett- clavando con fuerza sus uñas- arrastrándolo a la más profunda de las miserias. Así es, Regina- con una fuerza salida de solo Dios sabe de dónde- arrojó al rubio de boca a la basura, a hacerle compañía.

Si es que ofreces tu mano y te cogen el brazo. Y ya de paso, marcan diez preciosas medias lunas sobre tu piel haciendo gala de una perfecta e igualada manicura.

.- Eres una infeliz.- Dijo Emmett levantándose.

.- ¡Y usted un desequilibrado!- Gritó la mujer lanzándole la cáscara de plátano.

.- ¡Y tú una amargada!- Le respondió éste lanzándole una lata de cola que sonó con un claro "CLONCK" sobre la cabeza de la mujer.

.-¡Degenerado!- Y lanzó una bota.

.-¡Reprimida!- Y lanzó un hueso de pavo.

.-¡Vicioso!- Y lanzó una bolsa entera.

La guerra de cojines o de comida ya estaba desfasada, ahora al parecer la moda era la guerra de basura. Y la gente se unió a la batalla cuando los objetos empezaron a volar más allá del campo de juego y todos se convirtieron en blancos de tiro.

Y mientras la calle estaba en guerra y parecía que las cosas no podían ir a peor, el coche patrulla de Graham hizo acto de presencia con su atronadora sirena y sus deslumbrantes luces reluciendo y silenciando a todos en un santiamén.

.-¿¡Quién ha iniciado esto?!- Preguntó con tono autoritario el Sheriff. Esta vez con un nuevo chaleco viejo.

La multitud empezó a apartarse y a señalar a una sola dirección. Y él siguió esa dirección con la mirada. Y los vio. Y elevó las cejas. Y abrió la boca. Y no se lo creía. Y volvió a cerrar la boca. Y seguía sin creérselo.

Armados de unas fétidas bolsas de basura, en posición de ataque /lance, aferrándose a sus improvisados escudos- unas mugrientas tapas de basura- y completamente pringosos se encontraban Emmett y Regina, que ahora permanecían quietos como rocas con cara de "Nos va a caer una de la madre".

.- ¡Sheriff, detenga a este hombre! Es el que ha iniciado todo esto.- Señaló Regina apuntando acusatoriamente con el índice a Emmett.

.- No es cierto.- Dijo Emmett apartando el dedo que Regina volvió a elevar, nuevamente apuntándolo. Ante esto, sin saber bien que hacer, la apuntó también con el dedo.

La imagen que Graham tenía ante él era a la alcaldesa apuntando al rubio y al rubio apuntando a la alcaldesa...

.-Vais a tener que acompañarme los dos a comisaría...

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Ahora mismo le gustaría desprenderse de tres de sus sentidos. El oído el olfato y la vista. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, todo daba vueltas y vueltas y si elevaba la vista solo lograba empeorar las cosas.

Nunca jamás, en ya ni sabía cuántos años ejerciendo de sheriff, había visto nada igual.

En la sala de interrogatorios de la comisaría reinaba el caos provocados por dos únicas personas que gritaban con todas sus fuerzas a Graham tratando de explicar su versión de los hechos.

Por un lado oía: Y por qué me has detenido a mi? Y por qué no haces nada? Y por qué no lo detienes? Y por qué eres tan estúpido?

Mientras que por el otro oía: Y por qué solo yo? Y por qué dejas que te coma la olla? Y por qué no la callas? Y por qué llevas esos chalecos tan asquerosos?

Además el olor que ambos desprendían solo conseguían aturdir más al sheriff.

Se levantó- cosa que no provocó que los gritos cesaran- y abrió la ventana. Aire puro, siempre serás bienvenido.

Se giró y seguían a lo suyo, tanto la una como el otro a grito pelado moviendo frenéticamente las manos esposadas de un lado para otro.

.- ¡O cerráis el pico o os meto a los dos en la misma celda pero ya!- Gritó al fin, logrando captar por primera vez la atención de los dos detenidos. Se sintió hasta un poco más orgulloso de si mismo de haber podido- por primera vez en toda su existencia gritar a la alcaldesa y que ésta callara. Pero eso duró poco ya que empezó a hablar.

.-¡Ha destruido mi manzano! ¡Cortándolo con una moto-sierra! ¡Y luego me ha tirado a la basura! ¡En presencia de todos!- Expuso Regina señalándole.

.- ¡Porque tú me levantaste la mano! ¡Yo solo me he defendido! ¡Además, ha amenazado al loquero de su hijo con tal de jugármela y meterme en el truño!- Se defendió Emmett señalándola a ella.

.-¿¡Amenazar al doctor Hopper?! ¿Ha perdido la razón? ¿Por qué motivo haría eso?

.- ¡Para alejarme de Henry! ¡Das miedo, mamá psicópata!

.- ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices Emmett?- Intervino Graham.- La acusas de algo grave y sin pruebas.

.- Vaya, entiendo. Hay que acostarse con el sheriff para que te encubran en esta maldita ciudad...Así es como va, ¿no? - Dijo el rubio mirando a Regina.

.- ¿Cómo se atreve? Graham, ¡deténgalo!

.- Eso, Graham. ¡Deténme!- Provocó el otro.

.-¡Callaos los dos!- Gritó nuevamente el sheriff.-... No voy a detener a nadie.

.- Si vas a hacerlo. Recuerda que yo soy la...

.- Recordad los dos que el único que saldrá mal parado de todo esto es Henry.

Y se hizo el silencio. La verdad de esas palabras les golpeó con tanta fuerza que quedaron presos del remordimiento de sus conciencias. Emmett y Regina se miraron mutuamente, con expresión resignada. A éste le pareció gracioso que, después de batallar con mierda pura, siguiera viéndose bonita. Ella fue la primera en desviar la mirada transformándola en una impasible que descendió al suelo.

.- Tienes razón jefe.- Dijo Emmett.

.- Bueno... os voy a quitar las esposas y así podréis volver a vuestros hogares a... ducharos tranquilamente. Pero ante todo, que no vuelva a repetirse. No me lo pensaré dos veces antes de encerraros.

Graham sacó las llaves y extrajo las dos esposas recibiendo profundos agradecimientos por un lado mientras que por el otro solo recibió una mirada de desdén que decía "luego tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente".

El sheriff tragó saliva, pero se sintió que por primera vez hizo lo correcto en su trabajo.

Ya en la salida, Emmett se volteó hacia Regina.

.- ¿Un mal día alcaldesa? ¿No ha logrado su objetivo de encerrarme?- Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

.- No me hable.- Con toda la frialdad del mundo.

.- Claro... Suerte en su próximo intento pues. Es su turno de mover ficha.

Sin decir nada más, la alcaldesa empezó a andar. Si pudiera le arrancaría el corazón y lo estrujaría en frente de sus narices, disfrutando de cómo se le escaparía la vida a ese infeliz. Alzó la vista hacia el reloj de la torre. Eran las 17:30h. Aún disponía del tiempo suficiente para su nuevo plan, y como bien había dicho ese desgraciado, era su turno de mover ficha.

Emmett Tyson estaría lejos de Storybrooke antes de que el día finalizara.

Y mientras se alejaba marcando paso y haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el suelo escuchó a su espalda un comentario provocativo que prefirió ignorar.

.- ¡Y dese una buena ducha!

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Hola a todos! :D_

_Muchísimas gracias nuevamente a todos los que me animáis, os quiero maaazooo, mwuaahhh! (beso virtual)_

_En este capítulo Emmett ha reciclado a la alcaldesa y cortado su manzano... Y solo puedo decir que la venganza de Regina será fría...Bien fría..._

_En los próximos dos episodios voy a dar importancia al avance de la trama de la historia original, y luego si. Volveré con el humor en todo su esplendor :D_

_Me alegro que os hiciera reír el capítulo cuatro!_

_Pienso hacer más de esos y mataros de risa con mis estupideces colosales! WUAJAJAJA! *** **risa de mala malota *_

_Esta clase de ideas me vienen porque yo soy casi tan torpe como Emmett. Solo digo que ayer, en plena persecución de mi conejita come-plantas, acabé abalanzándome sobre la esquina de una puerta, básicamente como si buscara mi propio suicidio (me la comí con patatas, estaba rica, pero no quiero má ) y del golpe que me di, caí redonda sobre la mesa... Coneja vs Keyhlan...And the winner is... ¡CONEJA!_

_Ahora mismo tengo un cuerno en la frente y un morado en la pierna... He aquí el origen de mis ideas y mi faceta patética de torpeza sublime._

_Consejo del día: Nunca os enfrentéis a vuestras mascotas, sobretodo si son hembras...Las consecuencias pueden ser dolorosas._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: El destino.**

Cerró el grifo de la ducha.

Por segunda vez consecutiva se había duchado con agua fría. Helada.

Esa mañana olvidó pedir que encendieran el termo del agua- gracias a una loca tira manzanas- y ahora volvía a caer en la misma piedra.

Ese hostal no era muy frecuentado, por lo que parecía ser de hecho nadie había venido a alojarse en mucho tiempo. ¿Y cómo extrañarse? Si la alcaldesa da la bienvenida a golpe de manzana... Era alucinante cómo una sola persona podía cargarse el turismo de una ciudad entera.

Salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla azul y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

Peinó sus cabellos rubios con los dedos. Oh, su pelo era lo más. Además un poderoso aliado para ligar.

Alguien empezó a picar a la puerta.

.- Una mierda...- Se dijo a si mismo el hombre mientras giraba lentamente su rostro hacia la puerta.

Y volvieron a picar, y él estaba despelotado y con una sola toalla, otra vez. Y le vino un deja vi.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con un sigilo único- a lo strangis in the night- y después de hacerle una señal a Aketza, que lo miraba confuso, de que mantuviera silencio, posó su ojo en la mirilla.

Era la abuelita.

Vaciló antes de abrir la puerta. Debería ponerse alguna prenda de ropa, pero luego pensó que esa mujer ya lo había visto en su pasillo, así que prefirió no hacerla esperar más.

.- Señor Tyson.- Inclinó la cabeza la viejecita. Parecía estar bastante nerviosa.- Oh, dios... Esto...

Tal vez si que debería haberse vestido.

.-Verá.- Continuó la mujer.- Esto...Es muy embarazoso. Tengo que pedirle que se marche.

Emmett levantó las cejas inquisitivo. ¿Lo echaban?

.- Temo que no admitimos...Delincuentes. Resulta que es una ordenanza de la ciudad.

Regina. Todo esto gritaba con fuerza el nombre de Regina. ¿Es que no iba a dejarlo en paz? ¿No contenta con su numerito con el señor Hopper ahora amenazaba a esa pobre anciana?

.- No se preocupe. Lo entiendo, la alcaldesa no ha tardado ni cero coma en llamar para recordárselo por lo que veo.- Dijo el rubio. La abuelita descendió la mirada temerosa. Estaba más que claro que había dado en el blanco.

.- Recoja sus cosas pero...Ha de devolverme la llave.

El juego seguía. Ese era el movimiento de Regina. Y mientras extendía la llave, se dijo a si mismo que no la iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente. Él no se marchaba de Storybrooke.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

.- Destrozó propiedad urbana.- Dijo la mujer a escasos centímetros del sheriff, totalmente colérica.- ¿Cómo no lo has detenido?

.-¿Otra vez?... Realmente no me parece lo más idóneo.- Respondió éste, recibiendo una mirada de furor.- Y no me refiero a lo de su árbol, sabe que él no robó el historial.

.- ¡No me digas!

.- ¡Se sorprendió mucho por esa acusación!

.- Porque odia que lo cojan.- Dijo Regina volviendo a la labor de recoger las manzanas de la rama cortada.

.-O porque lo engañaron. Y de ser así, el doctor Hopper mentía. Lo que significa que alguna persona le ordenó que lo hiciera.- Continuó Graham.- Dígame, ¿confía en que al doctor no le remorderá la conciencia?

.- ¡Haga memoria Graham!- Dijo la mujer levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él. Volvía a llamarlo por "usted"...Mal asunto.- Recuerde que...yo lo nombré Sheriff, y puedo sustituirle cuando quiera.

.-¿Quiere que vuelva a detenerlo? Bien.

.- Genial.

.- Pero él no cesará de atacarla. Y se que usted removerá cielo y tierra para echarlo de aquí. Y tal vez lo consiga...

.- ¡No! ¡Lo conseguiré! ¡Él es mi hijo! ¡Yo le convengo más!

.- Se que eso es lo que cree. Pero si esto se recaudece, le repito que el único que sufrirá será Henry.

Regina quedó pensativa, con una mueca de disgusto. Henry... No quería que él sufriera. Era su pequeño, su hijo, y no iba a consentir que se lo arrebataran. Nadie lo haría, y mucho menos Emmett Tyson.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Aketza corría por las calles, olfateando de árbol en árbol, y siguiendo a su amo. Siguiéndolo a ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se iba a instalar ahora? ¿Tendría que viajar de arriba para abajo para ver a su hijo? ¿O dormir en el coche?

Hablando de eso...¿Por qué narices tenía la rueda de su coche un inmovilizador? ¡Pero que asquerosidad de día!

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, y mientras se dirigía al coche junto a Aketza odiando más que nunca a la- seguramente- responsable de lo de su escarabajo amarillo, descolgó el teléfono.

.- Diga.

.-Señor Tyson. Me complacería seguir demostrando mi poder, pero...- Vaya, la arpía.- Veo que su propósito de quedarse se ha acrecentado.

.- Oh, querida. No sabe cuánto.

.- Vale, pues ha llegado la hora de hacer las paces.

¿Hacer las paces? ¿Qué pretendía esa víbora? Acababa de echarlo del hostal. Abrió la puerta del coche y lanzó su chaqueta roja en el asiento copiloto.

.-¿Por qué no se acerca con el coche?...- Añadió la mujer. El rubio ya estaba bastante iracundo como para encima tener que escuchar esa clase de indirectas mordaces provenientes de una arpía con ganas de vacilar. Cerró con furia la puerta del escarabajo amarillo, haciendo que la mujer lo escuchara.

.- O a pie... Cómo prefiera.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Esta vez la alcaldesa tenía un peinado distinto. Más liso de lo normal. El rubio supuso que era porque al ducharse y tener que volver rápido al trabajo no tuvo tiempo de hacerse sus arreglitos en el pelo, y además portaba un nuevo vestido gris. ¿No tenía colores alegres? O negro o gris.

Pero bueno, tampoco era un día para ir de colores alegres. Esa misma mañana la había lanzado a la basura.

.- Ante todo...Quisiera disculparme, señor Tyson.- Dijo Regina mientras se sentaba con elegancia en frente del rubio.

Éste alzó las cejas incrédulo.

.-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

.- He de asumir que desee permanecer aquí.

.- Si, así es.

.- Y que quiera arrebatarme a mi hijo.

Volviendo con la misma cantaleta y directa al grano, como ella sola.

.- Querida, yo no pretendo arrebatarle a nadie.- Espetó el hombre perdiendo la paciencia.

.- ¿Entonces qué hace aquí?

.- No sirvo para padre. Eso es evidente. No planeo arrebatarle a Henry, solo conocerlo. No puedo evitar preocuparme por el chico, quiero que esté bien. Y si usted trata de impedírmelo más trataré de acercarme a él. Sobretodo porque está atormentado...

.-¿Atormentado?- Preguntó la alcaldesa frunciendo el ceño.

.- Ya sabe. El psiquiatra y ese rollo del cuento mandarino...Cree que todos somos parte de su libro. Personajes de cuentos.

.-¿Y usted no?

.- Por dios, claro que no. Es de locos...

.-¿Crees que estoy loco?- Preguntó a su espalda una voz que Emmett conocía muy bien.

.-¿Henry?- siseó el rubio volteándose y encontrando unos ojos decepcionados. El chico empezó a dar pasos atrás y acabó corriendo. Huyendo de él.

.- ¡Chico, espera!- Gritó el rubio levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Pero algo lo detuvo. Se volteó lentamente hacia la mujer. La mujer que adoptó a Henry. La mujer que ni cambió de posición en su asiento ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. La mujer que en esos precisos instantes esbozaba una sádica sonrisa de placer.

.-Cuánto lleva ahí.- Exigió el hombre.

.- El suficiente.

.- Sabía que iba a venir...- La acusó. Una cosa era lanzarle manzanas, o intentar golpearle, o insultarle, o echarlo del hostal. Pero...¿Utilizar a Henry? Esto empezaba a ir demasiado lejos.

.- ¿Que si se que mi hijo viene a mi despacho cada jueves a las seis de la tarde para que lo lleve a cenar antes de ir al psiquiatra? Claro que lo se...Soy su madre.- Dijo Regina otorgándole una mirada cínica que consiguió que al hombre se le erizara la piel.

Sorprendiéndolo aún más, la mujer descansó sus brazos en ambos lados del sofá, totalmente calmada y sonriente. Tenía que ser una broma. Una macabra broma de mal gusto. El rubio la miraba con ojos iracundos. Ahora si que había logrado cabrearle.

.- Usted mueve.- Añadió la mujer totalmente tranquila y satisfecha, retándolo.

No podía creer que hubieran llegado a ese nivel. No podía creer que se la hubiera jugado de esa manera. Estaba furioso, pero no por él, sino por Henry. Acababa de utilizarlo, hiriendo notablemente sus sentimientos, con tal de salir victoriosa. Había hecho lo único que pensó que no sería capaz de hacer, herir a su propio hijo.

Emmett se acercó lentamente a ella, y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre los finos brazos de Regina manteniéndola presa en su asiento. Acercando tanto su rostro que podían sentir la respiración de la otra en la cara, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y sin dejar de taladrarla con sus ojos verdes.

.- Eres una desgraciada sin alma.- Pronunció despacio, remarcando cada palabra y con un tono totalmente impregnado de desprecio.

Se giró y empezó a andar, dejando atrás unos ojos oscuros que en apenas segundos pasaron de estar satisfechos a estar irascibles.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-.

En esos instantes, no sabía bien porqué pero deseaba ver a esa persona. Era extraño y confuso.

Siguió picando a la puerta hasta que se abrió.

.- Hola, linda. Verá, quería...Darle las gracias y...Devolverle la fianza.- Dijo Emmett extendiendo el sobre con el dinero en metálico.

Mary Margaret lo cogió con una sonrisa bondadosa y alegre. Y permaneció allí, en silencio, esperando a que el rubio le dijera algo más. Y lo cierto es que tenía ganas de decirle todo, contarle todo. Necesitaba ser escuchado... Pero tampoco era plan.

.- Bueno, yo debería...

.-¿Quiere contarme algo?- Interrumpió la morena de ojos claros.

Y así fue cómo acabó sentado en la mesa del salón de ese extraño apartamento, tomando un sorbo de un chocolate caliente con...

.-¿Canela?- Cuestionó el rubio.

.- ¡Oh, perdone! ni le he preguntado, es una costumbre, ¿le importa?- Dijo nerviosa Mary Margaret.

.- No, mujer. De hecho me encanta la canela.- Respondió el hombre guiñando un ojo.- Oiga, cuando pagó mi fianza...Dijo que confiaba en mi...¿Por qué?

_Clases de seducción, parte 5. Escena primera. El afrontamiento._

.- Es extraño. Pero desde que llegó he tenido la extraña sensación de que nos conocemos. Se que es una locura, pero...- El objetivo confiesa (a su manera) que le interesa el emprendedor. En este caso recurriendo nuevamente a la mentira interesada (véase capítulo 5).

.- Estoy empezando a redefinir mi concepto de locura.- Dijo el hombre.

.- Pues yo creo que es inocente.- Afirmó la morena mirándolo a los ojos. ¡Y con qué ojos lo miraba! Lo curioso de todo, es que esos ojos...Le sonaban de algo. ¿Pero de qué? Él nunca la había visto antes.

.- ¡Ha ha! ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Al allanamiento? ¿Haber reciclado a la alcaldesa? ¿O todo en general?- Preguntó sonriente el expolicía.

.- Lo que más le plazca.- Respondió Mary Margaret antes de dar un trago a su chocolate. La presencia de esa mujer resultaba muy agradable.

.- Bueno. Da igual lo que la gente piense que he hecho o no... Creo que me voy de la ciudad.

La joven profesora descendió su mirada ante la noticia. Eso alegró en un mínimo al hombre. Parecía ser que realmente le interesaba.

.- Gracias por todo, linda. Será mejor para todos, sobretodo para Henry...Sufrirá si no lo hago.- Dijo Emmett rememorando los ojos de Henry al escucharlo.

.- Sabe...Quiere marcharse por la misma razón por la que debe quedase. Henry le importa...Y usted debe protegerlo.

Tal vez el destino lo llevara a esa puerta. Tal vez el destino lo llevara a esa mujer. Tal vez el destino deseaba que se quedara en Storybrooke. Y tal vez, el destino lo llevaría a la felicidad si actuaba bien. Así que para no defraudar ni a Mary Margaret ni a Henry, iba a hacer caso al destino.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

El doctor Hopper levantó las manos y se dirigió casi corriendo hacia Emmett en cuanto éste abrió la puerta de su consulta.

.- Señor Tyson. Puedo explicárselo la alcaldesa me obligó...- Empezó a explicarse el ángel temeroso. Y lo hacía tan rápido que apenas lograba entenderlo.

.- Lo se, amigo. No te preocupes, lo entiendo.- Trató de calmarlo el rubio. Luego se dirigió al pequeño que ni se levantó de su asiento para recibirlo.- Henry, chaval. Escucha...

.-¡No quiero hablar contigo!- Respondió el chico impasible.

.- Si Regina se entera de que está aquí...- Trató de explicar el doctor, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

.- ¡A Regina que la peten!- Asestó el rubio observando la cara de alucine que puso Archie. Su atención volvió al niño.- Henry, me quedé aquí por una razón. Tú, chico. Quiero conocerte más.

.- ¡Crees que estoy loco!- Gritó el niño ofendido.

.- No, el hechizo es una locura... Pero eso no...significa que no exista.

Y por primera vez desde su llegada a esa sala, los ojos de Henry ascendieron a Emmett. Había captado su atención y lo sabía. El doctor Hopper también lo miraba. Iba a emplear lo que el doctor le dijo esa misma mañana, si Henry necesitaba de cuentos para expresarse, pues de cuentos se ayudarían los dos.

.- Que alguien crea en el hechizo ese...Pues es un poco...mucho. Pero yo se que hay muchas locuras en este mundo y...¿Yo qué narices se? Puede ser cierto.- Finalizó Emmett.

.- Pero le dijiste a mi madre...

.- ¡Lo que ella quería oír! - Ahora mismo el nombre o cualquier mención que le llevara a pensar en Regina le sacaba de sus casillas. Trató de calmarse y prosiguió.- Si existe el hechizo...El único modo de romperlo es haciendo que la reina malvada crea que no creemos en él, ¿no? Así no sospechará nada, y cuando menos se lo vea venir ¡PUMBA! Le estallará todo en toda la cara. Y se le quedarán los pelos bien tiesos a tu madre.

Henry soltó una carcajada.

.- Esa es la operación cobra, ¿no? Despistar a la malvada reina.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

.- ¡Emmett, es genial!- Dijo el muchacho sonriendo. Lo había conseguido, y todo gracias a que no se fue. La sensación que oprimía su corazón desapareció con una sola risa del niño, de su hijo.

Inmediatamente sacó de su bolsillo las páginas arrancadas que Henry le entregó.

.- ¿Sabes una cosa chaval? Leí las páginas y tienes razón, ¡Son peligrosas! ¿Y sabes que podemos hacer para que ella jamás las lea?- Dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la chimenea. -Que solo permanezcan en nuestro recuerdo.

Y lanzó las hojas al fuego.

.-¿Ves? ¡Ventaja! Somos mejores estratagemas que ella y...- Pero no pudo proseguir ya que el abrazo repentino de Henry lo acalló de golpe. Un abrazo cálido y repleto de cariño.

.-Sabía que querías ayudarme...

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

La noche era fría, pero ella estaba acostumbrada. Le gustaba el frío.

La rama cortada ya había sido retirada, ahora solo quedaba limpiar el manzano. Con sus finas manos extraía todo el polvo y pequeñas astillas, sopló y salió gran cantidad, pero había una astilla en concreto que permaneció clavada. Con sus dedos trató de extraerla, pero se pinchó con ella al oír unos pasos a su espalda.

.- Que estropicio.- Dijo el hombre.

.- Se arreglará.- Respondió Regina indiferente. Ese hombre, el señor Gold, no era precisamente lo que ella cualificaba como una "agradable compañía".

El hombre con bastón se paró en frente de ella.

.- ¿Desea algo, señor Gold?

.- Pasaba por aquí y he venido a visitarla.- Dijo volviendo a andar, rodeándola Sin poder evitarlo, Regina lo relacionó con un cuervo. Un negro y siniestro cuervo carroñero dispuesto a mofarse de ella.- Me alegra verla tan animada.

.- ¡Ha ha! Bueno, he logrado uno de mis objetivos hoy. He librado a la ciudad de un incordio innecesario.

.- ¿De Emmett Tyson?- Cuestionó el hombre rodeando el árbol.

.- Si. De él. Ya debe de estar muy lejos de aquí.- Respondió Regina.

.- Oh...No apostaría por ello.- Dijo Gold mientras cogía el fruto rojo del árbol. La alcaldesa lo miró, esperando explicaciones. Ese cuervo siempre quería verla fallar.

.- Acabo de verlo pasar por la calle, con su hijo...Digamos que son uña y carne.

.-¿¡Qué!?

Y plantándose en frente de la morena dijo:

.- Debería haber recurrido a mi. Si el señor Tyson es un problema para usted...Puedo echarle una mano, por un precio. Por supuesto.

.- No estoy por la labor de hacer tratos con usted, señor mío.

.-¿A qué tratos se refiere?

.- Lo sabe muy bien.

El hombre de extraños andares empezó a sonreír, sabiendo a lo que la alcaldesa se refería.

.-Oh, si. Ya...Henry...El muchacho que le procuré.- Dijo provocando a la mujer que se dirigió casi corriendo hacia él.

.- Usted quería que él viniera. Quería que pasara todo esto ¿no es cierto? No encontró a Henry por casualidad, ¿verdad?

.- No la comprendo.

.-¿Dónde lo encontró?- Interrumpió Regina. Ese hombre disfrutaba de lo lindo haciéndola enfurecer.- ¿Qué sabe? ¿Quién es ese hombre? Su padre... ¿Quién es ese...Emmett Tyson?

El hombre sonrió siniestramente y sin apartar sus ojos de los oscuros de Regina, mordió la manzana que había cogido. Mirándose mutuamente y haciendo gala del desprecio que se profesaban, Gold acabó por decir algo que ella no se esperaba. Algo que finalmente, confirmó sus peores temores.

.- Diría que usted sabe perfectamente quién es.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Ui, ui ui... Emmett se cabrea..._

_Regina y Emmett sacando los dientes xDD ahora si que se van a odiar a muerte. Este capítulo es bastante similar a la historia original, Emmett ha caído en el juego de Regina y ahora va a empezar la batalla de a ver quien se da más ostias de los dos xD_

_Broargurgougrfruugfgh, gracias a los que me ponéis reviews y a los que seguís esta historia :'(_

_Os quiero mogollón! Me siento tan feliz de que me sigan escritoras tan buenas *^*_

_El próximo capítulo aparecerá en acción el papá de Emmett, y algo de humor asegurado también :D_

_Muchos besazos a todoosss, MWUAAAH!_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: John Doe.**

Aketza no paraba de moverse dentro del vehículo. Había poco espacio, pero el perro en realidad ya estaba acostumbrado a viajar. Lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a pasar una noche entera dentro del coche, y como siguiera moviéndose Emmett acabaría por darle una solapa. No podía leer bien la guía de mapas.

Estaba tratando de buscar algún hotel cercano a Storybrooke, pero nada, era una maldita ciudad perdida sin vecinos. Una ciudad solo rodeada de bosque.

La linterna apenas lograba iluminar nada, eso le pasaba por no haber cambiado las pilas...

.- Hola.- Dijo alguien desde la ventanilla.- ¿Está bien?

Era Mary Margaret, la maestra de Henry.

.- Oh, sí. No se preocupe. Ya he pasado por situaciones peores, recuerde que soy un superviviente.- Respondió Emmett sacando la cabeza y ofreciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas colgate. Y hubo algo que le extrañó. Esa mujer, no sabía cómo, pero siempre aparecía cuando estaba en problemas, como si fuera una superwoman que siempre velaba por él.

.-¿Está durmiendo aquí?- Preguntó la maestra mientras se abrigaba con su fina chaquetita color rosa que le quedaba realmente fatal porque, si algo echaba al rubio para atrás era el horrendo gusto para vestir de la joven profesora. Ese era el único inconveniente...Bien dicen que nadie era perfecto, ¿no? Regina estaba buenísima y era una zorra mal follada y Mary Margaret era una bondadosa y linda persona con el sentido de la moda en el culo.

.- Hasta que encuentre algo.- Respondió el hombre señalando a todos los mapas que estaban esparcidos y abiertos dentro del coche.

.- Al final ha decidido quedarse...- Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa de felicidad.- Por Henry.

.- Si, eso parece. Y se lo debo a usted... De no ser por lo que me dijo el otro día no se qué habría hecho. Gracias por convencer a un patán como yo.- Dijo Emmett saliendo del coche.

_Clases de seducción, parte 6. Escena primera. El caballerismo._

.- Por cierto, ¿qué hace por aquí tan tarde? Es peligroso que una mujer tan bonita camine sola a estas horas.- El emprendedor muestra preocupación por el objetivo y además la alaga a la vez, matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

.- Bueno... Estaba en una cita.- El objetivo (por supuesto) responde. Solo que en este caso responde algo inesperado, pero que se puede aprovechar si se da el caso de la repesca.

_Clases de seducción, parte 6. Escena segunda. La repesca._

.-¿Y qué tal ha ido?- El emprendedor busca respuestas para establecer tantos por cientos de sus posibilidades. Puede pasar que le haya ido bien y entonces las posibilidades se ven reducidas en picado.

.- Como de costumbre...Mal.- El objetivo está decaído, la cita ha ido mal y ahora el concepto que tiene del rival del emprendedor es negativo, cosa que se puede aprovechar iniciando así la repesca.

.- La habrá invitado como mínimo, ¿no?

La joven maestra negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Sencillamente...Perfecto.

_Clases de seducción, parte 6. Escena tercera. La alusión de un futuro próspero._

.- Pues perdone que le diga, pero su compañero es un gilipollas. ¿Qué imbécil en el mundo desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener una cita con usted de esa manera? Vamos, si usted y yo saliéramos le aseguro que jamás podría quejarse de nada. La trataría como la reina que es.- El emprendedor incita al objetivo a imaginarse un futuro juntos, y que además asegura que será agradable y próspero.

Mary Margaret soltó una risita tímida. Aquí se demuestra que el objetivo no está incomodado, sino que está feliz y concuerda con lo que el emprendedor ha dicho.

_Clases de seducción, parte 6. Escena cuarta. La cita._

.-Tengo una idea. ¿Qué le parece si mañana la invito yo a algo? O si lo prefiere la puedo llevar a algún sitio guapo con el coche. Lo que usted más guste, ¿qué me dice?- El emprendedor, utilizando la repesca, aprovecha el estado decaído del objetivo y le pregunta por una tentadora cita que por supuesto irá a la perfección.

.-Bueno...La verdad es que me encantaría.- Y el objetivo, con grandes expectativas acepta. Un paso de gigante gracias a una competencia insuficiente, las posibilidades de éxito suben a niveles insospechados.

.- Genial. Ya tenemos planes para mañana, y así podré agradecerle todas las veces que me ha salvado el cuello.

.- No he hecho gran cosa. Realmente ha sido usted, señor Tyson. Bueno, yo debería ir volviendo a casa... Es bien tarde y mañana tengo clase con los chicos. Y oiga, si necesita alojamiento...Tengo una habitación.

_Clases de seducción, parte 6. Escena quinta. El paso decisivo._

El paso decisivo. Si no es imposible es improbable, y muy pocas veces se da el caso extraordinario.

El paso decisivo consiste en que el objetivo invita al emprendedor a vivir bajo el mismo techo, y es bastante infrecuente cuando aún no se ha establecido relación amorosa alguna.

Si se da este caso las posibilidades de éxito rozan el 100%, por lo tanto es una oferta que nunca se debe rechazar.

.- Muchas gracias, corazón. En serio, pero buscaré algo por la zona. No quisiera que tubiera que aguantarme más de lo que ya hace.- Respondió el rubio.

.-Ah, entiendo... Pues, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Mary Margaret algo cohibida.

Y mientras la mujer iba alejandose calle abajo, Emmett se agarró los pelos sin entender el por qué le había dado una negativa a una oferta tan prometedora.

Y bajo las estrellas que podían verse en la claridad de la noche, mientras las horas pasaban y pasaban, y Aketza dormía tranquilamente, el hombre seguía cuestionándose aún...

¿Qué lo echó atrás?

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-.

.- He encontrado a tu padre. El príncipe azul.- Dijo Henry enseñando el libro a Emmett.

.- ...¿Has encontrado a mi viejo?- Preguntó el hombre rascandose la cabeza incrédulo.

.- Sip, está en el hospital. En coma, y también tiene la cicatriz.- Dijo señalando al dibujo del príncipe.

Genial. Ahora se encontraba en el castillo de madera conspirando contra la alcaldesa y hablando de un hombre en coma de su misma edad que resultaba ser, ni más ni menos, que su padre. Si hubiera sido Darth Vader se habría sorprendido menos. ¿Por qué le pasaban tantas desgracias?

.- Así que mi padre es el bello durmiente.

.- El príncipe azul. Y el hechizo mantiene a Mary Margaret separada del príncipe azul por el coma.- Defendió el pequeño.

.- ¿Así que en realidad son pareja esos dos?- Prefirió no hablar de la cita que había planeado con la que supuestamente era su madre.

.- Están condenados a no estar juntos. La señorita Blanchard tiene que saber que es su príncipe.

.- Nene... Decir a alguien que su alma gemela está en coma, pues... No es buena idea, ¿no crees?

.- ¡Pero nosotros sabemos quienes son! Y ellos deberían saberlo...

.-¿Y cómo hacemos para que lo sepan?

.- ¡Reviviéndoselo a él, Emmett! Si conseguimos que recuerde tal vez despierte ¡Hay que leerle el libro!- Aseguró Henry. El adulto suspiró, esto era demasiado... Aunque visto de esa manera, tal vez con la ayuda de la joven maestra podría hacer ver a Henry la realidad.

.-Me parece una idea genial. Pero lo haremos a mi manera...Tengo un plan.- Dijo el rubio observando como los ojos de Henry empezaban a brillar de la emoción.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._.

Su cita con Mary Margaret se convirtió en una charla suplicatoria por que leyera a John Doe el puñetero librito mientras estaba en coma. No sabía como lo había conseguido, pero al final la maestra accedió... Supuso que si Henry veía que no tenía resultados su plan, tal vez dejaría de aferrarse tanto al cuento y a toda la cantaleta del final feliz y el príncipe durmiente. Vería la realidad sin herirle.

Pero claro, su mala suerte se aferraba a él excesivamente. Y lo que no se esperaba, era que al día siguiente cuando quedaran para desayunar los tres, es decir, en ese momento, mientras desayunaban los tres, pasara lo que estaba pasando.

.- Que se despertó os digo.- Aseguró Mary Margaret.

.-¿¡Cómo!?- Volvió a repetir el rubio.

.- Que John Doe se despertó.

.- Lo sabía.- Dijo Henry.

.- Es decir, no se despertó del todo pero... Me cogió la mano.- Dijo la mujer con brillos en los ojos. Oh dios... Esto empezaba a torcerse.

.-¿Qué dijo el medico?- Preguntó Emmett.

.- Que me lo inventé, pero yo se lo que vi...No estoy loca, se lo que pasó.

.- Tenemos que volver...¡Tienes que seguir con el cuento!- Dijo Henry. ¡Oh no! La cosa empezaba a ir por mal camino.

.- En marcha.- Dijo la mujer. Osea, ¿cómo? ¿Estaban todos locos en esa puñetera ciudad?

Y totalmente perplejo, se encontró a si mismo en minoría ya que sus dos acompañantes, frescos como lechugas, salían del establecimiento casi dando saltitos. Y sin pensarlo una vez más, el rubio agarró su chaqueta roja y fue tras ellos.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._

Desaparecido.

Maldita sea. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? Ese hombre debería estar en coma.

Desde su encuentro de la noche anterior con el señor Gold, Regina no pudo pegar ojo. Todo estaba cambiando, primero el reloj y luego esto.

¿A dónde había ido ese hombre? Ahora rezaba porque no la encontrara a ella... No había hecho tantos sacrificios como para que ahora todo se fuera al traste y esos dos infelices se reunieran.

Unas voces por el pasillo del hospital llamaron su atención. Las voces de su hijo, la maldita profesora y...Por supuesto, el desgraciado de Tyson. Ese parásito aún seguía en Storybrooke, y tal vez fuera la razón de la desaparición de John Doe.

Los tres la miraban sospechosamente.

.-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Preguntó a Emmett mientras avanzaba a paso feroz. Agarró a Henry fuertemente del brazo.- Y tú...¿No estabas en los recreativos? ¿Acaso me has mentido?

Emmett miraba a la alcaldesa con arrogancia. Esa mujer era peor que un grano en el trasero. Desde su último encuentro que la tenía cruzada.

.-¿Qué ha pasado con John Doe? ¿Se lo han llevado?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

.- No lo sabemos, le arrancaron la vía pero tampoco hay signos de forcejeo.- Contestó el sheriff.

.-¿Qué le has hecho?.- Preguntó Henry acusatoriamente a su madre. Emmett estaba a punto de preguntarlo también. Esa mujer siempre estaba en la sopa.

.-¿Crees que soy culpable de esto?-Preguntó ofendida.

.- Bueno, es curioso que la alcaldesa esté por aquí...¿Qué se le habrá perdido en el hospital?- Añadió el rubio mirando al techo disimuladamente y luego empezó a silbar como quien no quiere la cosa.

La morena lo fulminó con la mirada.

.- He venido porque soy su contacto de urgencia.- Dijo frunciendo sus perfectas cejas y elevando el mentón.

.- ¿Usted lo conoce?- Preguntó Mary Margaret impresionada.

.- Yo lo encontré. Hace unos años, en una cuneta. No tenía carnet, y lo traje aquí.- Respondió.

.- Ella le salvó la vida.- Añadió el doctor Whale acercándose al grupo.- Ese hombre ha de volver aquí de inmediato. Ha estado siempre en cuidados intensivos.

.- Pues basta de gilipolleces y vamos a buscarlo.- Dijo ya Emmett irritado. Estar en la misma habitación que la alcaldesa lo enfurecía.

.- Eso es lo que hacemos.- Dijo la mujer. Como no, siempre tenía que tener la última puñetera palabra.- Usted no se inmiscuya, querido. Y ya que veo que no puedo separarlo de mi hijo...

Se acercó a Henry y lo agarró por el brazo mientras caminaba hacia el rubio.- ...Separaré a mi hijo de usted.

Emmett abandonó todo sentimiento pacifista y cuando iba a gritarle que era la perra más amargada que había tenido el desagradable disgusto de conocer en toda su existencia, la tía se giró con toda su pasotismo extremo e indiferencia absoluta y se dirigió al chalecos chungos.

.- Sheriff, encuentre a John Doe. Ya ha oido al doctor. No hay tiempo que perder.

.- Oiga...- Trató de hablar Emmett. Iba a decirle si o si que era una zorra amargada, o eso tenía en mente antes de ser nuevamente parado por una mano altiva cubriendo su rostro, opacando y ocupando toda la visión del rubio con un claro mensaje mordaz.  
"Háblale a la mano".

Y la vocecita racional que gritaba en el interior de su remota mente se oía cada vez menos y menos... Sustituida por otra voz, la impulsiva e irracional, que gritaba a todo volumen que se cargara a esa mujer.  
¿Su estado? Niveles de cólera al 90% y niveles de control 10%.  
¿El de ella? Niveles de perra 100%.

Y la mujer, para acabar de rematar la situación, empezó a andar orgullosa y soberbia con Henry como prisionero bajo sus manazas de arpía, y lanzándole una mirada de supremacía.

.- Eso, lárgate de aquí.- Murmuró el rubio a la vez que le asestaba un golpe con la mano al trasero de la mujer, parecido a lo que hacían los granjeros con las vacas para que se movieran. Solo que la alcaldesa no era una vaca, y no siguió moviéndose... Más bien se frenó en seco.

Nuevamente y sorprendiéndolo su mano se hizo con el poder sin la espera del procesamiento y aceptación de su cerebro, sacando de paseo su descarada impertinencia. Si, básicamente acababa de darle un cachete al culo a la alcaldesa, máxime líder de la ciudad. Y lo hizo en frente de su hijo, el sheriff, el doctor y su único proyecto de noviazgo.

Todos los presentes se petrificaron al instante, Henry se tapó la boca, Regina seguía quieta, y él... Él era fiambre.

Ahora la voz predominante era la racional (a buenas horas), y alertaba a Emmett de efectuar la mejor solución ante tal osadía, la huida. Y a pesar de estar de espaldas, los instintos asesinos de la mujer eran fácilmente perceptibles por todos. Tan perceptibles que mostraron al rubio un pequeño adelanto de lo que se le venía encima, y tampoco era tan tenebroso, solo iba a matarlo, descuartizarlo y utilizar sus entrañas para la clandestina producción y comercialización de filetes humanos.

El rostro de la mujer comenzó a voltearse muy lentamente, y como en las mejores películas de terror del cine americano, el hombre fue víctima de una visión espantosa conjuntamente con el ataque repentino e inesperado.  
Le agarró de la oreja y empezó a arrastrarlo fuera de la sala, seguramente llevándolo al matadero. Adiós mundo cruel...

.-¡AH! ¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Me vas a arrancar la oreja! ¡Ahh! ¡Bruta!

Al parecer, ya era un hecho que la violencia estuviera siempre en primera fila en cualquier acercamiento que se diese con Regina. Daba igual las circunstancias que se dieran, con este encuentro ya se confirmaba que se llevaban a matar, ¿Y los motivos? Podían ser dos:

O bien una tensión sexual no resuelta que empezaba a alcanzar niveles de masoquismo puro y duro, o bien, Regina y él eran seres tan ególatras y narcisistas que cualquier encuentro fortuito terminaba en un choque de trenes, de tal manera que la cosa acababa como acababa, él siendo arrastrado a base de tirón y tirón del orejón.

Y el tren letal que lo llevaba por los raíles de la destrucción llegó a la última parada, el matadero...Un matadero que parecía ser una sala de la limpieza. Una vez ahí lo soltó.

.-¿Qué narices cree que hace?- Exigió la alcaldesa sobre la misma oreja roja e hinchada.

.- Yo nada...Es usted la bestia que me ha arrastrado hasta aquí...¿Qué pretende hacerme eh?- Dijo el rubio frotandose el oido mientras elevaba las cejas espectativo.

.- Deje de decir idioteces. Le he traido aquí para que pare de hacer el imbécil en público.

.- ¿Segura? ¿En este cuarto oscurito? Ya, claro... No mienta alcaldesa, que nos conocemos.

.- ¡Haga el favor de volver a su puñetera ciudad y libérenos de su estupidez!- Elevó la voz la mujer.

.-¿Por qué grita? No me diga que la pongo nerviosa...

Y la alcaldesa, ya harta de esa conversación sin sentido, agarró de la estantería un trapo sucio y se lo arrojó en la cara.

.-¿Pero qué hace? A saber qué han limpiado con este trozo de tela.- Dijo el rubio tirandoselo de vuelta.

.- ¡Deje de comportarse como un niño!- Gritó la mujer devolviendoselo.

.-¿Como un niño yo? ¡Cría usted!

Y antes de poder devolverle el trapo, Regina agarró un palo de escoba, y no para barrer precisamente. Bueno, si. Para barrerlo a él, que en esos momentos se encontraba indefenso.

Buscó a su alrededor algún otro palo con el cual defenderse, pero todos ellos estaban en la esquina que se encontraba detrás de la alcaldesa. ¡Literalmente los palos de escoba estaban del bando de Regina! Malditos traidores... Por eso prefería la aspiradora.

Recorrió con la mirada los estantes que tenía detrás, buscando algún posible arma, y entonces vio algo que podría servirle pero que muy bien.

Agarró el pote limpia cristales y apuntó a la mujer.- Manos arriba querida. O su traje sufrirá las consecuencias.

Con lo bruta que era Regina, él estaba seguro que con ese palo de metal colisionando con su cabeza tendría consecuencias más letales que un simple líquido de limpieza, y que en otras circunstancias él no sería rival con un triste spry limpiacristales, pero esa mujer no iba a arriesgarse a perder otro traje.

.- No se atreva...- Advirtió ella.

.- ¿O sinó que hará?.- Dijo Emmett dirigiendose a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Me destruirá aunque sea lo último que haga?

Ese último comentario lo dijo poniendo una voz de pito, la alcaldesa supuso que intentando imitarla a ella, cosa que la provocó aún más. Pero nuevamente recordó que estaba siendo apuntada.

.- Que le zurzan.- Dijo girandose hacia la puerta.

.- Gracias, querida. Le deseo lo mismo.- Dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo. Una batalla ganada.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-.

.- Yo no pienso hacerle el boca a boca a este de aquí.- Dijo Emmett mirando al sheriff.

.-¿¡Se pondrá bien!?.- Gritó Henry.

.- Muchacho, quédate dónde estás.- Le dijo el sheriff. Luego se dirigió a Emmett que junto a él, se encontraba al lado de Jon Doe.- Hay que proporcionarle oxigeno o morirá.

Habían encontrado a John Doe.

En el bosque, y menudo paseito se había dado el hombre.

Habían tardado en localizarlo, y para cuando lo encontraron el tío había decidido darse una siestecita. En un lago. Boca abajo. Intento de suicido precipitado.

Mary Margaret empezó a sacudirlo repetidas veces, con la intención de que despertara aunque el expolicía pensó que si seguía así, lo único que conseguiría sería desnucarlo.

.- ¡No nos abandones!- Gritó desesperada. Estaba bastante alarmada, y eso que no lo conocía. No lograba entender bien las razones pero si algo sabía la mujer es que no quería que John muriera. No podía dejarlo morir. Y mientras acercó su rostro para comprobar si aún respiraba susurró.- No me abandones...

Emmett se colocó a un lado y situó ambas manos sobre el pecho del paciente.

.- Vamos a efectuar la respiración artificial. Sheriff, quédese con Henry. Yo me hago encargo de esto. Mary Margaret, tú vas a encargarte de darle oxigeno cuando yo te ordene. ¿Preparada?

Y la mujer lo miró con ojos decisivos.- ¡Si!

.- Vale, ¿empiece!- Y Mary Margaret descendió atrapando los labios del hombre incosciente. Se levantó y entonces Emmett con fuerza oprimió el pecho tres veces. Nada. Repitieron el proceso. Nada. Otra vez. Nada.

Lo repitieron como cuatro veces más, y seguía sin suceder nada.

Emmett escuchó a Henry llorar a su espalda. Maldita sea... Un milagro. Solo pedía un jodido milagro.

Mary Margaret descendió una vez más, pero esta vez fue distinto. Esta vez...Esta vez Emmett pudo ver perfectamente que la maestra no le daba respiración sino que le estaba dando un beso. Un beso de despedida supuso. Un beso a un hombre que acababa de abandonar el mundo de los vivos. Un beso que... ¡Logró que el hombre respondiera!

.- ¡Se mueve!- Gritó Henry.

Y justo en ese preciso instante, John escupió todo el agua que que estaba almacenada en sus pulmones.

.- Está vivo- Gritó el sheriff

.- Si, muy vivo. ¡Haga el favor de llamar a una ambulancia, jefe!- Gritó Emmett. Y mientras volvía su atención al hombre pudo ver como éste le decía con apenas un susurro a Mary Margaret "Me has salvado" antes de caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

.- Se llama David Nolan. Y ella es su mujer, Katheryn.- Explicó Regina.

La verdad es que no era difícil llegar a la conclusión a la cual Emmett llegó.

Regina era la desgracia personificada, una dama del hielo amargada que necesitaba un buen meneo.

Se acababa de inventar hasta unos lemas que decían "Si Regina tiene el poder, corre porque te va a joder" o "Regina, la alcaldesa es una completa zorra posesa" o "Regina y su manzano te dan mucho por el ano".

.- Y la alegría en su cara...Digamos que me ha vuelto más comprensiva.- Continuó la morena.

Emmett se removió en su asiento incomodo, Henry ponía morros y Mary Margaret...Ella estaba que no estaba.

Su encuentro con ese hombre, David Nolan, pareció afectarla bastante, y ahora aparecía de la nada su mujer...

Y cómo no, era la extraordinaria Regina Mills quien había dado con ella.

.- Ya hablaremos de tu insubordinación más tarde.- Digo Regina dirigiéndose a Henry.- ¿Sabes lo que significa insubordinación?

El chico negó on la cabeza poniendo morros.

.- Pues que estás castigado.

.-¿Castigado? Ha ayudado a salvar una vida el chaval.- Intervino Emmett en defensa de su hijo.

.- No se atreva a malcriar a mi hijo, señor Tyson. Si lo desea malcríe a su bestia, pero con mi hijo "yo" pongo las normas.- Sentenció Regina.

.- Ahh, ¿sabía que Aketza la echa de menos? Estoy segurísimo de que le encantará volver a verla.- Bromeó el hombre provocativo. La verdad es que le encantaría que en ese instante su perro le desgarrara esa blusa y esa falda tan... Condenadamente estrechas. Y los ojos del rubio descendieron a las piernas de la mujer.

Si, de las piernas se encargaría él. La ropa ya se la podía quedar el perro.

.- Gracias.- Dijo Katheryn cerrando tras de ella la puerta de la sala de David.- Gracias por encontrar a mi David...

Para sorpresa de Emmett, vió como Mary Margaret empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Jugueteaba con las manos sin parar y finalmente habló.

.-Emm...No lo entiendo, usted no...¿No sabía que él estaba aquí en coma?

.- Hace unos años, David y yo nos distanciamos.- Empezó a explicar la rubia.- Fue por culpa mía, ahora lo se. Yo era complicada y no le apoyaba. Le dije que si no estaba a gusto que se marchara y así lo hizo...Y yo no se lo impedí. Fue el mayor error de mi vida.

.-¿Y no le buscó?- Preguntó Emmett.

.- Supuse que se había ido de la ciudad...Ya veo por qué no supe nada de él...-Respondió Katheryn tapándose la cara. Emmett sabía que la mujer no mentía, su sexto sentido se lo decía.- Por fin puedo hacer lo que he deseado siempre...Pedirle perdón. Es otra oportunidad.

El rubio sonrió, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad... Él mismo la deseaba, con Henry. Pero claro, había veces que ni siquiera se presentaba una primera oportunidad, como le había pasado a Mary Margaret esa misma noche, que forzando una sonrisa y diciendo un "es maravilloso" engañaba a todos los presentes, a todos menos a él.

Y girando su rostro hacia la alcaldesa vio algo que no le gustó.

Una sonrisa surcaba sus rojos labios, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad por el bonito reencuentro...Era una sonrisa tenebrosa, de placer. Una sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido en cuanto la mujer se percató de que era observada.

.-Henry, vamos.- Ordenó Regina.

El chico se levantó y antes de salir, se acercó a Mary Margaret y le susurró algo en el oído. Algo que ensanchó los ojos de la joven mujer. Luego Henry sonrió a Emmett, le chocó la mano y salió corriendo tras Regina.

Madre de Dios, se veía a si mismo como un idiota incomprendido al cual nadie le explicaba nada ¿quién los entendía?

-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-.

Y nuevamente ahí estaba...

En su coche, con su perro que no paraba de moverse ni queriendo, y él se aburría y se aburría...

A ver quien pegaba ojo ahora, en un coche estrecho y pequeño, con un perro inquieto, y en un sillín tan incómodo como ese...

Empezaba a aborrecer a su coche y los espacios estrechos... O empezaba a aborrecer el espacio estrecho de su coche...O empezaba a aborrecer el coche de su espacio estrecho...

Y finalmente algo interrumpió sus ridículos y aburridos pensamientos, alguien picó contra su ventanilla.

.- Oiga, señor Tyson. ¿Necesita una habitación?

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Oh!¿Quién le ofrece a Emmett una habitación?_

_Humm... Quién será..._

_Bueno, este capítulo ha implicado algo de Snowing, y la verdad es que de momento ha sido el más largo que he escrito._

_La batalla de los trastos de limpieza...Si es que Regina y Emmett se llevan a matar!_

_Por qué no paran de lanzarse cosas? Si no son manzanas, es basura, si no es basura, son trapos, sino palos...PAZ!_

_Me parece que Emmett va a tener que dejar sus clases de seducción ahora que Mary Margaret está pendiente de otro macho alfa... Os estaba matando ya eh JAJAJA Con lo de Emmett ligando con su madre xD. Puff, cuando se entere..._

_Bueno, reencuentro familiar! Están papi, mami, hijo y nieto reunidos 3_

_En el próximo capítulo habrá más humor, que estos últimos los he dedicado para avanzar la história basándome en la trama original... Y se titulará "La obstinación de una labadora"! Se lo dedicaré a Vesita, que echa de menos las estupideces de Emmett, WUAJAJAJA, no te preocupes Vesi, ya verás cómo la lía en el próximo cap xDD_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: La obstinación de una lavadora.**

Emmett se encontraba de buen humor esa mañana.

Parece ser que su ínfima suerte- esa que brillaba por su ausencia había decidido hacerle compañía por un día, ese en particular.

En algún momento tendría que hacer acto de presencia ¿no? Así no le pesaría sobre su conciencia de suerte – si es que tenía conciencia...- el presunto suicidio de un hombre rubio al cual ignoraba completamente.

Pero mira tú por dónde, hoy estaba a su lado, con él. Sonriéndole.

Para empezar no había dormido en el coche, sino que durmió en un comodísimo colchón, en un piso del cual podría instalarse mientras estuviera de residente allí, en la ciudad.

Luego había acompañado a Henry junto con Aketza al autobús del colegio, a escondidas de la amargada de su madre, y habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar más.

A diferencia de con Regina, Aketza se mostró bastante cariñoso con el niño, si es que el perro estaba bien adiestrado y sabía distinguir entre aliados y villanos. Perro listo.

También se había topado con el sheriff, que vino a agradecer al rubio sus ayudas con David Nolan y a ofrecerle un empleo. Ayudante de sheriff, sencillamente perfecto.

Sencillamente maravilloso. Esa mañana iba todo sobre ruedas.

Mientras observaba la tarjeta de contacto de Graham en la cafetería de la abuelita - ya que su aptitud culinaria seguía siendo repulsiva y necesitaba desayunar-, apareció en su mesa la buenorra de mechas rojas y de ropa ligerita, agachándose y mostrando una visión espectacular de todos sus encantos al rubio mientras le colocaba la taza de chocolate con canela sobre la mesa.

Oh, si. Definitivamente "ese" era su día.

Encima la tía le guiñó un ojo, y volvió a la barra con andares sensuales mientras lo miraba, cosa que hizo sonreír más al hombre. Iba vestida otra vez con una falda tan...corta, y una camiseta tan... abierta.

Emmett se dio cuenta de que si no cerraba la boca en los próximos diez segundos, la cafetería de la abuelita se transformaría en la piscina municipal de la abuelita.

Gastó una pequeña broma abanicándose con la tarjeta del sheriff, y la castaña sonrió en el acto lanzando una de esas "miraditas tontas" que en realidad lo decían todo.

Feliz y asombrado de estar ligando a tan temprana hora, cogió su taza, y sin dejar de mirarla se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a llegar a donde fuese con esa ojitos de loba, y tan embobado que estaba mientras se dirigía a ella que ni escuchó sonar la campanita de la entrada situada al lado de la mesa que en esos instantes estaba abandonando. Ni tampoco vio a la persona que apareció de la nada en frente suyo.

.-¿Qué tal su paseo con...- Pero Regina no pudo llegar a terminar la frase, que seguramente acabaría en "Henry", a causa de un pequeño infortunio.

Y como vino, la suerte se fue... ¡Ahora empezó a entenderlo todo!

La suerte no huía de él, ¡huía de Regina! Porque haciendo memoria, todas sus desgracias aparecían cuando Regina estaba situada a menos de 100 metros de él.

Así que no solo desagradaba a personas y animales, sino que la mujer también era temida por pequeños fenómenos inexplicables como la fortuna.

Y con razón huyó, la situación era la siguiente:

Esa misma mañana, mientras él paseaba con Henry, parecía ser que la alcaldesa había decidido jugar a los espías con su mercedes negro, acorde con sus trajes fúnebres y su carácter siniestro.

¿Su misión? Defender su título de madre obsesa persiguiendo al objetivo con pelo rubio y cara de tonto que se entrometía en la escasa y carente relación de SU (remarcación del pronombre posesivo) hijo.

Y cuando el pequeño subió en el autobús, camino a la escuela, y la alcaldesa vio el perfecto momento de atacar, apareció un nuevo obstáculo en su camino. Su esclavo sexual, el sheriff de los chalecos desfasados, el cual sin que ella se enterara- gracias a la lejanía prudente a la que se mantenía para no ser descubierta, dentro de su coche y con gafas de sol al puro estilo 007- le había ofrecido al rubio un perfecto empleo en la oficina policial de Storybrooke.

Y esperando pacientemente en su coche de espía, pudo apreciar por el retrovisor cómo el rubio seguía su travesía hacia la cafetería de la abuelita, atando esa alimaña de cuatro patas, cola peluda y dientes de sierra a una farola.

Sin Henry, sin sheriff y sin perro. Totalmente desprotegido, era el momento de actuar.

Y poniendo fin a su odisea matutina en su flamante y discreto coche, se dirigió al destino a paso feroz, haciendo resonar sus tacones en las calles con elegancia decisiva a acabar de echarlo de una buena vez de SU (remarcación del pronombre posesivo) ciudad.

Lo que no pensó Regina era que en su camino a la cafetería la bestia peluda atentaría contra ella con sus afilados colmillos, cosa que provocó que entrara al establecimiento casi corriendo. Tampoco pensó que Emmett se levantaría de su mesa decidido para ir con Ruby en el preciso instante en el que ella apareció frente a él. Ni mucho menos pensó que lo haría con una taza de chocolate con canela ardiendo en su mano.

En general no pensó.

Así que lo lógico sería deducir que lo que ocurrió seguidamente no fue culpa de Emmett, sino de Regina.

¿Que qué fue lo que paso?

Se chocaron, los dos.

Y la colisión decisiva elevó por los aires de manera espectacular el chocolate, y que con la misma belleza con la que ascendió, descendió sobre ellos como una elegante cascada bañando sus ropas en lluvia de cacao, quemando sus pieles con el ardor de un desayuno digno de una mañana fría de noviembre y provocando gritos estridentes a unisono que silenciaron la cafetería.

Y ahora era hombre muerto. Lo sabía por la mirada letal que recibió de la alcaldesa.

.-¡Dios! ¡Mire lo que ha hecho, imbécil! - Gritó Regina.

.-¿¡Yo!? ¿Pero qué dice? ¡Esto lo ha provocado usted!

.- ¡Esta camisa era nueva, de estreno!- Dijo la morena señalando la prenda.

.- Pues fíjese, ya tiene un motivo para lavarla.

.-¡¿Cómo?!

Ruby apareció con un trapo murmurando un discreto y casi inaudible "uugh" ante la alcaldesa y el nuevo residente empapados. El rubio agarró el trapo -no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la castaña- y empezó a frotarlo contra su camiseta blanca.

.-¿Qué hace?- Preguntó Regina.

.-Me limpio, ¿no es evidente?

.- ¿Y yo qué?

Lo más racional habría sido ser un caballero y proporcionarle el trapo para que ella se limpiara, habría sido lo más lógico y racional. Pero en ese momento de puro estrés y fastidio su sentido más racional no gobernaba en su cabeza, sino que lo hacía el impulsivo, y en menos de un segundo se encontró a si mismo limpiando la blusa de Regina. O más bien, el escote de Regina.

Y fue cuando entonces su sentido racional volvió.

.-¡Qué narices cree que está haciendo!- Dijo Regina empujándolo.

.- Trataba de... ¿Rojo?- Dijo el rubio señalando la camisa de la mujer.

.-¿Rojo? ¿Rojo qué?- Preguntó la morena irritada observando dónde señalaba el hombre, y acabando de entender el significado de "rojo". Su blusa, al igual que el vestido bañado en sidra, empezó a transparentarse, mostrando el sostén color rojo vivo que portaba.

Y en la cafetería, que antes reinaba el silencio, empezó a oírse de fondo una serie de risas y silbidos que fueron rápidamente callados con una sola y única mirada de la mujer. Realmente imponía.

.-¿Quiere que le preste mi chaqueta?- Preguntó Emmett elevando las cejas.

.- ¡Cierre la boca!- Gritó la mujer al borde del histerismo pero agarrando de malas maneras la chaqueta roja a juego con sus labios rojos y su ropa interior también roja.

.- Escucha, preciosa.- Dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a Ruby.- ¿Sabe dónde hay una lavandería por aquí?

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

.-¿Que cree que hace?- Preguntó Regina aferrándose fuertemente a la chaqueta roja que la cubría.

.- Me quito la camiseta para ponerla en la lavadora. ¿Le explico también cómo funcionan las lavadoras o se va a callar ya?- Dijo Emmett ya cansado mientras metía la prenda sucia dentro del aparato eléctrico.

.- ¿Por qué narices me ha traído a una lavandería? Debería haberme dejado en mi casa.- Continuó la mujer evitando mirar el torso fornido del hombre.

.- Si quiere ir a su casa hágalo, pero sin mi chaqueta.- Ni de coña iba a dejar que esa víbora se llevara a la mansión de bruja su chaqueta de la suerte. Seguro que con la cantidad de ropa que él le había destrozado, la alcaldesa le devolvería la gentileza.

.- ¿Va a dejar que vaya a mi casa exponiéndome de esta manera?- Dijo la morena señalándose.

.- No. Va a volver a casa con la camisa limpia.

.-¿Y cómo supone eso?

.- Métala aquí, junto con la mía. Esperamos a que se laven y luego nos vamos.- Dijo el hombre recibiendo la mirada arrogante de Regina.

.-No habla en serio.

.- Ya lo creo que si.

.-¿¡Pretende que me quede desnuda!?

.- No, sólo quítesela y se pone una de estas que están aquí colgadas.- Dijo Emmett señalando un gran número de ropa tendida, entre los cuales habían camisas de hombre y de mujer. El rubio empezó a ponerse una.- Venga, va. Siga mi ejemplo.

.- No pienso desnudarme frente a usted ni mucho menos ponerme esa clase de ropa.- Gruñó la mujer.

.-¡Ah! Claro, que su fina piel necesita la ropa cara y de calidad... El algodón le provocará ampollas...

.- Me voy ahora mismo.

.-Bueno, pues suerte con su viaje de vuelta.- Dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano exigiendo su chaqueta.-¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿ha visto la cantidad de adolescentes con las neuronas revolucionadas que habían en el parque donde estaba estacionado su coche?

Así es. Habían ido con el coche de Emmett, cercano a la cafetería, ya que el de Regina se encontraba a siete manzanas escondido en un parque, para evitar sospechas de su persecución de dicho rubio escandaloso. Ese parque, era constantemente frecuentado por los adolescentes más perversos de Storybrooke, y ella tendría que pasar obligatoriamente por allí.

.-Gírese - Ordenó Regina.

.-¿Cómo?

.-¡Que se gire!

Emmett acató las ordenes y se giró sonriente.

Regina lanzó sobre una mesa la chaqueta roja de cuero totalmente insegura y sin quitar un ojo de encima al rubio. De momento el hombre no se giraba, ni decía nada.

Parecía ser que sí que tenía un mínimo de respeto, y con un poco más confianza – pero aún así clavando su mirada sobre el hombre- empezó a desabrocharse los botones.

.- ¡Venga, que tengo cosas que hacer!- Metió prisa el rubio.

.-¡Ya cállese! Acabaré cuando yo lo decida.

Y se desprendió de la húmeda camisa sujetándola con ambas manos y mirando el destroce absoluto.

Cada vez que se encontraba con ese desgraciado una prenda de ropa suya acababa mal parada, cosa que ya empezaba a ser sospechosa...

El rubio empezó a inclinarse a un lado, alertando a Regina.

.- ¡No se gire aún!- Advirtió.

.- No, no... No se preocupe.- Dijo el hombre con un tono de voz extraño. Como si se riera de algo. La alcaldesa frunció el ceño a la vez que vigilaba ese matojo de pelo rubio. La curiosidad y la sospecha pudieron con ella.

Con la mirada buscó "aquello" que provocó la risa del hombre, fijándose en todos y cada uno de los objetos que estaban en frente del rubio. Y entonces lo vio. Un espejo. Y unos ojos verdes reflejándose en él. Mirándola. Disfrutando plenamente de la visión.

.-¡¿Qué cree que hace?! ¡Depravado!- Dijo la morena cubriéndose con la blusa sucia.

.- Ha dicho que me girara, no que no mirara.- Respondió risueño Emmett levantando las manos, como si buscase excluirse de toda culpa. Y seguidamente mostró su pulgar elevado diciendo- Por cierto, tiene un buen tipazo.

.- Es un...

.-¿Podría pasarme el detergente?- La interrumpió el rubio señalando a los potes que estaban al lado de la morena.

La mujer, a regañadientes, cogió cuatro potes con una sola mano (sorprendente) y se los extendió bruscamente mientras se cubría aún con la blusa calada.

.- Gracias linda.- Y en menos de un segundo, Regina vio sus manos vacías. Sin potes ni blusa.

.- ¿¡Qué hace!? ¡Degenerado!- Gritó cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

Y mientras el hombre metía dentro la blusa acabó llegando a una fascinante conclusión.

La alcaldesa... ¡La alcaldesa era un cyborg! ¡Programada para atacar y con capacidad lingüística limitada a amenazar, humillar, insultar, ordenar y hacer esa clase de preguntas repetitivas ante comportamientos humanos completamente obvios como poner en marcha una lavadora!

Ahora entendía el por qué de su escasa sensibilidad humana...

La morena aferrándose a una de las camisetas colgadas, volvió a cubrir su perfecta figura con semejanza humana pero aún así simulada por científicos expertos.

.- Vale, ¿Cuánto detergente le echo a esto?- Dijo el rubio mientras vertía una pequeña cantidad, pero que gracias a su patetismo siempre presente, el envase se escurrió de sus dedos vertiendo medio pote.

Giró su rostro hacia la mujer que – gracias a dios- estaba distraída colocándose la camiseta de espaldas a él. No había visto nada. Perfecto. Aún podía salir indemne.

Cerró la tapa rápidamente con las prendas y las pruebas del delito cometido, luego buscó en su bolsillo algunas monedas y las introdujo dentro del aparato.

.-Bueno, al menos este detergente es bueno para ropa fina...- Dijo Regina mientras se giró hacia él, leyendo las instrucciones de un pote de detergente.

El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco.

Ya no sabía si era que la suerte se regocijaba de él, o que su patosidad y patetismo incondicionales deseaban poner punto y final a sus 28 años de supervivencia inverosímil, pero lo que si sabía es que la había liado, y mucho. Ya que el pote que Regina sujetaba no era el mismo pote que él había derramado estrepitosamente sobre su camiseta blanca y sobre la fina blusa de la alcaldesa.

Y si Regina tenía el detergente en sus manos...¿Qué había echado él?

Guió su mirada hacia el envase engañoso que había utilizado segundos antes...Lejía.

Iba a morir.

.-¿Ya la ha puesto en marcha? Supongo que le habrá echado poca cantidad ¿no?- Preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose hacia él.

.- Si, claro.- Mentir no era malo, al menos en ese caso era por una causa completamente justificable. Le daría tiempo de pensar en alguna solución que lo sacara ileso de esa situación, o eso deseaba pensar... Y en realidad la culpa era de Regina, ya que si no le hubiera dado tantos potes y le hubiera dado solamente uno, él no se habría confundido.

.- ¿Cuánto le ha echado?- Apretó Regina.

.-Emmm...poca... ¿cantidad?

Y la capacidad analítica de la alcaldesa apareció con toda gloria al hacer que depositara sus preciosos ojos marrones sobre el arma ropicida, haciendo que sacara conclusiones.

.-¿Qué hace la lejía ahí?- Preguntó intimidante como ella sola.

.- No tengo ni idea.

.-¿Por qué está abierta?

.- Solo Dios lo sabe.

.-¿Por qué está al lado de "nuestra" lavadora?

.- Solicito un abogado...

Tres segundos más tarde de procesamiento mental- al ser un cyborg con funciones casi tan básicas como un ordenador, necesitaba su tiempo de procesamiento- bastaron para que la mirada de "ahora soy Regina detective" se transformara en la mirada de "ahora soy Regina destructiva".

.-¿¡Le ha metido lejía a mi blusa!?- Gritó elevando sus manos y en posición de "te voy a arañar".

.- Muy poca...- Otra mentira justificable con fines de auto salvación.

.-¡La lejía aclara la ropa! ¡Mi blusa es de color, imbécil!

.- Oh...¿En serio?- También lo sabía, pero hacerse el ignorante a veces puede salvarte de situaciones catastróficas...

.- ¡Párela! ¡Ahora!

Encima que trataba de lavarle su dichosa blusa...¿Dónde queda el agradecimiento por actos bondadosos como aquel? Que si, accidentalmente ya se la habría cargado, ¡Pero se la había cargado con la mejor intención del mundo!

A ver quien se atrevía ahora a negarle nada a esa mujer...Lo mejor era hacerla caso, así que agarró el enchufe y estiró de él con fuerza.

Los insultos de Regina a su espalda fueron opacados por un sonoro "BZZZZZZ" de las chispas que saltaron nada más extraerlo, iluminando toda la habitación y que con clamoroso "PAFF" los dejó a los dos a oscuras.

Y el silencio reinó...Por poco tiempo.

.-¿Qué demonios ha hecho ahora?- Preguntó fría y autoritaria, y el rubio en silencio dio gracias a que la oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos. Le daba la invisibilidad que él deseaba (Regina no podría golpear lo que no veía) y también lo abstenía de contemplar el rostro de la morena, seguramente terrorífico.

.- He quitado el enchufe...

.-¡Y también ha provocado un corte circuito, idiota!

.-Usted me ha dicho que la parara.

.- ¡Pero no de esa manera!

.-¿Quiere que vuelva a meter el enchufe?- Preguntó el hombre.

.-¿Quiere morir electrocutado? ¡Haga el favor de pensar con la cabeza y eleve las persianas o algo!

.-Si, si... A sus órdenes.

Haciendo gala de su faceta de mujer, dando ordenes por doquier... ¿Explicaba esto por qué de sus relaciones no estables?

He aquí su faceta de hombre individualista y su miedo totalmente racional y justificable al compromiso con las mujeres. Porque una vez se caía en sus redes, el hombre pasaba a ser un completo esclavo a su merced. Y era la pura verdad, ellas siempre querían tener el control de todo, ¡Y no era ningún machista ni nada!, no... Las respetaba más que a cualquier cosa, pero él y su narcisismo se desentendían de esa clase de relaciones sentimentales y aprisionadoras por el simple hecho de que él quería ser el líder de su propia vida.

Claro que tampoco todas eran iguales. Existían mujeres como él, con su misma filosofía de que los lazos aprisionan a la gente... Y no era porque fueran unos solitarios desventurados, sino que era porque eran personas con la satisfacción de ver cómo el mundo giraba alrededor de su individualidad y disfrutar de ello en su plenitud, amándose a ellos mismos.

Y finalmente vino la luz.

Sorprendentemente llegó sin tropezarse al ventanal y elevó las persianas, permitiéndole ver en cuanto se giró a una Regina intentando abrir la lavadora con tal de salvar lo que quedaría de su camisa.

.-Está encallada... ¡Ayúdeme, va!- Exigió la morena. Dando ordenes (clásico en una mujer) con una mirada de arrogancia absoluta que solo conseguía que el rubio quisiera tirársela sin dilaciones y luego asesinarla sin contemplaciones.

.- Enseguida...

Y ahí estaban los dos, empujando una tapa que se resistía a ser abierta...

En realidad Emmett sabía que podría él sólo, pero con esa mujer a su lado ocupando espacio no ayudaba a hacer una demostración total de su fuerza, así que decidió una cosa.

.-Alcaldesa, déjeme a mi.- Dijo el rubio, y la mujer, con la semblante glacial, inalterable y mortal, acabó apartándose.

Seguidamente pasó que con una fuerza digna del dios terrenal que era, abrió la tapa y rescató la prenda ilesa de la mujer con una sonrisa encantadora, dejando a una impresionada Regina que aplaudía eufórica su hazaña y lo llenaba a besos.

Eso es lo que debería haber pasado...Pero no...Ya que lo que realmente sucedió fue que al poner tanta fuerza e ímpetu sobre una tapadera que se negaba a poner las cosas fáciles, sumando las habichuelas que cenó la noche anterior, acabó desencadenando la absoluta y completa liberación a propulsión de una ventosidad que se extendió por la habitación con toda su brutalidad, siendo Regina la principal receptora.

Así de triste. Se había tirado un pedo de lo más bestia y sonoro que solo el hecho de liberarlo le produjo hasta la sensación de menos peso corporal.

Y una nueva pérdida de orgullo y dignidad que voló tan rápido como su pedo, sumándolo un nuevo fracaso a su historial de desgracias vividas de su muy innecesaria y melodramática subsistencia.

Luego si, la tapa se abrió de golpe o más bien se alzó por los aires despegada de una lavadora que a causa del impulso se estrelló contra el suelo estruendosamente barriendo a Regina y a Emmett al piso, arrastrados por el agua con lejía que había en su interior.

Y para cuando la tapa descendió por la fuerza de la gravedad, se desplomó en el agua, haciendo que acabara de salpicar a las dos únicas personas que allí se encontraban.

Y allí estaban. Los dos, en un suelo inundado, donde flotaban dos prendas de vestir. Una camiseta teñida y una blusa decolorada.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Las siguientes escenas han sido censuradas debido a la causa de violencia extrema de la alcaldesa Mills._

_Nos ha llegado la información de que el protagonista de esta macabra historia ha sido ingresado en el hospital por indigestión de productos tóxicos de limpieza y múltiples arañazos y hematomas._

_La alcaldesa se niega a hacer declaraciones_

_JAJAJAJAJJAA!_

_Bueno, en este capítulo Emmett se ha tirado un cuesco en frente de Regina y le ha jodido la blusa, y ya no es el primero de su lista negra, sino que se ha ganado el grandísimo honor de tener un cuaderno exclusivo para él solito en la que pone "diferentes maneras de torturar a Emmett Tyson, fascículo uno"._

_Gracias, repito, gracias, gracias Y GRACIAS a todos los que me apoyáis en esta historia. No sabéis lo que me animan vuestros reviews, son oro para mis ojos *^*_

_(Silvia, te juro que fue un accidente del teclado D: tengo la V al lado de la B!- Nada Keyhlan, no tienes excusa... Cómo pudiste escribir lavadora con B! LÁNZATE POR LA VENTANA AHORA MISMO!- Si... ahora mismo *abre la ventana)_

_Vesi, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. Me animas muchísimo con tus reviews y siempre me sacan una sonrisa enorme, gracias por apoyarme tanto :D_

_DASGJHGS, Gracias a todos en serio, gracias gracias y gracias * reverencia._

_El próximo capítulo os prometo más humor, de hecho es uno de mis favoritos... Y se titulará: Cómo perturbar una mente inocente. Psicosis, intento de homicidio en la ducha._

_Os quierooooooooooo!_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Cómo traumar una mente inocente... Psicosis, intento de homicidio en la ducha.**

Hoy iba a emplear un tono más rosado de pintalabios.

No había sido una buena mañana, y tenía que desestresarse como fuera... Y ella sabía perfectamente quién podía ayudarla en eso.

Si...Le daría una visita por sorpresa, después de todo tenía la tarde libre y no tendría que ir a trabajar hasta por la noche.

.- Se que crees lo contrario...-Dijo Regina mientras se pintaba los labios en el espejito del salón.-...Pero no disfruto con las reuniones municipales.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Ya era algo normal y empezaba a acostumbrarse a la actitud esquiva de Henry con ella, y más ahora que había aparecido Emmett Tyson en su vida.

.-Pero a veces son inevitables.- Continuó la mujer, refiriéndose no precisamente a las reuniones.

Miró el resultado en el espejo y sonrió complacida.

"Él" no se iba a resistir, y dirigiéndose al salón estirándose el vestido negro y apretado, se encaminó hacia el pequeño que estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo un cómic.

.-A ver, ¿Conoces las reglas?

.-Si, hacer los deberes, no ver la tele y no salir de casa.- Contestó el pequeño dejando el cómic en la mesa.

.-Estupendo. Bajo ningún concepto salgas de casa...

.-No puedo ir a ver a mi papá...

.-¡El no es tu padre! Solamente está aquí de paso...- Ese hombre, lo detestaba más a cada hora. De hecho, él era el culpable de su mañana catastrófica. Se había cargado una blusa nueva, la había empapado en chocolate y luego en agua y lejía, se había cargado una lavadora pública y lo peor de todo es que se tiró un pedo en frente suyo, literalmente en frente suyo.

Se giró hacia la puerta.- Si no obedeces habrá consecuencias, y vuelvo a las cinco en punto.

Henry se quedó callado y esperó pacientemente, esperó hasta que finalmente la puerta se cerró.

Perfecto, no había sido muy lista en decirle la hora punta a la que pensaba volver... Eran las 15:00, disponía de dos horas para ir corriendo a visitar a su padre y volver.

Cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, tenía que correr mucho ya que la casa donde se había alojado no estaba precisamente cerca...

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .

Emmett empezó a deshacer el equipaje del montón de cajas.

Era una habitación pequeña pero era perfecta para él, desde luego muchísimo mejor que dormir en el cochecito amarillo, la verdad.

.-¿Qué tal lo llevas?.- Preguntó Graham asomándose por la puerta.- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

.- Nah, no te preocupes. Tengo poco equipaje.- Respondió el rubio sonriéndole.- Oye, tío. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi... Me das una habitación y encima me ofreces empleo...¿Cómo te compenso?

.- Invitándome a alguna birra.- Respondió el hombre.- Y ayudándome con mis chalecos pasados de moda.

.-¡Ha ha ha! No te preocupes, te dejaré toda la ropa que quieras.

.- Siento que la habitación no sea tan grande...

.- No, no, es perfecta.

.-Cuando compré el piso no pensé que lo compartiría, por eso las habitaciones son pequeñas. Un poco de compañía no me irá nada mal, la verdad.

.- Eso ya te lo aseguro yo.- Dijo Emmett colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del joven sheriff.- Para empezar, si quieres hoy hago una pizza casera que te chuparás los dedos.

.- Esta noche trabajo, pero no me importaría nada llevarme un cacho a la oficina.

.- Claro que si, amigo.- Dijo dándole unos golpes cómplices en la espalda a Graham.- Y si me permites decirte, he visto que tienes la nevera más vacía que la de mi apartamento, y eso ya es problema. ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar?

.- No cal. Quédate tú en casa y así acabas de instalarte, que mañana ya empiezas a trabajar. Yo me encargo de comprar.

.-¿Seguro?

.-Seguro, y ya sabes...- Dijo el sheriff dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Esta casa es tu casa.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Media hora después encontró aparcamiento.

Estacionó su Mercedes y fue al parquimetro...Pagó lo suficiente como para estacionar su coche una hora y media, y la verdad es que tampoco necesitaba mucho más.

Mientras iba por las calles empezó a buscar con la mirada el coche patrulla de Graham... Era raro que no estuviera aparcado por la zona, pero claro, ella misma había tenido dificultades para aparcar su coche y lo hizo a cuatro manzanas de la casa del sheriff.

Y finalmente llegó, un piso pintado de color verde oliva de cuatro plantas - de lo más feo- que la llevaría junto con su "medicina antiestrés".

Medicina antiestrés de metro setenta y nueve, con nombre y apellidos.

Rebuscó en su bolso las llaves y abrió el portal. Ser la alcaldesa tenía sus ventajas, y más aún siendo la "compañera" del sheriff, cosa que le permitía tener una copia de la llave.

Empezó a subir las escaleras- también color verde oliva- hasta llegar a la puerta, que antes de abrirla, sacó un espejito del bolso y se miró, cerciorando la perfección de su aspecto.

No es que pretendiera dejar embobado a Graham, de hecho poco le importaba él, se utilizaban mutuamente para saciar sus necesidades más primitivas y luego volvían al trabajo como si nada. Más bien es que le encantaba estar perfecta para todo, y bueno, cierto era que con esa clase de trajes ajustados siempre conseguía la reacción que quería en ese hombre.

Y más le valía al sheriff no decepcionarla, se había puesto un traje ajustado Y SIN MANGAS en pleno mes de noviembre... Para que luego digan que no hacía sacrificios por los demás, porque si decía que se estaba calando hasta los huesos se quedaba corta. Se convenció a si misma que en breve entraría en calor.

Una vez segura de que su apariencia era implacable, alargó la mano con las llaves, las colocó en la cerradura y giró su muñeca provocando el "clack" de la puerta ahora abierta.

Y entró.

Siguió el pasillo a paso firme pero silencioso, encontrándose con el caótico salón. Menudo era el sheriff, todo estaba desordenado... No entendió a qué cuento habían tantas cajas esparcidas por allí. Por eso tenía que haberlo avisado, ya que siempre que avisaba el hombre dejaba implacable la casa... Era el único requisito, ya que se saciaban mutuamente, como mínimo hacerlo en un lugar pulido.

Pero muy a su pesar, ese día tendría que hacer una excepción.

Desde el desordenado salón se oía agua, agua de la ducha. Se estaba duchando... Mejor que mejor, así se ahorraba el tener que arrancarle el uniforme, porque ahora mismo le desgarraría la ropa a mordiscos como una fiera.

Se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño quitándose los tacones para no hacer ruido, aguantando la risa mientras abría lentamente la puerta y la cerraba tras de si. La sonrisa desapareció tan pronto en cuanto vio toda la ropa tirada por los suelos y los calzoncillos usados colgados en el barrote de la cortina que tapaba al hombre... Osea, ¿A eso se reducía su vida sexual?

Otra cosa que llamó su atención es que tarareaba en la ducha, ¡tarareaba! ¿Qué narices le pasaba al sheriff?

Y se suponía que "ese", que había colgado sus calzoncillos como quien alza una bandera, dejado el salón hecho una puñetera pocilga, esparcido toda su ropa desastrosamente por el suelo en vez de meterla en la cesta y que se encontraba felizmente tarareando en la ducha, la iba a ayudar a "ella" a relajarse mediante terapia carnal...

¡Con solo ver ese circo ganas de volver a casa no le faltaban!

Y de hecho, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta con la misma discreción con la que había entrado y mandar a tomar viento al sheriff, las cajitas, la ropita y el calzoncillo banderín. Todos ellos juntitos en pack y que montaran una fiesta.

Pero luego fue recordar el rosto de cierto rubio innombrable para que su aversión quedara en el olvido, centrándose únicamente en dirigirse hacia esa cortina y acabar ya con los gritos de sus malditas hormonas revolucionadas que exigían sexo salvaje.

Así que con toda la maestría de la cual siempre hacía gala, retiró la cortina a gran velocidad, con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios y una mano reposada en su cintura.

Y se encontró con el pastel.

Un pastel totalmente desnudo y con cara de Emmett Tyson.

El hombre, alterado, trató de quitarse el jabón de la cara para averiguar qué o quién había apartado la cortina, y mientras, Regina estaba ahí, inmóvil e incrédula, absteniendose de gritar como una loca posesa.

Meditó profundamente sobre el por qué tenía en frente a ese parásito lleno de jabón en la ducha de Graham.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza era que su cerebro le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto. Al parecer, estaba tan desquiciada con ese hombre, que siempre aparecía hasta en la sopa, que su propio cerebro ya creó una falsa imagen que aparentaba ser real pero que no era otra cosa que una ilusión. Una ilusión creada por su cerebro, engañándola como en ese preciso instante y haciéndola creer que el hombre que tenía en frente despelotado era el señor Tyson y no Graham.

Pero no se iba a dejar engañar por esa melena rubia, y esa tez morena, con agua escurriéndose por sus fornidos pectorales. No se dejaría engañar aunque estuviera hipnotizada por esa perfecta y trabajada tableta de chocolate que provocó en su interior la segunda revolución hormonal más bestia (después de el matutino encuentro en el capitulo 4) en lo que constaba su estatuto de mujer cabal solitaria y de indefinida soltería, privándola de toda capacidad racional y dejando su mente- siempre tan fría y calculadora- tan caliente y vacía como las dunas de un desierto.

Y si descendía la mirada ya ni eso...

Analizándolo bien, había cumplido uno de sus objetivos iniciales, ya que entró en calor de golpe.

Y en ese gran vacio, de espacio y tiempo indefinidos, que resultaba ser ahora la mente de la alcaldesa, la cual estaba totalmente indispuesta gracias al calentón frente a tal macizón, no hubo ni la mínima posibilidad de formular ninguna reacción o reflejo que evitara que finalmente el hombre la viera.

.-¿¡Re...REGINA!?- Gritó Emmett, logrando sacar a la mujer del apabullamiento.

¿Y qué decir? ¿"Hola, ¿qué tal?"?

Con ojos como platos, piernas de gelatina, poca concentración y control sobre su mente, trató de hablar.

La ironía de la situación era que siempre lograba reducir a sus enemigos a escoria con el uso de las palabras, pero con ese hombre le pasaba siempre lo mismo. La dejaba sin posibilidades defensivas.

Es decir, si la situación no podía llegar a ser más ridícula era porque no podía. Sin decir nada, con la boca que se abría y se cerraba y sin que saliera un solo sonido monosilábico de ella.

.-¿¡Qué narices haces aquí!?- Gritó Emmett mientras recubría su cuerpo con la cortina al puro estilo dios griego a la vez que acababa de cerrar el grifo.

.-P...Pues yo...- Y se calló de golpe. No porque no tuviera palabras que decir (que obviamente, no tenía palabras creíbles y justificables que decir) sino porque algo se estampó contra su cara, privándola de la magnifica visión que en frente tenía. Era algo ligero, algo de tela.

Rápidamente, hecha un manojo de nervios, se quitó el estorboso tejido, lo examinó con su mirada vacilante y...

Unos calzoncillos usados.

Los calzoncillos usados que segundos antes, residían en lo alto del barrote. Los calzoncillos usados que resbalaron en el preciso instante en el que el rubio se abrazó a la cortina. Los calzoncillos usados del mismo Emmett Tyson que ahora la miraba con cara de corderito atemorizado que sabe que su fatal destino está por venir.

Si, así de triste y lamentable. Y frustrante. Los calzoncillos del puñetero padre biológico de Henry habían ido a parar a su CARA, con todas las letras, que se los había comido de boca. La respiración de la mujer- ya antes alterada por semejante desnudo al complete- se incrementó más aún, y frunció las cejas tanto que el rubio pensó que la alcaldesa se transformaría en Supersayan.

El calentón inicial se transformó en otro tipo de calentón, y como las palabras seguían sin salir, recurrió a lo más fácil. La violencia.

Lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la misma prenda que había recibido de cara, sobre el rostro del hombre tapado con el cortinaje, e insatisfecha por la insuficiencia del impacto de una prenda tan ligera, recurrió a algo que realmente pudiera doler, agarrando ni más ni menos que la cuchilla de afeitar que se encontraba en las baldosas de la ducha.

.-¡Quieta! ¡Loca! ¿¡Qué piensas hacer con eso!?- Preguntó el rubio nervioso mientras elevaba una mano suplicante pidiendo que se detuviera, adelantándose a futuros acontecimientos temerarios de la mujer.  
.-¡Lo detesto! ¡Largo de mi ciudad!

¡Madre de Dios!

¡Solo faltaba la música de fondo del clásico de Hitchcock (Psicosis) para escenificar una completa película de terror!

Porque eso es lo que parecía, y en realidad el guión era bueno. Una madre obsesa decide finalmente acabar con la existencia del padre biológico del niño que ella adoptó, descuartizándolo con una cuchilla de afeitar, mientras se duchaba tranquilamente... Luego el plano enfocaría la sangre que caería abismalmente sobre la tina y sería arrastrada hasta el desagüe.

.-¡Regina! ¡Estate quieta! ¡Piensa en lo que haces!- Gritó el hombre saliendo en su propia defensa de la bañera (despelotado) y sujetando con ambas manos los brazos de Regina.

.-¡No se me acerque, depravado! ¡GRAHAAAM! ¡SOCORRO!

¡¿Y por qué pedía ella socorro?! ¿No sería más lógico que lo hiciera él? ¡Que era ella la que acababa de atentar contra su vida mientras estaba totalmente indefenso, exigiendo con cuchilla en mano que se fuera de su ciudad! Se esperaba cualquier cosa de Regina menos esa barbaridad, y ciertamente siempre decía que Regina lo iba a matar, pero era hipotéticamente hablando ¡Y ahora había venido a asesinarlo de verdad, para despellejarlo a base de afeitado!

.-¡No me mates, por favor! ¡Tengo un hijo que me necesita!- Gritó el rubio. Un recurso inteligente para hacer que el atacante ceda, es intentar tocar su fibra sensible e humana, claro que si esa "supuesta" fibra sensible era hacer recordar a la agresora que el hijo que él trataba de robarle lo necesitaba pues acaba pasando lo que pasa. La mención de Henry enfureció aún más a la alcaldesa. Y con una nueva fuerza incrementada empezó a batallar por su liberación moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.

.-¡Suélteme!- Gritaba siendo arrastrada por el pasillo de los brazos.

.-¿¡Esto es por lo de esta mañana!? ¡No vayas a matarme por una blusa, mujer! ¡Te la pagaré!- Gritaba el hombre mientras la arrastraba hasta el sofá. Una vez allí la haría perder el equilibrio y podría hacerse con el arma que por su bien no debía convertirse en homicida.

.-¡No me toque le digo!

Y ente tanto grito estridente de "no se me acerque" y "no me asesines" apareció el que hasta entonces estaba dormido, Aketza. Encontrándose con la misma escena de su dueño, desnudo, batallando con la misma mujer que nuevamente intentaba dañarlo.

Corriendo como un rayo, saltó sobre Regina que cayó redonda al sofá, seguida de un hombre rubio despojado y mojado que fue a parar justo encima suyo, el cual aprovechó el aturdimiento de ésta para arrebatarle al final el letal objeto de las manos.

Aliviado de saber que lo peor ya había pasado ya que había logrado desarmar a tan desequilibrada mujer, ocurrió algo ... Y bien dicen que nunca nada es malo hasta que ocurre lo peor...

.-¡Oye papá, he estado pensando...!- Dijo Henry eufórico entrando por la puerta presenciando el devastador panorama de su madre, con la falda peligrosamente levantada, despeinada, y su padre totalmente desnudo sobre ella. En el sofá. En una posición de lo más perturbadora ( y por lo que su mente llegaba a recordar, Regina inconscientemente le estaba sobando un poquito...)

.-He,he,he...¡HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! - Emmett empezó a reír compulsivamente, incrédulo y temeroso.

A lo largo de su vida, en especial esa semana, había cometido un sinnúmero de estupideces tan grandes que la idea de construir un bunker y esconderse en él los próximos cincuenta años no resultaba ser tan descabellada.  
Ahora la idea no sólo le parecía de lo más tentadora, sino que el surrealismo de su situación que le impedía generar cualquier idea para justificar al niño el por qué él sujetaba a su madre por los brazos, reteniéndola en el sofá, encajando con la perfecta descripción de un violador lascivo y para más no poder riendo como un bellaco, sólo lograba que el hombre quisiera coger una soga y acabar él mismo con su patético ser. Ya ni hacía falta que Regina tratara de asesinarlo, él solito se lo estaba planteando.

La cuestión era...¿Cómo salir de esa impúdica situación?

a) Explicar la inverosímil pero aun así absoluta verdad. Que la madre del niño había venido dispuesta a cargárselo y que él acabó encima suyo en esa posición tan comprometedora solo y únicamente en defensa propia.

b) Decir un "Hola. Esto no es lo que parece".

c) O decir un " Henry, cariño ¿No querías un hermanito?"

De todos modos, las tres opciones fueron descartadas en el preciso momento en el que cayó al suelo, empujado fuertemente por unos finos brazos con una fuerza inaudita.

.- Henry, cariño. Esto no es lo que parece.- Dijo Regina acercándose al niño. Vaya, al parecer la alcaldesa optó por la opción b) y que si se miraba bien, era la que más le convenía. Aunque sería difícil hacerle ver que la cosa "no era lo que parecía" cuando los había descubierto en una posición que gritaba que todo aquello tenía pinta de película XXX hard core.

.-Exacto, no es lo que parece...- Dijo el rubio tapándose con un cojín su amiguito de más abajo.

.-¿Y entonces qué era?- Preguntó indiscreto el niño elevando una ceja. Modo Henry detective, on. Modo EmmRegi creativos de excusas falsas pero creíbles, off.

Y...¿Había mencionado ya que nada era malo hasta que ocurría lo peor?

.-¿Henry? ¿Qué haces aquí, chico?- Preguntó Graham entrando por la puerta con al compra y, al igual que el niño, presenciando la chocante e insólita escena.

¡Si señor! Finalmente todos reunidos, ¡Viva la fiesta! ¡Todos a bailar la danza del ukelele! Y luego de paso un brindis por la estupidez extrema a la cual habían llegado. Salud.

¡¿Qué soga ni que leches?!

¡Crematorio mismamente! Que lo quemaran vivo y sufriera en sus carnes su propia consumición, ahora mismo sería lo mejor que le podría pasar. Es que... ¿Podía su vida ir a peor? Su hijo y compañero de piso cavilosos frente a ellos, temiéndose lo peor.

Además, el sofá todo revuelto sólo lograba dar puntos extra a la teoría del "abuso sexual a la alcaldesa", cosa le recordó que ya no necesitaba noticias de diarios para dejar su reputación al al nivel de una caca de perro, él solito ya se las ingeniaba para hundir su propio prestigio a niveles subterráneos inimaginables.

Al ver cómo Regina no saltaba con algún argumento creíble que lograra milagrosamente sacarlos de esa situación tan embarazosa, el rubio decidió tomar riendas al asunto.

.-Nosotros...- Trató de empezar.

.-Vosotros...- Le animó el sheriff.

.-Nosotros...

.-Vosotros...

.-¡Estabais intentando bañar a Aketza!- Gritó el niño con una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba. La respuesta. La grieta. La salida de tan absurdo y anormal aprieto. Por un niño de diez años...

.-¡Exacto! Regina había venido a...¡Ver a Aketza! y como estaba muy sucio pues intenté bañarlo conmigo. Pero se escapó de la ducha y saltó sobre ella, así que aquí estamos...- Dijo el rubio aprovechando y exprimiendo culminantemente la idea de su inteligente sucesor. ¡No entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes! Para la autosalvación, lo mejor es echar la culpa de actor propios al perro, como él ya había hecho varias veces... ("el perro se ha comido mis documentos de la oficina","el perro se ha meado en el descapotable del jefe.") -Si es que Aketza es muy travieso...¿Verdad, Regina?

.-Exactamente- Reforzó la mujer implacable y totalmente segura volviendo a implantarse la máscara glacial. Ahora si que hablaba, ¿no? ¿¡Ahora si, no!?

Y mientras el niño sonreía totalmente convencido por la treta que él mismo se había marcado, el sheriff los miraba totalmente escéptico. Emmett no sabía cómo pero parecía haber desarrollado una habilidad telepática con Graham, ya que con su sola mirada pudo entender dos mensajes: 1) Eso de la ducha y el perro no se lo traga nadie y 2) Ese cojín al cual te aferras con tanto esmero es mi favorito y más utilizado. Concretamente pongo mi cara en él, así que haz el favor de soltarlo y taparte con otra cosa. Gracias.

Vale, Graham no había picado (sería un condenado idiota si lo hubiera hecho) pero sí Henry, y con eso ya estaba satisfecho. Regina ya podría estarle agradecida, no iba a delatar su intento de asesinato y eso que tenía al sheriff justo en la puerta.

.-Henry, ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Te prohibí que salieras de casa!- Empezó la reprimida a reprimir.

.-Emmm...- El chico desvió la mirada y de repente abrió los ojos como platos mientras señalaba a una dirección.- ¡Mamá, tu bolso!

Otra prueba sustancial de que la suerte desaparece cuando Regina está cerca, y con lo que el rubio vio después de seguir con la mirada a aquello que apuntaba su hijo, tuvo la certeza de que Regina lo cortaría a cachos y lo dejaría aún con vida agonizando en algún descampado y que ahí en pleno sufrimiento ella obtuviera su fría venganza en nombre de su bolso de prada... Que residía descompuesto a manos- o colmillos- de su perro que lo balanceaba frenéticamente de un lado para otro entre mandíbula y mandíbula.

...Dios...-Dijo la alcaldesa a la vez que colocaba una mano en la frente y se dejaba caer rendida en el sofá.

.- ...Si te sirve de consuelo...Era un bolso muy feo.- Añadió el rubio siendo fulminado por tres miradas.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Hola a todos! :D_

_Bueno, aquí os traigo el noveno capítulo. Y si, se que queréis que junte ya a esos dos, pero tiempo al tiempo, WUAJAJAJAJA._

_Lo bueno se hace esperar, para ello Emmett tendrá que ganarse el corazón de Regina, y no creo que lo consiga si siempre se dispone a tocarle las narices a nuestra reina :D Paso a responder reviews:_

_JAJAJA Silvia, me vas a matar... Ahora suman : tres veces que Emmett le tira algo encima, dos que ve a Regina en sujetador y dos que ella lo ve desnudo. Y si, no hay porno aún :D por suerte no sabes donde vivo y no podrás matarme, WUAJAJAJA._

_Veraveraz, me alegro de que te guste la historia :DDDD Si el capítulo de la lavadora te hizo reír espero que este también xD Creo que se me va mucho la olla para que se me ocurran estas cosas... Me alegra mucho que me animes, pienso continuarla para hacerte reír más ;)_

_Vesii! ¡Al igual te relees mis capítulos! Dios, que lloro y todo... ¿Tu también quieres porno? Oh god... que mentes más morbosas... ju ju ju ju... Si os sirve de consuelo, ahora Graham cree que han tenido sexo puro y duro en su sofá :D Wow Vesi, me encanta que siempre me comentes! Espero que este capítulo tambien te haya hecho reír ;)_

_Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, Graham era el que le cedió la habitación a Emmett ¿No os lo esperabais ehh?_

_Y haciendo honor al capítulo original, en k Regina iba a visitar a Graham para...ehem, ehem, pues lo he aprovechado para llevar a cabo el accidente de la ducha :D_

_Ahora si, ¿queréis roce más directo entre Emmett y Regina? Pues esperad al próximo capítulo que se titula: La apuesta del beso. El orgullo narcisista de un cobarde con chaqueta, parte 1._

_Disfrutad el verano :D ya queda cada vez menos para la tercera temporada de OUAT, besos a todos!_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: La apuesta del beso. El orgullo narcisista de un cobarde con chaqueta. Parte 1**

.-¿Corbata?- Preguntó Emmett mientras sujetaba el uniforme totalmente escéptico. Ponerse ese traje, casi tan ridículo o más que los chalecos de Graham, era tan perjudicial para su persona como ponerse el traje del teletubbie azul, ese que llevaba bolsito rosa... ¡Ese uniforme atentaba contra las leyes básicas de la estética mundial, joder!

.- Con esa cazadora roja no se yo si te van a respetar...- Dijo el sheriff inseguro.

.-¿Que no?- Dijo autoritario el rubio tirando sobre la mesa el uniforme.- Esta chupa, conjuntamente con mi persona, hacen que imponga hasta el más robusto capullo de la ciudad. Además, me arma de coraje y valentía inimaginables.

El sheriff sonrió. Resultó increíble lo poco que le importo que el día anterior él se encontrara despelotado sobre su temible dueña sexual... Ni siquiera se enfadó el hombre.

La que sí se enfadó fue la alcaldesa con tendencias asesinas, que se fue con lo poco que quedaba de su bolso de prada en una mano mientras que con la otra arrastraba al pequeño Henry.

Encima la ofendida era ella, porque su maléfico plan criminal no resultó como ella esperaba... Seguro que ahora mismo se encontraría maquiavélica en su despacho, bajo la escasa luz de una lampara que se balanceaba... Planeando su próximo movimiento...

Y él tendría que convivir con el peligro de la muerte persiguiéndolo día tras día, anteponiendo su valiosa existencia para poder llevar una vida de ayudante de sheriff.

.-Al menos la placa.- Dijo Graham sacándola de un cajón y ofreciéndosela.- Si quieres formar parte de esta comunidad, hay que hacerlo oficial.

Bueno, bueno. La placa no estaba mal... Dentro de lo que cabía había recuperado una placa y un oficio. Así que la agarró y se la colocó en el cinturón a la misma vez que el suelo pegó una sacudida tan bestia que logró arrancarle al rubio el grito más amariconado de toda la historia y años de humanidad.

E histérico, se abalanzó al suelo tirándose en plancha, saboreándolo completamente. Si, si, porque su boca se encontraba totalmente incrustada en él (para que digan que él no besaba el suelo que pisaba... Esto del individualismo y el amor propio se lo tomaba muy en serio). Seguidamente se arrastró buscando refugio bajo una mesa, haciendo nuevamente gala de su ridiculez y cobardía en toda su extensión.

Y Graham flipaba.

Se hizo el silencio... Luego empezó a oírse una sirena... Luego perros ladrar... Y finalmente todos los teléfonos de la oficina empezaron a sonar.

.-¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? Me he resbalado.- Dijo el rubio empezando a sacudirse, disimulando a la vez que colocaba ambas manos sobre el cinturón.

.-Si...Un coraje y valentía inimaginables.-Comentó desinteresadamente el sheriff mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- .

.-¡Todo el mundo atrás!- Gritó la alcaldesa nada más salir de su Mercedes negro. Emmett estuvo a punto de pedirle a Graham que acelerara con el coche patrulla para arrollarla. El hecho de imaginarse la "triste pérdida" que supondría hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

"Hermanos y hermanas, nos reunimos hoy aquí, en este lúgubre día para ofrecer una despedida cristiana a nuestra alcaldesa, Regina Mills.(Todos empiezan a gritar eufóricos, suenan las trompetas, brindis con cervezas celebraciones, bailes sobre su tumba)."

Emmett soltó una leve carcajada que al sheriff no le pasó desapercibida, e interrogativo, levantó una ceja mientras aparcaba el coche. Preguntándose qué sandez pasaría por la cabeza de su acompañante.

Parecía ser que el breve terremoto fue provocado por un derrumbamiento en una antigua mina de la zona, en esa que ahora mismo se encontraban.

Todos los ciudadanos, curiosos, empezaron a murmurar cosas como "¿es un cráter?", "algo se ha derrumbado ","que bueno está ese rubio"...

La alcaldesa se dirigió rápidamente al sheriff y su ayudante.

.-Sheriff, establezca un perímetro de seguridad. Marco, vaya a ayudar a los bomberos.- Ordenado como siempre.- Señor Tyson, este es un asunto municipal, ya puede irse.

.- Querida, trabajo para el municipio.- Sonrió arrogante y disfrutando plenamente de la cara asombrada de la mujer, que rápidamente desvió sus ojos hacia el sheriff. Fulminándolo con una mirada casi tan glacial como el viento que soplaba.

.-¿Y la alcaldesa se entera la última?- Preguntó de manera tan fría como su mirada.

.-Respondo por ella...- Dijo el sheriff elevando las cejas y con cara suplicatoria.

.-Cómo no...- Emmett sabía que ese "cómo no" de la mujer, no quería decir otra cosa que "te quedas sin sexo durante los próximos 3 meses, imbécil". Y por la cara del sheriff, dedujo que él también lo sabía. Nuevamente la mujer se dirigió a él.- Ayudante, eche una mano y controle a la multitud.

El rubio asintió inclinando la cabeza, como si fuera una reina, y empezó con la labor.

.-¡Habitantes de Storybrooke! Que no cunda el pánico.- Empezó a exponer la alcaldesa a todo el gentío.- Siempre hemos sabido que en esta zona había túneles mineros. Pero no teman, pienso acometer un pro...

.-¡Moved vuestros enormes culazos! ¡Esta área queda restringida por que yo lo digo! ¡Venga va, fuera todo el mundo! ¡Se acabó la fiesta!- Interrumpió el rubio tapando de pleno a Regina, que ahora lo miraba furibunda.

.-¡Señor Tyson!- Gritó la morena llamándole la atención a la vez que cerraba los ojos y fruncía ambas cejas, intentando calmarse.- Estoy hablando con los ciudadanos, ¿le importaría?

.-Oh, si claro.- Dijo colocándose al lado de la mujer con los brazos cruzados y el mentón elevado. La alcaldesa, tras mirarlo unos segundos con abominación, decidió continuar su dialogo.

.- Pienso acometer un proyecto para rehabilitar esta zona, y emplearla para fines públicos.- El rubio asintió con la cabeza a todo lo que ella decía, irritándola.

.- La excavaremos.

.-Bien excavada.- Añadió Emmett.

.- La demoleremos...

.-Totalmente.- Complementó. Regina empezó a ponerse furiosa.

.-...Y pavimentaremos...

.-¿Pavimentarla?- La alcaldesa giró su rostro hacia el hombre a su lado cuando se percató de que no había sido él quien habló. Sino que fue Henry apareciendo de la nada.- ¡¿Y si hay alguien ahí abajo?!

.-¡Henry! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Dijo Regina descendiendo a su nivel y ofreciéndole al ayudante de sheriff una panorámica perfecta de sus posaderas.

.-¿Qué hay ahí abajo?-Insistió el pequeño.

.-Nada, aléjate de aquí.- Dijo Regina empujándolo hacia atrás.- ¡Es más! Que todo el mundo haga el favor de alejarse. ¡Venga, por favor!

Toda la multitud empezó a esparcirse, volviendo a sus hogares. Y antes de que Emmett pudiera empezar a implantar cintas delimitando la zona, vio como Regina se agachaba a recoger algo del suelo, y rápidamente lo ocultó en su bolsillo. Henry lo miró, también lo había visto.

¿Qué pudo llamar tanto su atención como para que se agachara a recogerlo ... ¿Una moneda?...Nah, demasiado vulgar... ¡Una caca de conejo! ¿Y si se le había caído el tampax? ...Qué misterio aguardaba el misterioso objeto que logró captar la atención de la reina de los hielos desinteresada...¡Ah! Regina había cogido... ¡Había cogido el anillo de Frodo Bolsón! ¡O mejor! ... Había cogido un...¡Cartucho de bala! ¡Seguro que se cargó a alguien por la zona y ahora pretendía pavimentarla con tal de ocultar el cadáver!

Sus deducciones se vieron interrumpidas por un disimulado "¡Pss, pss, aquí!" de Henry que se encontraba escondido detrás de un coche a la vez que le hacía señas para que le siguiera.

Y haciéndose el tonto (años de práctica y dominación absoluta en esa modalidad) se dirigió al coche donde el niño se escondía, sorprendiéndose de ver al ángel de paraguas y peinado extravagante también allí.

.-Hay que...-Empezó a hablar e niño.- Poner en marcha la operación cobra, ¿estáis preparados?

.-No sabía que yo era miembro de la operación...- Dijo el doctor Hopper.

.-¡Claro que si! Lo sabes todo, no podemos dejar que lo haga. ¿Y si ahí abajo hay algo?- Siguió el niño persistente.

.-Chaval, son viejos túneles.

.-Que justo se derrumban cuando tú llegas aquí. Estás cambiando las cosas, debilitas el hechizo.

.-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Preguntó Emmett indeciso. Ya no sabía por dónde tirar con esa conversación...

.-Que si ¡Que si! Hoy has hecho algo diferente, ¿verdad?- Y la idea de que nada más se pusiera la placa y los túneles se desmoronaran vino con tanta fuerza que no pudo ignorarla. Nah...Sería casualidad.

.-¡Henry, te dije que esperaras en el coche!- Dijo Regina apareciendo de la nada y provocando casi el paro cardíaco de los tres conspiradores. Y mientras el niño volvía a su coche el rubio se sobresaltó al ver que los ojos de Regina estaban fijos en él, comiéndoselo vivo. Y no en el buen sentido.- Ayudante. Haga su trabajo.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- .

.-Habrá que trabajar mucho en la mina.- Comentó Marco, que así se llamaba el barbablanca que se encontró nada más despertar entre rejas. El mismo que le habló de su vida sexu... Flores de colores con olores...

.- Emmett y yo ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.- Dijo Graham sentándose en el taburete junto con Emmett.

.- Si es así, a mi no me importaría echaros un cable en lo que sea.- Dijo Ruby mientras servía a Emmett una Coca Cola y le guiñaba un ojo. Anda que no, ¡Anda que no!

.- La alcaldesa estaba extraña ayer. ¿Os fijasteis que cogió algo del suelo?- Preguntó el rubio, intentando parecer el típico ayudante de sheriff interesante e investigador.

.- Tu te fijas en cualquier cosa que haga esa mujer.- Comentó Leroy aferrado a su cerbeza de buena mañana.

.-Eso, eso.- Reforzó la ojitos de loba con minifalda y esas piernas...y ese escote...¡Por dios! ¡Qué escotazo! ¡Pero que salido estaba, joder!

.-Ahá...- Dijo embobado y sin prestar atención, perdido en el mundo del yupi de minifaldas.

.- ¿Te gusta la alcaldesa, Tyson?- Preguntó Graham indiscreto.

.-Ahá...- Dijo para segundos después caer de golpe a la tierra.-¿Qué? ¡NO!

.-Harían buena pareja.- Comentó Marco.

¿Buena pareja? ¡¿Buena pareja?! Claro, buena pareja para ¡MUTILARSE!

.- ¿Con esa? Por dios, ni su propio hijo la aguanta. Es una dama del hielo amargada que necesita un buen polvazo. Además, esa mujer solo sabe incordiarme.- Respondió mientras bebía un trago de su vaso.

.-Ya, como el otro día en mi casa...- Comento desinteresadamente Graham. ¿Pero qué le pasaba ahora? ¿De esa manera iba a lanzarlo a los tiburones? ¿Qué espécimen de amigo era? Maldito traidor. Eso requería una fría venganza...

.-¿Qué pasó el otro día en la casa del sheriff?.- Y el primer tiburón se acercaba...La buenorra de mechas rojas que por sus tetas bien puestas, quería averiguar el misterio.

.-Nada realmente...

.- Por un módico precio, Emmett se atreve a cualquier cosa con la alcaldesa.- Respondió el sheriff elevando su vaso.

Y todos empezaron a reír. Emmett incluido. Parecía ser que el sheriff había contado un buen chiste y él, aunque se había distraído en el mundo de la camarera McTetas, pudo prestar algo de atención.

Ahá... Algo así de que por un módico precio Emmett se atre... ¡¿Que quééééééé?!

.- Te pago veinte pavos si la tiras por un precipicio- Dijo Leroy a la vez que bebía de la jarra. Condenado por si mismo desde los 12 a alcoholemia perpetua.

.- ¡No, te pago yo treinta si le dices que es una bruja amargada en una de las reuniones municipales!.- Comentó un individuo que se unió a la fiesta en la cafetería.

.-¡Pues yo te pago cuarenta si vas y le pinchas las ruedas del coche!- Añadió otro. ¡Vaya! Subasta, ¿Quién da más?

.-¡Cincuenta si llenas su casa blanca de graffitis!- Saltó otro. Si es que el amor que profesaban los ciudadanos por la alcaldesa era tan... afable.

Y la puja seguía y seguía. "¡Sesenta por mearle en el portal!", "¡Ochenta por hacerle un calvo en el cristal de su oficina!","¡Noventa por meterle laxante en el desayuno!". No sabía si sentirse bien, porque todo el mundo contaba con su valía, o mal por que le habían convertido en el sicario de la ciudad... Estaba entre ambas..

.- ¡Doscientos si le plantas un morreo delante de todos!- Comentó Ruby delante de la multitud.

Y todos empezaron a asentir, les gustaba la idea... Besar a la roca flemática de carácter glacial e instinto criminal por doscientos pavos, y nadie volvía a pujar por otro ridículo que lo salvara.

Estaba bien jodido.

La idea de besar a Regina le produjo escalofríos...Solo con imaginarse a él mismo poniendo morros de chimpancé drogado frente a la mujer roca haciendo con la boca "_muacks, muacks, muacks"..._¡Quita, quita! Casi que prefería hacerle un calvo en el cristal...

Pero el veredicto había decidido su sentencia...

.-¡Debes comerle la boca a Regina!- Gritó uno propinándole golpes en la espalda.

.-¡Eso! A ver si logras que se le vaya la indiferencia.- Añadió otro.

Lo gracioso o triste, es que él no había aceptado, y todos ya daban por sentado que iba a llevar a cabo ese tácito acuerdo cuando en realidad...

.-No pienso hacerlo.- Dijo bebiendo su coca cola.

.-¡Vamos, no seas gallina!

.- Eso, cobardica.- Gritaron varios.

Y toda la cafetería se convirtió en gallinero. No, no, en un gallinero en el sentido "literal" de la palabra. ¡En gallinero de verdad! Imitando a gallinas agitando los brazos y curruqueando "_Coco Coco Coc Cococ Cococ cococ"._

.-¿No te daba esa chupa el poderío y valor suficientes, ayudante?- Metió cizaña Graham.

Opiniones solo son eso. Opiniones

Hay que respetarlas, a veces escucharlas y a veces sencillamente ignorarlas. Y es muy importante saber cómo actuar en frente de todas las opiniones del mundo, mostrando la mejor cara de uno mismo y enfrentarlas según pertoque, dando un claro ejemplo de una madurez reforzada con experiencias vividas que ayudan a evitar casos como la influencia de unos desinteresados sin quehaceres en la vida más importantes que hacer apuestas y provocar el resurgimiento del orgullo narcisista de cierto rubio que dejó atrás su madurez en el preciso instante en el que fue llamado "cobarde".

.-¡¿Cobarde yo?! Prepara esos doscientos pavo linda. ¡Voy a meterle a esa desquiciada la lengua hasta la campanilla de tal manera que se le quitará la amargura de golpe!

La cafetería entera estalló llena de euforia, brazos levantados, satisfacción, entusiasmo y aplausos.

Y en vez de crecerse...Emmett Tyson se hundió.

Vale. Recapacitación...¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡¿Qué narices acababa de hacer?!

Y su parte racional respondió: Nada, solo te acabas de condenar tu solito al peor de los destinos con tal de hacerte el chulito (como cuando eras pequeño en el colegio) y satisfacer a miles de individuos de una población de los cuales solo conoces cuatro. Vamos, un sacrificio en toda regla por gente que ni te rememorará una vez estés totalmente muerto revolcándote en tu propia miseria por una alcaldesa poseída.

Así de triste, así lamentable. Sentenciando su propia desgracia y humillación jamás sufrida, superando todas las estupideces que había cometido a lo largo de la semana en una sola apuesta. Besar a Regina.

¿Y cómo lo haría? Espera...¿Lo haría?

¡NO! Huiría a tierras lejanas, ¡No! A otra galaxia, a otra dimensión... Bien lejos...

¿Es que aún podía ir a peor con esa mujer?

Según su pequeña (y no tan pequeña) lista de sucesos ridículos vividos con la alcaldesa constaban:

Meterle mano, bañarla en sidra, nuevamente meterle mano, desnudarse (accidentalmente) en frente de ella, que su perro la atacara destrozándole una gabardina, cortar su manzano, tirarla a la basura, batallarla con basura, culparla y así que fuera también detenida, insultarla, acachetearla en el culo (¿Cuenta como meter mano?), arrebatar el amor incondicional de su hijo Henry (según la morena), bañarla en cacao, destrozar su blusa, cargarse una lavadora pública con un pedo de regalo (cortesía del rubio), nuevamente desnudarse frente a ella (accidentalmente), arruinar sus planes homicidas, destrozar su bolso de prada, interrumpir su discurso, básicamente destrozarle la vida y como no, para acabar de completar la lista, besarla en contra de su voluntad.

Casi nada.

Y un buen par de tet...tazas aparecieron frente a él.

.-Si eres capaz de hacerlo, tal vez tú y yo podamos hacer apuestas...En privado.- Dijo Ruby mientras chocaba su taza con la del rubio a la vez que guiñaba un ojo seductoramente.

¡Ole él y la madre que lo trajo!

Y con una sonrisa colgate turbo, el rubio asintió con la cabeza. Era un juego bastante perverso por parte de Ruby. ¿Le ponía que sus proyectos de ligue besaran a otras mujeres? Eso le preocupó, tal vez le pusiera que se lo montara con otras mujeres también... Que caramba, tampoco era que le importara mucho pero...Un poco rarita si que era la lobita, si.

.-¿Lo harás?-Preguntó Graham a su lado con tono sereno y neutral.- La apuesta, digo.

.-Pues...- Nuevamente apareció en su mente la escena imaginaria de él poniendo boca de pez acercándose peligrosamente a Rocagina...

Y estalló en llanto. Con cerveza en mano (se la quitó a Leroy en un segundo de distracción, mérito impresionante), y con un hombro sobre el cual llorar sus más innecesarias y patéticas penas (el de Graham).

El inicio de su fin...

.-Papá...- Dijo una vocecilla a su espalda llorando.

Era Henry, que buscaba llorar sobre el hombro de su calamitoso padre y su garrafal infelicidad, el cual ya se encontraba llorando sobre otro hombro... Su heredero y discípulo aprendía ya el clásico comportamiento de la vida del fracasado.

De todos modos, eso le jodió. Nadie hacía llorar a su hijo y salía impune.

.- ¿Qué te pasa, chico?- Preguntó Emmett.

.-El doctor Hopper...

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._.-._.-._.-.

.-¡Doctor hopper! - Dijo aporreando sus puños contra la madera con rabia- ¡Abra la jodida puerta o se la tiro abajo de una patada! ¡Tiene un minuto! ¡Y le aseguro que como tenga que tirarla yo abajo, cuando despierte de la paliza que le voy a meter su ropa estará pasada de moda! ...¿Qué digo?...¡Ya está pasada de moda! ¡Ábrame, joder!

El doctor estaba en plena indecisión, y de momento una sola puerta lo separaba a él, un pobre indefenso psiquiatra que no había presenciado una batalla en su vida, del salvajismo encarnado en un padre colérico dispuesto a arrancar todas y cada una de las extremidades a aquel iluso (osea, él) que se atrevió a meterse con su pollito. Y sentado en el sofá, le dio el "último" trago a su copa.

.-¡A tomar por culo la puerta!- Oyó segundos antes de ver su entrada volar por los aires por una patada fastuosa dando el perfecto ejemplo de un instinto combativo feroz y perfeccionado.

.-¡¿Qué ha hecho maldito cabrón?!- Dijo enfurecido mientras se acercaba violentamente al hombre de gafas. Adiós vida, hola óbito.-¡Me dijo que no le quitara la ilusión, que eso lo dejaría hecho polvo!

Y con una fortaleza inhumana, agarró por la camisa al despavorido Archie elevándolo del suelo. Pero no se preocupó mucho por ese detalle, ya que sabía que volvería a él en pocos segundos, convaleciente, pero retornaría al suelo.

.-Verá...-Intentó hablar su sentido defensivo más racional.- Cuando una terapia no funciona, hay que ajustarla...

.-¿Es ella? ¡¿Le ha vuelto a amenazar esa víbora?! ¡¿Tan cagado está que piensa ignorar su propia conciencia?!- Habló el rubio con un destello amarillo en sus ojos.

.- ¡No tengo que justificar mis decisiones profesionales! - Dijo increíblemente sereno Archie, con los pies volando.

.-Claro que no, enclenque.- Dijo el rubio elevando un puño hacia su rostro.- Yo tampoco tengo que justificar entonces mis decisiones personales como que le voy a partir todos los dient..

"¡Ring ring ring!"

.-¿¡Cómo que ring ring ring!?- Gritó el rubio a la vez que se miraba el bolsillo, donde se encontraba su teléfono sonando.- Mire, salvado por mi iPhone.- Dijo mientras agarraba el móvil con furia pero sin soltar al doctor de la camisa.

Al abrirlo, sonrió al ver en la pantalla quien lo llamaba. En letras grandes y concisas "Vagina, la putalquesa". Que oportuna ella. Lo descolgó. - Buen trabajo campeona. Se ha ganado el premio a la madre más miserable del año. Felicidades.

.-¿Está con él?- Contestó con su habitual tono neutral, ignorando las provocaciones del rubio.

.- Si, con el doctor Hopper. A puntito de enviarlo al hospital, y espere tranquila que luego su manzano va a...

.-¡Le estoy hablando de Henry! ¿Está con él?

.- No, lo dejé en su despacho hará como una hora...- Respondió descolocado.

.-Pues no está aquí.

.-Entonces no se donde está...

Y la respuesta del paradero del niño apareció justo delante suyo.

.-Yo si se dónde está...- Dijo Archie.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Wweheeeeeee! (ò.ó) ^( ò.ó )^ (ò.ó)_

_¡Aquí estoy porque he venido y porque he venido aquí estoy!_

_Que mejor cosa para empezar que daros un enorme: GRACIAS._

_En serio, no sabéis lo mucho que me alegra el día abrir mi correo y ver que me han dejado reviews, sois geniales chicas. Me animáis muchísimo a seguir esta historia. He llegado a los 34 reviews y no tenía más expectativas de llegar hasta los siete como mucho x'DD_

_Mañana hará un mes desde que empecé a subir este fic... Cómo pasa el tiempo( Keyhlan, pareces una yaya hablando...)_

_En fin, paso a responder reviews:_

_Veraveraz: ¿Soy culpable de que tu familia te mire feo? D: ...¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Me alegro! WUAJAJA *Risa de mala malota * Me encanta que me digas que te hago reír, :D este fic está hecho para eso precisamente, y que me digas eso me satisface muchísimo. Gracias, en serio! Y si, soy una mente morbosa... Me habéis pillado ¬w¬ ¿qué se le va a hacer? WUAJAJAJAJA!_

_Vesita: WIHIII! Mi vesiii! Nunca me fallas con tu review! OH! ¿Insinúas algo con lo de "la que lanza calzoncillos en la cara de la mente? Me-has-hecho-DAÑO! JAJAJAJAJA. Pues si, viva las mentes perversas. Hum! Mándales un saludo a tus vecinos de mi parte ;D Muchos besitos Vesi!_

_Silvia: Si, pues mira. Vivo en la calle... LA CALLE DE LA PIRULETA! Pues si te fijas en este capítulo, Graham no ha echado a Emmett del piso pero si que se la está devolviendo de una manera cruel... Jo,jo,jo. Ya profundizaré más en el personaje del sheriff en los próximos capítulos ;) Me alegra que te gustara el cap Silvia! Me animas muchísimo con tus reviews!_

_Esmemills: JAJAJAJA! Siempre me sacan una sonrisa tus coments Esme xDD En cuanto a lo del beso, no voy a hacer spoilers pero si te voy a decir que mires el próximo capítulo ;) *wink wink._

_Ahora, si Regina denuncia a Emmett por abuso, él la denunciaría por intento de homicidio, así que creo que los dos han llegado al mutuo y tácito acuerdo de no decir nada JAJAJA._

_En general, muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores, seguidores, favoritos y reviews. Gracias a todos, y os espero en la segunda parte: **Capítulo 10: La apuesta del beso. El orgullo ****narcisista ****de un cobarde con chaqueta. Parte 2**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: La apuesta del beso. El orgullo narcisista de un cobarde con chaqueta. Parte 2**

Todo era culpa de ese hombre.

Daba igual que ocultara su verdadero yo bajo la faceta de padre preocupado. Todo lo sucedido era culpa suya, él animó a Henry a cometer esa locura y por su culpa, su hijo y el doctor Hopper se encontraban en esa mina en fase de derrumbamiento.

Los obreros iban retirando las rocas una a una, el perro de Archie junto al de Emmett no dejaban de ladrar, poniéndola más nerviosa aún. Tenía ganas de gritar y descargar toda su furia contra ese infeliz, golpearlo, matarlo, extinguir su vida con sus propias manos y hacerlo sufrir hasta en su último respiro.

Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella cuando el suelo empezó a temblar y las rocas de la mina empezaron a desmoronarse aún más. El estruendo acompañado de gritos de los obreros que se alejaban corriendo de la zona colmó abajo su paciencia, y para cuando el suelo dejó moverse se dirigió casi corriendo hacia el rubio.

.-¡Usted lo está empeorando!- Gritó la alcaldesa con la voz impregnada de profundo odio y desprecio mientras lo miraba con ferocidad.

.-¡Yo intento salvar a Henry!- Se defendió el hombre.- ¡Él entró porque quería demostrarle algo!

.-¿Y por qué cree que tiene algo que demostrar?- Gruñó la mujer con expresión iracunda.-¡¿Quién le está animando?!

.-No me culpe a mi...

.-¡Sermoneeme hasta que se quede sin oxigeno!

Sin esperar respuesta, Regina se alejó unos pasos de él, abrazándose a si misma y conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba con estallar.

Estaba mal. Estaba desesperada y al borde de la histeria. Y Emmett lo sabía.

Permanecieron callados segundos interminables, ella dándole la espalda y él mirándola. Porque, independientemente de que fuera una amargada inmunda y endemoniada, era la madre de Henry, y estaba asustada. Muy asustada, tanto que su máscara de hielo no pudo ocultar a tiempo la mirada lacrimosa y aguada que se mostró junto con su grito de desesperación.

El hombre suspiró hondo y se acercó a ella.

.-Seamos maduros, Regina. Tenemos que calmarnos para encontrar una solución y sacar de ahí a nuestro hijo.- Tal vez se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas, pero a la mujer no pareció importarle y se giró hacia él asintiendo con la cabeza, totalmente afligida por la situación.

.-Estoy de acuerdo...

.-¿Qué quiere que haga?

.-...Ayúdeme. Hay que hallar algún modo de...Perforar el terreno con algo potente.

.-¿Como por ejemplo?

.-Explosivos.- Dijo Marco junto a Graham llamando la atención de toda la multitud.

Era una idea peligrosa, pero de momento era la única idea que podría salir bien. Así que en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraban todos refugiándose detrás de los coches, esperando la orden de la alcaldesa.

.-Estamos listos.- Informó Graham mirando a la morena, esperando a su señal.

Regina tenía una expresión lívida, mirando esa entrada que estaban a punto de estallar. Sintió una mano de apollo sobre su hombro, no le hizo falta girarse para saber que era del señor Tyson en un vago intento de infundirle algo de coraje. Apartó esa mano de su hombro bruscamente y se agachó detrás de la furgoneta, ella no necesitaba consuelo ni mucho menos de ese hombre.

.-Vuélenlo.

Y estalló. ¡Vaya que si estalló!

Las rocas volaron por los aires con un estruendoso estallido y un espeso humo cubrió toda la zona, impidiéndoles ver nada. Al proteger a Regina con sus brazos, Emmett no pudo cubrirse los oídos que ahora pitaban con un incansable y perduradero "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii".

Pero eso no le importó, salió corriendo en dirección al humo, deseando que el plan hubiera funcionado... Que Henry estuviera bien. Y también el doctor Hopper, a quien antes había estado a punto de dar una paliza cuando fue el primero en meterse de cabeza dentro de la mina por su hijo. Y ahora la sensación de culpabilidad pesaba sobre sus hombros como plomo. Todas sus esperanzas de poder entrar de una jodida vez y rescatarlos se derrumbó abajo como las piedras que ahora cubrían la entrada.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Aketza era un perro listo y preparado.

En más de una ocasión le ayudó en su oficio de policía en Boston, y el cuerpo se planteó que fuera adiestrado.

Aketza junto a Pongo lograron encontrar un respiradero, una entrada al interior de las minas, una entrada profunda que requeriría obligatoriamente que alguien descendiera con un cable.

.-Hay que bajar a alguien muy en vertical o el alambre colapsará con las paredes del respiradero.- Dijo Marco mientras estiraba el cable con el gancho.

.-Bájeme a mi.- Exigió inmediatamente Regina.

.-De eso nada, bajo yo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Emmett cogió el equipo de las manos del sheriff y empezó a ponérselo y mientras lo hacía apareció una tercera mano que lo frenó. La mano de Regina.

.-Es mi hijo, yo bajaré.- Insistió la morena.

.- Y también el mío. Aparte.- Respondió irritado desviando la mano de la mujer bruscamente.

.-¡Usted ya ha hecho suficiente, Tyson! ¡No lo fastidie más!

.- No, la que lo fastidiará será usted como no me deje hacer mi trabajo.

Todos miraban silenciosos la disputa entre el ayudante de sheriff y la alcaldesa, parecía que se iban a morder en cualquier momento. Y Emmett ya había aguantado demasiado como para ahora tener que aguantar a la madre obsesa con ganas de jugar a "los ángeles de Charlie". El hombre levantó a la morena en brazos y la hizo a un lado mientras se encaminaba hacia el respiradero pasando olímpicamente de los reproches de ésta que empezó a seguirlo y a golpearle la espalda exasperada mientras gritaba.

.-¡He dicho que bajo yo! ¡Es una orden!

.-Adivine por dónde me paso yo sus ordenes.

.-¡Puedo despedirlo ahora mismo si quiero!

.-¡Usted lleva en un despacho toda su puñetera vida, yo he sido policía y he trabajado en misiones así. ¡Haga el favor de cerrar la boca y déjeme rescatar a Henry!

.-¡No consentiré que se acerque más a mi hijo!- Gritó desesperada poniéndose en frente e impidiéndole el paso, Emmett soltó un sonoro suspiro.- ¡Todo esto es por su culpa! ¡Sólo suya! ¡Si usted nunca hubiera aparecido en esta ciudad, Henry jamás habría hecho semejante estupidez, y ahora no estaría en peligro de muerte! ¡No pienso dejar que la vida de Henry dependa de alguien tan irresponsable como ust...

Se hizo un silencio repentino seguido de un montón de exclamaciones y murmullos de todos los presentes.

Acababan de presenciar cómo el ayudante de sheriff atraía a la alcaldesa de un tirón de brazo hacia él y se hacía con sus labios, silenciándola de golpe.

Y la mente de Regina estaba en blanco.

No entendía realmente nada, solo supo que ese hombre estampó con fuerza su boca contra la suya y la arrimó contra él, rodeándola fuertemente por la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra la hundía en su pelo, acariciándole la nuca con esos dedos varoniles a la vez que la aprisionaban en ese beso que se profundizó más y más.

Y para cuando salió de su aturdimiento y empezó a forcejear con los brazos asestando golpes en ese torso compacto, sólo consiguió que el muy desgraciado la sujetara con más fuerza mientras recorría tranquilamente y sin ninguna clase de autorización sus labios. Se alarmó de sobremanera cuando sintió una lengua ajena a la suya explorando dentro de su boca, ¡¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo ese maldito enfermo?!

Su corazón estaba tronando en su pecho con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que Emmett podía escucharlo a la perfección. Entre besos notó también cómo el rubio ensanchaba una sonrisa, complacido de ver el efecto que él provocaba en ella, y seguidamente continuó con la labor de besarla y morderla levemente atrapando el labio inferior de la mujer entre sus dientes. Regina se sentía enferma, avergonzada, aturdida, furiosa e indecisa a partes iguales.

Clavó con fuerza sus uñas en él, pero era imposible dañarlo con esa cazadora de cuero roja. Se estaba empezando a quedar sin recursos, su mente empezó a nublarse y sus piernas eran pura gelatina de tanto que temblaban (agradeció mentalmente que esa mañana se había puesto un pantalón ancho).

Entre la vergüenza de ser besada de esa manera en público, la fuerza de un cuerpo oprimiéndola y su incapacidad para hacer nada, la alcaldesa acabó por rendirse ante él y le dejó hacer, esperando a que terminara pronto con esa tortura que empezaba inexplicablemente a ser agradable.

Y antes de separarse de ella, aceleró y apretó ese beso robado un poco más para seguidamente apartarse de golpe y tener los santísimos huevos de decir:

.-Y eso, querida, es un beso francés.

Regina se quedó absolutamente perpleja, mirando a ese desgraciado que lucía con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Acto seguido se llevó la mano sobre sus labios escandalizada por lo que acababa de suceder, y mientras, el hombre la miraba significativamente con las pupilas dilatadas que le daban un aspecto salvaje. Seguidamente hizo algo insospechado, Emmett empezó a quitarse la cazadora roja a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a la morena. ¿Qué planeaba hacer ahora? lo primero que hizo Regina fue fijarse detalladamente en esos brazos de músculo y pura fibra y en ese torso que a pesar de estar tapado bajo una camiseta blanca sin mangas, remarcaban todos y cada uno de sus atributos trabajados con dedicación que lo único que hacían por la alcaldesa era provocar la efervescencia masiva de sus hormonas, las cuales ya se revelaban contra ella exigiendo guerra con ese hombre.

.-Sujéteme esto querida.- Dijo segundos antes de tirarle la chaqueta a Regina en toda la cara.

Dejando a la mitad de ciudadanos de Storybrooke con caras de alucine y una Regina con cara de estupor y desconcierto, salió corriendo con el cable y de un salto digno de un super héroe se tiró al hoyo gritando "¡Avantiiiii!" que acabó dejándolos a todos descolocados.

Y las miradas cayeron de golpe sobre Regina.

Su desconcierto duró poco cuando cayó en la cuenta de que al besarla, ese depravado había aprovechado para atarse el cable y así salirse con la suya, ese maldito bastardo se la había vuelto a jugar... Ahora si que estaba segura de algo, y era que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Emmett Tyson.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- .

.-¿Estáis bien?- Dijo Emmett descendiendo hasta el pequeño ascensor. Ahora él era...¡Spiderman!

.-¡Si!- Gritó aliviado el doctor Hopper.- Que alegría verlo, señor Tyson.

.- Lo mismo digo. Venga, va. Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

En menos de un segundo, Archie elevó al niño en brazos para que el rubio pudiera alcanzarlo.

.-Arriba.- Dijo Emmett una vez lo elevó totalmente.-Ya te tengo, campeón.

Para cuando era el turno de Archie, el ascensor pegó una sacudida bestial que acabó descendiendo bastante, de tal manera que era casi imposible llegar al psiquiatra desde esa altura ahora, pero la cosa no acabó ahí, ya que todo empezó a temblar.

.-¡Va a caerse!- Gritó Archie. Y solo segundos después de decirlo, el ascensor se encontraba bajando vertiginosamente hacia abajo, sentenciando el final del psiquiatra.

.-¡Archieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...ee...¿ehh h?.- Padre e hijo apagaron el grito desesperado inicial coforme presenciaban el fenómeno paranormal. Archie Hopper estaba levitando en el aire.

¡Madre del amor hermoso, era un jodido ángel de verdad! ¡Sin alas, pero volaba!

Un ángel con apariencia humana e imperfecta (hay que ser sinceros, no era el ejemplo físico idóneo que se esperaba de la encarnación de un ángel). Un jodido ángel estaba de su lado... Habrá que aprovechar y preguntarle si el de allá arriba se había molestado en un mínimo en escuchar alguna de sus muchas plegarias o sencillamente lo pasaba al contestador automático celestial, porque el rubio empezaba a estar hartito de sus desgracias consecutivas e interminables.

.-¡Tu amuleto de la suerte, Archie!- Gritó Henry sonriendo. Vaya, así que no volaba, era el paraguas que se había colgado en el ganche de su cinturón.

Puede que no fuera Archie, pero estaba claro que algún ángel les sonrió allí abajo.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._.

Se estaba realmente bien en la intemperie.

Había oscurecido, pero no se habían movido del lugar. Todos se habían quedado a celebrar el logro de Emmett en el rescate del doctor paracaídas y Henryndiana Jones de la mina maldita.

Vamos, con la bronca que él le había metido seguro que se le quitaban por un tiempo las ideas de explorador... Y seguramente cuando volviera a casa tendría más por parte de Regina.

La abuelita vino con dos cajas de bebidas y en esos instantes estaban todos riendo y charlando entre ellos, disfrutando del momento. Él se encontraba sentado en la furgoneta junto a su hijo, en el centro de la multitud.

.-¡Grillos!- Gritó Henry sonriendo.- Se oyen grillos papá, estás cambiando las cosas. Tú los has traído.

.- ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Moisés acompañado de las plagas?

.- Moisés traía langostas, no grillos.- Corrigió Archie.

.- Pues mire, alguno de ellos será el de la suerte. Un poco más y no lo cuenta.

.-Archie ya es un grillo de la suerte.- Dijo Henry.

.- Y tanto que lo es.- Añadió Marco asestándole golpes en la espalda al aludido. No es por nada, pero le estaban llamando bicho por toda la cara.

Emmett sonrió.

Henry estaba sano y salvo, parecía ser que la suerte no lo había abandonado del todo. Buscó con la mirada a Regina, y la encontró alejada de la multitud, apoyada detrás de una camioneta, con la mirada al suelo y en silencio. Desde que había salido del respiradero que no le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera para ordenarle nada. De hecho, se encontró su chaqueta de cuero roja tirada en el suelo y pisoteada, seguramente por ella en un ridículo intento vengativo contra él.

La mujer había querido irse con el pequeño, pero entre Henry y el resto la convencieron de permanecer más rato en el lugar para celebrarlo, y ella (a regañadientes hay que decir) acabó aceptando.

¿Por qué no se unía a ellos? Narices, era la alcaldesa... ¿Estaba así de tonta por lo del beso? Aunque por el comportamiento normal de todos, dedujo que ella siempre era así de distante.

.-Propongo un brindis.- Gritó Marco levantando la lata.

.-Eso, eso. ¡Sacad las bebidas!

.-Yo enseguida vuelvo, voy a hacer algo- Dijo el rubio mientras cogía dos latas de cerveza y se alejaba de la multitud.

Regina miró fijamente ese trozo de cristal roto entre sus manos, el mismo que encontró el día anterior en el suelo de la entrada en la mina. No entendía cómo demonios había ido a parar a la superficie ese trozo de vidrio, y el hecho de no saberlo la irritaba de sobremanera. Se acercó lentamente al respiradero y lanzó el fragmento del sarcófago de cristal en él, viendo como caía en la más profunda oscuridad, donde debía permanecer para siempre. En el olvido.

Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban a ella y se alertó, ascendió la mirada para seguidamente desviarla arrogantemente. Emmett Tyson no merecía ni un poco de su atención.

.-Vamos a brindar, ¿Nos acompaña?- Dijo extendiéndole la lata.

.-Yo no bebo "eso".- Dijo con retintín. Como si una lata de cerveza fuera un insulto a su buen gusto refinado en la bebida.

.-Claro, lo suyo es sidra de manzana ¿no?- Sonrió el hombre.- Venga, va. Tampoco está tan malo. Aunque si quiere le voy a buscar un zumito de naranja como el que tiene Henry...No hay de manzana, antes de que pregunte, pero al menos estará al nivel de su delicado paladar.

.-No quiero nada.

.-¿Cómo que no quiere nada?

.-Pues que no quiero nada ¿Acaso sufre de sordera?

.-Dígame ¿por qué está tan borde?- Preguntó sonriendo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la furgoneta, al lado de la morena. Por primera vez la mujer posó su mirada iracunda sobre los ojos verdes de Emmett.

.-No lo estoy.

.-Oh, ya lo creo que lo está.

.-Váyase- Ordenó bruscamente Regina abrochándose el cinturón de su gabardina con ferocidad, apretándola más a su cintura.

.- Oh... Esto tiene que ver con lo del beso...

.- "Eso" tan asqueroso no era un beso.

.-¿Asqueroso dice? Qué raro... Tal y como respondía, yo apostaría a que le gustaba bastante.- Dijo Emmett con una leve sonrisa mientras le daba un trago a la lata.

.-En sus sueños, señor Tyson. Pero si déjeme advertirle algo...- Dijo acercando su rostro lentamente con una mirada intimidatoria.- ... No se atreva nunca más a babearme de esa manera. La próxima vez que lo haga le aseguro que lo lamentará de verdad.

.-¿La próxima vez que lo haga? Caramba, alcaldesa, ¿Ya da por sentado que habrá una próxima vez?...- Ante esto la mujer ensanchó los ojos atónita.- Bueno, bueno, si esa es su manera de pedirme otro déjeme decirle que para mi será todo un honor.

Regina abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir. Simplemente volvió a apoyarse en la furgoneta a la vez que suspiraba con rabia.

.-Y aquí estamos... Bajo la luz de la luna...Usted y yo... - Dijo Emmett ensanchando una sonrisa logrando que la mujer volviera a suspirar irritada.- ¿Se ha fijado que somos la personificación del Ying y el Yang?

Regina giró lentamente su rostro (a lo terminator) y lo miró de la misma manera que miraría a un cerdo con tutú bailando una conga. Clavaditos, pensó ella.

.- Ya sabe. Yo rubio, usted morena... Yo alegre, usted borde. Yo supersocial, usted antisocial, yo cálido y usted fría... Lo opuesto de cada uno.

.- Yo inteligente, usted idiota...- Soltó la mujer con tono neutral.

.-¡Touché!- Dijo Emmett colocándose una mano sobre el pecho como si le hubiera dolido a la vez que reía.

A ellos se unió un silencio incomodo, acompañado del sonido del viento que soplaba levemente y el ruidito de las llaves que se balanceaban rítmicamente en las manos de Regina, quien parecía estar impaciente por irse.

.-Mire eso.- Dijo el hombre señalando al cielo nocturno. La mujer cruzó sus brazos y elevó una ceja.

.-¿La luna?

.-Sí.- Afirmó.- La luna, conjuntamente con el sol son la mejor representación del Ying y el Yang, incluso nos superan a nosotros dos.

.-Hmm, que interesante. Lástima que haya olvidado mi agenda de anotaciones de suma importancia en casa.- Dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

.-Según la historia antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo, la Luna y el Sol eran dos enamorados. Su amor era completamente puro y benigno, el más fuerte de todos.- La morena inclinó su rostro hacia el hombre a su lado.- Y Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza y el amor, sintió celos de la apasionada pareja y los condenó desde el Olimpo a estar separados para siempre. Él solo saldría por el día y ella por la noche, destinados a girar en torno a la Tierra para no volver a encontrarse jamás y así lograr que su incondicional amor acabara desvaneciéndose.

Regina ascendió la mirada contemplando la luna a la vez que escuchaba el relato de Emmett. Ese mito tenía bastante semejanza con...

.- Y el viento, misericordioso de la desgracia del Sol y la Luna, decidió ayudarles a que su amor perdurara.

.-Pues que bien.- Dijo la mujer desganada. Se hizo nuevamente un silencio incomodo, y no necesitaba girar su rostro para saber que ese rubio escandaloso la estaba mirando fijamente. Tanto que la ponía nerviosa, aunque sabía que eso era lo que él quería. Si creía que ella iba a caer derretida ante una historia tan estúpida y empalagosa como esa, es que iba listo. No tenía intención de preguntarle cómo acababa el puñetero relato pero, maldita sea, esa mirada constante la estaba irritando de sobremanera, así que sucumbió a contentar al maldito padre biológico de Henry.- ¡¿Cómo narices les ayudó el puñetero viento?!

Emmett sonrió satisfecho.

.-Transmitiendo los mensajes de amor que fluían por su esencia airosa. El viento se convirtió en el mensajero del Sol y la Luna... Que a pesar de su desdicha aún seguían amándose, incluso hoy en día siguen haciéndolo.- Explicó Emmett levantando su lata hacia la luna mientras Regina lo miraba estupefacta.-...Y aprovechando los dos únicos momentos en los que pueden verse los rostros, el amanecer y el anochecer, se sonríen mutuamente y viven desde la lejanía su romance, mandándose besos apasionados por el aire que tiñen el cielo de un color rojizo, ofreciéndonos a nosotros, los humanos, la magia de la luz de los dos momentos más bonitos del día.

Permanecieron en silencio bastante rato y, por mucho que la alcaldesa no quisiera admitirlo, Emmett sabía que esa historia la había dejado fascinada ya que no apartaba su mirada de la luna. Finalmente la mujer sacudió la cabeza y habló con su habitual tono neutral.

.- ¿No tenía que ir a un brindis, ayudante?- Básicamente dándole a entender educadamente un" vete de aquí, molestas".

.-¿Le desagrada mi presencia?

.-Bastante.- Ni un bonito relato conseguían bajar los humos a esa roca sin otra capacidad expresiva facial que la de mostrar arrogancia. Pues si eso no funcionaba, sabía bien de algo que si lo haría...  
.- ¡Buff! Si que está de mal humor hoy, ¿eh? Aunque es normal, debe de estar cansada después de lo que hicimos anoche en mi sueño...- Comentó el hombre recibiendo una fulminante mirada.

.-¿¡Qué narices sueña conmigo!?

.-Utilice la imaginación.- Dijo elevando las cejas ante lo evidente. Regina se lo quedó mirando con semblante colérico y finalmente se incorporó, se puso en frente de él y acercó su rostro para decir de un modo muy esquemático para que lo captara a la perfección:

.-Usted-y-yo-no-hemos-tenido-esta-conversación.

Y ahí estaba el límite de la paciencia culminada de la alcaldesa, que empezó a andar hacia el niño a la vez que oía una fuerte carcajada detrás de ella. Le estaba costando mucho, muchísimo trabajo mantener la calma con ese desgraciado estúpido que parecía divertirse haciéndola enfurecer.

.-Imbécil.- Murmuró Regina mientras arrancaba su Mercedes, haciendo que Henry la mirara estupefacto en el asiento del copiloto. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a su madre? Estaba más extraña de lo normal, y lo supo con toda certeza cuando tuvo que aferrarse al asiento con fuerza por el brutal derrape que pegó su con el coche haciendo chirriar los neumáticos a la vez que aceleraba a gran velocidad.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_AHÍ_ _LO TENEIIIS!_

_¿Contentas verdad? Si es que soy buena persona y os doy lo que queréis (^.^)_

_*Una lluvia de tomates cae sobre keyhlan*_

_Lectores: ¡NO QUEREMOS BESO, QUEREMOS SEXO Y YA!_

_Oh dios mio, que mentes tan morbosas las vuestras ¬¬_

_Lectores: ¡Tu si que eres morbosa! ¡Has despelotado a Emmett innumerables veces y solo nos das un besito!_

_Ejem, ejem... En mi defensa, tengo que decir que esos desnudos eran completamente necesarios para hacer la relación de chica protagonista y chico protagonista más llevadera y así ofreceros a vosotros, queridos lectores con mentes morbosas, la tensión sexual que tanto os gusta._

_Lectores: ¡Tu si que eres morbosa!_

_Bueno, bueno... ¿Habéis visto que calor hace estos días? (cambiando de tema)_

_Je, je, je...En fin..._

_Ante todo volver a agradeceros a aquellos que me dejáis reviews. I'm super happy and it's because of you, my dears :D_

_Gracias gracias y gracias por infinito, en serio._

_Hablemos__ un poco del capítulo, y si. Este ha sido un poco más diferente al resto, es un poco más serio y se ha dado la oportunidad de una conversación "agradable" entre Regina Y Emmett al final. Lo del mito me fascinó, y a pesar de que la historia es algo así, modifiqué el relato de la luna y el sol para darle un toque personal, ¿os ha gustado la referencia Ying y Yang? Soy adicta a estas cosas, me encanta el equilibrio en el universo._

_Esmemills me pasó un vídeo donde sale Lana junto a un pivón con tableta de chocolate a lo aahh...(BABA COLGANDOO). Me he puesto muy contenta de saber como una de mis lectoras se imagina a Emmett :D ¿El resto cómo os lo imagináis?_

_Con este capítulo, Emmett ha dado un paso adelante hacia nuestra reina. Muy, muy y muy pequeño, pero un paso al fin y al cabo, y es que ese beso la ha dejado petrificada xDD Veamos que sucederá después de esto... En el siguiente capítulo que se titulará... ¡EL SÍNDROME PALOMERO!_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: El síndrome palomero.**

La vida era bella.

Por muchos obstáculos que se entrometieran en su camino de la vida desviándolo por la ruta del patetismo extremo, la vida seguía siendo bella. Con doscientos pavos de más en su bolsillo, una alcaldesa con sed de sangre buscando su exterminación y media ciudad exprimiendo sus escasas neuronas para inventar cualquier chisme sobre él.

Porque al parecer, si apareces en una ciudad donde todos los habitantes son unos aburridos con las únicas funciones vitales básicas de cagar, comer y dormir, las posibilidades de que tu presencia les despierte el instinto más peligroso de todos, el chismorreo, ascienden en potencia. Y con más motivo si encima te enfrentas con la amargada alcaldesa la cual gobierna -subyuga- a todos los ciudadanos, cosa que acaba desencadenando en toda su totalidad el... ¡Síndrome palomero!

¿Y qué narices es eso? Preguntaron todos a unisono.

Muy sencillo.

El síndrome palomero es un síntoma que se transmite vía oral hasta llegar al sistema auditivo, donde se induce al infectado transformándolo en lo que podría llamarse "un critica-zombie". Es un síndrome altamente contagioso, afecta a toda clase de personas de todas las edades pero se manifiesta con mayoridad sobre ancianas y mujeres de mediana-alta edad que echan de menos tiempos mejores y se pasan la gran parte de su tiempo inducidas por la caja de luz, viendo en primera fila la programación telebasura, seduciéndolas al camino del idiotismo.

En general el "síndrome palomero"se diagnostica en personas con altos niveles de desgana, ignorancia extrema y aburrimiento exorbitante y consiste en lo siguiente:

Cuando le das un cachito de pan a una paloma, en menos de un minuto te encuentras rodeado por un ejército de ratas voladoras con plumas curruqueando _Currucucu_ pidiéndote más, y era precisamente lo que pasaba a la gente de Storybrooke. De ahí el nombre que Emmett se inventó para clarificarlos "el síndrome palomero".

El caso es que, para sorpresa de rubio, la cosa no se quedó en las manzanas violadas... Los cotilleos seguían extendiéndose como una epidemia y a su vez degenerándose de sobremanera, dando inicio a un culebrón de su melodramática historia de amor con la alcaldesa Mills.

La historia dio inicio justo después de su numerito con el manzano, que de un inocente e inofensivo "El señor Tyson ha tirado el manzano de la alcaldesa" dio paso a:

.-El señor Tyson y la alcaldesa se han tirado al manzano.- Anunció uno.

.-¿¡Qué dices!?- Preguntaron los oyentes escandalizados.

.-Pues eso... Parece ser que con el numerito de la frutería no tuvieron bastante...

.- Y también he oído algo de que el señor Tyson tiró a la alcaldesa a los cubos de reciclaje...- Añadió otro.

.- No hombre, no. Te confundes, el señor Tyson "se tiró" a la alcaldesa dentro de los cubos de basura.

.-¿Al igual?- Se asustó otra.

.-Si, yo también oí algo así...

.- ¿Y habéis oído lo del accidente de la mina? Dicen que el forastero le plantó un morreo delante de todos... Ya ni lo ocultan.- Dijo otra con certeza, Mientras tanto, una señora que escuchó algo de la conversación fue corriendo a picar a su vecina.

.-¿Has oído lo que dicen por las calles?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.- Se ve que la alcaldesa y el forastero, el mismo del accidente de las manzanas, son adictos al sexo. Ya lo han hecho en la frutería, en el jardín del ayuntamiento (junto al manzano) y en las minas.

.-¡No puedo creerlo!

.-Si mujer, si. Yo empiezo a sospechar que el derrumbamiento de las minas fue provocado por ellos en pleno acto, se ve que les va montárselo en sitios extraños, y lo disfrutan con tanta intensidad que hasta causaron un terremoto.

Y una madre acompañada de su hijo que pasaba por ahí fue corriendo al parque a anunciar a sus amigas lo que había escuchado:

.- La alcaldesa y el forastero practican relaciones en todos los lugares públicos de la ciudad.- Dijo escandalizada.

.-¿¡Cómo!?- Preguntaron todas incrédulas.

.- Si, seguro que su próximo destino es en este mismo parque, donde juegan nuestros hijos...

.-¡Que obscenidad!

.-Si, si...- Asintieron todas temerosas.

.-Y encima ella tiene un hijo pequeño... Que vergüenza de madre.- Dijo una de ellas colocándose la mano en el pecho.

.-Pero... ¿Y si intentan tener otro hijo?

.- ¿Qué dices?

.- Claro, por eso persisten tanto... ¡La alcaldesa quiere quedarse embarazada!

Y la brillante deducción llegó a oídos de un hombre que por allí pasaba tranquilamente, el cual se fue corriendo al bar:

.- ¡La alcaldesa está embarazada!- Dijo casi sin aliento.

.-¿Cómo? ¿¡De quién!?- Preguntó uno.

.-Del nuevo residente, el de las manzanas violadas. Parece ser que comparten esa adicción y se han enamorado.

.- ¿Enamorado? Nah, yo más bien creo que era pura lujuria... He oído que la metió en un cubo de basura y la arrastró donde las minas para... Ya sabéis.- Todos pusieron semblante horrorizado.- Y luego cuando se cansó, la tiró donde su manzano.

.-Pues yo he oído que cuando lo hacen provocan hasta terremotos... Fijaos en lo que pasó en la mina.

.-¡Cielo santo!

Y la camarera salió corriendo en su turno de descanso para decirle a sus amigas:

.- ¡No os lo vais a creer! He oído que el nuevo residente ha violado a la alcaldesa en su despacho, de ahí acabaron en el manzano (también violado) y luego lo repitieron en las minas. ¡Y cuando la alcaldesa le ha dicho que estaba embarazada él la cogió y la tiró a la basura!

.-¡Que locura!

.-¿Pero en las minas no estaba el niño atrapado?- Preguntó una de ellas.

.-Se ve que el niño los vio, el forastero lo pilló y lo metió allí, para que su secreto no diera nunca a la luz...

.-También oí que estallaron la mina con explosivos.- Añadió una.

.-¡Intentaron matar al niño! ¡La alcaldesa y el nuevo residente son unos matones!

Y alguien que paseaba por ahí escuchó esa última frase, y haciendo lo propio extendió el rumor... Fue circulando de puerta en puerta y de oreja en oreja hasta acabar en que él y la alcaldesa eran unos asesinos en serie, maltratadores de hijos, adictos al sexo masoquista y con negocios turbios.

Luego se fue variando la teoría con otras imaginativas versiones como por ejemplo, que eran un dúo de estafadores, que robaban bancos y se habían establecido a Storybrooke con falsas identidades,o (el que más miedo le daba de todos) que Regina era una mafiosa y él un inmigrante ilegal secuestrado por ella, al cual en su cautiverio fue sometido a constantes abusos sexuales de lo más perturbadores.

Ahí quedaban todos sus intentos en vano por mantener una buena reputación... Porque uno o dos simples encuentros con esa mujer podían desencadenar y sentenciar un tsunami de teorías y sandeces colosales que se entrelazaban entre ellas culminando devastadoramente su paciencia y dando paso a la completa amargura de su vana existencia. Porque ahora mismo se cagaba en Regina, las minas, los cubos, el manzano y en la madre que los trajo a todos, que no dejaban de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo todo el rato.

En la casa de el señor y la señora Nolan, la atención de la multitud se centraba más en los protagonistas de tan maquiavélica historia que en el propio retorno de David Nolan de sus años coma y larga desaparición.

.-¿Sabes por qué no recuerda?- Dijo el pequeño Henry a su lado. Si, el mismo niño que supuestamente había intentado asesinar a base de explosivos.- Aún no le ha afectado el hechizo.

Emmett descendió la mirada al pequeño... Que envidia ser un niño y que la mayor preocupación que ocupe su mente sea un hechizo.

.-Henry, David sufre amnesia.- Explicó Emmett con cara de evidencia.

.- Lo que impide que el hechizo sustituya sus recuerdos de cuentos por unos falsos, ¿sabes?

.-Porque todos llevan una vida falsa que les impide recordar quienes son en realidad...- Unos imbéciles con el síndrome palomero, pensó el rubio.

.-Si, y necesita nuestra ayuda. Debemos ayudarle a recordar que él es el...

.-Bello durmiente, si. Lo se.

.-No, el príncipe azul.

.-¿Pero ese no era yo?- Preguntó Emmett atónito.

.-No, tu eres el salvador.

.-Hola.- Dijo David caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa.- Vosotros me salvasteis, ¿no?

.- Emmett Tyson, un placer. Y este muchacho tan guapetón es Henry.- Dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo.

.-Y... Sois mis únicos conocidos.- Dijo David estrechándosela.

.-Tranquilo. Puedes esconderte con nosotros.

.-Oye, ¿Qué tal se te da la espada?- Preguntó Henry. Emmett descendió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

.-¡Ha ha ha ha! ¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó el bello durmiente. El pequeño sonrió arrogante mientras colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos.- Emmett, tu conoces a Mary Margaret ¿cierto?

.-Si, claro.

.-¿Sabes si va a venir?

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._.-.

Amnesia.

No le gustaba nada como sonaba... Tendría que haber adquirido los recuerdos de David Nolan, pero aún seguía en estado de amnesia, y encima ahora estaba hablando con ese desgraciado de Emmett Tyson.

Tenía que actuar ya.

.-Deberías ir con ellos.- Dijo Regina dirigiéndose a la rubia que servía comida sin parar. Era más que evidente que Katheryn estaba nerviosa y que se estaba escondiendo en la cocina, pero eso a ella no le importaba... Tenía que juntarlos cuanto antes y así desechar la mínima posibilidad de que el estúpido David se reuniera con la maestra de Henry. Y arrebatándole el bol a las manos de la rubia dijo.- Hay comida de sobra. Anda, ve con tu esposo.

Katheryn suspiró derrotada.

.-Lo perdí una vez, y ahora lo he recuperado... Pero no lo he recuperado por completo. No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente.

Regina sostuvo la mirada con seriedad. La que no tenía ni idea era ella, si había algo que conocía perfectamente era el sufrimiento de perder a la única persona que más le importó una vez... Perderla para siempre.

.-En realidad si...- Musitó la morena casi sin voz.- Yo también perdí a alguien.

.-¿En serio?

.-Sí, pero el amor que perdí es irrecuperable. Tú si puedes. Anda, ve con él.- Se preguntó que narices hacía revelando esa información tan personal a esa mujer, se reprimió interiormente por ser tan idiota y sentimental. Su misión no era hacerse la alcaldesa simpática sino que era juntar a esa maldita estúpida con David Nolan.

.-Tienes razón...- Dijo Katheryn dejando la comida y dirigiéndose al pasillo. Una sonrisa floreció en los labios rojos de la alcaldesa...Qué fácil resultaba manipular a la gente.-Gracias Regina.

La alcaldesa levantó rápidamente la mirada hacia la joven mujer, totalmente inquisitiva.

.-Gracias por ser tan buena amiga. He estado muy sola y no suelo tener amigos.- ¿Le estaba dando las gracias? ¿Amiga? ¿Ella? Pero si ella no tenía amigos, ella siempre estaba...Sola.

.-Tampoco yo...- Respondió sinceramente.

.-Pues te guste o no..- Empezó a hablar Katheryn sonriendo.- Ya tienes una.

Y si la joven Nolan se hubiera detenido tan solo un segundo más antes de encaminarse por el pasillo, habría visto el rostro de Regina que, por un breve instante, mostró un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Se quedó contemplando en silencio el pasillo donde antes había estado la mujer. No entendía cómo, pero misteriosamente se sintió muy bien... Oír esas palabras, aunque fueran de una persona con falsos recuerdos, lograron profundizar en su ser. Una sonrisa de una felicidad que no entendía se formó en sus labios...¿Cuánto hacía que no tenía ninguna amistad? Ya ni se acordaba.

.-Ohh... Que bonito, Regina hace amigos...- Comentó una voz irritante a su espalda poniendo un tono de pitufo enamorado. La morena se giró con la misma máscara glacial de siempre.

.-¿Qué quiere?

.-Nada, nada. Solo venía a verla, pero la he visto ocupada hablando con su amiga de "chicos".-Dijo Emmett sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia ella sujetando una copa, confirmando que había estado presente en su íntima conversación por persuadir a la rubia estúpida. Eso enfureció a la mujer.

.-¿Estaba escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

.- No, que va. Solo le he venido a traer una copa. Es un licor francés muy rico, este en concreto sabe a...- Dijo mientras bebía un trago y luego elevaba una ceja.- ¿Limón?

.- ¿Acaba de beber de la copa que me está ofreciendo?- Preguntó parcamente la morena.

.-Ah, ¿Es escrupulosa? Pero oiga, ¿Qué mas le da? Si ya nos hemos metido lengua y todo.

.-¿Hemos? Perdone que le recuerde que "usted" lo hizo, y fue en contra de mi voluntad.- Respondió irritada.

.-Si, si. Blah, blah blah, como diga. ¿La quiere o no?- Dijo extendiéndola a su dirección. Regina puso ojos en blanco pero acabó mirando la copa, dudativa. La verdad es que no le iría nada mal, y cuando iba a cogerla el hombre se la apartó bruscamente.

.-¡Se me olvidaba! Usted conduce, ¿no? Pues nada de copas.- Comentó mientras se la bebía él solo. Ese maldito desgraciado hacía cualquier idiotez con tal de picarla. Parecía que él mismo se había colgado un cartel en la cara que ponía "Mátame", y desde luego se veía tentada a hacerlo.

.- ¡Pero qué gracioso es usted, señor Tyson!- Dijo con evidente sarcasmo frunciendo el ceño mientras el hombre empezaba a reír -Disculpe que no me ria a carcajadas, al parecer me estoy quedando sin sentido del humor. Pero dígame, ¿acaso usted no va a coger el coche también?

.- A mi me lleva Graham, puedo emborracharme cuanto quiera.

.-Eso, emborrachese como un desquiciado. Con la fama que se está ganando a pulso ya no tiene nada que perder.

.-Querrá decir, con la fama que "nos" estamos ganando, ¿no?- Corrigió el rubio dejando la copa en la mesa.

.-¿Nos? ¿Se refiere a la estupidez de las manzanas?- Preguntó impaciente.

.-¡HA HA HA HA! ¿Lo de las manzanas? Si eso es lo de menos, incluso es poco perjudicial para nuestra reputación comparado con lo que ahora se cuenta. ¿Aún no se ha enterado que ahora el rumor es que usted y yo esperamos un hijo y que nos lo montamos en cada rincón de Storybrooke?- La mujer abrió los ojos de sobremanera. Había sido buena idea no mencionar que también se rumoreaba que era una peligrosa mafiosa y torturadora sexual.- ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de cómo nos miran todos?

Regina tomó aire y reunió la determinación necesaria para mirar a su alrededor. Rápidamente las miradas que estaban fijos en ellos se desviaban, y los grupitos empezaban a agruparse y a murmurar entre ellos. Giró su rostro hacia el hombre frunciendo sus labios a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada de muerte, pero él siguió sin variar su rostro en un mínimo.

.-¿¡Qué ha hecho!?- Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a él.

.-¿Quién? ¿Yo?

.-Si, usted.- Dijo la mujer inclinándose hacia el oído del hombre a la vez que pegaba su cuerpo contra el de él.- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¿Trata de hundirme?

Emmett sintió como los mechones de pelo de la morena cosquilleaban en su mejilla, además que el hecho de que le susurrara en el oído de esa manera y con esa voz solo consiguió que una sonrisa satisfactoria se formara en sus labios.

Regina seguía susurrándole amenazas y le exigía hablar, pero él decidió dejar de escuchar para centrarse en lo bonito de la situación. Regina condenadamente arrimada a él, sintiendo el volumen de sus pechos contra su torso, mientras lo sujetaba firmemente con un puño por el cuello de su preciada chupa roja, cosa que le pareció bárbaramente sexy.

Buscando más roce, inclinó su cabeza y olió el delicioso aroma que desprendía el cabello de Regina. Manzanas. Ella hizo una pregunta y él se escuchó a si mismo responderla, pero muy de lejos, ni siquiera supo si lo que respondió tenía sentido o no. Él estaba misteriosamente cautivado por ese pelo oscuro y esos delicados hombros tan femeninos.

.-¿Está escuchando una sola palabra de lo que le digo?- Preguntó finalmente Regina irritada, apartándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Una sonrisa socarrona se exhibía en el rostro del hombre, el cual elevaba las cejas seductoramente evidenciando la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban.

.-¿Cómo? ¿Decía algo? ¿No era una excusa para acercarse a mi?- Preguntó Emmett haciendo que finalmente Regina se percatara de su fallo, enrojeciendo totalmente y con expresión atónita. Seguidamente se apartó, como si el cuerpo del rubio quemara, sintiéndose ultrajada, indignada y sobretodo avergonzada por ese subnormal que sobrevivía con una única neurona.

.-No se haga ilusiones, Tyson.- Comentó con voz sombría.- Más faltaría que pensara que tenerlo cerca es el sueño de mi vida.

Emmett fingió enjuagarse las lágrimas a la vez que hacía temblar su labio inferior con cara de niño afligido.- Duras declaraciones las de la alcaldesa Mills. Tendré que resignarme a nuestro amor imposible... Pero evite su ansia incontenible de acercarse tanto a mi, querida. No vaya a ser que no pueda contener mis impuros deseos hacia usted...- Comentó con burla a la vez que se posicionaba su mano en el corazón, fingiendo falsa preocupación. Regina lo miró con aversión.

.-No sabe cuánto lo lamento.- Comentó con burla a la vez que se alejaba a paso firme junto a Katheryn.

.-Eso, escóndete con tu nueva "amiguita".

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Regina voltearse para hacerle un corte de mangas y seguidamente desaparecer por el pasillo.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.

.- ¡Tu madre!- Gritó el rubio haciéndole un corte de mangas al sheriff (Regina creaba tendencias) el cual sostenía una caja llena de rosquillas de todos los colores y sabores.

.-Solo será esta noche.

.-¡Me dijiste nada de turnos nocturnos!- Reprochó el rubio en su silla.

.-Trabajo en un refugio de animales, y el supervisor está enfermo y he de alimentar a los perros.- Trató de explicar Graham.

.- Ya veo... Lo hago porque te lo debo por lo del empleo y la casa.- Refunfuñó Emmett mordiendo con furia uno de los bollos.- Fa grafias a qwue foy fwuena fersona.

.-¡Emmett!- Gritó Mary Margaret apareciendo de la nada corriendo hacia él. ¡Wohoo! Tenía una fuerza de magnetismo con las chicas alucinante.- ¿Tienes un momento?

.-Si, claro.- El rubio y el sheriff iniciaron una conversación telepática en clave:

(Elevamiento de cejas tres veces) "Graham, estorbas tío. Fuera de aquí"

(Arqueamiento de una ceja con una sonrisa burlona) "Vale, ¿pero harás la guardia?"

(Fruncimiento del ceño y boca arqueada hacia abajo)"¡Que si, maldito traidor!"

(Guiño de ojo y sonrisa colgate) "Un placer hacer tratos contigo"

.-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Dijo el rubio una vez solos.

.-Pues...- Vaciló unos segundos mientras jugueteaba con el anillo de su dedo, pero luego levantó la mirada decidida y dijo.- Tírame ahora mismo sobre tu escritorio y rásgame la ropa a mordiscos, vamos a fornicar como conejos hasta que...

Eso es lo que esperaba oír, pero evidentemente la cosa era muy distinta.

.-¿Que qué?- Volvió a preguntar Emmett.

.-¿No me has oído? ¡Que ha dejado a su mujer! David la ha dejado, ¡ha dejado a Katheryn!- Dijo totalmente entusiasmada, con brillos en los ojos y una sonrisa como la de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

.- Errr...¿rre?

.-Lo ha hecho por mi. Quiere que yo esté con él, y que quedemos esta noche.

.-Eso es... fantástico.- Eso es una puta mierda grande y colosal. ¿A eso se limitaba su talento y encanto de rubio macizo? Acababa de perder su proyecto de ligue contra un tío que hace solo un par de días estaba en coma. La derrota más humillante de toda la historia es para... ¡EMMETT TYSON! ¿Alguien podía explicarle por qué las mujeres de Storybrooke eran tan jodidamente difíciles? Entre ésta y Regina acabarían por estallarle los sesos ...

.-Yo procuro resistirme, pero él no para de tentarme. ¿Tú que harías?

.-Pues yo iría.- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué narices estaba diciendo? ¡Estaba pasando el balón amablemente al jugador rival! La maestra se lo quedó mirando atónita.

.-¿Qué?

.-Pues... La ha dejado, ¿no? Pues ya está todo decidido, más no se puede decir...

.- A Regina no le gustará nada... Sobretodo desde que es amiga de Katheryn.- Emmett elevó las cejas con una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios. Eso le gustaba más.

.-Con más razón para hacerlo, querida. Con más razón para hacerlo...

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

.-¡Panananaa ninuniiiii ninuuniii! ¡Chan chan chan chan chan chun chan chan chan! ¡Panananáaaaa!- Tarareaba el rubio simulando la banda sonora de películas de espionaje mientras patrullaba las calles con el coche del sheriff. La ciudad daba bastante miedo, toda tan solitaria, silenciosa y con solo la escasa luz de las farolas y su coche iluminando su camino.

Miró por la ventanilla, estaba pasando en frente de la casa de Regina, y la idea de hacer sonar el claxon para despertarla le pareció de lo más tentadora. Pero luego recordó que Henry también estaba en esa casa encantada, así que hizo un soberano esfuerzo y trató de seguir calle abajo cuando vio algo que lo alarmó.

De la ventana de Regina salía alguien.

¿¡Qué narices!?

¡Al igual alguien se la había cargado en su propia casa! ¡Dios, su primer turno nocturno y ya le pasaba esto! ¡Eso es acción, fenómeno paranormal! Por un lado estaba emocionado mientras que por el otro estaba preocupado, en esa misma casa también estaba Henry, y muy a su pesar Regina también le preocupaba un poquito. Solo un poquito.

Rápidamente paró el coche, apagó las luces, abrió la puerta y fue sigilosamente pero a paso ligero a por el desgraciado que por su bien más le valía no haber tocado ni a su hijo ni a su... Ni a la alcaldesa.

Se agachó bajo unos arbustos, esperando silenciosamente mientras los pasos se iban acercando cada vez más y más. Finalmente apareció saliendo del camino y Emmett le asestó un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo tiró al suelo.

.-¡¿Qué coño hacías ahí, cabronazo?!- Gritó mientras se arrodillaba y lo cogía por el cuello.- Más te vale que no les hayas hecho nada porque sino te juro que...-Se calló de golpe. Era Graham.

.-¿Emmett?- Preguntó medio moribundo en el suelo, con el labio partido.

.-¡Tío!- Lo soltó de la camisa.- ¿Pero no estabas en el refugio?

.-Cambio de planes, Regina quería que...

.- ¿Te la tiraras?

.-¡No!- Emmett lo miró elevando las cejas.- Bueno... ¿Tal vez?

.- ¿Es una pregunta, jefe?

El sheriff desvió la mirada del hombre.

.-Es decir, me has pedido hacer guardia porque a Regina se le había antojado un buen polvo, ¿no?- Dijo Emmett colocando ambas manos en su cinturón a la vez que asestó una patada a una piedra.

.-Yo...- Graham no sabía que decir.

.- Pues déjame decirte que lo has hecho fatal, porque para que te eche por la ventana...

.-No es eso, es que... -Volvió a descender la mirada nervioso.- No quería que Henry se enterara.

Emmett ensanchó los ojos de sobremanera mientras que sus labios dibujaron una "O" cuando escuchó esa última frase, totalmente perplejo y descolocado.

.-Que... ¡¿Que Henry está en casa, MALDITO CABRÓN?!- Y lo volvió a coger por el cuello.

.-¡Espera! ¡Él no sabe nada! ¡Ni siquiera lo sospecha!

.-¡Claro! ¡Hasta que un día abra la puta puerta y os encuentre ahí , dale que te pego! ¡Malditos perversos!

.-¡Pero si os pilló a ti y a Regina en mi casa!

.-Eso no era lo que parecía.- Se defendió el rubio soltándolo.

.-No, que va...

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el pavimento, en silencio, durante mucho rato, demasiado. Los dos sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

.-Lo siento.- Se aventuró a decir Graham, haciendo que Emmett levantara la vista con una mirada perpleja.

.- Da igual. Lo hecho, hecho está.- Respondió. No sabía bien por qué estaba tan molesto, ya que tampoco tenía el crédito de actuar como un padre sobreprotector después de 10 años de ausencia.

.- Más allá de eso, lo siento Emmett.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Siento haber tardado tanto D:_

_Me he quedado atascada en el capítulo catorce y hasta que no se me ocurriera cómo continuarlo no quería subir el siguiente... Suelo ir avanzada siempre cinco capítulos, pero mi inspiración divina se había tomado unas largas vacaciones... Maldita inspiración._

_Ahora por fin volvió. A veces cuesta imaginarse estas locuras..._

_WOHOOO! Al igual he llegado a los 44 reviews!_

_*Llora de la emoción_

_Gracias enserio, muchísimas gracias Vesi, Silvia, Vera, Esme, Valeale (que buen nick jajaja) y Violeta por vuestros reviews, me animáis muchísimo y aunque tenga un mal día me sacáis una sonrisa con vuestras palabras de ánimo._

_El síndrome palomero... Los ciudadanos de Storybrooke están idos de la olla pero bien. Este capítulo ha sido más para avanzar la historia respecto a la relación Regina – Graham – Emmett, a la cual voy a dar importancia en los próximos capítulos._

_Hablando_ _de próximos episodios, el capítulo 13 es uno de mis favoritos y lo subiré el martes o el viernes (aunque hubiera quedado bien que lo hubiera subido el pasado martes 13)._

_¿Y por qué? Corearon todos a unisono..._

_Porque se titulará...**Capítulo 13: Regina Mills. ****Espécimen ****en peligro de extinción. Ocho cosas que NO debes hacer en una película de terror.**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Regina Mills. Espécimen en peligro de extinción. Ocho cosas que NO debes hacer en una película de terror.**

El mundo entero está repleto de misterios.

¿Quienes somos? ¿De donde venimos? ¿A donde nos dirigimos? Y es que a todos nos inquietan esas preguntas entre otras muchas más de las cuales no se ha hallado respuesta. Independientemente de sus dudas existenciales, Emmett siempre se auto proclamaba a si mismo como el Sócrates del siglo XXI.

Infinidad de tardes las había pasado frente a la pantalla de su portátil buscando información sobre estudios y documentales de vida interplanetaria o la inexacta y aún desconocida localización de las misteriosas calaveras de cristal o los misterios que aguardan en las profundidades de los mares... Cuestionándolo todo y abriendo la mente (curioso que un ególatra abra su mente a pensamientos tan poco egocentristas para el ser humano).

Si, porque cuando algo lograba llamar su atención siempre realizaba una búsqueda e investigación detallada para solventar esa clase de dudas, pero ahora mismo se encontraba frente a una duda de la cual no podría hallar información por internet. Era una duda que debía dar él mismo con la solución mediante sus recursos actuales, y lo cierto es que se veía lo suficientemente capacitado para hacerlo, como que se llamaba Emmett Tyson que iba a llegar al final de ese misterio... El misterio de:

"¿Qué es Regina Mills?"

Una mujer, eso estaba claro (aunque el pensamiento de que fuera alienígena surcó por su mente varias veces), pero... ¿Cualquier tipo de mujer? Y la respuesta era "no". Era un espécimen bastante único que a pesar de aparentar ser una simple y normal hembra humana, ocultaba un misterioso secreto...

Un secreto que él desvelaría, y es por ese motivo que se encontraba en la mesa más lejana, vestido todo de negro y ocultándose bajo unas gafas oscuras y una gorra también negra... Aparentando ser un simple hombre discreto que desayunaba en la cafetería de la abuelita cuando en realidad su objetivo no era otro que esa mujer del fondo, la alcaldesa la cual leía concentrada su diario en una mesa en solitario mientras desayunaba. Totalmente ignorante de la presencia que la observaba y estudiaba.

Emmett sacó la pequeña libreta junto con un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir:

_"Descripción física del ejemplar"_

_-Espécimen hembra de apariencia humana (por confirmar). _

_-Reúne las características de un homo sappiens perteneciente al grupo de los mamíferos._

_-Pelaje con tonalidad marrón oscuro cuidado, castaño y sedoso (anotación: averiguar el champú que emplea). El ejemplar se caracteriza físicamente por su corte de pelo con unos particulares mechones elevados dando una apariencia sofisticada, ojos marrones pero con aguda y excelente capacidad visual que le permite ver fácilmente a sus presas a largas distancias, labios rojos pero peligrosos (su principal herramienta de ataque, la lengua de serpiente). También cuenta con unas afiladas y poderosas garras perfectamente cuidadas e igualadas pero con gran capacidad cortante. _

_- Su excelente estado físico la sitúan entre los 32-35 años de edad, dotada de una apariencia agradable a la vista de cualquier macho._

_- En su nutrición, constan toda clase de productos alimenticios pero en particular consume con especial abundancia la manzana ya sea sola o en conjunto con otros alimentos. Parece tener una adicción a la fruta pomacea ya que en su dieta diaria requiere de una al día mínimo. (Anotación: averiguar el por qué)_

Emmett elevó la vista hacia la mujer que se encontraba desayunando un trozo de tarta de manzana junto con un café. Estaba clara una cosa, Regina era solitaria. Demasiado solitaria, o al menos esa mañana lo estaba. Pero el rubio no se preocupó por ese dato, iba a seguirla todo el resto del día y a investigar cada uno de los pasos que daba... Si Regina no era una humana normal, él lo averiguaría.

.-¿Qué vas a pedir, Emmett?- Preguntó Ruby con una sonrisa a la vez que el rubio se alteraba por ver revelaba no solo su posición sino también su identidad.

.-¡Shhhh!- Le indicó con el dedo sobre sus labios. La castaña lo miraba atónita.- Estoy en misión secreta de espionaje. Ahora no soy Emmett... Llámame por otra cosa menos por mi nombre.

.-Oh...- Murmuró la joven fingiendo entender al rubio.- Entonces, ¿Qué vas a pedir, Fernandito?

.-¿Fernandito? ¿No podrías haberme puesto otro nombre más ridículo?- Susurró el rubio.

.-A mi me gusta Fernandito...

La castaña recurrió a su mecanismo de seducción, metiéndose el chupa-chups en la boca a la vez que lo miraba con cara de niña pequeña a la cual acaban de reñir. Este espécimen era más frecuente en la gran metrópolis, pero su investigación se centraba en Regina, el ejemplar único y seguramente en peligro de extinción que se levantaba de su asiento a la vez que cogía su gabardina para abandonar el lugar. ¡Alerta! ¡El objetivo se desplaza!

.-Lo siento, amor. Tengo que continuar con la misión.- Y cogiendo la chaqueta y su libreta salió del local persiguiendo a la alcaldesa.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

_"Sociabilidad, comportamiento y costumbre del ejemplar"_

_-Es un espécimen sumamente solitario, se encuentra la mayor parte del tiempo en minoría y sobrevive de manera vigorosa en el amazonas que Storybrooke supone._

_-Su carácter abrupto y arisco la privan de su integración con el resto de la especie._

_-Tiene un sentido minucioso y perfeccionista en todo y para todo. _

-_Su comunicación se centra y limita a la construcción de frases con fines negativos. Ordenanzas, insultos, humillaciones, ect..._

_-Además, el ejemplar no oculta sus instintos asesinos y aprovecha la oportunidad en la que la presa se encuentra distraída y no es consciente del peligro al cual se expone (anotación: realizar un informe detallado de los acontecimientos sufridos en la ducha.)_

_-El ejemplar se considera superior a su especie y de ahí que solo se relacione en casos estrictamente políticos o de interés personal. (Realizar una entrevista detallada a Graham, principal y único macho en la ciudad con el que mantiene relaciones.)_

Emmett levantó la vista de sus apuntes para ver a la alcaldesa salir de su despacho. La había estado observando casi toda la mañana, oculto tras un helecho decorativo situado en el pasillo que daba a su oficina de arpía lujosa. Al parecer, Regina se sometía a un intenso entrenamiento de tiro a distancia de bolas de papel, alegando el por qué de su excelente puntería en el arte del tiro de manzana.

Si, si, las reglas del "juego" eran las siguientes:

La alcaldesa cogía un papel, lo leía aburrida, suspiraba, lo arrugaba con una sola mano a la vez que soltaba blasfemias y luego con una maestría digna de una estrella del basquet, lo lanzaba a la papelera que no estaba más llena porque no podía.

La vida de Regina de momento era absoluta y condenadamente aburrida, en realidad Regina era aburrida en toda su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba la acción? ¿No iba a cargarse a nade ese día? ¡Venga, ya! Observar a un pez en su estúpida pecera dando vueltas sería incluso más divertido...

Por suerte del rubio, el turno de la mañana acabó y era la hora de comer. Y menos mal que Regina parecía tener prisa y pasó rápido por su lado sin percatarse del espía vestido de negro oculto tras el helecho, al cual le sonaban las tripas como si se hubiera tragado un megáfono.

¡Bien, bien, bien y bien! ¡Acción! La alcaldesa se dirigía a paso feroz por las calles, desconocedora de que alguien con gafas solares y pinta bastante sospechosa la seguía pasando de árbol en árbol y de arbusto en arbusto.

¿A dónde se dirigiría? ¿A asesinar a alguien al fin? Lo lógico era pensar que iba a comer... Pero a lo mejor comía humanos, ¿no? Llegaría al final de ese misterio aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su patética existencia.

Corriendo por las calles a puntillas, evitando provocar cualquier ruido delatador, y con las manos en pose mantis religiosa, se acercaba al objetivo de dudosa identidad humana... Regina empezó a bajar unas escaleras que llevaban a un parque, ¿y qué hacía Regina en un parque? ...¿Intercambio de droga? El caso es que decidió tomar otra ruta, ya que había un pequeño sendero rodeado de arboles y vegetación que seguía el mismo camino que las escaleras solo que a cinco metros de altura, cosa que le ofrecería la visión perfecta del objetivo y el camuflaje que necesitaba para seguir su misión de cerca.

Y mientras Regina andaba por abajo, Emmett la seguía desde arriba a paso ligero. Avanzó por el caminito oculto concentrado en su persecución de súper espía cuando uno de sus zapatos, el izquierdo concretamente, resbaló con una mierda de perro de la cual él no tenía constancia que allí estaba (al parecer, no era el único que se camuflaba en la vegetación), haciendo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio en dirección al precipicio, por maldita casualidad del destino.

Pero por suerte para él, se aferró a tiempo a una rama y evitó...

Nah, nah, aquí no se engaña a nadie. En este relato se explica la absoluta verdad de vivencias tan patéticas que deberían ser tratadas por psiquiatras expertos.

El rubio acabó en pleno descenso total abalanzándose hacia el suelo abismal.

Básicamente fue como si incitando a su propio suicidio, se hubiera lanzado de boca al asfalto. Y lo que Regina vio, completamente atónita, fue a un hombre emerger del aire para caerse en plancha al pavimento, con sus dientes totalmente incrustados en el suelo de la calle y con brazos y piernas extendidos formando una perfecta estrella humana. El ejemplo de un stick humano.

Tal fue el castañazo que se pegó, que los cristales de sus gafas Ray ban se fragmentaron, hundiendo al completo su perfecta imagen de "Emmett, el súper espía". Y fue entonces cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose a su patético y planchado ser, enganchado en el suelo como un imán en la nevera.

.-Tan elegante como siempre, señor Tyson.- Comentó Regina con burla.- Es usted el vivo ejemplo de cómo los hombres caen a mis pies.

Como si caerse cinco metros de cara al suelo no fuera ya bastante ridículo (y doloroso), la mujer que ahora reía sin pausa, remataba el escaso orgullo que aún conservaba. Otro dato a apuntar en el perfil del ejemplar que ahora se reía de su miseria, parecía gozar y sentir placer con el dolor físico y psicológico de los de su misma especie. Emmett se preguntó si también lo sentiría con ella misma si la cogía y la lanzaba desde arriba.

.-Y eso que aseguraron que haría soleado. Si llegaba a saber que hoy lloverían idiotas, me habría abstenido de salir. - Añadió Regina haciendo gala de su perrismo en extensión. Cosa que le hizo pensar que prefería a la Regina fría, arisca y misteriosa que a la Regina burlona, habladora y cabrona.

.-Estaba...- Empezó el rubio a la vez que se incorporaba.- ...Dando un paseo por el parque.

.- Ya, un paseo. Claro.

-Oiga, ¿Me va a ayudar a levantarme o cómo?- Dijo el rubio extendiendo una mano hacia la mujer.- La verdad es que no me vendría nada mal una mano dispuesta a ayudarme.

E hizo algo insospechado. La tía cogió y pasó de largo marcando paso con sus tacones, ignorándolo como si fuera la misma mierda de perro con la que había tropezado, haciendo una demostración de su bohemia preocupación y putismo absoluto, abandonándolo ahí a su mala suerte a la vez que decía:

.-La encontrará al final de su brazo.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.

_Biografía del __espécimen_

_- Ejemplar bastante misántropo en cuanto a su habita respecta._

_- Años indefinidos de alcaldía y opresión absoluta._

_-Violaciones consecutivas y también indefinidas al sheriff de la ciudad para satisfacer necesidades primitivas que un espécimen como ese requiere._

_- Adoptó a un niño hace diez años para poder parlamentar con alguien de su especie y así conservar el idioma._

_-Hija única con padres en paraderos desconocidos (seguramente abducidos por los aliens)._

Emmett dejó de escribir en cuanto la alcaldesa empezó a apagar las luces de su despacho.

Miró la hora, las 22:33h. Comportamiento poco sospechoso por parte del espécimen a lo largo del día, confirmación de su identidad Homo sapiens... Aprobada.

**Guía de supervivencia en una película de terror: Primera norma.**

**Nunca investigues a un ser que desde un inicio te pareció sospechoso si te encuentras en zonas geográficas como: Elm Street, Translvania, Nilbog, o pequeños pueblos perdidos a la mano de Dios en Maine o Massachissets. Sobretodo si eres el típico "forastero" de la ciudad. Múdate a otro país inmediatamente para garantizar tu supervivencia.**

El rubio se ocultó entre el helecho y la pared cuando vio a Regina salir colocándose la gabardina a la vez que sostenía un ramo de rosas.

¡¿Un ramo de rosas?! ¡Narices! ¿Quien se las dio? La había estado siguiendo todo el día a excepción de lo del parque, ya que tubo que correr a la abuelita a ponerse hielo en la frente... ¿Se las habrían dado allí? Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba siguiendo, nuevamente, a la alcaldesa.

**Guía de supervivencia en una película de terror: Segunda norma.**

**Nunca sigas al ser sospechoso a medianoche a un lugar húmedo frío y con escasa luminosidad, y mucho menos si encima vas solo. Con mayor razón no lo hagas si eres el típico gracioso que siempre palma primero en películas de ese género. De lo contrario, prepara tu testamento.**

Las calles estaban desiertas, y solo oía su agitada respiración. Si alguien lo viera ahora pensaría que era un asesino o un violador que seguía a una "inocente" (no, espera, más comitas) """""inocente""""" mujer en plena noche. Pero poco le importaba ya lo que la gente pudiera decir de él, visto lo visto sería incluso poco perjudicial para su reputación. Regina se subió a su negro Mercedes, y Emmett maldijo por lo bajo. Su coche escarabajo se encontraba bastante lejos y si iba a buscarlo, perdería al objetivo de vista... Aunque si lo pensara bien, seguramente volvería a casa con Henry.

Y fue entonces cuando había desprendido toda esperanza y estaba a punto de dejar correr su misión, que vio a la mujer que volvía a salir del coche pero con una linterna. Seguidamente empezó a andar rumbo al cementerio.

¡VENGA YA! ¿¡En serio!? ¡Al fin algo emocionante y sumamente sospechoso!

¿Qué iba a hacer Regina en ese siniestro lugar? Bajo la luz de la luna, a las diez de la noche, rodeada de tumbas y sepulturas... Regina iba... ¡Iba a desenterrar a un muerto para coleccionar sus huesos! ¡O calla! Que a lo mejor le iba la necrofilia...

**Guía de supervivencia en una película de terror: Tercera norma.**

**Como norma general, ser curioso equivale a muerte segura. Si la anterior norma ya advertía de no seguir al sospechoso en lugares oscuros, mucho menos lo hagas si el ser se dirige a un cementerio. Si va a ese lugar, probablemente sea por un tenebroso motivo, capta la pista y mantente alejado.**

Ahora, en vez de esconderse tras arbustos, se escondía detrás de las lápidas. Y la seguía de lápida en lápida (como la oca, de lápida en lápida tiro por que me toca...) Todos sus músculos estaban tensados, el sudor que desprendía más la mandíbula apretada le hizo pensar que tal vez se estaba metiendo en algo gordo. En una película de terror, sería el perfecto momento para que los muertos empezaran a resurgir de la tierra como zombies y (siguiendo con la tradición) se comerían a la "chica estúpida". Eso lo tranquilizó, si había un ataque zombie se comerían primero a Regina, y aunque le gustaría verlo, sabría que él tendría que aprovechar esos momentos de distracción para correr.

**Guía de supervivencia en una película de terror: Cuarta norma.**

**Nunca hagas bromas, ni mucho menos te rías frente a tumbas para adquirirte coraje. Deja a los muertos tranquilos.**

¡Pero él no tenía miedo! ¡Los muertos estaban muertos joder! Su estado de ánimo se encontraba por los cielos, era su maldito nerviosismo y excitación los que causaban ese maldito tembleque en manos y piernas. Tenía que centrarse en la ejemplar, y no girarse a mirar los matorrales para que su patético cerebro le hiciera creer que Slenderman había venido a por él.

Debía centrarse, eso era todo...Centrarse.

Regina se dirigió a un mausoleo y entró en él, ¿pero qué iba a hacer en ese sepulcro? No es que él fuera mal pensado, pero la idea de la necrofilia cobraba fuerza por momentos... Pero, ¿para eso había venido, no? Para descubrir los misterios más inauditos de Regina. Y aunque detrás suyo tenía una escapatoria perfecta, decidió llegar al final de ese misterio a la vez que su voz racional le decía:"la curiosidad mató al gato". O lo mataría a él, todo dependía de su ínfima suerte que lo solía abandonar en momentos tales como ese mismo, cuando más la precisaba.

**Guía de supervivencia en una película de terror: Quinta norma.**

**Nunca, nunca, NUNCA, entres o te asomes ahí (siendo ahí: armario, sótano, pasillo oscuro, ático, el bosque, debajo de la cama o en este caso, en el mausoleo). Sal corriendo a tiempo, ya que si lo haces tarde, tendrás que tener en cuenta que te tropezaras unas cuatro veces con algún cable, rama u obstáculo que "casualmente" se encontraba ahí tirado, ralentizando tu carrera por la salvación.**

Fuera como fuera, asomó la cabeza al interior de la sepultura y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Regina estaba de pie, frente a una tumba. Una tumba a nombre de Henry Mills. Por un momento se asustó al ver el nombre de su hijo en esa lápida, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que el chico le dijo que Regina lo llamó así en honor a su abuelo. Su cabeza estaba gacha y el pelo tapaba su hermoso rostro, pero Emmett podía asegurar que estaba llorando, Regina Mills estaba llorando frente a la tumba del que seguramente era su padre fallecido.

Y ahí, observándola, Emmett se dio cuenta de que Regina era totalmente humana, con un corazón que habría adquirido esa frialdad debido a algún suceso del pasado, pero al fin y al cabo un corazón con capacidad de amar.

Se arrepintió de haberla seguido hasta allí, él no tenía derecho a presenciar ese momento tan personal e íntimo, porque si Regina lo venía a ver por las noches era para no ser vista. Y allí estaba él, espiando como un imbécil metiche sin quehaceres más importantes que perseguir en su día libre a una mujer dolida hasta la tumba de su propio padre pensando que iba con intenciones macabras.

Emmett supuso que fue el hecho de verla llorar lo que más lo impactó, jamás se imaginó a Regina con otro sentimiento a parte del desprecio y la burla. Intentando no hacer ruido, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones dispuesto a abandonar el lugar y darle a la alcaldesa la privacidad que se merecía cuando ocurrió algo con lo que él no contaba. Y es que como había mencionado anteriormente, a su suerte le parecía de lo más divertido abandonarlo en los momentos que más requería de su presencia y apoyo incondicional, ya que en el silencio del lúgubre lugar empezó a escucharse un violonchelo con una melodía espeluznante que él conocía muy bien.

**Guía de supervivencia en una película de terror: Sexta norma.**

**El teléfono es siempre tu peor enemigo: Si te encuentras en tu casa, el teléfono te abandonará cuando más lo necesites para pedir auxilio ya que las líneas estarán curiosamente cortadas, y tu "invitado" bajará escaleras abajo lentamente para encargarse de poner fin a tu vida. Ahora bien, si tienes contigo un teléfono móvil, apágalo inmediatamente, ya que sonará en el momento que menos te lo esperas delatando tu posición para que el monstruo se encargue de poner fin a tu vida.**

"_Tchun Tcun Tchuntchuntchutchun_"

Si, su móvil empezó sonar a todo volumen con el soundtrack de Jaws (la película del tiburón), haciendo que el rubio se tensara como una tabla de surf a la vez que su cuerpo bombardeaba vertiginosamente adrenalina pura. Y es que tenía que haber huido del lugar justo después de que esa vocecita tan lejana y lejana le sugiriera en apenas un triste susurro que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero claro, se trataba de Emmett Tyson, un masoquista obcecado que sacaría a relucir su patosidad allá donde fuera.

**Guía de supervivencia en una película de terror: Séptima norma.**

**Escucha atentamente la banda sonora (en este caso, la de tu móvil) y percátate de que trata de alertarte mediante su melodía tenebrosa de que en los próximos segundos va a ocurrir algo malo. Si la música es estridente, con notas cortas y rápidas, abandona el lugar IMMEDIATAMENTE. Quedarse parado es firmar tu sentencia de muerte.**

Sacó el teléfono con sus manos gelatina, cagándose en el capullo que decidió que "ese" era el mejor momento para llamarlo, es decir, en Graham.

Lo colgó y el sonido paró justo en el momento en el que la música adquiría una pulsación rápida y aguda que cagaría hasta el más atrevido. Y cuando el silencio hacía acto de presencia, notó como _algo_ terrorífico en el ambiente se cernía sobre él y oprimía su patético ser, una presencia a su espalda, una presencia con una respiración colérica que hizo que rápidamente se volteara azorado para ver un rostro oscuro a escasos centímetros del suyo , mirándolo con ojos rojos asesinos desorbitados que helarían a cualquiera.

**Guía de supervivencia en una película de terror: Octava norma.**

**Si sientes una presencia detrás de ti, corre. No te gires ya que, evidentemente, el monstruo se encontrará tras de ti y a escasos centímetros de tu rostro. De nada servirá cerciorarte que efectivamente está a tu espalda planificando la manera más terrorífica para poner punto y final a tu penosa vida. Ya de paso, evita gritar, es posible que no sea el único monstruo que por la zona se encuentre.**

.-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Ese fue su evidente y estridente grito, o chillido, ya que en vez de adquirir una tonalidad varonil propia de un tipo duro como Hugh Jackman, su grillido (llamémoslo así) se distorsionó a un tono agudo y demasiado afeminado para su gusto, la clase de grito que revientan los tímpanos con la misma equiparación que un boxeador revienta una bolsa de boxeo. Porque, joder ¿Quién no gritaría así si de repente le aparecía Regina por la espalda con una expresión tan mortal como el lugar en el cual se encontraban?, y a Dios ponía por testigo que ese grillido retumbante lo habría oído hasta el último ciudadano de Storybrooke.

Regina seguía totalmente estática, ni el más mínimo movimiento, y con esa mirada fija en él.

Parecía ser que después del accidente que tuvo de pequeño, en el que él atropelló a un coche mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la carretera en contra dirección, sus reflejos instintivos adquirieron una curiosa modificación defectuosa.

Si, tenía que ser esa la explicación lógica, ya que en vez de actuar como una persona civilizada y normal manteniendo la calma y llevando a cabo actos lógicos, como huir de ella o explicar todos y cada uno de los motivos por los cuales él se encontraba en el cementerio espiándola a altas horas de la noche, su cerebro decidió que lo más apropiado en ese momento era empujar a la alcaldesa, arrojándola contra suelo y haciendo que se lo zampara de boca. Triste, lamentable pero cierto, y habría aprovechado su vendetta de la tarde en el parque y preguntarle si estaba bueno de no ser por la inapropiada situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba seguro que no lo habría hecho ni bajo la influencia del alcohol, pero cuando se situaba en un radio inferior a 1Km de Regina Mills, todo era posible. Tal vez la presencia de esa mujer le había originado alguna clase de alergia que lo llevaba a actuar de esa extraña manera llevándolo así por el camino de la amargura y autodestrucción. Regina empezó a incorporarse, murmuró blasfemias poco atribuyentes viniendo de su sofisticada persona, sentenció un "te mataré" a la vez que se dirigió a paso veloz hacia él y... Le metió un puñetazo.

Si, si. Tal cual.

Osease, su puño se empotró contra su barbilla (ya que hubiera precisado de un taburete para atizar en su mejilla) con una fuerza pedete tan triste que en vez de lesionarlo a él, acabó lesionando los finos e incompetentes nudillos de la alcaldesa, hechos mistos por colisionar contra su robusto mentón.

La morena empezó a sacudir su mano frenéticamente a la vez que lo llamaba de mil y una maneras menos por su nombre, y ese intento de ataque carente de eficacia que insultaba absolutamente su fuerza en el arte del combate no verbal, la enfureció aún más, dando inicio a la "second round".

Regina se abalanzó contra el torso compacto del rubio y empezó a sacudir sus manos incontrolablemente, descargando su terrible ira contra ese fornido pecho a la vez que gritaba histérica. Emmett la observaba con la boca abierta totalmente enajenado por la situación, la alcaldesa se había vuelto loca... ¡A lo mejor la alergia era mutua y hacía que ambos actuaran impulsivamente! Finalmente Regina se cansó de tanto golpe tonto y se alejó de él sin dejar de taradrarlo con sus ojos furibundos, y Emmett tragó fuerte...

Pareció entender que a base de golpe de gatita ñoña no iba a matarlo, cosa que le hizo pensar que si seguía pinchando a Regina y ésta tenía algún objeto letal cercano, acabaría desencadenando y sentenciando su final sin tener la oportunidad de llegar a la crisis de los 30.

.-¿¡Qué coño hace aquí!?- Exigió la mujer con el mismo semblante homicida. ¡La madre! ¿Donde estaba la elocuencia de la que siempre se sentía tan orgullosa? ¿Dónde había ido a parar la señorita que presumía de vocabulario correcto y educado?

.-Estaba... Dando un paseo en el cementerio.- Balbuceó el rubio desesperanzado, utilizando la misma excusa del parque. Una cosa era clara, esta vez Regina no se reía nada, de hecho lo miraba con una fiereza acojonadora.

.-¿Por qué me sigue?- Preguntó con una dureza y frialdad que hicieron que se cerniera sobre el hombre, aún aturdido, una sensación de escalofrío que le puso toda la piel de gallina.

.-¿Seguirla? ¿Yo? Es usted muy egocéntrica, ¿sabe?- ¡Habló el más indicado! Vale, para la autosalvación lo mejor era rehuir el tema.

.-¿A no? ¿Acaso cree que soy imbécil?- Respondió con tono brusco y carente de misericordia.- ¿No estaba espiándome en la cafetería con unas ridículas gafas negras y esa dichosa gorra? ¿O en mi despacho impidiéndome trabajar adecuadamente? ¿O en el parque antes de hacer el estúpido loco suicida?

¡Maldita sea, lo estaba acorralando! ¿Qué hacer? ¿Confesar? ¡Nunca!

.-Se le llama coincidir. ¿Tan desesperada está que desea pensar que la persigo?

.-¿Se burla de mi?- Preguntó con dureza.

.-No...- Retrocedió dos pasos atrás que Regina aprovechó para avanzar, y así acobardar a su presa. Si es que había dado en el clavo con lo de que era una depredadora con instintos de caza. Aunque si pensaba cazarlo a base de puñetazos force mosquito...

.-¿Cree que no se lo que pretendía? ¡Se lo estaba pasando genial espiándome mientras visito la tumba de mi padre! ¿No?

.- ¡No! Solo pasaba por aquí, tuve curiosidad y..

.-Y haciendo aquello que más bien se le da, decide venir a incordiarme incluso en momentos como este.- Respondió la mujer mientras lo miraba con desdén.

.-Yo... Err... Lo siento. Iba a irme en cuanto vi que era un momento privado.

Pasaron segundos eternos en los que Emmett se encontraba horrorizado con las manos alzadas suplicatorias de misericordia y piedad ante una alcaldesa que lo miraba con desdén e instintos homicidas casi incontenibles. Y lo que parecían unas respiraciones en busca de autocalmarse provenientes de Regina y varios intentos de profunda relajación moviendo los dedos de forma casi siniestra, hicieron que al fin la mujer girara su rostro de nuevo al sepulcro de su padre, haciendo que el instinto asesino distara de la zona.

.-¿Está usted bien?- Preguntó el rubio.

.-Está usted aquí, así que consecuentemente NO. No estoy bien.

.- Hmm... Y oiga, ¿Por qué por la noche? ¿Por qué no lo visita por el día?- Preguntó Emmett mientras la miraba. Regina respondió sin molestarse en girar su rostro.

.- Eso a usted no le concierne.

.-Bueno, yo solo digo que es peligroso. ¿Y si algún día se encuentra algún loco por aquí? ¿Qué hará? ¿Matarlo a base de insultos y amenazas repletas de malevolencia?- Dijo a la vez que Regina lo fulminaba con la mirada, dando una clara indirecta de que "ya" se había topado con ese supuesto loco.

.-Ese es mi problema, ¿no cree?

.-Lo que creo es que a nadie le importará ver que es humana y viene a visitar a sus seres queridos por el día en vez de hacerlo por la noche, a escondidas.- La morena volvió a girar su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos sinceros de Emmett.- No se a qué narices viene tanto riesgo con tal de no mostrar una faceta tan normal y humana como el dolor. Nadie se va a reír de usted ni tampoco van a...

.- Yo decidiré lo que haga con mi dolor, si no quiero mostrarlo sencillamente no lo hago. Y no porque usted venga de empático crea que lo sabe todo de mi. Yo se mejor que nadie que en esta vida algo como el dolor es inevitable.

.-Muy cierto.- Reforzó el hombre mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos.- Pero el sufrimiento es opcional.

Y así fue como el ambiente paso a calmarse un poco entre ellos. Ambos mirando el mausoleo en extraño silencio que por primera vez no resultó tan incomodo. Regina sintió como la ira descendía y se transformaba en confusión, ¿ella se estaba sometiendo al sufrimiento encerrándose a si misma? Daba igual lo que dijera el hombre que tenía a su lado, él no sabía nada de ella ni de su pasado.

.-Me ha dado un puñetazo...- Comentó desinteresadamente Emmett, y Regina estudió su perfecto perfil varonil para finalmente, con una sonrisa surcando sus labios, decir:

.-Se lo merecía.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Je, je, je. _

_Menuda__ prueba de valor la de Emmett xD yo creo que este hombre se aburre mucho en su tiempo libre..._

_En fin, aquí está el 13 capítulo, y lo he subido un martes en un intento (tonto) de hacer parecer un martes 13 :D _

_(No me burcheis... Lo he intentado, ¿vale?)_

_JAJAJAA, Bueno, nuevamente quiero agradeceros a los que me dejáis reviews y hacéis que este fic sea más feliz :) Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones de los capítulos, ¿qué decir? Sois unos soles enormes!_

_Técnicamente en este capítulo en la serie original sería la última noche de Graham... De momento le he perdonado la vida, DE MOMENTO... *Risa malvada..._

_No me gustó nada nadita como murió el personaje del sheriff... Pobre Graham :( _

_En fin, el próximo capítulo he de decir que me está llevando por el camino de la amargura... ¿Si digo que he escrito tres capítulos 14 diferentes cómo os quedáis? XDDD _

_Estoy que no me decanto... Al final lo haré a pito pito..._

_En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguís esta história :) _

_Os quiero muchoo!_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Noche de lobos y luna llena.**

Jueves, 26 de noviembre, 00:42, en el mundo, en Maine, en Storybrooke, en el 108 de Mifflin, en su salón, en el sofá, en la vagancia absoluta.

No es que Regina tuviera malos hábitos para irse a dormir, de hecho ella siempre estaba en su mullida cama cayendo en los brazos de morfeo a partir de las 23:00 como muy tarde, soñando dulcemente con sus mil y una maneras macabras de torturar a la señorita Blanchard, a David Nolan y a Emmett Tyson. Pero por maldita casualidad del destino, esa noche no podía pegar ojo, y después de mucho intentar conciliar el sueño dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama como una croqueta, acabó resignándose y se levantó a ver la televisión.

Y así fue como acabó en ese sofá con una posición poco concebible viniendo de su sofisticado ser, disfrutando de su gandulería suprema y sin más actividad que mover una o dos veces alguna extremidad para evitar que se entumeciera a la vez que se tragaba un interesantísimo maratón de tele tienda. Acompañada de un vaso con leche caliente con la espera de que hiciera efecto sedante para así, volver con su rutina nocturna (la de los sueños de tortura al trío insufrible).

.-"¿Tiene problemas con las ratas?"- preguntó "la voz" desde la televisión a la vez que se mostraba varias imágenes y grabaciones de esos sucios roedores, una en concreto mostraba tres animadas ratas correteando y peleándose por un cacho de pan. Clavaditas a tres individuos que ella conocía muy bien.

.-Si...- Contestó la morena desganada.

.-"¿Le hacen la vida imposible?"- Regina pensó sobretodo en cierto rubio.

.- Si...

.-"¡Pues aquí está la solución! ¡Le presentamos el PowerRater 3000!- Gritó la voz a la vez que se mostraba una imagen de dicho producto. Seguidamente apareció una rubia, con un escote que se le podrían visualizar hasta los calcetines, que decía con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus tetas siliconadas:

.-"¡PowerRater ha cambiado mi vida! ¡Es total! "

A continuación, Regina fue espectadora de una larga y torturosa secuencia de constantes grabaciones de ratas, imágenes del producto y un imbécil de fondo que no paraba de repetir "¡PowerRater 3000 esto!, ¡PowerRater 3000 lo otro!, ¡PowerRater 3000 tu madre! ¡Haz ya tu pedido! ¡Y con un PowerRater 3000, te llevarás de regalo, unas magnificas zapatillas que no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con el producto que te intentamos vender!".

Cambió de canal, decidida a acabar con ese sufrimiento, solo que sin quererlo acabó en una cadena en la que esa hora programaban toda clase de perversidades pornográficas causando que el salón se convirtiera en una verbena de gemidos y gritos constantes. Agarró nerviosa el mando con las dos manos y cambió con rapidez a otro canal donde emitían un documental acerca de los perezosos, y resultaba curioso cuánta semejanza tenían esos seres con ella misma en ese maldito y preciso instante, tanto que la mujer vio que hasta su propia apariencia rozaba limites insultados. Se incorporó corriendo.

Sacó el móvil de su bolso para activar el despertador, y mientras lo hacía, descubrió que en su pantalla había una nueva aplicación de la cual ella no tenía noción haber instalado. Seguramente habría sido Henry con uno de sus juegos, y es que le había dicho mil y una veces que su móvil no era un juguete.

Aunque por la forma del logo, no parecía ningún juego. Consistía en un bocadillo verde con el símbolo de un teléfono dentro, y curiosa por saber de que se trataba, clicó sobre el icono.

Todos sus contactos se mostraban ahora en su teléfono, y fijó su mirada en una única y sola palabra situada arriba de la pantalla, "Chats". Regina suspiró, ¿su hijo le había instalado en su móvil una aplicación para chatear? Dispuesta a eliminar esa basura de su teléfono, sucedió que el silbido de un pájaro a todo volumen proveniente del aparato la alertó, provocando que casi estrellara su móvil contra el suelo.

Miró escaleras arriba, preocupada de haber despertado a Henry.

Silencio, parecía ser que seguía dormido. Rápidamente volvió la atención hacia su teléfono y vio que, en ese mismo chat, tenía un mensaje de uno de los contactos a nombre de "Cool Savior". Elevó una ceja y finalmente lo abrió, quedándose alelada al instante. En un bocadillo situado a la izquierda se leía el escueto mensaje:

"Meh :) "

Regina lo releyó tres veces, extrañada. ¿Meh? ¿Qué narices quería decir "Meh"? Y más importante aún... ¿Por qué arriba ponía "escribiendo..."? La respuesta llegó tan rápida como el nuevo mensaje que ahora se encontraba en otro bocadillo, debajo del primero.

"¿Qué hace la alcaldesa conectada a altas horas de la noche? "

Fuese quien fuese, sabía su identidad. Claro que si estúpida, pensó. Después de todo era su teléfono móvil, y lógicamente el que le hablaba se dirigía a ella. Regina empezó a morderse las uñas en un inútil intento por calmar su nerviosismo, acabando con su fuerza de voluntad por mantener una perfecta manicura que había conservado intacta durante un mes entero, cuyos esfuerzos en vano volatizaban ahora en dirección a su ventana, alejándose de ella lenta y dolorosamente. Sacudió la cabeza y se reprimió mentalmente a la vez que, decisiva, empezó a teclear un mensaje.

**"Quién es y cómo ha conseguido mi número privado."**

Eso era.

Mantener la compostura y mostrarse directa. Ahí estaba la clave, y lo cierto era que la curiosidad la estaba matando. No creía que nadie se atreviera a chatearla con la puritana imagen que tenía ante sus ciudadanos, pero de todos modos no le hacía gracia que la gente empezara a distribuir su número privado. Si algo estaba segura, es que un ciudadano escondido detrás de una pantalla o un teléfono puede ser el peor de los enemigos, y mucho más si encima ella se había encargado personalmente de machacar -con todo su amor y buena fe- a dicho ciudadano, por eso siempre evitaba cualquier cosa de chats y cuentas virtuales. Tampoco es que ella fuera la clase de mujer vacilona que buscaba siempre peleas en su propia ciudad, más bien su actitud se basaba íntegramente a exigir el deber de manera razonable y coherente, siendo la manera más eficaz de hacerlo con la constante utilización de insultos y amenazas, nuevamente con todo su amor y buena fe.

"¡Incroyable! ¿No sabes quién soy? Un momento."

Se quedó con la mirada fija en ese último y desconcertante mensaje. Segundos después apareció en el chat una imagen y al ampliarla Regina no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro de frustración: Salía alzando una cerveza vigorosamente con una mano mientras que con la otra mostraba su pulgar elevado. Luego su cara, su patética cara, mostraba una sonrisa de pato que con ambas cejas elevadas acababa de completar la estúpida imagen de payaso de circo.

Tal cual, ahora la foto de Emmett Tyson ocupaba la pantalla de su teléfono. Segundos después recibió otro mensaje.

"Et voilà, c'est moi (._.)"

**"Deje de hablar en francés, ensucia el idioma"**

"Oblígame"

**"Cómo ha conseguido mi número"**

"Contestaré si me contestas tú antes, ¿Qué haces conectada a estas horas? No me digas que vuelves a estar en el cementerio... Brrr"

**"Dónde esté no es de su incumbencia"**

"Tu con whatsapp...No sabía que te iban estas cosas, Regi. Te creía más anticuada que mi abuela."

**"No he instalado esta estupidez, ha sido Henry, y no me llame Regi"**

"Negativo, he sido yo. La noche anterior, mientras me llevabas del cementerio hasta mi coche."

"Es increíble lo concentrada que te pones, ¿sabías que cuando conduces frunces el ceño?"

**"¿En serio? *Léase con sarcasmo"**

"Jajajajajaja xDDD"

**"..."**

"Me río solo. Gracias."

"¿Quieres saber una cosa?"

**"No"**

"Hoy, camino a la oficina del sheriff... ¡Me he comido una farola!"

**"Que bien, a ver si mañana se come algún coche en marcha"**

"D:"

**"..."**

"No me soportas, eh ._."

**"Su perspicacia no deja de asombrarme."**

"Así que no puede dormir eh... ¿Qué pasa, madame? ¿Terriblemente preocupada por sus adorables sueños conmigo?"

**"Mas bien pesadillas"**

"¡Woah! ¡Así que admites que sueñas conmigo! De esto hago una captura de pantalla."

**"¿Sabe una cosa? Ha sido hablar con usted y me ha entrado el sueño de golpe."**

"Si es que está claro que necesitaba hablar conmigo antes de dormir, mi persona la tranquiliza ;)"

**"Mas bien me aburre. Que pase unas malas noches, señor Tyson."**

"¿No me das un ciberbesito? =,("

**"Un ciberpuñetazo."**

"Si, como el de la otra noche ¡Casi me rompes un pelo! "

**"Adiós."**

Regina apagó el teléfono, hundiendo con fuerza su índice en el botón, para luego lanzarlo bruscamente sobre el sofá. Había sido ese desgraciado el que le había instalado esa maldita aplicación, y seguramente con la intención de molestarla, como siempre. Sin poder evitarlo, guió nuevamente su mirada hacia ese puñetero aparato que lo único que había logrado fue irritarla más, y en menos de un segundo y sin saber por qué, ya estaba volviendo a encenderlo.

Abrió la aplicación nuevamente, y preparada para desconectarse de nuevo en caso de que ese sujeto estuviera aún conectado, colocó su dedo sobre el botón de apagar. No le hizo falta, Emmett estaba desconectado, Regina soltó un suspiro de alivio y abrió la ventana con sus recién mensajes. No entendía si fue el hecho de que estaba muy dormida, o atontada, pero se releyó la conversación convenciéndose a si misma de que lo hacía para ver si había dicho algo comprometedor. Paró de leer justo cuando llegó a la foto. La abrió.

Nadie la estaba viendo, pero aun así se sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido. ¿Por qué estaba mirando esa foto? Encima tenía una cara de estúpido que no se la aguantaba ni él, pero aún así, Regina no podía apartar la vista de ese pelo rubio, y esos ojos verdes, y esa sonrisa que a pesar de ser estúpida era también encantadora... Espera, ¿cómo? ¡Para nada era encantadora! ¿Y por qué volvía a pensar en ese estúpido beso robado en las minas? Acabó pulsando con fuerza el botón de apagar y volvió a lanzar el móvil sobre el sofá, esta vez prometiéndose que no lo encendería hasta por la mañana.

Estaba castigado.

Se sentó en el sofá contrario en el cual yacía su teléfono boca abajo, y abrazando sus piernas se lo quedó mirando amenazadoramente, como si ese teléfono fuera el mismísimo Emmett Tyson, cosa que le hizo pesar que a partir de ahora siempre que lo cogiera le recordaría al rubio idiota.

Ya ni sabía cuanto tiempo se había quedando mirando a ese aparato cuando unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Regina elevó una ceja, temerosa. ¿Sería Emmett? El solo pensamiento de que fuera él le provocó un nudo en la garganta, ¿realmente se habría atrevido a venir allí?

Los golpes continuaban martillando su portal, y si continuaban sonando con esa insistencia despertarían a Henry, cosa que la enfureció bastante. Empezó a andar hacia esa puerta, ni se preocupó en ponerse las zapatillas ni tampoco se paró a pensar que iba a abrir con un solo camisón como única indumentaria. Fuere como fuere, su mano ya se encontraba en el pomo y tomando el aire necesario para insultar a ese descerebrado abrió la puerta y...

.-¿Graham?- Un lobo desamparado había ido a parar a su pórtico. Frente a ella se encontraba el sheriff, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada dudosa. Regina carraspeó la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Más preciso no podía ser ese hombre. Ni siquiera tuvo que llamarlo para que viniera, y puestos que iba a pasar la noche en vela, mejor pasarla divirtiéndose.

.-Emm... ¿Podríamos hablar?- Preguntó el sheriff. Regina tuvo que arrugar la nariz cuando el olor a alcohol la echó atrás, haciéndola retroceder como si hubiera recibido un golpe de cara.

.-¿Cuánto has bebido?

.-Lo suficiente para adquirirme coraje.-¿Adquirirse coraje? La alcaldesa elevó una ceja, totalmente perpleja.-Hay algo importante que me gustaría comentar contigo...- Continuó el hombre. Regina se limitó a hacerse a un lado, permitiéndole el paso.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._.-._.-.

Emmett sonrió satisfecho a la vez que se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta roja.  
Última conexión de Icegina, la aburridalquesa- si, le iba cambiando el nombre según su buen o mal humor, casi siempre al borde del suicidio- a las 1:02. Su propio teléfono la había delatado, indicándole a él que se había vuelto a conectar, y teniendo en cuenta de quien se trataba era bastante improbable que lo hiciera para chatear con alguien más, sobretodo con su vasto talento social parlamentario.

Y fue gracias a su gran capacidad racional que lo llevó a la maravillosa deducción de que Regina, esa cyborg sin sentimientos e impericia en cuanto a capacidad polifacética facial respecta, se había releído la conversación que habían tenido, perdiendo su valioso tiempo de alcaldesa reprimida y empleándolo en admirar su primera y única conversa virtual. Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, el comportamiento de la alcaldesa era más que entendible, y es que todo era, en resumidas cuentas, un reducido amago de intento por socializarse con la humanidad, siendo él su primer proyecto de "amigo" que tenía.

Lo sabía por la noche anterior, en el cementerio, donde permanecieron hasta casi las dos de la madrugada discutiendo acerca de la vida en el más allá, fantasmas e incluso llegaron a tocar el tema ovnis. Y aunque Regina mostraba siempre esa cara escéptica para hablar y relacionarse, esa noche no paró de dar sus argumentos fundamentados respecto a esos temas inciertos que- sorprendentemente- parecían llamarle poderosamente la atención, igual que a él.

Debatieron e incluso Emmett tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar por breves instantes la risa de Regina, cuando le contó de una prueba de valor que llevó a cabo él y sus amigos a sus dieciocho años de edad.

Fue ahí, en la oscuridad de la noche, sentados en las escaleras del mausoleo que acordaron una pequeña tregua y empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales. Esas cosas que a ojos de cualquiera parecerían insignificantes pero que acababan siendo las que más describen a alguien, esos pequeños detalles que hacen a uno particular. Regina le confesó que sentía gran pasión por los caballos y que, desde su niñez hasta que llegó a Storybrooke, había montado sobre ellos. Y aunque debería sentirse afortunado por tener el honor de escuchar algo que ninguno de los ciudadanos residentes sabían, no pudo evitar estallar en risas con solo el hecho de imaginarse a la respetable alcaldesa trotando a lomos de un corcel como si fuera sir William Wallace, cabalgando dirección a la alcaldía con tacones y gabardina, dispuesta a batallar por la justicia y el honor de su ciudad.

Bastó una sola mirada letal de advertencia para que atragantara su risa de golpe.

También le reveló que cuando Henry era pequeño casi siempre dormía con ella porque temía a la oscuridad, y que una cada vez que tenían que vacunarle se subía a los árboles y no bajaba hasta que aparecían los bomberos, y también que cuando tenía tres años, el pequeño Henry era un artista pintando las paredes de la casa con crema de cacao. Escuchando todo esto, Emmett dedujo que su teoría acerca de la influencia genética en el comportamiento de los hijos quedaba más que confirmada.

Claro que, todo esto le costó varios relatos ampulosos y penosos de su vida para que esa abrupta mujer adquiriera coraje y narrara cuatro escuetas historietas acerca de ella.

Que quede claro que Regina no se había vuelto una gran conversadora de golpe, pero Emmett se propuso que la ayudaría personalmente con eso. Él quería ser su amigo, y aunque le costara sabía que podría conseguirlo, porque al fin y al cabo a nadie le gustaba estar solo y, aunque Regina mostrara lo contrario, él sabía con toda certeza que esa noche lo pasó bien. De lo contrario solo tenía que largarse y dejarlo plantado ahí, cosa que no hizo.

.-Vamos a cerrar.- Informó Ruby colocándose en frente de él. O mejor bien dicho, insinuándose frente a él, ya que esa postura en la barra era una clara provocación hacia su persona. La castaña se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que apoyada de codos en la barra, ofreciendo una perfecta panorámica de un escote que, siendo una espectacular 95, adquirió gracias a esa seductora postura una maravillosa 100.

Errr...- Las palabras del rubio se aturdieron en su garganta, hipnotizado por semejante sex appeal.- Sip, yo ya voy tirando pues.

Emmett salió del local y desató a Aketza de la farola. El perro le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

.-No me mires así, no me he olvidado de ti.- Se excusó agarrando la correa a la vez que se encaminaba al coche escarabajo. Claramente sí se había olvidado de él... Unos pasos rápidos a su espalda lo hicieron voltearse.

.- ¡Emmett!- Dijo Ruby llegando a él corriendo. Seguidamente sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo extendió.- Te olvidaste del cambio.

.- No te preocupes. Quédatelo como propina.

.- Pero es mucho.- Comentó la castaña dudosa.

.-Es poco comparado con el buen servicio del local.- Dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo significativamente.- Un servicio bastante complaciente.

Ruby ensanchó una sonrisa seductora. No era ajena a esa clase de indirectas, y lo cierto es que ese rubio le llamó la atención desde su llegada a Storybrooke. Desde entonces que las cosas en esa monótona ciudad estaban más animadas, y eso a ella le iba, la acción, la marcha, lo diferente y el ayudante del sheriff era la definición de todas esas cosas juntas. Deslizó unos breves instantes su mirada hacia la luna llena, y sintió como si algo en su interior empezara a bullir.

Descendió sus ojos y se topó con otros verdes que, al igual que los suyos, rebosaban de apetito y anhelo.

Su propio cuerpo reaccionó a sus deseos, y en menos de un segundo se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo de forma casi agresiva a la vez que lo estampaba contra la pared de la calle con fuerza.

.-Rub...- Trató de hablar Emmett, pero fue bruscamente callado por la boca de su asaltante. Sin entender muy bien cómo lo había logrado, se encogió de hombros para seguidamente implicarse en ese beso.  
Por fin, después de lo que parecía ser una tácita restricción a su persona, que le impedía relacionarse con el sexo femenino en esa dichosa civilización como si de una maldición se tratase, lograba volver con su agradable rutina de ligue.

Estrechó a esa loba entre sus brazos atraiéndola más a él mientras profundizaba ese beso tan pasional que casi rozaba niveles desesperados. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre si en una batalla campal, y sus manos y brazos se movían frenéticamente tocando el cuerpo del otro. Emmett empezó a sentir que le faltaba la respiración, pero aún así no le importó, en ese campo él era el rey y sabía cómo hacer que una mujer se derritiera por él.

Se dio cuenta que era diferente al beso de Regina, este era un beso de pura lujuria y deseo.

Su mente viajó al día de las minas, y se recordó besando a la alcaldesa. Aún memorizaba lo tensada que se puso entre sus brazos, y tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando notó el saltó que pegó la mujer cuando él empezó a acariciar su lengua con la suya propia, estimulándola a moverse. Si, lo sabía, era un aprovechado, y vaya si se aprovechó de la situación que hasta se atrevió a morder esos rojos labios con sabor a manzana.

Fue un beso robado, pero aún así el mejor beso robado que jamás había tenido y que si pudiera lo repetiría. Y solo el hecho de imaginarse a Regina besándolo con tanta pasión como esa joven de mechas rojas hizo que casi levantara a Ruby en brazos, pero algo lo detuvo.

El esmero que antes ponía la camarera se iba disminuyendo, reemplazándolo por indecisión. Se apartó le lentamente de ella y pudo ver en sus ojos claros un destello amarillo y una clara confusión.

Vaya, tal vez la había incomodado.

.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó indeciso.

.-Has... ¿Has visto eso?- Preguntó escandalizada.

¿El beso? Claro que lo había visto, y sentido. Esa pregunta lo dejó descolocado.

.-Errr... ¿El qué?

.- Oh dios...- Ruby se alejó unos pasos y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Estrujando sus pelos con frustración.- No puede ser...

.- ¿No puede ser el qué?- Emmett no creía que sus besos fueran tan catastróficos. De echo, el siempre presumía de ser un excelente experto entendido en el tema, así que se abstenía de toda culpa. Porque sería patoso en varios aspectos menos en ese, y la mismísima Ruby confirmó ese hecho al volver a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle en una sola frase el verdadero y chocante motivo por el cual se había aterrado de esa manera:

.- Yo... Lo recuerdo todo.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Mi hermana trajo ayer un precioso y lindo gatito de solo un mes, y es de lo más juguetón y cariñoso. Se llama Nit (noche) porque es de color negro... Y me resultó curioso porque en vez de darme mala suerte, siguiendo con el tópico de los gatos negros y la mala suerte que traen consigo, va el tío y me da buena suerte, porque justo ayer recibí una gran noticia. Estoy planteándome en que Emmett adopte un gatito negro, a ver si le pasa como a mi._

_He de deciros que este capítulo ha hecho cacao mental con mi cerebro, y justo ayer lo acabé de escribir. Mi inspiración me ha abandonado estos días, pero ayer empecé a escribir como loca y pienso volver a actualizar rápido ;)_

_Y si, noche de lobos... Graham y Ruby detrás de Emmett y Graham. Pero a diferencia del guión original, no es Graham quien recupera los recuerdos, sino Ruby. ¿Os lo esperabais? Ahora si que supondrá un problema, ya que Regina no tiene el corazón de la loba... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué querrá Graham consultarle a nuestra Regina? Y más importante, ¿qué hará Ruby con sus recuerdos ya recuperados?_

_Averiguadlo si podéis :D_

_Vesi: Me has matado Vesi con tu coment xDDD Parece ser que tenemos mentes parecidas ya que hace tiempo que escribí un capítulo (porque los voy haciendo salteados, cosa que luego me supone un gran problema para enlazarlos entre si) sobre Emmett colándose en casa de la alcaldesa. Aún queda para ello, pero te aseguro que no te defraudaré xDDD En cuanto a la entrevista con Graham... Tal vez haga un especial en alguno de los próximos capítulos con esa entrevista ;) Nuevamente, muchas gracias por comentar y alegrarme el día._

_Silvia: Jajajaja, no te preocupes Silvia, estoy totalmente convencida de que Emmett no piensa que Regina sea una alien y esos insultos que le dice de verdad, es una manera suya de enfrentarse a alguien tan perfecto como nuestra reina. ;)_

_En cuanto a Graham, has visto que no ha sido él quien ha recuperado la memoria :D ¿Te veías venir que fuera Ruby? Si no es un lobo, es el otro... WUAJAJAJAJA_

_Vera: ¿Ritos satánicos? ¿Usar el cuerpo de Emmett para un sacrificio? ¡Por dios!, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió una idea tan buena? Dios, me mataste con tu review Vera jajajaja! Y si, yo personalmente no la seguiría en un cementerio, pero claro... Emmett es... Emmett xDDD Me alegro que te gustara :D_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia! Un besote muy grande._


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: Golum, el señor de los pactos.**

Emmett dio una calada a su cigarro mientras observaba el cartel colgado en el pizarrón noticiario situado en la plaza del ayuntamiento. **"Vote a Sidney Glass para nuevo sheriff"**, ponía.

Grandísimo idiota obstinado, pensó el rubio expulsando el humo sobre el rostro impreso de Sidney. Sacudió con furia la colilla con un golpe de dedo y giró su rostro hacia el niño a su lado.

.-Chico, dame uno de esos.-Le pidió a Henry, quien sostenía una pila de panfletos entre sus manos. El niño le acercó los carteles, Emmett cogió uno y lo superpuso al de Sidney.-¡Fuera competencia!-Dijo burlonamente, grapando ese nuevo papel encima.

.-Mucho mejor.- Asintió Henry con una sonrisa.

Ahora en lo alto del pizarrón se encontraba un nuevo folleto, que con letras grandes ponía: **"Vote a Emmett Tyson para nuevo sheriff". **

Y junto al escrito seguía una fotografía suya. O mejor dicho, una "medio" fotografía suya, ya que su brillante cara si era de su propiedad, pero ese cuerpo vestido con mallas y capa pertenecía al mismísimo Superman, un trucaje casero, cortesía de su hijo de diez años.

.-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó Henry señalando al cartel.

.-Es un póster muy chulo.- Le reconoció al niño.

.-Lo he sacado de uno de mis cómics. Implanté tu cara encima de la de Superman con pegamento y luego hice fotocopias.-Presumió satisfecho.- Te da un aire más heroico. Ya sabes, por ser el salvador.

.-Si, definitivamente parezco... Un súper sheriff.- Un súper idiota, pensó mientras expulsaba por la boca el humo del cigarrillo. Sabía de antemano que sus posibilidades de ejercer el puesto de sheriff se veían reducidas debido a los rumores que corrían por las calles sobre él, pero es que ese cartel iba a ahuyentar definitivamente a la audiencia de sus más patéticas desgracias. Solo Dios, ser infinito y bondadoso, podría ayudarlo a ganar con un milagro... Un milagro en forma de rayo que colisionaría contra Regina y Sidney, haciendo una fritura de perro faldero y perra desquiciada. Amén.

.-Aunque creo que te hubiera quedado mejor una foto de una armadura con una espada...- Recapacitó Henry presionando un dedo en su barbilla, en estado de máxima reflexión.

.-No creas. Las capas me favorecen.

.-Henry.- Habló una tercera voz a su espalda y Emmett, al reconocerla, suspiró con irritación.-¿Qué haces ahí? He estado buscándote, tienes sesión con Archie.

.-Amargada a la vista...-Bromeó el rubio segundos antes de que Regina llegara a ellos. Henry escondió los panfletos detrás de su espalda.

.-Señor Tyson.- Saludó ligeramente desdeñosa. Un saludo muy frío, a juego con su gélida persona, pensó Emmett. De todos modos él no se lo devolvió, es más, guió su vista hacia otro lado evitando cualquier contacto visual con esa patraña con patas a la vez que aspiraba con más esmero las entrañas de su cigarrillo, único elemento que lo calmaba de insultarla allí mismo, ¡porque por su madre que era lo que tenía ganas de hacer!

Después de despedirlo de tan rufián manera... Exactamente, lo había DES-PE-DI-DO, con todas las letras, y ahora era ese cigarrillo el encargado de mantenerlo en sus trece, el único y último cigarrillo que disponía para conservar una actitud correcta y pacífica, el mismísimo cigarrillo que fue arrebatado de su boca y lanzado despreciablemente contra el suelo, donde un tacón de 5 cm se encargó de acabar con su escasa y mísera consumición con un sonoro _**"¡TOC!"**_

Y allí yacía el cadáver convaleciente de su colilla, aplastada cruelmente por la alcaldesa cuya justificación de su vil acto fue:  
.-No fume delante de Henry. Da mal ejemplo.

Emmett ensanchó los orificios de sus fosas nasales expulsando el humo de su ya desfallecido pitillo por ellos, como una vaporeta...

Porque si, señoras y señores, el destino había traído de vuelta ante él a esa metro sesenta y cinco de amargura y puro tormento en estado premenstrual, sacando nuevamente su maléfica naturaleza de arpía misántropa y huraña con negativas intenciones que no correspondían con la pacifica Regina que él esperaba después de su serena conversación en el cementerio.

La única explicación lógica que hallaba era que, al parecer, la alcaldesa sufría trastornos bipolares, ya que en una noche la tía era capaz de mantener una conversación normalizada, y después de solo 24 horas, 1440 minutos, 86400 segundos y 86.400.000 milisegundos -básicamente lo que llamaríamos comúnmente como día- despedirlo como si nada. Tal cual, dando a entender de cara al público una promiscuidad mental altamente inestable y, según el rubio, peligrosa.

Emmett aún recordaba la manera en la que apareció esa mañana en la comisaria del sheriff, vestida de negro, con un jersey de cuello alto, pantalones largos y una gabardina color ahuesada. Más tapada que una monja de clausura, cosa que lo llevó a pensar que tal vez esa mujer se llevaría bien con la septuagenaria de su abuela.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡No podía ir tan tapada ni por muy invierno que fuera! ... Nah, en realidad estaba, como siempre, implacable con esa ropa, solo que si iba a despedirlo, hubiera deseado como mínimo que lo hubiera hecho vestida en cueros.

Ya que e iba a la calle, como mínimo hacerlo con un bonito recuerdo de compensación, pero lo que no podía ser era que se fuera de patitas a la calle y encima dejarle como recuerdo a una Regina arrebatándole la placa de la impertinente manera con la que lo hizo:

_.-¿Despido improcedente?- Preguntó él, perplejo al ver su placa en manos de esa mujer._

_.-Despido objetivo.- Corrigió Regina.-Verá, debido a que Graham ya no es el sheriff ya no necesita de sus servicios, señor Tyson. En otras palabras, sin sheriff ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí._

_Emmett arqueó una ceja._

_.-¿Graham ya no es sheriff?_

_.-Gracias a usted.-Lo acusó.- Estará satisfecho._

_.-¡Alto ahí! Yo no he hecho nada._

_.-¿A no?- Regina hizo una gesticulación casi siniestra con los dedos.- ¿Me está diciendo que ha dejado su trabajo por capricho?_

_.-Casi que me decanto más por la opción de que lo ha dejado porque no la soportaba a usted.-Contraatacó enfurecido.- Pero no se preocupe por el puesto de sheriff, yo puedo encargarme de él._

_.-No lo considero ni opción.-Rebatió la morena cortante.- Además, ya he nombrado a alguien que pueda ocuparse de ese puesto mejor de lo que podría hacerlo usted._

_.-¿A quién? Sorprendame._

_.-Tras reflexionarlo, a Sidney Glass.- Emmett parpadeó incrédulo ante semejante contestación._

_.-¿El periodista de las manzanas violadas? ¡Será broma!_

_.-Lleva cubriendo los casos del sheriff ni se cuanto tiempo.-Replicó la alcaldesa con fastidio._

_.-Ya, y también hará todo lo que usted le diga. Es usted un poco cínica ¿sabe?_

_Regina sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba con la cabeza__.-Si no lo he elegido a usted es debido a su brillante historial como policía de Boston, señor Tyson.-Le dijo con sarcasmo.- Verá, me__ he tomado la libertad de adquirir la documentación acerca de sus años en el cuerpo, y ciertamente el resultado me complace. Todo se reduce al número siete.  
_

_.-¿Siete?__  
_

_.- Es el número de casos fracasados que le asignaron a usted.-Evidenció con una sonrisa.-Y dígame, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese muchacho de Tallahassee?- Preguntó la mujer provocando que Emmett se tensara bruscamente.- ¿Tom?... Jon.__  
__.-Ron.- Murmuró el hombre.__  
_

_Regina sonrió complacida.- ¿Y cómo murió?_

_.-Devuélvame la placa. No tiene derecho a quitármela así, tal cual._

_.-Oh, querido. Si se fija detenidamente verá que es justo lo que acabo de hacer, así tal cual.- Seguidamente señaló el escritorio.-Está usted despedido. Recoja sus cosas, señor Tyson.- Por su rostro asqueado, Emmett dedujo que se abstuvo de decir "porquerías". Y girando sobre sus talones, la mujer empezó a andar rumbo a la salida a la vez que se oyó en la estancia un feroz grito de guerra:_

_.-¡Está usted necesitada de un buen polvo! ¡Amargada!_

¡Y tanto que lo estaba!

Emmett tenía motivos infinitos para pensarlo, porque claro... Regina lo despidió justo después de que Graham dimitiera como sheriff. ¡Qué casualidad! Estaba más que cantado que eso la enfureció y, como siempre, descargó su maléfica arrogancia y rabia sobre él.

Y así estaban, él tratando inútilmente de relajarse, Henry evitando a toda costa que su madre viera esos carteles de superemmett y ella, en plan femme fatale con el universo, porque al parecer el mundo no era lo suficientemente bueno para Regina Mills.

Y en esos instantes, tal era el instinto destructivo de Regina, que hasta provocó que los panfletos cayeran de las manos de Henry, quien rápidamente se agachó y empezó a recogerlos nervioso con la ayuda de Emmett, que acudió en su rescate.

.-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Regina recogiendo uno del pavimento. El niño empalideció de golpe, ahora si que la iba a oír... Durante unos segundos permaneció callada, observando la imagen de ese mismísimo ser, ataviado con un incandescente rojo y azul y con una S de subnormal implantada en el pecho.-Que vergüenza...-Suspiró dirigiéndose al pequeño.-Un desperdicio de papel y un desperdicio de tu tiempo, Henry.- Continuó arrugándolo en frente de sus narices. Luego lo tiró bruscamente contra el suelo sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

Todo esto tenía lugar mientras Emmett observaba la escena como un mero espectador, estando su mente librando una terrible batalla interna desatada por culpa de Regina, quien parecía sacar su maldita impertinencia despreciable las 24 horas del día, siendo ella dueña del execrable monopolio de la perrería y el engreimiento absoluto.

.- Vamos.-Dijo la alcaldesa antes de pasar un brazo por los pequeños hombros de Henry. Vale, una cosa era que estuviera frustrada por sus desgracias, eso podía soportarlo y casi entenderlo. Pero que tratara así hasta a su propio hijo era ya demasiado... Porque no solo esa mujer había logrado que su día fuera de perros- o de perras (entiéndase indirecta)- sino que encima logró sacarlo de sus casillas con esa mirada de superioridad que le brindó antes de empezar a andar.

Y ahí estaba... La gota que colmó el vaso y declaró a esa mujer una suerte peor que la suya... Su ira desatada.

Emmett notó como se incrementaba la velocidad de su respiración, con puro fuego corriendo por sus venas y con un único propósito en mente...

Su vista se posó sobre su víctima... Objetivo neutralizado.

Con una rapidez asombrosa, recogió ese papel del suelo y lo desarrugó con las manos para seguidamente, perseguir y colocarse tras la estrecha espalda de la alcaldesa.  
Y con papel en una mano, grapadora en la otra e instinto ninja innato en ambas, grapó el panfleto en la espalda de la gabardina negra. Veloz, discreto y eficaz, pero no tanto para que ella no se percatara de su presencia.

.-¿Qué hace?- Le preguntó la alcaldesa con voz desdeñosa.

.-Nada... Es que tenía un bicho.- Se excusó. Henry abrió la boca al ver semejante cartel colgado en la espalda de su madre y Emmett le indicó con una mirada cómplice que guardara silencio.

.-El único bicho aquí es usted, señor Tyson.- Respondió toscamente antes de voltearse y continuar su camino.

Ahora Regina era... ¡Una propaganda andante!  
Que sin saberlo, iba a ayudarle y apoyarle en su campaña de elección. Y Emmett no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada apreciando la visión de la alcaldesa alejándose, desconocedora de la publicidad que ofrecía al público.

.-Qué haría yo sin mi.-Se felicitó a si mismo mientras se besaba el dorso de su puño y lo alzaba en el aire, victorioso. Regina no era la única con suficiente mala leche en esa ciudad, él también la tenía y si alguien le retaba él respondía siempre con mayor fuerza.

.-Cuando se entere se subirá por las paredes.- Aseguró Graham acercándose a él. Esta vez vestía con una camisa de cuadros azules y unos tejanos negros.

.-Nah, ya se sube por las paredes. Al parecer la has cabreado bastante... Oye, ¿y tu chaleco?-Preguntó Emmett con mofa.

.-Te lo heredo. Eres mi legado.- Dijo apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

.-Nah, gracias. Prefiero mi chupa roja. Ese chaleco se lo pondré al perro si eso.

.-Seguro que le queda mejor que a mi.- Dijo el ex-sheriff riendo.

Emmett borró su sonrisa a la vez que lo miraba con inseguridad.-¿Tenías que hacerlo? ¿Era necesario que dimitieras?

.-Trabajo en el refugio de animales que es lo que realmente lo que tenía que haber hecho desde un inicio, me encantan los animales. Además de que tengo un ayudante, David Nolan. Créeme, me va bien, ya estaba harto de ser sheriff, la verdad.- Atajó Graham encogiéndose de hombros.- Ni siquiera era un buen sheriff...

.-Yo creo que si que lo eras.-Murmuró el rubio por lo bajo. Al entender que no era un tema grato, decidió cambiarlo.- Y quisiera volver a agradecerte tu ayuda con lo de los fueros y eso... Si no me hubieras instruido, seguro que el man in black ese sería ahora mismo sheriff. Tenías que haberle visto la cara de alucine que pusieron cuando irrumpí en plena nombración del sheriff Glass.

Graham se limitó a sonreirle con sinceridad y luego desvió la mirada unos breves instantes recordando la conversación de la noche anterior. No lo había dicho, pero no solo dejó el empleo, también dejó a Regina de una manera sutil, reespaldándose en un acuerdo de distanciamiento temporal, el cual él aseguró que ayudaría a aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

_.-Lo cierto es que esta solución tal vez sea lo mejor para los dos. La verdad es que llevo pensando mucho estos días .. Llevo tiempo pensando de que desde que Emmett vino a la ciudad, yo formo ahora parte de un segundo plano para ti.- Le dijo._

_.-Siempre fuiste un segundo plano para mi, Graham.-Respondió ella con dureza- Y el señor Tyson también._

_.-Ya te darás cuenta de cuán equivocada estás, Regina._

Algo pasaba entre esos dos, de eso no había la menor duda. Siempre saltaban chispas y Graham creía que lo mejor era apartarse del medio, además de que dejando su oficio, el cual estaba muy ligado con la alcaldía, estaba seguro que cumpliría su propósito de cortar, de una vez por todas, esas cadenas que lo ataban a una mujer por la cual no sentía nada. "Sentir" era una palabra vacía para él, alguien que no podía amar, porque si, intentó amarla con todas sus fuerzas en todas esas noches que compartían juntos, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible. Se sentía... Vacío.

.-¿Estás bien?- Oyó de repente la voz de Emmett entre su mar de pensamientos.

**.-**Si.-Mintió.- Estoy perfectamente. ¿Te ayudo con eso?- Señaló a los panfletos.

.-Nah, no hace falta. Mary Margaret ya me está ayudando, y Henry lo estaba antes de que apareciera una bruja sin escoba y lo raptara...

.-Permíteme ayudarte. Yo los repartiré por esa otra calle.- Indicó Graham cogiendo un puñado de panfletos.- Que yo te publicite te da puntos a favor, lo sabes, ¿no? _Me compensarás con una buena cena_.-Le pidió poniendo voz de mujer.

.-¿Una buena cena?

.-Esta tarde vamos con Henry a donde la abuelita, ya hallaremos una solución para ver quien se encarga de la cuenta.- Dijo mientras se alejaba calle abajo.

Emmett suspiró, no había nada que valorar. Sabía a la perfección que sería él a quien le tocaba pringar.

Su fugaz momento de deducción se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil. Emmett miró fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono, era un número desconocido. Descolgó.

.-¿Diga?

.-"Buenas tardes, señor Tyson."- Habló una voz.-"Llevaba tiempo tratando de contactar con usted, posiblemente ya ha oído hablar de mi. Soy el señor Gold, dueño de la tienda de antigüedades."

Emmett se quedó pensativo sosteniendo el teléfono sobre su oreja. Veamos...Señor Gold, señor Gold... Vale, tipo asocial, forrado hasta las trancas, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, melena pantene pro-V, aparentemente cojo, de aspecto bastante siniestro, con bastón y trajeado. Y entonces Emmett reaccionó.

.-¿El señor Gold?-Preguntó incrédulo. Vale, estúpida pregunta.- Quiero decir, si. El señor Gold. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

.-"¿Podría hacer un huequito para hacerme una visita? Hay algo que me gustaría comentar con usted."

**.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- .**

Emmett arrugó la nariz nada más entrar-con dificultad- en la tienda de antigüedades, donde un olor pestilente se cernía en el ambiente, provocándole hasta nauseas al instante.

La tienda estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de una persona, el señor Gold, quien alzaba la mirada desde su escritorio en dirección a su tan esperado visitante.

.-¡Joder! -Se quejó Emmett.-¿Se ha tirado un cuesco? Porque si es así... Por mi madre que se ha quedado usted a gusto.

.-Es la lolina.- Aclaró Gold, removiendo con una cuchara el pastoso líquido que hervía dentro de una cazuela.- Una sustancia impermeable.

.-Huele a mierda de mono.- Saltó Emmett indiscreto.

.-Bueno... Por esa razón la lana de oveja repele el agua.

Emmett frunció el ceño para seguidamente, con cierto escepticismo, asomarse a ver el fondo de la olla. Lo que parecía ser un líquido espeso burbujeaba de manera constante en el interior de esa cazuela como si tuviera vida propia, y en ese mejunje viscoso con forma de moco de burro rebosante podía apreciarse cómo se alzaba un humo siniestro acompañado de un olor letal que subía y se infiltraba en sus fosas nasales. Se tapó la nariz con dos dedos, incapaz de poder seguir olfateando.

.-Bueno, señor Golum...

.-Gold.- Le corrigió.

.-Si, bueno...Señor Gold. -Murmuró el rubio exasperado.- ¿Por qué me ha llamado?

Gold ensanchó una sonrisa y se levantó de la silla, cojeando en dirección a su bastón. Emmett se vio tentado por preguntarle si tenía una pata de palo, pero optó por no hacerlo.

.-Verá, señor Tyson.-Retomó volviendo a él.- Le he llamado para proponerle un pequeño y mutuo acuerdo que nos beneficiaría a ambos a partes prácticamente iguales.

.-¿Un acuerdo?-Emmett enarcó una ceja.

.-Si. Verá, tanto usted como yo sostenemos un interés común, que es el de abogar por el bien de la ciudad. Claro que, la opción que apoya la alcaldesa, Sidney Glass... No me parece la elección más adecuada, en cambio usted...- Hizo una leve pausa, mirando al rubio de arriba a bajo. Eso inquietó y preocupó a Emmett.- Usted si que sería la persona adecuada para retomar el puesto del señor Graham.

.-Vaya...-Se sorprendió Emmett.- Gracias, me siento alagado. Ojalá el resto de ciudadanos pensaran como usted.

.-Soy consciente de que le será difícil ganar. Sin embargo, estoy convencido de que con mi ayuda, usted ganará las elecciones y más importante, a Regina. Con un recíproco acuerdo, claro.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos para seguidamente ensanchar una sonrisa pícara. Le gustaba el rumbo que seguía esa tentadora conversación, y casi le sorprendió la facilidad con la cual ese poderoso hombre había embaucado su atención.

.-Soy todo oídos.- Se interesó Emmett.- ¿En qué consistiría su acuerdo?

.-Sencillo, le daré el protagonismo y la buena fama que está buscando.- Expuso con seguridad.- Vaya esta noche a la alcaldía y encuéntrese con Regina. Una vez allí, su nombración de sheriff será prácticamente inminente, se lo aseguro.

.-¿Cómo está tan seguro?- Preguntó con recelo.

.-Siempre cumplo mis tratos.-Reveló el hombre cojo.- Esa es la fama que me precede, ¿qué me dice?

.-Antes...-Terció el rubio.- Explíqueme qué función tengo yo en este acuerdo. Ya sabe, usted hace algo por mi, ¿qué hago yo por usted?

.-Eso lo decidiré más adelante. Cuando llegue el día en que lo necesite, usted vendrá en mi ayuda. Pero no se preocupe, trataré de no pedirle algo meramente cuestionable.- Le aseguró.- ¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Emmett estrechó esa mano callosa con la suya propia. Lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era vencer a Regina, y complacido por su inminente victoria, se dirigió a la salida del establecimiento cuando escuchó una última advertencia del señor Gold:

.-¡Ah! y... No olvide ir por las escaleras, señor Tyson.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.

Emmett entró en la cafetería a las siete y media, faltaba media hora para que Graham plegara pero Henry ya estaba en una mesa, esperándole.

Antes de dirigirse a la mesa, buscó a Ruby con la mirada. No la encontró.

.-No está.-Distinguió la voz de la abuelita a su lado.- Se ha quedado en casa, parece ser que ha enfermado.

.-Ah...-Respondió Emmett.- Dígale por favor que cuando se recupere me llame.

La abuelita asintió con la cabeza y siguió pasando el trapo por la barra. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Ruby lo estaba evitando, y es que después de ese beso pasó algo. No sabía bien qué fue lo que hizo mal, pero algo pasó para que la chica saliera huyendo de él y su beso, no sin antes llamarlo "hijo de blanca", insulto del cual él no tenía constancia que existía pero que ya había utilizado esa misma mañana con un camionero mientras se dirigía a la comisaría minutos antes de ser despedido.

_.- ¡Eres un hijo de la gran blanca!-_ Le dijo conduciendo su potente escarabajo amarillo, recibiendo a cambio la mirada del camionero casi tan incrédula como la que puso él al recibir semejante titulación.

Todo esto lo llevó a deducir que, cualquier contacto con Regina, ya sea vía directa o indirecta (teléfono móvil) acababan sentenciando y desencadenando su fatalidad, y ya era un hecho razonable y prácticamente confirmado. Teniendo esto en cuenta, se entiende que la falta de Regina Mills durante las veinticuatro horas de lo que constan un día entero no debería ocasionar ningún tipo de desgracia ya que como la palabra indica, estaría plenamente ausente e imposibilitada para atentar contra él... Algo le decía que si llevaba a la práctica ese experimento, seguro que los resultados serían complacientes. Claro que, el problema radicaba en que fuese como fuese Regina siempre hacía su maléfica aparición...

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y decidió que al menos por ese día ya no iba a pensar en Regina, o eso tenía en mente cuando se dirigió a la mesa de su hijo.

.-¿Qué tal el cole, chico?- Preguntó sentándose a su lado. El niño se removió en su asiento sin decir una sola palabra, de hecho, siguió concentrado en la lectura del periódico que sostenía en sus pequeñas manos.

.-...Bien.- Respondió al fin, sin apartar la vista del impreso.

.-Estás muy concentrado.- Se interesó el rubio.

Ante la mirada constante de su padre, Henry dio la vuelta al diario mostrando la portada. Una foto de él en cuclillas se mostraba en el artículo, en ella se agarraba los pelos con desesperación y ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas. Recordaba ese día a la perfección, nunca lo olvidaría. Sentado en esa mesa, se apoderó de él una sensación de vértigo y angustia seguida de una de odio y desdén hacia la seguramente responsable de ese artículo.

En el titular ponía:** "Niño de 10 años y ocho miembros de la policía muertos en Tallahassee. El ex-policía Emmett Tyson sobrevive tras huir de la misión."**

.-Lo escribió Sidney esta mañana.-Informó Henry.

_¿Y cómo murió?_

Recordó la voz de Regina en su cabeza, apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos adquirieron una tonalidad blanquinosa.

.-¿Es una trola?- Preguntó el niño.

.-No.-Contestó tras una larga pausa.

.-Ah...-Asintió.- Nunca me lo contaste.

Esos recuerdos que tanto se había empeñado en enterrar ahora revivían en su memoria, e incluso le pareció sentir un escozor en el hombro del balazo que recibió. Pero lo que más le dolía al recordar era, sin duda, su corazón, cuyo órgano pesaba como plomo por el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

.-No es un relato agradable de contar.- Contestó finalmente. Henry no modificó su postura. Emmett suspiró con resignación al comprender que no podía rehuir de ese tema para siempre. Al menos no con su propio hijo.- Yo estaba en el cuerpo de Boston. Se me consideraba uno de los mejores policías por entonces, nunca había fracasado en un solo caso... Hasta ese.- Señaló con una gesticulación de cabeza al artículo.- Un niño de Boston fue secuestrado. Supimos que lo retenían en Tallahassee cuando los propios secuestradores contactaron con nosotros y nos lo revelaron, así que fuimos allí. Nos tendieron una trampa, al parecer les cabreamos con un comunicado de prensa en el que aseguramos que daríamos con ellos...

Emmett hizo una pausa mientras Henry escuchaba con atención.

.-El lugar del intercambio era una fabrica abandonada. Una lluvia de balas cayó sobre nosotros y todos empezamos a caer. Me dispararon en el hombro y me escondí tras una columna... Empezó a desmoronarse y entendí que no podía permanece allí por mucho tiempo, así que huí de las balas y corrí hacia la salida.-Admitió mientras miraba la foto del artículo.- Para cuando vinieron los refuerzos todos habían muerto, incluido el niño.

.-Pero eres el salvador...-Torció Henry.- ¡Tú eres especial! ¡Eres el hijo de Blancanieves y el príncipe! ¡Tu podías contra ellos! ¡El bien siempre gana!

.- La vida no es como los cuentos, Henry. Recibes una bala y mueres, el malo gana en esta historia.- Concluyó Emmett.- Si me quedaba, moriría en vano. Yo solo no podía hacer nada, claro que eso no me justifica. El miedo por conservar la vida pudo conmigo y me bastó para abandonar mi puesto y a mis camaradas. Fui un cobarde.

.-Se que si hubieras podido, los habrías salvado.- Susurró Henry.- A todos.

Emmett suspiró derrotado, su mente volando a ese día.

.-Dudo mucho que yo pueda salvar a nadie, chico.

.-¡Si puedes! Salvarás a los habitantes de Storybrooke. Estoy seguro que cuando consigas ser sheriff las cosas serán más fáciles ¡ya lo verás!

.-No te preocupes, chico.-Dijo el rubio.- El señor Gold me ayudará con eso, y además voy a enfrentarme a tu madre con un pequeño plan que tengo en ment...

.-¡¿El señor Gold?! ¡No!-Cortó Henry- ¡No puedes fiarte de él! ¡Él es peor que mi madre! Controla todo este lugar. Es temido por todos.

.-Tranquilo, chico. No me ha amenazado. Solo hemos hecho un trato y...

.-¡No hagas tratos con él!- Lo alertó.- ¡Es lo peor que puedes hacer! Todos quienes cierran tratos con él acaban mal, ¡todos! La gran mayoría de veces, la gente no puede devolverles el favor que les pide a cambio...

.-¿Y qué hace si no se lo devuelves?- Preguntó Emmett.

.-... Te destruye.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Siento la tardanza! D:_

_Ha sido el capítulo que más he tardado en subir... Tengo infinidad de excusas, pero prefiero deciros un lo siento xD_

_Echadle la culpa al gato negro, que no me deja! (Ahora mismo lo tengo aquí, mirando como os pido disculpas a vosotros, queridos lectores) _

_Bueno, con este capítulo he empezado el 1x08 de la trama original, y a partir de aquí voy a volver con el humor que ya lo echo en falta ;) También espero ir subiendo con más rapidez esta vez..._

_Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que seguís esta historia, y especial agradecimientos a los que siempre me dejáis reviews ;) _

_Ya falta menos para la tercera temporada y estoy que me muerdo las uñas... Somos unos campeones por esperar tan tortuosa pausa sin Ouat... Viva la serie, viva las madres que nos pario y viva mi gato!_

_En fin, me dejo de mis tonterías y os comunico el titulo del siguiente capítulo: _**El ataque de los carteles morbosos chantajistas. Todos somos escoria.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: El ataque de los carteles morbosos chantajistas. Todos somos escoria.**

La paz que habitaba en el despacho de la alcaldía se vio interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Emmett, quien abrió la puerta de un golpe e invadió el lugar sin previo aviso, causando que a Regina casi le diera un paro cardíaco.

.-No puedo creerlo, y la verdad es que nunca deja de sorprenderme, señora alcaldesa.-Empezó a decir mientras se dirigía a ella a paso veloz.- Cuando parece que no puede caer más bajo, coge usted una pala y se pone a cavar.

Regina le dedicó una fugaz mirada con ojos aburridos para luego, continuar con la labor de recoger sus cosas, ignorando completamente a su nuevo intruso.

.-¿No quería que supieran que se le murió un niño de la edad de Henry entre los brazos?- Preguntó con cinismo, tan fría como un tempano de hielo.

.-¡No quería que _HENRY _lo supiera!- Elevó la voz provocando eco en la sala. Regina suspiró a la vez que le devolvió una mirada vacía e indiferente.

.-Todos perdemos a nuestros héroes, señor Tyson.- Dijo secamente antes de pasar de largo de Emmett, quien empezó a seguirla a paso ligero.

.-Él no necesita perder nada más. Está deprimido y teniéndola a usted como madre está más que justificado.- Aseguró Emmett.- ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que está viendo cómo su madre adoptiva inicia una campaña de desprestigio contra su padre biológico?

Regina apagó las luces y permaneció quieta e inexpresiva en la puerta, haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo que saliera el rubio.- Solo me he limitado a mostrarle la verdad, cosa que habría descubierto tarde o temprano. Pero si así lo considera podrá ahondar en todos estos temas... En el debate.

.-¿Debate?

.-Ya lo ha oído, señor Tyson. Habrá un debate.- Respondió como si hubiera dicho algo revelador. Y la tía cogió y se largó con su bolsito, no sin antes hacer gala de una sonrisa de arpía retraída a la cual Emmett empezaba a acostumbrase. Giró los ojos y volvió con su propósito de seguirla cuando vio algo que lo alertó... Escaleras. Una única frase del señor Gold vino a su mente de golpe.

_"No olvide ir por las escaleras, señor Tyson."_

.-¡NO!- Gritó el hombre agarrando del brazo de manera casi violenta a Regina, quien lo miraba ahora con ferocidad.- Por las escaleras no... Mejor por el ascensor, que me duele el pie...- Desvió su mirada y empezó a andar con "cojera" en dirección al ascensor, sintiendo sobre su nuca los ojos de la alcaldesa que lo miraban con recelo.

.-Cuando ha llegado a mi despacho no parecía dolerle.- Comentó mientras esperaban en frente de las puertas metálicas.

.-Si, bueno. Es ahora, que me ha venido una rampa...

Si Henry lo había alertado de ese siniestro hombre, estaba claro que era por una razón. Cancelaría ese pacto, ya se las apañaría él solo para ganar las elecciones.

Las puertas se abrieron y se metieron dentro. Regina pulsó el botón con rapidez y se cruzó de brazos con aburrimiento mientras fruncía levemente los labios.

.-En el debate podrán hablar de expedientes, presidios... Y puede que también de su nuevo socio, el señor Gold.- "Esa sucia rata", pareció querer decir con su tono.- Es un gusano, así que cuidado con quien hace pac...

No pudo continuar debido al frenazo que pegó el ascensor.

Emmett maldijo en silencio su mala suerte. Porque claro, tenía que pararse el ascensor y dejarlo ahí, desamparado ante Regina, su bolsito de prada y su mala leche en una claustrofóbica lata de sardinas, rodeado y limitado por esas tristes cuatro paredes, con espejos en dos de ellas, reflejando su cara descompuesta.

.-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó atemorizada la alcaldesa.

.-Se ha parado el ascensor.- Informó Emmett haciendo chirriar el botón de tantas veces que lo estaba pulsando.

.-¡Pare, pare!- Exigió Regina.- ¡Provocará que se caiga!

Emmett dejó de pulsar botones y sacó su teléfono. No había cobertura, y dedujo que el de Regina tampoco tenía ya que la mujer lo imitó sacando el suyo propio y, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio, lo volvió a meter bruscamente en su bolso.

.-Pues nada. Ahora nos toca esperar.- Dijo el rubio resignado mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Regina lo miraba desde arriba con semblante aterrado.

.-Va, ahora relájate y siéntate aqu...

.-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Interrumpió la mujer.

.-¿Eh?

.-¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar?

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.- Ni idea... Espero que no sean horas, vaya. Hasta que alguien vea que el ascensor se ha atascado. ¿Queda alguien en el edificio?

Regina negó con la cabeza, con una expresión asustada.-Pues, señorita Mills. No me imaginaba que fuera de esta manera, pero vamos a pasar la noche juntos.

Ahora era Regina la que pulsaba los botones con persistencia y desesperación, pero el ascensor seguía inmóvil. Emmett ensanchó una sonrisa zorruna, disfrutando plenamente del nerviosismo que empezaba a dominarla.

.-¿Qué pasa alcaldesa?- Se burló con una tonalidad de voz aguda.- ¿Nerviosa por estar encerrada conmigo? Ya sabe... Muchas películas empiezan así para terminar...- Recibió a cambio una mirada letal que le dejó claro que, por su bien, no debía acabar esa frase. Finalmente, Regina acabó por sentarse en la otra punta, lo más lejana posible de Emmett.

Y ahora tocaba la mejor parte... Esperar.

Pasó una larga hora en la que el silencio reinaba en el ambiente, y el entretenimiento de Emmett se convirtió en observar y contar cada uno de los suspiros resignados cargados de frustración de la alcaldesa. Su cuenta había llegado a los 13, y mientras disfrutaba de cómo se desplomaba su implacable fachada de alcaldesa impávida a pedazos, esperaba ansioso a por el suspiro número 14, los cuales parecían emitirse en un intervalo de cada cinco minutos.

Emmett desvió la mirada al botón 3, estaba aún iluminado. Luego volvió la vista hacia Regina que al parecer se había percatado del juego del rubio y había dejado de suspirar, privándole de su único entretenimiento.

Y las horas pasaban, y nada pasaba a excepción de una mosca que por allí pasaba, y Regina, que pasaba de él.

Y él pasaba de aburrirse...

Claro que, teniendo en cuenta su situación y la capacidad reducida y limitada proveniente de esa mujer, quien no colaboraría en una pacifica conversación ni aunque le clavaran astillas en las uñas, decidió recurrir a su sistema más habitual de lo que sería una conversa con ella. La provocación.

.-Hace calor aquí, ¿eh?- Inició Emmett con sorna mientras se quitaba lentamente la chaqueta.- ¿No tiene calor con esa gabardina?

No recibió más respuesta que una mirada de arrogancia. Divertido, empezó a hablar solo.

.-Aunque, ¿tal vez sea usted de "sangre fría"?- Saltó con su ingeniosa ocurrencia.- Dese cuenta de que, si lo medita "fríamente", su temperatura "glacial" corporal va acorde con su "gélido" carácter... Me imagino su religión... _Mantente f__ría tanto física como espiritualmente._- Imitó la voz de un monje Shaolin.

Regina parecía obstinada en no argumentar con él, enterrando sus palabras en el fondo de su garganta y dándole a entender con esa mirada escéptica de que no iba a caer en sus incitaciones.

.-Claro que... Si así lo desea, yo podría ayudarla a entrar en calor.- La provocó a la vez que dejaba caer su chupa roja al suelo.

Acto seguido, Regina se levantó de golpe sacudiéndose la suciedad del suelo. Avanzó segura hacia él para repentinamente agacharse a su nivel, y mientras, Emmett se preguntaba el porqué de aquel misterioso acto, siendo el tan ansiado asalto sexual de la alcaldesa hacia su persona la teoría más plausible- y apetecible- a pensar.

Pero como siempre, sus altas expectativas se esfumaban y se alejaban de él como ahora lo hacía su chupa roja, secuestrada por Regina, la cual volvía a su esquinita de amargada, estirando la chaqueta en el suelo para posar, finalmente y con mucha transigencia, su trasero encima.

Vualá, una improvisada alfombra para las delicadas posaderas de la puñetera alcaldesa que siempre lo dejaba descolocado, siendo ese intento de felpudo ni más ni menos que su chaqueta preferida, aquella que supuestamente le daba suerte, la misma que estaba siendo insultadamente maltratada frente a él. Eso requería de una fría venganza...

.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Regina?- Dijo a la vez que la mujer lo fulminaba con una mirada glacial.

.-Alcaldesa Mills para usted, y en cuanto a su pregunta, acaba de hacerla, querido.- Respondió autoritaria, mientras Emmett reía a carcajadas.

.- ¡Vaya! ¡Que se congele el infierno! ¡La alcaldesa tiene sentido del humor!- Empezó a aplaudir eufórico.

.- Ja-ja-ja.- Río falsamente la morena con clara intención sarcástica.

.- Pero no era esa no pregunta, _alcaldesa Mills_.- Dijo el rubio poniendo énfasis en el epíteto.

.- Mejor, ¿y bien? ¿Cual es su pregunta, s_eñor Tyson_?- Lo imitó.

.- ¿Cómo puede ser usted tan puta?- Preguntó con tono condescendiente.

Regina abrió los ojos como platos. Ese desgraciado acababa de dejarla descolocada con esa jactanciosa pregunta que ahora se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, y antes de que se diera cuenta el rubio que tenía en frente empezó a reír compulsivamente, seguramente por el asombro exagerado que en esos instantes tendría implantado en su rostro. Cambió su expresión por su común mascara glacial, adoptando un aire de escepticismo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

.- ¿Cómo dice?- Pronunció la mujer despacio y con recelo.

.- Pues eso, ¿por qué es tan zorra? Ya sabe, su carácter de amargada inaguantable que siempre lleva consigo a todas partes.

Regina sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

.- Tan ordinario y vulgar como siempre, señor Tyson.- Dijo lacónicamente.

.-Eres despreciable con todos.-Prosiguió el rubio.- ¿No te sientes un poco amargada con tu persona? No se... ¿No te gustaría ser mas normal?

.-¿Normal como usted? No, gracias.-Resopló socarrona.- Prefiero ser una amargada y pisar, a ser una idiota como usted y que me pisen.

El ambiente se quedó en una interminable y tensa pausa en la que ambos individuos se intercambiaban feroces miradas de rivalidad.

.-A mi nadie me ha pisado.

.- De momento.-Puntualizó la alcaldesa elevando el mentón.- Usted es un error de la naturaleza. Es el típico ejemplo de persona que cree en la bondad innata de la gente y que con un buen corazón aspirará a llegar lejos. Pero no se engañe, señor Tyson. No son mas que fantasías, la realidad, la cruda realidad, no es otra que unos nacen para dominar y otros para ser dominados, y usted de momento, tira más hacia la segunda opción.

.- ¿A si?

.- Si.- Respondió concisa.- ¿Le sorprende? Así es como funciona la mente humana, aunque existan personas como usted que se nieguen a verlo. A la hora de la verdad, todo el mundo mira únicamente por su propio bien y beneficio. Todo se reduce a la lucha por el poder, y quien tiene el poder gobierna sobre todos. La propia naturaleza nos divide y diferencia, dotándonos a algunos de superioridad y a otros de... Inferioridad.-Lo miró significativamente.

Emmett estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada.

.-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que por tener más poder económico o por ejercer de alcaldesa has adquirido supremacía? ¿Crees que puedes dominarme?

Regina arqueó una ceja complacida de haber logrado dañar el orgullo de ese hombre. Se cruzó de piernas en el áspero suelo del ascensor, estirando la chaqueta del hombre con las manos.

.- ¿Está sufriendo un arrebato idealista, señor Tyson?.- Se mofó la morena con una sonrisa pérfida.- Como he dicho antes, usted es la clase de estúpida excepción con leyes morales que cree en la igualdad de todos. Y lo creerá hasta que alguien llegue y le hunda, porque para eso existimos los humanos, siempre nos decepcionamos unos a otros, somos los parásitos del mundo, somos un virus con ambiciones egoístas. El ser humano de por si, está condenado a su degeneración, a su corrupción. Puede que ahora no lo crea, pero llegará el día en que se de cuenta de que al final... Todos acabamos siendo _escoria_.

El silencio se adueñó del ascensor. Regina amplió más su sonrisa, incluso el estúpido de Emmett se veía afectado por sus palabras. No era diferente al resto, era un cordero más, un cordero rebelde, pero al fin y al cabo un cordero. Pudo ver como el hombre apretaba sus puños con fuerza a la vez que elevaba la vista.

.- Debió ser importante.- Atajó el rubio desinteresadamente.

.- ¿Quién?-Preguntó sin comprender.

.- La persona que la llevó a pensar de esa manera.

Regina clavó sus orbes oscuros sobre aquellos ojos verdes pícaros. Ahora era Emmett el que sonreía burlonamente, con la conciencia satisfecha de saber que se había vengado tocando la fibra sensible de esa desquiciada mujer. La morena frunció el ceño indignada a la vez que giraba su rostro.

Ambos sabían que esa conversación había llegado a su fin. Se mantuvieron callados largo rato, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente Emmett decidió cortar el silencio.

.- Aun que ahora que lo pienso... Tiene usted mucha razón, alcaldesa.- Afirmó con una sonrisa arrogante. Regina alzó su perfecta ceja, inquisitiva.- Todos pisamos y somos pisados. Todo se reduce a la lucha por conseguir el poder, ¿no es eso a lo que se refería? Pues bien... Va a tener usted que apoyarme en mi campaña.

Regina lo miro irónica, como si acabara de escuchar un mal chiste sin gracia.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Que usted, _alcaldesa Mills_, va a apoyarme totalmente en mi campaña por ser sheriff. Es mas, comentará un discurso delante de los ciudadanos a mi favor, detallando cada una de mis virtudes para asumir el puesto.- presumió Emmett. Regina no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

.- ¡Hahahaha! ¿Se está oyendo? ¿Ha perdido la cabeza?¿Por qué razón haría yo algo así?- Preguntó con mofa a la vez que el rubio sacó un libelo de su bolsillo y empezaba a agitarlo en el aire, llamado la atención de la morena.

Ante la mirada de curiosidad de Regina, el hombre le extendió el impreso. La alcaldesa recelosa no lo cogió, se limitó a mirarlo a distancia, observando la fotografía principal que ocupaba prácticamente todo el papel.

Una mujer en paños excesivamente menores sujetando lo que parecía ser un látigo... No daba crédito a lo que le estaba enseñado ese perturbado, ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Un cartel promocionando macabras relaciones sexuales? ¿Acaso creía que a ella le interesaba esa viciosa memez? ¿Qué quería que hiciera con él? ¿Grapárselo otra vez en la espalda?

Regina lo miró estupefacta con los ojos en blanco, y curiosamente recibió a cambio una expresión sonriente del rubio, haciéndole señas de que pusiera más atención, y así fue como volvió a mirar el panfleto con desdén.

Ahora que se fijaba mejor, la mujer de ese impreso le resultó curiosamente familiar... Entrecerró los ojos y se fijó con más esmero, cayendo en la cuenta de que esa meretriz tenía un simbólico parecido a ella misma, de hecho, eran dos gotas de agua.

Agarró el folleto bruscamente y confirmó sus peores temores.  
Era ella, o más bien era el 10% de ella. Su rostro lo reconocía, pero ese cuerpo claramente no concordaba con el suyo, y aunque así lo fuera nunca, jamás, habrían logrado sacarle tan comprometedora fotografía, vestida en cueros y en tan penosa postura. Y pese a lo triste de la situación, Regina no pudo evitar fijarse en el escrito que se encontraba en la parte inferior de la foto, que con letras bien grandes y claras ponía: **"Regina Mills, alcaldesa además de torturadora sexual. Complacerá cualquier tipo de fantasía erótica si llama al siguiente número **(Regina lo reconoció al instante, era el de su despacho en la alcaldía). **Desestrese su cuerpo y mente con los servicios de nuestra alcaldesa, dispuesta a todo por la felicidad de sus ciudadanos."**

Tal cual.

Regina notó la aparición de su vena en la sien. Paseó sus ojos de Emmett al papel intermitentemente y finalmente acabó fulminando a ese desgraciado que parecía sufrir la patológica necesidad de enfurecerla constantemente. Pero es que esta vez no solo lo había logrado, había sobrepasado la fina línea que la contenían de realmente asesinarlo.

.-Es un montaje.- Sentenció la morena con semblante oscuro.

.-Sip, y está chulo el diseño, ¿verdad? La idea me vino de Henry, pero a diferencia de usted, yo valoré su maravilloso trabajo con mis carteles.-Empezó a explicar con una sonrisa sin escrúpulos.- Dispongo de programas informáticos muy chulos como el photoshop. Así que cogí una fotografía de tu cara... Y otra de una revista y... ¡Vualá!- Reprodujo a la vez que elevaba las manos simulando ser un mago.- Es que verá, _alcaldesa Mills_, como se que a usted le gustaba tanto mis carteles que hasta los destrozaba por la envidia, he decidido hacerle una campaña de publicidad a usted también. Así estaremos los dos felices ya que habrá carteles de los dos por todo Storybrooke, ¿qué le parece?

Regina lo miraba con la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos muy abiertos y la vena en su sien palpitando a punto de estallar. ¿Hablaba en serio ese mal nacido?

.- Vamos, no me mire así. Usted misma lo ha dicho.-Razonó Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Los humanos se pisan mutuamente, ¿no? Aunque si usted accediera a cumplir con unas exigencias... Tal vez me ahorraría la distribución de estos maravillosos panfletos.

.-¿Está tratando de chantajearme, señor Tyson?- Preguntó la mujer con una voz impregnada de veneno.- Si es así, déjeme advertirle que se está metiendo en territorio peligroso. Muy peligroso.

.- ¿No quieren que den a la luz? Bien pues, mis condiciones son las siguientes.-Anunció el rubio.

.-¿Condiciones? Querrá decir sus exigencias chantajistas.- Torció Regina.

.-Para empezar, va a dejar de amenazarme a partir de ahora. Es más, se dirigirá a mi con elegancia y amabilidad, guárdese su arrogancia en un cajón si así le resulta más fácil.-Empezó a exponer ante la mirada de perplejidad de Regina.- Luego, veré a Henry cuando me de la santísima gana y eso quiere decir, por descontado, que usted no interferirá en mi propósito de relacionarme con mi hijo.-Regina abrió la boca para hablar pero fue rápidamente cortada.- Y si, también me va a ayudar a ganar las elecciones. Mañana subirá al estrado conmigo y me reconocerá como el mejor aspirante, alegando su equívoco apoyo al señor Glass para la candidatura. Entonces, y solo entonces, yo me desharé de esas "nueve" cajas repletas de fotocopias que guardo escondidas en un lugar seguro imposible para usted de hallar, así que le sugiero que renuncie a la posibilidad de dar con ellos y sencillamente se digne a colaborar.

Y se hizo el silencio. A Emmett le pareció gracioso escuchar de fondo el zumbido de la mosca que se paseaba por sus cabezas.

.-Puedo denunciarlo por esto.- Se aventuró Regina.

.-Inténtelo.- La retó.- Pero oiga... ¿Acaso tiene pruebas?

Un único panfleto se agitaba sonoramente en las manos de Regina, quien lo removía en el aire dando a entender que disponía de una prueba sólida. Emmett sonrió con seguridad, si pensaba acusarlo necesitaría algo con más peso.

.-Ese papel no me delata. Pudo haberlo hecho cualquiera.-Se justificó.- Incluso pudo haberlo elaborado usted misma y culparme debido a su odio irracional hacia mi .

.-Está plagado con sus huellas.-Rebatió muy segura de si misma.

.-Nadie se molesta en analizar huellas en una amenaza chorra como esta. Créame, se de lo que hablo.

.-Si cuando la alcaldesa lo exige.- Se empeñó tercamente. Emmett se cansó de ese juego de palabras y se levantó del suelo. Regina hizo lo mismo, desafiante.

.-¿A si? Entonces va a denunciarme...- Anunció fingiendo preocupación mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos.

.-Es justo lo que pienso hacer.-Respondió segura sin modificar su postura.

.-¿A si?- No se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir. Empezó a invadir el espacio personal de la morena, pero la mujer no retrocedió un solo paso. Se mantuvo ahí de pie, sin apenas pestañear, fulminándolo con la mirada.- Pues tendrá problemas para enseñar eso.-Dijo Emmett señalando el panfleto.

Ante la mirada interrogativa de Regina, Emmett aprovechó para agarrar ese cartel con una rapidez asombrosa y lo elevó en el aire, imposibilitando que esa mujer lo recuperara, y además, disfrutando de verla dar saltitos tratando vanamente de alcanzarlo.

.-¡Uy! Casi llegas.- La animó el rubio.- Venga, un poco más y das con él.

La morena dejó de saltar y decidió buscar un nuevo método estratégico para conseguir ese maldito panfleto que bailaba en las manos de ese descerebrado ser, quien exhibía una sonrisa divertida, disfrutando plenamente de la situación.

.-¡Venga, va! ¡Eres una enanita! ¡Ni con esos taconazos llegas!- Se burló Emmett entre carcajadas.-¿Cuánto mides? ¿Un metro sesenta? ¿Menos? Regina, eres muy chiquititAAAHHH!.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de ver su propia oreja atrapada ferozmente y siendo arrastrada con fuerza en dirección al suelo del ascensor.-¡AHH! ¡PARA! ¡BRUTA! ¡AHAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tal y como Regina había previsto, el papel empezó a descender junto con las manos de Emmett, quien casi ya tocaba el suelo con la cara, arrastrado y estirando su candente oreja sin compasión, transformándolo a él en una versión de Dumbo humanizada.

Emmett pensó que esa derrota era demasiado patética incluso para él. Así pues, descendió su brazo velozmente con el impreso y, sin saber bien que hacer con él, lo arrugó para seguidamente metérselo en el interior de los pantalones. Regina le soltó la oreja para observar perpleja la extraña escena, incapacitada de asumir lo que acababa de hacer ese individuo.

.-¿Se da cuenta de que está siendo muy indiscreta?- Preguntó Emmett ante la mirada constante de la morena.- No había ni considerado la posibilidad de que me mirara con intenciones tan poco inocentes, _alcaldesa Mills. _Mirándome el paquete de esa manera...-Murmuró señalando el impreso que abultaba en sus tejanos.- Antes de que se precipite, permítame informarla de que no es que me alegre de verla, se trata del panfleto que se encuentra en el interior de mis calzoncillos. Ahora... Si es usted tan atrevida como para cogerlo le prometo que no se lo impediré.- La retó el hombre alzando las manos en señal de rendición a la vez que arqueaba su pelvis en dirección a la morena.

.-Es un mal nacid...- Maldijo Regina antes de agarrarlo por los pelos, las cosas se precipitaron.

Emmett cerró con fuerza los ojos en el preciso instante en que sintió un golpe seco en toda la parte derecha de su perfecta fisonomía. Lo siguiente que vio al abrir los ojos fue su propio reflejo de cerca en las puertas metálicas del ascensor... Su cara se encontraba empotrada contra ellas.

Una fuerte presión en su nuca le hizo entender de que Regina pensaba sostenerlo en esa incómoda posición tanto rato como ella precisara para vengarse. Claro que ahí no acabó, pues de repente sintió esa presión en su nuca más fuerte y que lo arrastraba en descenso al suelo, haciendo que su mejilla se deslizara sonora y dolorosamente por la puerta de metal con un vibrante y agudo_**"¡FSHIIIIIIIIII!"**_

Ya apunto de besar literalmente el suelo, Emmett alzó una mano y trató de aferrarse a cualquier cosa que evitara su indeseable destino. Su mano alcanzó a agarrarse con fuerza a algo sospechosamente dúctil.

La presión que lo forzaba a descender disminuyó de golpe hasta detenerse. Emmett alzó lentamente la vista, acogiéndose a la pequeña posibilidad de que Regina había desistido de torturarlo, y fue entones que vio el origen del problema. El mismo problema cuya explicación ya llevaba rondandole por la cabeza desde hacía tiempo, y es que esa explicación se podía resumir con una sola palabra.

¡MAGNETISMO!

El culo de Regina parecía tener algún tipo de fuerza magnética que atraía siempre involuntariamente sus manos entorno a éste, porque si... Nuevamente su mano se encontraba firmemente aferrada con determinación en el pandero de Regina, que vaya, siempre era agradable de tocar. Pero cada acto siempre seguía de una consecuencia y sabía a la perfección que la suya iba a ser devastadora ya que esa mujer ahora lo fulminaba desde arriba con una mirada de abominación inyectada en sangre... Y vista desde esa perspectiva había que añadir que acojonaba bastante.

.-Emmm...-Y ahí, sentado en el suelo del ascensor era cuando se tenía que valer de su diplomacia para dar con una excusa sacada de su brillante ingenio y que lo salvara de la tunda que estaba por venir.

Veamos, clases particulares de reflexión internas. Página 42, capítulo cuarto. _Cómo actuar con las mujeres, _apartado 1.1.2. El peligro inminente: Situación en la que la mujer se encuentra alterada por X motivos causados por un hombre. Solución: Pedir perdón o huir del escenario. Emmett hizo un rápido análisis de la situación y se percató de que al estar encerrado en un ascensor no existía la posibilidad de la retirada, así pues solo le quedaba una opción.

.-Yo... Errr, yo creo que esto es por tu culpa.- Dijo serio y con total convencimiento- Te me insinúas demasiado y siempre me lo dejas a huevo. Explícame cómo sino es posible que ya vayan tres veces... Empiezo a creer que te pone que te toque...

.-¡Que yo...! -Repitió la alcaldesa, señalándose incrédula. Emmett empezó a analizar los pros y los contras de su anterior comentario... Ganaban los contras.-Maldito bastardo repugnante...- Articuló la morena al fin.

Y es eso que, cuando parecía que ya había ocurrido lo peor, el rubio se da cuenta de que un tacón de 5 cm se dirige sin compasión directo a su entrepierna, con el mismo propósito destructivo con el que asesinó a su colilla. Y en esas milésimas de segundo antes de la colisión se acuerda hasta de los canelones con patata de su tía abuela, toda su vida pasando... Y pensar que Henry salió de ahí.

Daba igual, estaba resignado con su suerte y moriría como un valiente. Levantó su rostro con decisión y coraje para seguidamente arrepentirse, pues ese tacón decisivo ya estaba a punto de dejarle los huevos hechos mistos, cosa que lo llevó a pensar que a Regina le gustaban los deportes de riesgo (ajeno). Entre la tira de manzanas y la partida de billar que acababa de iniciar... Siempre era él el que acababa mal.

O eso creía antes de ver como Regina se alejaba de él de curiosa manera, casi como si ella, conjuntamente con todo el ascensor, se cayeran de espaldas. No entendía cómo, pero se caían.

Fue una sensación vertiginosa seguida de un golpe en seco que lo llevó a la maravillosa deducción de que fue él quien se había caído de espaldas... Y todo gracias a que las puertas del ascensor, en las que estaba apoyado y arrinconado, se abrieron precipitadamente en la primera planta provocando su caída y esquivando ese taconazo decisivo a lo Matrix.

Emmett suspiró aliviado mientras estaba en el suelo, agradecido de ese repentino arreglo del ascensor. Sin embargo, enseguida se percató de que había cantado victoria demasiado pronto, pues la primera planta se encontraba prácticamente opacada por un negro humo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas y, para su muy habitual desgracia, estaban rodeados por un fuego incandescente que empezaba a aproximarse a ellos.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Vale, confirmado 100%._

_Sufro de locura... Veréis, queridos lectores, he estado en Storybrooke._

_Si, no os miento. He estado en Storybrooke y mi gato negro también, y mi pijama y mis pantuflas. Os explico:_

_Ayer cogí el ordenador y me dije "¿No deberías conocer la ciudad del fic que estás escribiendo? A lo que mi sentido más impulsivo respondió "Claro que si! Cómo no se te había ocurrido! Prepara las maletas!" Y entró en escena mi sentido racional "¿Estamos locas? ¿Cómo vamos a viajar a Storybrooke?" Y entonces yo salté "Muy fácil"._

_Yo, acompañada de mi sentido impulsivo y mi sentido irracional llegamos a un acuerdo. Nos colocamos mi gato y mis yo tres (vestidas con mi pijama y calzando mis pantuflas) en frente del ordenador y fuimos directas a google maps. Puse Vancouver. Y lo vimos, queridos lectores... Storybrooke... Voy a confesaros que siempre he tenido un pésimo, por no decir nulo, sentido de la orientación, pero sorprendiéndome a mi misma llegué a la cafetería de la abuelita! Ahora se que podría llegar a tomar un café antes de perderme por ahí :D_

_Mi siguiente meta fue muy clara: La casa de Regina._

_Y ahí es cuando os pregunto a vosotros, queridos lectores. ¿Dónde coñ- se encuentra la maldita casa que se supone que es la casa de Regina? Porque busqué y busqué como unas dos horas (sin pausa) y nada nadita, eh... Ya desesperada acabé por poner en el buscador "CASA DE REGINA", no lo hagáis. No sale nada. Llegué a la triste conclusión de que si realmente existiera el lugar, no tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Regina... Y ahora es cuando entendéis el "sufro de locura" de antes._

_Da igual, soy feliz con probar algo cocinado de la abuelita... HSYGDYG_

_Me dejo de mis paranoias y os agradezco infinitamente a los que seguís esta historia, especialmente a los que dejáis tan maravillosos reviews. No me habré pasado días releyéndolos :)_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a Veraveraz :D ! Gracias por siempre comentar y apoyarme! Te he mandado un privado ;)_

_Espero que a todos os guste este capítulo, me gustó mucho escribir la conversación de "quien domina a quien" xDDD La filosofía de Regina asusta, no? JAJAJA, he intentado ser fiel al máximo a ese personaje. Muchos me preguntáis por Ruby, no os preocupéis. Dentro de poco volverá a aparecer, y os sorprenderá... ¿Cómo? WUAJAJAJAJA... Ya lo veréis... Dejadme vuestras opiniones y, nuevamente, gracias por seguirme y apoyarme...Qué haría yo sin vosotros :'(_

_Besos a todos!_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17: Daniel. Las decisiones de nuestro destino.**

Regina empezó a toser desenfrenadamente. Se ahogaba.

Algo iba mal. Pero que muy mal. Y fue consciente de ello a pesar de que su mente se encontraba incapaz de procesar lo que allí, en ese ascensor, estaba aconteciendo. Atrapada en una inverosímil y extraña escena, totalmente incapacitada para efectuar otra reacción que no fuera toser como desesperada.

Aún aturdida, trató de enfocar la vista en frente. No podía visualizar nada a excepción de ese humo negro persistente que apenas segundos antes entró y se apoderó de todo el ascensor, el mismo humo que nublaba sus cinco sentidos y se infiltraba por sus pulmones dificultando su respiración.

Fueron unos brazos ajenos los que la agarraron y la guiaron en dirección al suelo.

.-¡Agáchese!- Oyó gritar al dueño de esas manos que la retenían en un "emotivo" abrazo. Regina giró su rostro hacia ese individuo. Cómo no... El idiota de turno y su brillante armadura de cuero roja... Cabalgando sobre su egocentrismo. -¡Respire por la manga de su chaqueta!- La aconsejó.- ¡Y sobretodo manténgase agachada! ¡El humo va hacia arriba, no hacia abajo!

"Eso ya lo se, imbécil" pensó la morena. Se tapó la nariz con la tela de su americana y paseó sus ojos oscuros por el recinto, la planta entera se estaba abrasando e incluso las llamas ya salían por las ventanas. Regina supo entonces que ese fuego llevaba tiempo ardiendo, y ahora que había podido llegar al exterior se avivaría con el oxígeno y se extendería aún más.

Notó como algo de tela pesada fue a parar sobre su cabeza. Una chaqueta de cuero roja.

.-¡Cúbrase con ella y sígame!- Le ordenó el hombre a su lado antes de empezar a correr agachado en dirección contraria al fuego y ella, aún mareada, empezó a seguirlo.  
Al avanzar, Regina sentía como la ropa se pegaba a su piel. Levantó la vista hacia Emmett, la camiseta blanca que llevaba ya se estaba empapando de sudor. Hacía demasiada calor, y los sonidos crujientes de las llamas más los ruidos de escombros cayendo solo lograban inducirla más en el pánico.

Llegaron a una puerta que se encontraba a una prudente distancia de la lumbre, Regina se apresuró a abrirla pero una mano sobre su muñeca se lo impidió. Enarcó una ceja mirando con expresión de desconfianza a ese rubio, considerando su actual problema no lograba entender qué había de interesante en permanecer en ese tórrido y sofocante lugar.

.-¿Qué hace?-Protestó nerviosa. No obtuvo respuesta.

Él solo miraba esa puerta con sospecha antes de colocar su mano sobre ella y permanecer en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, tocando la madera. La morena no lograba comprender nada pero al parecer ese hombre seguía algún tipo de lógica, así que se limitó a mirarlo recelosa.

.-¡Está muy caliente!- Anunció al fin.-¡Hay fuego detrás!

Regina ocultó su expresión de sorpresa, tratando de omitir el hecho de que ese rubio, al cual siempre calificaba como inepto e incompetente, parecía haberse convertido ahora en su único billete de salida y salvación. De haber abierto esa puerta el fuego los habría sorprendido de cara y además habrían ayudado a que se propagara y, seguramente, que llegara a ellos a más velocidad. Así pues, muy a su pesar, dedujo que en esas circunstancias no podía basarse en su propio criterio, sino en el de Emmett Tyson.

Volvió su vista hacia el hombre y lo vio mirando al techo, esforzado su vista en visualizar algo entre el humo. Regina siguió su mirada y entendió. Los rociadores automáticos no cumplían su trabajo, estaban apagados. Desconectados, sería la palabra adecuada. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y ataron cabos. Comprendieron que ese incendio no era normal.

El humo empezaba a hacerse más denso y aumentaba el calor. No tardaron en volver a ponerse en marcha buscando otra salida, y la hallaron. Unas puertas se distinguían en el fondo de esa sala, se dirigieron gateando a ellas sin demora.

Emmett repitió el proceso de palpar la puerta con la mano. Estaba fría. Agarró el pomo y trató de girarlo varias veces inútilmente.

.-¡No se abre! ¡Necesito las llaves!-Pidió.

Regina empezó a buscar en su bolso aguantando la respiración. Sus ojos empezaban a escocer y se sentía al borde del desmayo. Angustiada, sacudió el bolso boca abajo haciendo caer todos los objetos que habían en su interior, todos menos uno. Las llaves.

.- ¡No están!- Gritó desesperada.-No lo entiendo...

El rostro de Emmett se volvió inexpresivo, suponiendo lo peor. Se levantó del suelo, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con la manga de su camiseta para seguidamente, como loco, aporrear la puerta a base de patadas. Regina lo miraba perpleja, observando como empezaba a agrietarla. Se sorprendió por un instante del excelente estado físico que tenía ese hombre, aún inhalando humo era capaz de sacar esa potente energía y a mal que le pesara, ella apenas podía siquiera mantenerse en pie.

Las astillas empezaron a saltar por todos lados, y la imagen del señor Tyson golpeando la puerta empezó a desenfocarse. "Maldita sea...Demasiado humo" pensó la mujer débilmente mientras tosía. Ese calor sofocante con ese maldito humo que la impedían respirar y esa sensación de peligro pudieron con ella. Un mareo le sobrevino con fuerza y se dejó caer al suelo derrotada.

No podía respirar, no podía oír, no podía ver... Desde el suelo pudo apreciar en su campo de visión la figura borrosa de Emmett Tyson, mirándola desde la puerta ya abierta. Se acercó a ella y fue entonces cuando vio, con horror, un rostro distinto al de Emmett...

.-¿Daniel?- Logró articular con incredulidad.

.-Tranquila.- Le dijo Daniel mientras la elevaba en brazos.- Ya estás a salvo.

"A salvo" se dijo a si misma, antes de que las brumas de la inconsciencia pudieran con ella y lo oscurecieran todo.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y con más dificultad de la que a ella le habría gustado. Intentó moverse, pero una sensación de cansancio absoluto le dio a entender que era preferible no hacerlo.

Estaba tumbada en una cama y respirando a través de una máscara de oxígeno. No tardó mucho en deducir que se encontraba en el hospital. Rememoró y analizó sus últimos recuerdos y fue consciente, con dolorosa ansiedad, de que efectivamente ese incendio había sucedido. Maldijo por lo bajo.

.-¿Quién es Daniel?- Preguntó una irritable voz a su lado. Con dificultad, lo enfocó con la mirada. Estaba sentado en una silla situada al lado de la cama, risueño, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomándose tranquilamente el té de las tres, pero lo que más la impactó fue ver que encima estaba haciendo un avión de papel.- Daniel.-Repitió él.- ¿Quién es Daniel? Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, ¿quién es Daniel? Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Da..

.-¡Cállese!- Le espetó furiosa. Emmett Tyson tenía el clásico comportamiento de un niño de diez años, resultaba curioso que el propio Henry mostrara más madurez que él. ¿No podía ser ese hombre más normal? ¿Tan solo un poco? Era imposible encasillarlo en un prototipo estándar siendo tan irritable como era. Además, el simple hecho de oírle pronunciar el nombre de Daniel la ponía enferma, era como si lo ensuciara...

El rubio obedeció y no volvió a decir palabra. Regina se extrajo la máscara con fastidio y la tiró a un lado, se frotó la sien con los dedos masajeándola y tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. O eso intentaba antes de que el fastidioso sonido de ese estúpido succionando sonoramente su té la impedían razonar con lógica.

Lo miró con abominación y él, sonriente, alzó su taza a modo de saludo para a continuación dejarla a un lado. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo vio jugando con el avión de papel. Ni Henry llegaba a tales extremos.

.-¡Ñiiiiueww! ¡Ñieeww! ¡Aquí unidad de hambrientos al habla!- Dijo divertido mientras paseaba ese trozo de papel por la cabeza de la morena.- ¡Solicito permiso para invitarla a una hamburguesa, cambio!

.-Permiso denegado.-Respondió Regina marcando las palabras.

.-¡Ala!- Se quejó el hombre dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla.- Le he salvado su lindo trasero, me debe como mínimo una pequeña compensación como una cenita, en plan romántico, con velitas y ese rollo que os vuelve locas.

.-No.-Respondió concisa.

.-No sea así, durmiantesa. Tenga en cuenta que encima he velado por usted desde que la ingresaron ayer por la noche. Déjeme al menos invitarla a un sándwich o a unas brav...

.- Como vuelva a llamarme durmiantesa...- Lo interrumpió-... Le partiré brazos y piernas ¿Ha entendido bien?

.-Perfectamente.- Respondió con una sonrisa zorruna.-Cambiemos por "bella" durmientesa.-Regina se limitó a observarlo con expresión inamovible.

.-He dicho "bella" durmiantesa... No durmiantesa a secas.- Se excusó Emmett alzando las manos.

.-Qué ha pasado con el incendio.- Exigió molesta. Vista la poca información que poseía la opción más sensata era preguntar. Aunque fuera a ese idiota.- ¿Se quemó el edificio?

.-Nop, llegaron los bomberos a tiempo. Justo después de que se desmayara en mis brazos y me llamara... ¿Cómo era?... Ah, si. Daniel.-Retomó elevando el avión de papel con su mano.- A propósito. ¿Quién es ese Daniel?

.-Nadie que a usted le incumba.-Respondió cansada.

.-¿Un noviete?- Se burló.- ¡Un ligue!... ¿Tu hermano? ¡TU MASCOTA!

.-¡Ni se le ocurra hablar de él!- Estalló Regina incorporándose de golpe, con la respiración alterada. Emmett dejó de jugar con el avión y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

.-Tranquila... Tampoco es para tanto.

La alcaldesa le dedicó una mirada que parecía querer decir: "Qué sabrás tú." Al parecer, ese tema era intocable. Y aunque se moría de curiosidad, Emmett optó por respetarlo.

.-Póngasela.- Inició el rubio levantándose y recolocándole la mascara.- La necesito intacta para el debate de esta tarde, no con esa voz de camionero que se gasta...

Regina frunció el ceño a la vez que se volvía a extraer con irritación la mascara y le dedicaba una mirada incrédula.- ¿En serio va a seguir con su amenaza? ¿Después de lo que ha pasado?

.-Lo cierto es que gracias a mi, usted está hoy aquí conversando conmigo.-Presumió el hombre.- Así que lo lógico sería que no tuviera que chantajearla y que usted me hiciera a mi el favor por sencillo agradecimiento. Pero claro... Conociéndola como yo la conozco, es evidente que no me va dar ni las gracias.

.- A usted no le doy ni la hora.-Soltó ella cabreada.

.-Efectivamente.- Afirmó el hombre elevando su índice.- Por ende que mi pequeño chantajito siga en pie.

.- Es usted un...

.-Un tipo muy listo.- Interrumpió levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta con el avión de papel en las manos.- Lo se, no cal que me lo repita a todas horas. Me hará usted enrojecer, alcaldesa. Bueno, la dejo ahí, a solas con su amargura. Seguro que tendrán mucho de lo que hablar después de esto.-Lanzó el avión de papel y éste voló hasta parar en el pecho de Regina.- A las cinco y media en el ayuntamiento, no se retrase.

Y la dejó ahí. A solas. Con el avioncito de papel.

Regina permaneció callada, analizando ese último comentario mientras fijaba su mirada en ese dichoso papel. Sabía de qué se trataba, una copia de su cartel para hacerle un recordatorio de las consecuencias que tendría de no cumplir con sus exigencias chantajistas. Lo desarrugó con frustración, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con un nuevo cartel, y este no era montaje. Ella se encontraba desmayada en los brazos de ese engendro, casi parecía la portada de alguna película pastelosa. Era obvio que esa foto fue sacada justo después de que salieran del edificio, pues se podía apreciar por detrás las llamas que le daban un aire dramático, claro que su ira ascendió en potencia al leer el escrito a boli rojo que había en una esquina.

"Gracias por posar de tan espectacular manera en esta foto, señorita Mills. No tiene ni idea de la buena publicidad que me ha ofrecido. Ah, y me gustaría poder garantizarle que incapacitada como estaba fui un caballero y no me aproveché de su situación, pero estrictamente hablando no sería del todo cierto." leyó. La última palabra venía acompañada de un insinuante corazoncito.

Arrugó el papel entre sus dedos con fuerza, con un sin fin de improperios dedicados a ese infeliz en la punta de la lengua, pero todos ellos se quedaron atascados en su garganta cuando vio a su hijo Henry asomarse por la puerta.

.- Hola.- Saludó tímido.-¿Puedo pasar?

.-Si, claro.- Correspondió ella escondiendo el papel debajo de las sabanas. El niño entró en la sala y se dejó caer en la silla de igual manera que su padre, y a la morena le pareció sumamente desesperante el parecido de ambos en esos pequeños aspectos cotidianos. Se hizo un breve silencio incomodo, y resultaba curioso la dificultad que tenía para relacionarse con su propio hijo si no era a base de reprimendas.

.-¿Cómo estas?- Inició ella. Henry alzó las cejas.

.- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no?- Evidenció Henry con una sonrisa.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-.

La campana de la tienda de antigüedades resonó en la estancia seguida de un portazo que hizo vibrar los cristales.

.- A ser posible, no me rompa la campanita.- Pidió Gold cerrando la tapa de un mechero y guardándolo en el interior de su bolsillo.

.-¡Golum!- Gritó con furia el visitante.

.-Es Gold...

.- Usted, conjuntamente con sus asquerosos pactos, pueden irse a la mierda.- Se quejó Emmett.- Lo provocó ¿no es cierto? Pirómano...

.- Ayer estuve aquí todo el tiempo.- Se defendió el hombre, rodeando el mostrador mientras apoyaba su peso en su bastón.

.- ¿Ah si? Dos leches en vinagre.- Le tiró un trozo de cuerda quemada sobre la mesa.- Huélalo, apesta a su mejunje viscoso ese, la tetina.

.- Lolina.- Corrigió Gold.

.- Lo que sea. El caso es que la encontré entre los escombros.

.- ¿Está usted seguro? Que yo sepa, en el ayuntamiento están haciendo obras. Y en la construcción se emplean disolventes.

.- No son simples conjeturas. Ha sido usted.-Lo acusó.- Cortó el subministro eléctrico de la cabina del ascensor y la atascó con nosotros dentro. Luego, eso le dio tiempo de sobras para ir al panel de control y desactivar los rociadores de agua. Por último, con las llaves que le arrebató a Regina, cerró la única puerta de escape directo. Al salir encontré esa cuerda que huele a su asquerosa y pestilente lolina, pero su mayor fallo fue y es otro.- Emmett sacó bruscamente su teléfono móvil y marcó un número. Cinco segundos más tardes empezó a escucharse de fondo una melodía que procedía del bolsillo de Gold.- Vamos, cójalo.-Lo animó el rubio.

Gold estiró una sonrisa y deslizó su mano del bastón hacia su bolsillo. Sacó el teléfono móvil y descolgó.

.-¿Diga?- Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

.-Buenas tardes, señor Gold.- Saludó Emmett.

.-Buenas tardes.- Completó Gold.

.-¿Todo bien? Yo estoy por aquí.- Evidenció con burla y tranquilidad.- Acabo de darle una visita a mis amigos, los bomberos de Storybrooke.

.-Ah.-Asintió Gold con una sonrisa alevosa. Ya sabía por donde iban los tiros.

.-Imagínese mi sorpresa al saber que fue su número el que los alertó del incendio a las nueve y cuarenta y cinco de la noche de ayer.- Dijo el rubio mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente- Claro que a esa hora... Usted estaba aquí, ¿no? ¿Cómo pudo ver el incendio del edificio del ayuntamiento si según como usted dice, no se movió de su tienda?

Gold colgó el teléfono y lo soltó con delicadeza encima de una mesita de madera. Luego se dirigió hacia el rubio lentamente, ayudándose de su bastón.

.-Tal vez diera un paseo.-Torció deteniéndose frente a él- Que llamara a los bomberos no sentencia mi culpabilidad. ¿O acaso tiene alguna prueba que si lo haga?

.-Dejó demasiadas miguitas de pan, pero desgraciadamente ninguna prueba.- Confesó Emmett encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.- Aunque tengo la ligera intuición que su propósito era que yo recogiera esas migas. Mi pregunta es, por qué.

.- Bueno. Si hubiera sido yo...- Planteó aferrando su bastón con ambas manos.-Lo habría hecho porque usted no puede ganar sin tener protagonismo. Algo parecido a... No se, ¿el héroe de un incendio?

.- Pero yo no fui por las escaleras.- Razonó el rubio.-¿Como es posible que supiera que yo iría por el ascensor? No pudo haberlo maquinado todo...

.- Soy consciente de que no se fía de mi, señor Tyson. Suponiendo el hecho de que yo estuviera implicado, no habría dudado en planificar un plan B. Así que, si iba por las escaleras todo habría sucedido más rápido, ya que "supuestamente" no me habría dado tiempo ni de cerrar puertas, ni de desinstalar rociadores. Pero en cambio si no me hacía caso, cosa que realmente esperaría de usted, todo adquiriría un mayor rango de dificultad, peligrosidad y, por qué negarlo, diversión.

.-¡Habla como si se tratara de un juego!-Se molestó Emmett.-¿Y si hubiera abandonado a Regina?

.-Lo dudo mucho. Sabe, tengo una habilidad para predecir futuros acontecimientos, o lo que es lo mismo, para leer las decisiones que uno tomará. La suya era más que evidente.

.-¿¡Pero se está oyendo!?- Estalló el hombre.- ¿¡Ha arriesgado nuestras vidas por un presentimiento!?

.-Un presentimiento acertado.- Torció el castaño.

.- ¿Y si hubiéramos muerto? ¿Y si no hubiera acertado con su jodido presentimiento? ¿Y si...?

.-¿Y si nunca hubiera aparecido en Storybrooke?.- Saltó Gold.- ¿Y si jamás hubiera conocido ni a la alcaldesa Mills ni al pequeño Henry? Por favor, señor Tyson. Esas dudas tan triviales no lo llevarán a ningún lugar. No sea tan ligero a la hora de cuestionar sus decisiones. Tal vez estaba usted destinado a aparecer aquí por un propósito que, al final del día, podría regir el destino de muchos. Y mientras averigua su papel en esta historia, le sugiero que deje de cuestionarse todo el rato: ¿Y si? Pues si algo puedo garantizarle, es que sus decisiones son siempre las acertadas. De lo contrario, no estaría aquí.

Emmett lo miró fijamente, sin acabar de comprender.

.-Está usted loco si cree que voy a engañarlos a todos...

.-Ya lo ha hecho.-Le contradijo el siniestro hombre.- Ahora piense en lo que podría ganar o perder, guardando silencio... O delatándome. Suya es la decisión y confío en que, como siempre ha hecho hasta ahora, tomará la acertada.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: _

_Lo sientooo! Se que he tardado mucho, pero entre el inicio de clases que no he tenido tiempo..._

_Antes de que me insultéis dejadme decir que tengo un pequeño regalito para vosotros ;D Clases a parte, he estado ocupada haciendo un dibujo para Adam Horowitz, se lo mandé vía twitter y me contestó a los seis minutos, soy feliz (wiii!)._

_Lo comparto también con vosotros como compensación por mi desaparición :D Para verlo tendréis que ir a mi perfil, que aquí no me deja ponerla aquí... Grrr... A lo mejor tarda un día, ya que los cambios de perfil duran como tal U,u... _

(Para los que lo vean) _Si, se que no todos se parecen a los actores de verdad (COF COF CHARMING COF COF) Se nota cuando no me gusta un personaje del todo... Suelo dibujarlo más feo XDDD Según mi madre, Blanca me ha salido más guapa que la verdadera actriz...Y eso que a mi Blanca no me gusta mucho. En fin, este es mi estilo de dibujo (ojalá pueda dedicarme a cómic algún día). Iré haciendo más dibujos mientras siga la historia, y tal vez haga uno de Emmett y Regina... ¿Os gustaría? ;D_

_Y respecto al capítulo, os confieso que es el más corto que he escrito, pero es que lo que quería escribir no me cabía y he decidido dejarlo para el capítulo 18. Nuevamente os doy gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, os dedico el dibujo especialmente a vosotros :) Y os animo al resto a dejarme vuestras opiniones, aunque sean negativas son bien recibidas! ;) _

_¿Habéis visto ya el primer capítulo de la 3 temporada? Yo he alucinado en colores... Lo he visto otra vez de lo bueno que es :D La espera ha valido la pena._

_En fin, perdonadme por la demora y especiales saludos a Silvia22, Tap-Violetta, Vesi (desaparecida!), Vera,iforeveryoougn,valeale, Ticoy y demás ;)_

_Muchos besooos!_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18: ¿Ser o no ser?**

Emmett se encontraba detrás del escenario, caminando inquietamente de un lado para otro.

Miró a su alrededor, el doctor Hopper practicaba su presentación una vez si y otra también y mientras, Sidney se debatía entre dos corbatas. Las voces agitadas de los ciudadanos entrando en la sala eran perfectamente audibles desde su ubicación, se remangó la manga de su americana y miró el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para que la conferencia diera inicio.

Emmett se dirigió al telón y lo apartó levemente. Guió su mirada a Henry, sentado en una silla de primera fila, leyendo un tríptico. "Porque los héroes siempre ganan", le dijo antes de que subiera al escenario. ¿Héroes? Los héroes no provocaban incendios, los héroes no hacían tratos con el diablo y los héroes no chantajeaban como él hizo con la alcaldesa. Detuvo sus pensamientos en seco.

Su fugaz momento de duda se reemplazó por la tentadora idea de finalmente vencer a Regina. La miró, estaba sentada justo al lado del niño, con su expresión facial característica. Emmett sabía que detrás de esa máscara se encontraba una Regina histérica, seguro que ahora por esa cabecita pasaban mil teorías por segundo, tratando de averiguar entre ellas los oscuros propósitos del rubio y seguramente rezando para que fuera misericordioso y no la sacara al estrado.

Ella pareció percatarse de que era observada y elevó la mirada, cruzándola con la de él. Emmett soltó el telón de golpe, escondiéndose tras éste mientras reía para sus adentros.

Después de constantes fracasos por culpa de aquel ser anormal e inexpresivo que resultaba ser la alcaldesa, la cual había empleado todo su esfuerzo y dedicación en arruinarle la vida, acabó desencadenando por fin su sistema defensivo absoluto. Nunca habría podido imaginar que él, con su excesiva gafería y meteduras de pata constantes, acabaría por acorralar a la alcaldesa Mills, y todo mediante un triste papelito que guardaba en el interior de su bolsillo derecho.

.-Ahora la mugre se disfraza con elegantes trajes, al parecer.- Soltó una voz a su espalda, una voz demasiado despreocupada para su gusto. Emmett se giró y se topó con esos ojos marrones.

.-Y las brujas se disfrazan de alcaldesas, al parecer.- Contraatacó él. Regina alzó el mentón desafiante.- Hace un segundo estaba ahí abajo ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Se ha tele-transportado? No veo donde se encuentra su escoba...

.-¿Tele-transportado? Subestima usted la comodidad de las escaleras, señor Tyson .- Respondió estirando una sonrisa amarga.- En ocasiones me cuesta recordar que bajo su fachada de tipo duro, no se encuentra más que un niño de cinco años.

.-¿Cinco?- Pronunció con incredulidad.- Tenía la ligera esperanza de que me pusiera unos añitos más, mujer.

.-Cuanto lo lamento.- Contestó ella cortante.- Pero no puedo hacer tal cosa cuando se comporta de tal manera. Chantajeando a la gente.

Emmett sonrió maliciosamente. Al parecer, el temita del "chantaje" la había inquietado ligeramente y ahora venía dispuesta a hacerle cambiar de parecer, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto.

.- Si, bueno. Es lo que tiene cuando uno escupe muy alto ¿no? Que al final le acaba dando en la cara...- Soltó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que asomaba con los dedos la punta del panfleto de su bolsillo. Regina se cruzó de brazos resoplando a la vez que con un movimiento de cabeza se apartaba un mechón de la cara.

.-¿Qué se propone?- Dijo mortalmente seria.

.-_¿Qué se propone?_- La imitó el rubio con un deje de voz agudo, copiando y exagerando la gesticulación de cabeza de la morena. Regina rodó los ojos. -Fácil, Mills. Ayúdeme a ganar el puesto, nada más, nada menos. Y créame cuando le digo que es poco precio por todas sus rabietas de cría que he tenido que aguantar. Vea esto como una prueba más de mi infinita generosidad.

La mujer avanzó un paso, chasqueando la lengua.

.-Veo que lo he subestimado, señor Tyson.- Siseó visiblemente incómoda.- Jamás consideré la posibilidad de que empleara a la multitud como arma arrojadiza contra mi.

.-No se equivoque. Mi arma es un simple papel formato Din A4.- Evidenció con burla.- De usted depende que la multitud lo vea o no.

La alcaldesa pareció considerar su delicada situación y se mantuvo callada, especulando sus próximas palabras. Tomó completa conciencia y entendió que esa era una clara batalla perdida.

-Muy bien, usted gana.- Aplaudió aburrida dos veces, con una mirada oscura.

.-¿En serio?- Preguntó él, poniéndolo en duda.

.-Si. Pero descuide...- Emmett se preparó mentalmente para el golpe, a la espera de la frase hiriente que soltaría a continuación.-Después de esto le sugiero que guarde muy bien sus espaldas. Ha iniciado usted una beligerancia y pienso responder con todas mis armas. Fuego abierto, sin tregua alguna.

Emmett tragó duro, procesando esas palabras. Esa mujer nunca se cansaba, acababa de declararle la guerra sin más. No le importó, ya se las ingeniaría para volver a acorralarla, ya lo había hecho una vez y estaba seguro de que podría volver a hacerlo. Regina empezó a andar con elegancia en dirección a las escaleras traseras.

- Ah, y...-Se detuvo para mirarlo por encima del hombro.- Espero que esté seguro de lo que hace porque, no solo va a mentir a toda una ciudad, sino que también va a mentir a ... Henry.-Asestó, sonriendo con malevolencia.- Con la verdad por delante. Todo un héroe, _sheriff_.

Y abandonó el escenario. Emmett carraspeó la cabeza, si ella supiera que su indeseado chantaje no era la única mentira que cargaba sobre sus hombros...

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._.-._.

Emmett se removía incómodo en su asiento. Su pierna derecha se agitaba frenéticamente y se sentía ahogarse. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata con un dedo y tragó saliva. No estaba muy familiarizado con los trajes. Volvió a agitarse en su silla nervioso y se preguntó cómo coño había llegado a esos extremos. Sentado allí, en frente de todos, a punto de cometer una temeridad... ¿Confesar o no confesar? ¿Héroe o canalla? ¿Ser o no ser? Esa era la cuestión... Regina había desatado en él una tormenta moral interna. Esa mala bruja había conseguido su objetivo de hacerlo dudar.

.-... Y os rogamos que escuchéis sin prejuicios, y votéis con el corazón.- Oyó decir al doctor Hopper por el micro.- Sin más preámbulos quisiera presentaros a los candidatos: Sidney Glass y Emmett Tyson.- El rubio se puso rígido al ver la mirada de Archie posada en él. No albergaba ningún interés en salir el primero.-Glass Tyson.- Repitió divertido el doctor.- Parece una marca de limpia-cristales, jejeje...

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en toda la sala. Emmett miraba curioso a Archie. "Que bien", pensó. Era agradable ver que no era el único con los nervios a flor de piel.

.-Vaya, oigo grillos.-Bromeó Archie.- Bien, señor Glass, su discurso por favor.

Emmett observó cómo Sidney se levantaba con rapidez, colocándose bien la americana a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada de arrogancia. El rubio pasó su mano por detrás de la silla y le mostró un dedo en particular, "súbete y pedalea" susurró por lo bajo. Sidney lo ignoró y empezó a andar al estrado, Emmett era consciente de que ese idiota no competía con él solo por el puesto.

.-Tan solo quiero decir...- "Que eres un lameculos" pensó Emmett.-... Que si salgo elegido, aspiro a ser el reflejo de las mejores cualidades de Storybrooke. Honradez, buena lenidad y fortaleza.

Emmett leyó esas tres palabras de los labios de Regina, quien las iba redactando mudamente. Comprendió que ese minidiscurso lo había escrito ella y Sidney lo repetía como un loro, lo más gracioso era que en breves instantes también haría el suyo.

Los aplausos que despedían a Sidney lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones e hizo que el rubio se percatara de un dato importante, si Sidney ya había terminado significaba consecuentemente que era el turno del siguiente candidato, oseasé, él. La boca de su estómago se cerró de golpe y una sensación de mal estar se cernió sobre él... ¿Ya está? ¿Ya había llegado su turno? ¿Su hora? ¡¿Seguro?! ¿No era mañana? ¡¿Había Archie contado bien los días?! ¡El creía recordar que este año era bisiesto!

.-Y a continuación...- Empezó el doctor Archie. "¡No, por favor!" Rezó, "¡Aún no se qué coño contarles a esta gente!"- El siguiente aspirante, Emmett Tyson- Lo presentó.

Permaneció en su silla, clavado. Con la mirada de toda la multitud posada sobre su persona. Tragó duro mientras se planteaba la decisión más importante de su vida. ¿Ser o no ser? Esa era la cuestión... Shakespeare si que era un tipo entendido del tema. Regina lo miraba con una expresión entre suplicante y de advertencia.

.-Emm... Señor Tyson.- Lo volvió a llamar Archie desde el estrado. "Si eso, te levantas" habló su sentido racional.

Emmett se levantó de su asiento con un agudo **"¡Friiishhhhh!", **seguido de un discreto **"Que me foll-", **que a su vez vino acompañado con un** "¡Pum!, **y que finalizó con un **"Glups".**

_Mierda._

¿Y qué significaban ese **"Frshiii, quemefoll-, Pum, Glups"**? A la cola hombre, a la cola... Primero lo tenía que procesar él, que empezara a acostumbrarse a ser un desafortunado masoquista empedernido no quería decir que no se sorprendiera del nivel enfermizo que parecía seguir su desgraciada mala suerte.

Y todos lo miraban y murmuraban extrañados mientras él maldecía por lo bajo y reconsideraba seriamente el motivo de ese castigo divino. ¿Quién coño había sido en su otra vida para tener tantas jodidas desgracias seguidas? ¿Vlad Tepes?

Su situación era, en resumidas cuentas, de lo más grotesca, siendo esa la escena más surrealista a la cual se había enfrentado nunca. Y parecerá exagerado viniendo de un hombre con un historial repleto de patosidades de máximo ridiculismo, entre ellas sus ocasionales tendencias nudistas o ser un violador decisivo sin distinciones de humanos (especialmente alcaldesas) o vegetales (especialmente manzanas). Pero es que en comparación, lo que estaba pasando en esos precisos instantes superaba a todas sus desventuradas y extravagantes experiencias.

Ahora se daba cuenta de una cosa importante... ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una candidatura? ¿Una reunión? ¿Un espectáculo?... No, ¡Era un chiste! ¡Un puñetero chiste!

La narración/explicación de los hechos era la siguiente:

Emmett al levantarse de su asiento como un resorte, no pudo evitar escuchar el particular sonido del desgarrar de una tela proveniente de un poco más allá, abajo, donde su espalda perdía el nombre. Eso explicaba el **"¡Friiishhhhh!" **inicial, claro que el misterio radicaba en otra cuestión ¿Qué se había desgarrado? Y allí, exprimiendo culminadamente su única neurona, recordó ese tenue y casi imperceptible tirón de sus pantalones. Al guiar su mirada al asiento, descubrió un retal de tela negra colgando de la silla, enganchada en uno de los tornillos, que con el **"Que me foll**" **maldijo entre dientes al reconocer que ese tejido era, nada más y nada menos, el fragmento rasgado que encajaría perfectamente como un puzzle en la parte trasera de su pantalón, la misma parte que se había despedazado de estrepitosa manera. El **"PAM"** de a continuación fue la colisión entre culo descubierto y asiento asesina-trajes, siendo la opción de volver a sentarse la más sensata. Su garganta subió y bajó con un sonoro **"Glups"**, pasando saliva y preparándose para el final del inicio de su carrera de sheriff... Y ahora tocaba la mejor parte del chiste, dar una conferencia enseñando el puto culo... Cojonudo.

_El culo, no la cara_, pensó mentalmente mientras se levantaba al fin. Si ellos lo miraban de cara, no podían verle el culo.

¡Lógica elemental!

Convencido de su deducción, se acercó a pasos lentos al micro, inclinándose ligeramente hacia un lado para evitar que Sidney contemplara la belleza de su ropa interior apretada que por jodida casualidad era de color amarillo llamativo. Y ahí que iba, con el negro de sus pantalones y el amarillo de sus boxers, como una puñetera señal de peligro... De esas que te avisan en plan: Cuidado, peligro de electricidad. Cuidado, peligro de derrumbamiento. Cuidado, peligro de culos en popa.

Ya en frente del micro, volvió a caer en que no tenía ni la más jodida idea de que hacer ni decir. No sabía si confesar su complot con Gold, no hacerlo, o enseñarles finalmente el trasero de su pantalón desgarrado, tirarse un pedo y salir por patas como un desgraciado... Entre el público reconoció un par de rostros. La abuelita, Whale, Mary Margaret, Graham, David... Pudo percibir en el fondo la mirada de Gold sobre él. El demonio. Volvió la mirada hacia su niño de diez años. El ángel.

Estaba jodido.

Se aclaró la garganta con dificultad.

.-Emm... Buenos días, ciudadanos de Storybrooke.- Saludó cordialmente pero dudativo.- Ante todo hay algo que deseo comunicarles, y es que yo...- "No soy un héroe, he chantajeado sin piedad a vuestra alcaldesa, os he estafado a todos y le estoy enseñando el culo a mi competencia".- Que yo...

Su vista acabó posada en una persona en particular del público. Esa persona negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y se aferró a su silla con las uñas, echando su espalda hacia atrás pegándola tanto al respaldo que Emmett temió por que lo fuera a atravesar en cualquier momento. Daba igual lo que hiciera, la idea ya se había formado en su cabeza de manera muy atractiva. Con el culo al aire, las cosas se veían desde el enfoque negativo, ese que tiende a decantar a uno por la opción más cobarde. Decidido, iba a utilizar el comodín del público. Era su propio pellejo o el de ella y puestos a elegir...

.- Que la alcaldesa me ha insistido en dedicarles unas palabras por mi, y como buen caballero, no es bien visto que un hombre niegue la petición de una dama. Señorita Mills. Cuando quiera.

Una mirada que arrastraba consigo todos y cada uno de los insultos existentes conocidos por el hombre y los que aún estaban por venir se posó sobre su patético y desventurado ser. Regina estaba cabreada.

Emmett le hizo una gesticulación, indicándole que se reuniera con él, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Se oponía a colaborar. El rubio estiró su mano en dirección a su bolsillo y lo golpeó disimuladamente. Regina captó el mensaje encubierto, ese bastardo la chantajeaba sin compasión. No podía creer que alguien la acorralara a tal extremo, se levantó de la silla prometiéndose que se lo haría pagar caro. En la sala empezó a escucharse el runrún de los ciudadanos, asombrados.

Regina subió la escalerilla, haciendo sonar sus tacones con irritación, sin dejar de fulminar a esa mata de pelo rubia. Cuando llegó a él, arqueó una ceja y se mantuvo expectante, Emmett se apartó del estrado cediéndole el puesto.

.-Adelante.- La animó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Regina se colocó frente al micro y lo miró con aborrecimiento.

.-Ciudadanos de Storybrooke.- Inició.- Me presento ante ustedes aquí con un... Propósito.- Dijo volviendo su vista a Emmett, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

.-Con más vigor, Regina.- Susurró el hombre a su lado. Ella apretó los puños. De no ser porque tenía publico en frente ya le habría hecho tragar ese micro.

.-Reconozco que acordé apoyar al señor Glass en su candidatura, pero dados los últimos sucesos acontecidos me veo "obligada" a valorar y reconocer al señor Tyson como mejor aspirante al puesto.- Anunció provocando que los murmullos fueran más audibles. Emmett entendió el sentido sarcástico de "obligada".- Subo hoy aquí, frente a todos ustedes, para presentar mi más sincero agradecimiento al señor Tyson por haberme salvado la vida. Pero ante todo, subo aquí para animarles a que piensen que realmente existen los héroes que velan por nuestra seguridad y por nuestra ciudad. Héroes como el señor Tyson...- Hizo una breve pausa, llenando sus pulmones de aire.- Capaz de enfrentarse a todo por un mundo sin corrupción, sin delitos y sin chantajes.

El rubio estiró una sonrisa fingida. Esa mujer estaba protestando encubiertamente, y aunque ese discurso dejaba mucho que desear, logró que en la estancia resonaran los aplausos de todos los espectadores.

.-¿Está ya satisfecho?- Le susurró la alcaldesa con irritación.

.-Sip, me conformo.- Respondió él con felicidad. Un problema menos. Su momento de pura gloria duró poco cuando recordó que aún tenía el maletero abierto... Y se dijo muy seriamente: Tienes un jodido problema...

Su mente se centró ahora en un solo y único objetivo. Salir sin ser visto, o salir sin que su culo fuera visto.

Se extrajo la americana y la estiró, colgándola de su brazo derecho y cubriendo de mínima manera su trasero. Seguidamente, con un movimiento de cabeza cortés, saludó a la multitud y empezó a andar rumbo a la puerta trasera del escenario. Su americana parecía cumplir con la labor ya que desde la perspectiva de los ciudadanos, no se apreciaba a ver nada, sin embargo, hubo una mirada que se percató del detalle. La mirada de una persona que alzó una ceja, totalmente perpleja. Una persona que, sin poder evitarlo, estiró una sonrisa disfrutando de la visión. La mismísima persona a la que había chantajeado.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Una joven de ojos verdes y pelo castaño con mechas rojas se encontraba en frente de una puerta blanca. El número 108 de la calle Mifflin.

Recorrió las calles con la mirada, estaban desiertas. Todos los ciudadanos habían asistido a la nombración del nuevo sheriff, para asegurarse del todo alzó la nariz y olfateó el ambiente. No se había equivocado, podía efectuar su plan sin ser vista. Miró la hora, disponía de tiempo suficiente para entrar en casa de Regina y buscar "eso".

No había tiempo que perder, de su bolsillo sacó las llaves e introdujo la correcta en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. Ruby sabía que Emmett culpabilizaba a Gold de robar las llaves de Regina, y mientras así fuera, ella quedaría fuera de sospecha. No hubo dificultad alguna en conseguir esas llaves en el despacho de la alcaldesa, contar nuevamente con su instinto animal era de gran ayuda aunque este se viera enormemente disminuido por el efecto de la maldición, claro que en sus planes no entraba ese incendio provocado por Gold. Estaba segura que había sido él, pudo distinguir su olor entre el fuego.

No entendía que tramaba ese hombre, Blanca siempre la alertó de que era peligroso. Daba igual, pronto él y la reina serían encerrados de por vida. Solo tenía que ayudar a romper la maldición pero sin delatar su verdadera identidad recuperada. Un paso en falso y terminaría muerta. Sabía con absoluta certeza de que estaba en territorio enemigo.

Una vez dentro subió por las escaleras a paso acelerado. Lo olía, estaba cerca. Arriba... Segunda puerta de la derecha... Se metió dentro de la habitación, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse más en percibir ese particular olor a papel y a tinta. Se acercó a la cama a pasos lentos, con los ojos aún cerrados, olfateando sin pausa.

¿Debajo de la almohada? No, ¿del colchón?, tampoco, se inclinó y miró debajo de la cama, solo habían juguetes de super héroes y cómics acumulando polvo. Antes de levantarse distinguió el sonido crujiente de madera, volvió a colocar su rodilla sobre una de las tablas del suelo de parqué y ésta volvió a crujir. Con las uñas enganchó un extremo de la tabla y la alzó, un escondite secreto. Henry era un chico listo.

Ahí estaba, el libro. Lo sacó con delicadeza y ojeó la cubierta. Las letras de _Once Upon a Time_ se leían perfectamente, miró la tripa del libro. Todo su contenido era como un recuerdo impreso y narrado, estaban todas las historias, todas _sus_ historias. Se detuvo en una página en particular, el lanzamiento de la maldición.

.-Pronto, Blanca.- Dijo inaudiblemente.- Muy pronto...

Ya tenía lo que quería. Cerró el libro con fuerza y salió de la casa. La maldición tenía sus días contados.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Me estoy dando cuenta de que me entretengo demasiado en ir capítulo por capítulo, y eso hace que me ralentice a la hora de escribir. A partir de ahora, pienso llevar la trama por donde deseo que vaya. A partir de los proximos capítulos, sucederá algo que cambiará la relación entre Regina y Emmett._

_He leído vuestros reviews y me habéis matado de risa xDD Me alegra que me odiéis en mi espera, eso significa que esta historia os gusta realmente, jujujuju. Os adoro muchísimo! xDDD Para empezar, le voy a hacer una especial mención a mi querida Silvia 22, mi número 65! Realmente no creí que fuera a llegar a tantos reviews, la verdad es que estoy muy asombrada. Valeale, solo decirte que me encantan las relaciones amor/odio jajajajajaja, intentaré no demorarme mucho a partir de ahora xDD. A mi querida Vera le voy a dar muchísimos abrazos, por esas risas que nos sacamos en los privados xDD.Y también mencionar a Ticoy, que me encantan sus reviews._

_Me alegra que os gustara el dibujo :D Os prometo alguno de Emmett, cuando saque tiempo (y uno SwanQueen para mi Silvia, jijiji)._

_Bueno, en este capítulo vemos el contraste entre Emmett y Emma, ella fue sincera mientras que él es bastante cobarde. ¿Ganará las elecciones de sheriff? Humm.., ¡Y Ruby ha vuelto! ¡Fue ella la que le quitó las llaves a Regina! ¿Os lo esperabais? ¿Qué planea hacer con el libro? Y más importante, ¿cómo piensa romper la maldición? Ya veremos... WUAJAJAJAJAJA *risa de mala malota._

_Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que e apoyáis y seguís esta historia._

_Muchos besos, att :Keyhlan._


End file.
